Alesco
by TwilightSorceress
Summary: A sixth-year fic. R-Hr primary couple. Ron gains a frightening, powerful new ability that may help in the fight against Voldemort. Rated R for S, L, and V (in later chapters). Romance, Drama, Action-Adventure. COMPLETE.
1. Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, but I bow to her intellect and offer this humble work of fiction. This is all hers (except for my original characters)---I am just borrowing it. No profit is being made from this story.  
  
Alesco [to grow, to mature]  
  
Chapter One---Hogwarts Express  
  
*  
  
Harry looked out the train window, as the sun began to slide beyond the western horizon. He swallowed, and turned to his two friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, who were sitting across from each other in the compartment.   
  
Presently, Ron was nibbling at the leg of a chocolate frog he had captured in the forefinger and thumb of his right hand. Harry had the feeling that the mind of his best mate wasn't on the food in his hand. He'd seen that far-away expression enough times to know that Ron was thinking of something far more important than sweets.   
  
Harry's gaze wandered to Hermione, who had her face in a book, as usual. This time, though, he was fairly certain he hadn't seen her turn one page, and her eyes were glazed over. She was only pretending to read.  
  
He frowned, and began to tap his foot audibly. Hermione instantly looked at him, pulling a frown. He crossed his arms. she turned back to her book, and Harry continued to tap his foot.  
  
Ron grunted and shoved the rest of the chocolate frog in his mouth, and chewed noisily.  
  
Ron sighed after he swallowed. He cleared his throat, a sure sign he was trying to think of something to say. For a very long, awkward time, silence reigned.  
  
It was Harry's turn to give Ron a frown. Finally, Harry blurted, "Okay....okay. I admit that I was harsh. But I am so bloody tired of hearing you two gripe with each other. I've got plenty of other things to deal with...than your emotional-"  
  
Hermione swiftly closed her book and placed it down beside her, causing Crookshanks, who was napping peacefully against her thigh, to wake and glare at his owner grouchily. Hermione ignored her cat and said to Harry sternly, "Okay, Harry, we've got your point. We're perfectly aware of everything you're dealing with. We've got things of our own to deal with. If you've read the "Daily Prophet" lately, you'd realize how much I worry about my parents......" Hermione's voice faded, as if her rebuttal had lost it's emphasis. "What about you, Ron? Don't you worry about your brother all the time?" She said, looking at the ginger-haired boy across from her.  
  
The tips of Ron's ears reddened, as if he regretted her including him in the discussion. "Well....yes, I do." He turned to Harry, as if he was struggling with an inner conflict. "Even though Percy has always been a git, we thought he'd see the error of his ways. Since he hasn't contacted us....I guess we're all worried that something far more serious was happening...." Ron's voice faded, similar to Hermione's.   
  
Harry pursed his lips and felt his brow furrow. Since Voldemort was back, everyone thought that Percy would surely reconcile with his family. As that had not happened, Harry sided with the Weasley's...in that something sinister was effecting Percy's judgment. Percy was a stuffed shirt...but he wasn't stupid.  
  
"And, uh, Harry..." Ron started nervously, and glanced briefly at Hermione. "Hermione and I..have little spats all the time. We spoke about it during the summer, and we agreed we need to let off steam every now and then." Ron ventured a glance at Hermione, his face glowing a very bright red. Hermione was also blushing, and she turned to Harry and nodded briefly in agreement.   
  
"We tried to make a truce, but it didn't hold. So if you don't like listening to us argue, then you don't have listen." Ron said the last sentence in a rush, as if he was afraid Harry might actually hear it.  
  
Harry held his breath for the briefest moment before exhaling. He was a bit surprised by that omission, especially coming from Ron. He had a sneaky suspicion that Hermione had enlisted Ron with the task, since Harry saw her smile at Ron from the corner of his eye. It made him wonder, only in passing, what went on in the said conversation. He had to admit that Ron and Hermione had been acting a little strangely every since he'd arrived at the Burrow two weeks ago. They'd barely spoken to one another, until getting ready to leave for school that morning.  
  
....Earlier that morning, on the train.....   
  
Harry thought the awkwardness between Ron and Hermione had passed, as all three had sat in the compartment, at that time occupied by Ginny, Neville, and Luna. It had been crowded, as Hermione was squished between Ron and Harry. Harry and Neville had been involved in a "how did your summer go?" conversation, until Harry began to notice Ron and Hermione exchanging heated words in tense, whispered, and husky voices.  
  
"I said, get that animal off me, he's getting hair all over my jumper."  
  
"You were the one who persuaded him up here, you enjoyed having him on your lap while you were petting him."  
  
"I didn't expect him to stay on my lap the whole trip, I thought you'd let him sit with you-"  
  
"He's on both our laps now, Ron, and he's too big to just sit on me alone-"  
  
"I don't care....my legs are asleep and I'm sweating too! Your cat's like an oven!"  
  
Harry gritted his teeth. Neville was looking at Harry with a rather worried expression, and Harry realized he hadn't heard a word of what he'd just said to him. All the while, the argument grew in emotion and volume.  
  
"Why don't you just grab him and put him on the floor yourself? You have arms too, you know!"  
  
"Last time I tried that, he gave me three long bloody gashes! No thanks!"  
  
Hermione had let out a very heated, exasperated groan. She had grabbed Crookshanks, who, miraculously, was fast asleep, and put him on the floor. Shaking and orienting himself, he had meowed defiantly, and then curled up on the floor.  
  
"Okay, is that better? Maybe next time, you won't invite him up here if you dislike him so much!"  
  
"I don't dislike him! I just don't like it when he's such a tremendous pain!"  
  
"Okay, whatever, Ron...." Hermione had continued to mutter angrily. Harry began to notice that Luna was no longer in the compartment, and Ginny was giving Neville a raised eyebrow. As Ron shouted furiously at Hermione, Ginny had nodded toward the door and Neville followed her out of the compartment.  
  
When they were gone, and the door was closed, Harry had finally had enough...  
  
"SHUT UP, both of you!" Harry hollered.  
  
Ron and Hermione stopped shouting at once in mid-sentence.....  
  
~*~  
  
And that was when Harry had began to shout. Looking back, he couldn't remember what he had said. It had not been nice. He remembered hearing himself shouting words that Dudley and his friends had used when they'd been bullying him...words he thought he would never let his mouth utter. How could he have ever been so stupid to alienate his own friends?  
  
Surely, he would have learned lessons from last year. He'd shouted too much at people he cared about...and that energy could have been used for more productive ventures.   
  
The worst thing about it all was that he'd enjoyed shouting his frustrations. Maybe that was what Ron meant...that sparring with Hermione was a mentally cleansing experience....  
  
Harry swallowed, and looked up. "Fine, Ron. If I so much as hear you two say anything remotely spiteful to one another, I'll leave you alone."   
  
He turned to stare out the window again. Dark fluffy clouds were closing over the waning sunset.   
  
Shortly, they would be arriving at Hogwarts...Harry's only home.  
  
~*~  
  
Milling with the huge crowd of students that were pushing their way into the Great Hall, Harry idly fingered the wand handle that was in his pocket. He accidentally stepped on Hermione's foot.  
  
"Ouch." Hermione said softly.  
  
"Sorry." Harry said thickly.  
  
"That's all right." Hermione's voice was strained. Harry shoved his wand farther into his pocket, and instead started fiddling with his tie.  
  
"You're going to muss it up, you know." Hermione said, a tinge of humor in her voice.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind."   
  
Hermione remained silent. Harry released his tie and turned to her, and realized she had no idea he was looking at her. Her gaze was fixed resolutely on the back of Ron's head. Ron had already forced his way into the Great Hall, no doubt out of sheer hunger. When Harry turned back to look at Hermione, she was now focused on him.  
  
"You know, Harry..." Hermione began, an awkward hitch in her voice. Harry had a funny feeling about the look on her face.   
  
"You don't have to say it." Harry stated, feeling his face burn...and not really knowing for sure why.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, now puzzled.  
  
Harry shrugged, and made a funny gesture toward Ron. The entire queue had finally made it through the doorway, and Ron was already sitting at Gryffindor's table. He had an impatient look on his face.  
  
Hermione's brow screwed up. Finally, she tugged at Harry's arm, stopping him from joining Ron at the table.  
  
"What I was about to say was...." Hermione paused, then continued. "I used to feel so bad every time Ron and I had an argument. Then this summer, I realized that I didn't really feel so bad every time we fought. It's like, when I'm at home, my mum and dad are with me, everything is fine. Even though things happen that upset me, I don't get angry...I keep it inside. And when I'm here at Hogwarts, I just try so hard to be the good student. Do you understand what I am trying to say?"  
  
Harry shrugged again, and thought he sort of knew what she was getting at. "A little...I think."  
  
"What I mean...is that I don't take Ron's anger as seriously anymore. I mean....he's just that passionate type of boy..." She blushed. "He's the kind of boy who's ruled by his emotions. I have come to that realization, so I am not going to take it personally. At the same time, I can fight with him, and know he won't take it personally. We talked...and we realize that's just how we get along. I know it's weird...but it makes sense."  
  
"Ron already explained this on the train." Harry stated, shrugging for a third time.  
  
Hermione breathed in sharply, and exhaled as if relieved. "Okay. I wasn't sure you totally understood him. I just wanted to make it clear to you that he's not really hurting my feelings all that much any more."  
  
Professor McGonagall walked swiftly past them, saying a quick hello and politely asking them to take their seats. Harry glanced at Hermione, who was now smiling and appeared relieved. They both sat down, eagerly awaiting the feast.  
  
Ron turned to them, an excited look on his face. "Hey, there's a new DADA teacher."  
  
Harry and Hermione focused on the teacher's head table. A relatively young looking, curly brown-haired woman was sitting in the chair normally reserved for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. She wore elaborate pale blue robes and a matching, quirky witch hat which resembled a beret.   
  
Hermione brightened and said softly to them, "Oh, yes. I remembered Dumbledore saying something about her when he visited the Burrow this summer to place new wards. She's apparently American, and graduated from the Guthrie Institute of Magical Learning in Boston...about eight years ago. That's one of the most elite schools in the States. Apparently, she passed with top scores on her final exams. You know, Americans don't have the O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S. like we do."  
  
Harry studied the woman, and was about to ask Hermione if she knew more, when the doors opened, and the hall grew silent. The first year's sorting ceremony was about to begin.... 


	2. The Black Quill

Alesco   
  
Chapter Two--The Black Quill  
  
*  
  
"So, Harry, what are your plans for staffing the empty chaser positions this year?" Seamus Finnegan casually asked Harry at breakfast the following Tuesday.  
  
Harry swallowed some egg and gave Seamus a glance. He still harbored hard feelings toward Seamus from the caustic attitude he'd shown toward him the prior year. He kept his voice steady as he said, "I'm going to work with Ron on putting up some flyers in the next couple of weeks for tryouts. We don't have our first game until the end of next month. Hopefully, we'll have enough time to integrate new players before the game."  
  
He glanced over and saw that Ginny appeared very interested in this news. She smiled and gave Harry a quick nod before turning back to Neville, who was sitting next to her. They appeared very wrapped up in conversation. Dean grunted, and Harry turned to see him drop his fork on his plate, grab his books, and walk out of the Great Hall. He must have been watching Ginny the whole time, Harry thought in passing. Harry picked up some toast, and looked up when Ron and Hermione walked in, sitting down and shoveling food onto their plates.  
  
"You're late." Harry stated the obvious. He stared at them both, hoping to divine from them the reason for their tardiness.  
  
"You didn't wake me this morning. You were gone." Ron gave him a penetrating glare, as he shoved a partial slice of ham into his mouth.  
  
Harry gave him a sheepish look. He'd woken early, and could not get back to sleep. Instead of sitting silently at his bedside desk and finishing the Potions exam they'd been assigned yesterday, he'd walked outside and sat near the Quidditch pitch, enjoying the early dawn. He realized how calm it had made him, and wondered why he hadn't done this more last year. Watching the occasional owl arrive from late night hunting, Harry had simply reclined on a bench and saw the wisps of early morning clouds drift by.  
  
As Harry sat there, he saw the figure of another person, doing the very same thing he was, on the other side of the pitch. He couldn't tell who it was from this distance, but he could tell it was a girl. She appeared to be bending over parchment and quill, and had occasionally looked up at the brilliant sunrise.   
  
After a few moments, Harry had realized how long he'd been outside, and went inside for breakfast. He'd dressed for classes before leaving the dormitory, so he'd had no need to go back.   
  
"I'm sorry, Ron. You know, you really need to get your own alarm clock." Harry now replied, matter-of-factly. "I might not always be around to wake you up."  
  
Hermione and Ron exchanged worried looks at this statement. Harry scowled. "Not like that...oh, never mind." He turned to Hermione and said, "Did you sleep in too, Hermione?"  
  
Hermione smiled hesitantly, still appearing worried. "No, I was up early reading in the dormitory. When I got dressed and came down for breakfast, I lingered in the Common Room to finish Professor Snape's essay. That's when Ron came down, looking the worse for wear. I was planning to leave, but then Ron and I started to argue...and then we were both late."  
  
She finished her food. "It's your fault, Ron, if I get indigestion."  
  
"Oh, come on, Hermione, I didn't force you to stay." Ron growled, shoving several pieces of bacon into his mouth.  
  
She gave him a disgusted look, and then pulled out her schedule.  
  
"So, we have Defense Against the Dark Arts today for the first time this week. I hope the new teacher believes in practical defense." Hermione folded the parchment, so that only her classes faced up. She started making notes around the margins.  
  
Ron snorted, and said, "Anybody will be better than Umbridge. Oy, Harry, so what are our plans for staffing the empty team positions?"   
  
Harry outlined his plans to advertise for try-outs, until it was time for them to go to their first class of the Day, History Of Magic.   
  
~*~  
  
Harry grinned as his best mate shook his head, and Ron tried to clear the drowsy look in his eyes. Once again, Ron had fallen asleep in History of Magic, and Hermione was throwing him dirty looks as they walked down the hall. Harry thought he heard her say something about Ron needing to focus on work if he wanted to become an auror. Normally, this kind of talk vaulted the couple into a heated argument. Harry was ready to peel off from the two, until Ron only grunted huffily and continued rubbing his eyes. When they arrived at the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, Ron was wide awake again, and talking excitedly about the new Gryffindor team they were forming. Harry was certain Hermione rolled her eyes as they took their places in their normal seats.  
  
The classroom swiftly filled, and everyone was talking excitedly. Finally, their new teacher opened the door at the top of the classroom's spiral staircase and walked down, her body practically floating to the ground floor. The first thing Harry noticed was the clever gleam in her eye, and the "mona-lisa" smile on her lips..one that could have been humorous or serious all at once. Harry wondered all the sudden where he'd seen that smile. Then he realized it was the same type of smile Professor Dumbledore always wore, as if he knew more than they all thought he did.....  
  
"Good Morning." She said softly, her palms clenched to the clinging velvety purple robes she was wearing. Her voice had a crisp American accent.   
  
"Good Morning, Professor." The class replied automatically.  
  
Once again, she was wearing a jaunty beret that matched the color of her robes. "I am your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Ivy Forester. First order of business this morning, I would appreciate you all writing down...."  
  
Harry was nudged in the arm by Ron. He was fumbling in his pockets, and Harry had no idea what for. He whispered urgently, "I must have lost my quill! Do you have an extra one?" Harry shook his head no, trying to hear what Professor Forester was trying to say. Ron turned to Hermione, and as Harry saw Professor Forester waving her wand toward the blackboard, a list of class objectives appeared. He was about to dip his quill and write this down, when Hermione whispered rather loudly, "Well, you had in in History of Magic. It must have fallen off your desk when you were asleep...." Ron growled in frustration, and Harry saw that Professor Forester had noticed the exchange. She was heading toward them. Harry elbowed Ron, and Ron became still and silent.   
  
"Ah...Mr Potter, I presume?" Professor Forester was looking singularly at Harry. Harry blushed, as he realized how pretty the new professor was, up close. She held out her hand to shake his, and Harry suddenly felt awkward. He held out his hand and let her shake it, and she held on for longer than normal. Finally she let go, and her brown gaze fell on Hermione next. "And you are, my dear?"  
  
"Hermione Granger, Professor." Hermione took the initiative and held out her own hand. Professor Forester seemed to appreciate this, and she smiled and even bowed a bit before saying, "I have heard great things about you from Professor McGonagall." She finally let go of Hermione's hand, and then she looked at Ron dead-on. For what seemed like a very long time, she looked at Ron. Someone near the back of the room cleared their throat, and someone else coughed to hide a laugh. The room was deathly still. The side of Ron's face Harry could see became bright red. Harry felt badly for his friend, under the penetrating gaze of their lovely new professor.  
  
Finally, Professor Forester smiled in what Harry thought was a very odd way. She pulled a long black quill from her pocket. She tapped it against her thigh for a moment before saying softly, "And I believe you are from the house of Weasley? The red hair, and the rosy complection, gives you away."   
  
Harry was surprised. Even an American knew of the Weasley family?   
  
Ron nodded, and Harry was amazed to see he was trembling. He coughed, and said hoarsely, "My name is Ron, Professor. Ron Weasley."   
  
"Do you need a quill, by any chance, Mr Weasley?" Professor Forester asked softly, her eyes gleaming and half-lidded.  
  
"Yes, ma'am, I do." Ron managed to say, his hands clenched and white-knuckled on the desk.   
  
Harry was astounded by what she did next. She took the quill and brushed it against Ron's right cheek. It was only briefly, and then she dropped it on the desk in front of Ron. Turning away, she was back to business, as if nothing had happened. Harry had listened to about five minutes of her lecture and realized he hadn't even absorbed it. Thankfully, he came to his senses and wrote down all the objectives, before Professor Forester asked them one by one to the front of the room to demonstrate their "favorite" defensive spells (or at least explain them, and their use). She appeared to greet each student by shaking their hand and asking their name. She was very polite to all, but did not repeat a performance anything like what had happened with Ron.   
  
When the class was over, the trio headed out the door, silent at first. Finally Hermione said, in a strangled voice, "Am I the only one here who got a bad feeling about her?"  
  
Ron cleared his throat. "Yeah...that was really spooky...I mean I--"  
  
"You're only saying that because she embarrassed you. In fact, I think you liked it." Hermione gave him a sharp look. For a brief moment, Harry thought a look of hurt crossed her face, but then she continued, as normal. "No, that's not the part I meant. She seems like she'll be a good teacher and all...but did you see the expression on her face? And that look in her eyes? There's something going on. I'm not sure if it's for good or bad..." Hermione sighed. "I'm going to ask Professor McGonagall later to see what she knows about Professor Forester."  
  
"Why? I mean, she was appointed by Dumbledore, so he must think she's okay." Ron said, even though he wore a sheepish expression.   
  
Harry decided not to comment. He wanted to find out more about the Professor, by himself. And, for now, he was going to leave Dumbledore and McGonagall out of the inquiries he wanted to make.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry dipped his quill one more last time and signed his letter with a flourish. Professor Lupin would surely know something about Professor Forester. Harry sat back and wondered what had happened in class that day. It was almost as if the professor had designs on his best friend. Oh, come on, Harry, you're jumping to conclusions, he told himself. He'd gotten into too much trouble, in the past, letting false assumptions influence him. He turned toward Ron, who was sitting across from him in the common room. Ron was writing with the black quill the professor had given him. Ron looked up straight away. "All right, Harry?" he asked, concerned.  
  
Harry nodded, and Ron went back to work. Harry let his eyes focus on the pale pink welts that peaked out from under the sleeve of Ron's white shirt. Many a night Harry had dreamed about the nightmarish events of the Department of Mysteries the prior year. Harry had thought the pain of that night would follow him throughout the summer, but instead the pain had lessened, and he'd been able to think objectively about everything that had occurred. Strangely enough, he'd taken solace in the early morning trips to the park near Privet Drive, and they'd helped clear his mind. Harry began to wonder if this was like Occlumency, and thought about asking Dumbledore later. Hopefully, he wouldn't be asked to continue the lessons with Snape this year....  
  
Harry put the letter into an envelope and sealed it with wax. It was past curfew, and Hedwig was probably out hunting. Harry placed the letter inside his History of Magic text, and decided to wake up early and have her deliver it tomorrow.  
  
At that moment, Harry looked up, and saw Ron licking the end of the black quill delightedly. Harry opened his mouth, not certain of what he would have said. Instead, Ron exclaimed, "Mmm, liquorice. It's a sugar quill." He put the quill back in his mouth, and nibbled at the end.  
  
Harry felt as though they were being watched. He turned toward the fire, and sure enough, Hermione was sitting there, appraising Ron with a very worried expression. It was the same type of expression she'd had when she saw Harry anonymously receive the Firebolt in their third year.   
  
Harry suddenly realized what Hermione might be afraid of. What if the new professor was trying to harm Ron? He couldn't imagine why she'd want to harm him....but stranger things had happened.   
  
Hermione was heading toward their table. Harry felt a fight coming on, and he desperately tried to think of some excuse to leave....  
  
"Ron...can I talk to you?" Hermione said softly, as soon as she was standing next to their table.  
  
Ron pulled the quill out of his mouth. "Sure, Hermione." He gestured to a chair next to him, and stuffed the quill back into his mouth.  
  
Hermione gave Harry an apologetic look, and then said to Ron, "Can I speak with you alone?"   
  
Harry at once felt badly that Hermione was leaving him out, but he was also partly glad because he didn't want to witness this fight. Ron had a very puzzled expression on his face, and for a long time he sat, undecided. Finally, he looked up at her, as if a light had turned on, and he looked very anxious. "Sure." Ron got up, a nervous expression on his face, and let Hermione lead him over to an isolated corner of the common room.  
  
Harry watched the conversation from afar, which lasted briefly. He had the feeling Hermione wasn't saying what Ron had been anticipating. 


	3. Good Intentions

Alesco  
  
Chapter Three--Good Intentions  
  
*  
  
Hermione watched, stomach churning, as Ron chewed the point of the black quill Professor Forester had given to him. He seemed to be enjoying himself, so she assumed it was a sugar quill. Why would a professor have a sugar quill? A better question...why would she give it to her student? It was almost as though the professor wanted Ron (and Ron alone) to have it. The strangest thing was that she seemed to have known he would need a quill for the class...  
  
There's something odd about Professor Forester, Hermione thought. Even though Professor McGonagall said she had an outstanding record, so had Professor Quirrell. I've got to get that quill analyzed to make sure Ron won't be harmed. Trouble is, how am I going to make him do it?  
  
Hermione pursed her lips, and the prior summer flashed across her mind's eye. Stop it, Hermione, she told herself. If you start thinking about that, you'll never get the courage to ask Ron for the quill. Pushing all thoughts from her mind, she got up and walked over to Ron.   
  
I'd better get him away from Harry, she told herself. He has enough to worry about without having me think his best friend is being poisoned.  
  
~*~  
  
"So, Ron, I'm worried. What if Professor Forester turns out to be another Quirrell? Or what about Mad Eye...er, Barty Crouch, Jr?" Hermione said, the pitch of her voice sharpened at the end, as if she was about to become hysterical.  
  
Ron was staring at her, his face flushed. "Ron, did you hear me?" Hermione asked worriedly. "Ron, I need to take the quill to Professor McGonagall so she can check and see if it's okay."  
  
Ron grunted and then placed the black quill into Hermione's palm (which she'd outstretched entreatingly). "Okay, fine. I guess I understand your point. To tell you the truth, she did give me an awfully strange feeling."   
  
Hermione gaped at him.  
  
Ron stared back, for a moment. "Ok, what?" He asked, and angry expression forming on his face.  
  
"Ron...I thought you'd be upset." Hermione slowly placed the black quill in her pocket. Then she looked up sharply.  
  
Ron was scratching the back of his head, and was avoiding her eyes. "To tell you the truth, I thought you brought me over here for something else-"  
  
"Wait a minute, Ron!" Hermione interrupted him. "What did you say, about Professor Forester making you feel strange? How did she make you feel?"  
  
Ron cleared his throat. "Other than-" His face erupted in an outright blush, and he looked down.  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes. "I thought you meant-stranger than normal, then having a pretty woman staring at you. You did mean that, right? Otherwise, I wasn't asking you to-"  
  
Ron coughed and tugged at his shirt collar. "I knew what you meant! I wasn't going to say anything, but right when she stared at me at the end, and sort of got this hazy feeling, like I was swimming in deep water, and then she brushed that quill across my cheek. I sort of snapped out of it, then she dropped the quill."  
  
Hermione stood up, and took his shoulders in her hands. "RON! Why didn't you tell us this before?"   
  
The entire common room became silent, and everyone there turned to the couple. Hermione swallowed, took her hands off Ron, and sat down abruptly. The usual common room chatter began again, mercifully.   
  
And to think, Ron thought I was asking him what his body felt when that woman stared at him, Hermione thought wonderingly. She was sure he'd meant otherwise....but why had he first thought she was thinking about him like that?  
  
Images and sounds from the summer kept flooding back, and Hermione desperately tried to push them away. This was not the time to think about...those things.  
  
Ron was squirming in his chair. He was dangerously twirling his wand, and Hermione snatched it out of his hand. "What do you think you're doing? You could really hurt yourself, doing that!" Hermione whispered, as loudly as she dared. Ron just gave her a glare as she placed the wand on his thigh.  
  
His thigh....  
  
Hermione gulped. She stood up. Her voice was barely working as she looked down at Ron and said huskily, "Ron, you may be in danger. Tomorrow morning, I want you to come with me to visit Professor McGonagall's office before we go to Potions..."  
  
Ron looked up abruptly. "But, Hermione, Potions is at 8 a.m. tomorrow morning!" He voice ended on a whine.  
  
Hermione frowned, and chewed on her bottom lip. She continued huskily, "That's just too bad, Ron. If you don't get up early, I'll come into your dormitory and wake you up." Oh, Gods, did I just say that, she asked herself wearily.  
  
Ron stood up suddenly. "No, Hermione!" Ron nearly shouted. "I'll be down here tomorrow morning at 6:30. We'll eat breakfast, then go see Professor McGonagall." He had a panicked look in his eyes.  
  
"Okay. I'll see you then. I'm going to bed, and in the meantime...." Hermione grabbed a quill out of her robes and slapped it into his palm. "...you can use this quill. I'm warning you, though, it's self-inking, and if you lose it...you buy it." She walked off.  
  
Behind her, she could hear Ron mutter darkly, "Thanks a lot."   
  
~*~  
  
Hermione got ready for bed in silence, as Lavender and Parvati were still downstairs, flirting with their intended boyfriends. She climbed into her four-poster bed, and closed the curtains. She closed her eyes in the darkness, letting prior events pass across her eyes.   
  
This was the only time she would fully allow her mind to wander to the events of July....  
  
....Late July.....  
  
It was an unusually hot week, and Hermione had been back and forth with the Weasley family, between 12 Grimmauld Place and the Burrow. Hermione had been a bit worried how her parents may feel with her spending so little time with them during vacations, but they'd taken her decision as easily as they'd taken to the fact that Hermione was a witch. At times, Hermione marveled at their open-mindedness.   
  
One lazy evening, after hours of hard work and chores for Order members, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny finally had the chance to sit and relax. It was the first chance Hermione had to read a letter that had been delivered to her early that morning. It was a letter from Viktor.   
  
Hermione had been surprised that Ron hadn't noticed the letter until she was done reading it. When he saw the envelope she was stuffing it into, his eyebrows had raised and his ears turned red.  
  
Before he had a chance to say anything, Hermione had stated matter-of-factly, "Viktor is engaged."  
  
Ginny perked up. "He is? To who? I didn't realize he was dating anyone."  
  
"I did." Hermione said softly.  
  
Ron was gaping at her, his mouth wide open. Hermione tucked the letter into the book bag she always carried with her, even during the summer. Finally, as Hermione pulled a brand-new history book out and started to read, Ron blurted, "I thought he was dating you!"   
  
Hermione let the book fall onto the table, still open. She glared at Ron. "I told you, dozens of times, we were NEVER dating. How many times do I have to say the same thing before it sinks into that thick skull of yours?"  
  
After she said it, she realized how cruel it had been. Especially since, during the time she'd stayed with the Weasley's, she could have sworn she woken up at least several nights a week, to Ron's loud shouting. A couple nights, she thought she heard Mrs. Weasley trying to calm him. On one such instance, she almost got up herself, but he became silent, so she lay back down. It took her a very long time to fall asleep that night...even hearing the calm breathing of Ginny, lying in the bed across the room.  
  
Hot tears burnt her eyes as Ron's face crumpled with hurt. Before she could apologize, Ron shouted, "Yeah, I know how bloody ignorant I am, but the last thing I need is to have the smartest witch in school throw it into my face all the fuckin' time!"   
  
Hermione stood up and moved entreatingly toward Ron, who had gotten up so quickly, his chair had fallen over. He'd ignored it and stomped up the stairs.  
  
Ginny muttered something foul under her breath, and then said loudly to Hermione, "He's such a prat. Pay him no mind. He's been acting really bizarre and twitchy ever since what happened at the Department of Mysteries." Ginny got up and placed the chair in its rightful position, then pushed back her long red hair. "I'm going to ask Mum if we can make some ice cream. Care to join me?"  
  
Hermione could tell by the look in Ginny's eyes that she was trying to make her feel better. She nodded, and for several minutes she helped Ginny and Mrs Weasley with the ice cream.   
  
Even with magic, the making of home-made ice cream was a tedious process. Mrs Weasley said she could transfigure it, but she swore it wasn't as good as the real thing. So, they used the same ingredients as Muggles did. After a time, Hermione became slightly bored...and she was still worried about Ron. Excusing herself, she went upstairs...not certain if she wanted to go to her room and continue reading the book she carried with her, or talk to Ron. She chose to wait for Ron to come to her, and was about to go into Ginny's room, when she hear a loud groan.   
  
At once, she began to worry about Ron. After all, they weren't completely safe at the Burrow. Walking quickly but silently to the door of his room, she could hear a long, desperate moan from inside.  
  
She was about to knock on the door, when she heard a muffled shout, as if someone was pressing their face into a pillow. Then..."Oh yes, Hermione, oh....Hermione..."  
  
A loud gasp burst from her mouth as warmth pooled in her body; too loud. There was a husky breath and a rustling inside the room, followed by a thud, as if someone (or something) had dropped to the floor. Hermione realized that Ron was coming to the door!  
  
She moved as silently and as quickly as she could toward Ginny's room, and was just closing the door when she heard another one close. Jumping to the cot she used while at the Burrow, she hoped that Ron hadn't seen her.   
  
In all they'd been through, this was probably one of the most embarrassing things could happen between them; and Hermione couldn't bear how much Ron might blush if he knew she'd heard him.  
  
As she'd sat in Ginny's room, her thoughts swam. He was doing that....and saying her name? Then, she tried to calm herself. How could she be sure he'd been doing...that? But what else could he have been doing?   
  
Swallowing several times, she lay back on the cot and closed her weary eyes. When she did, her mind began to play out all that might have happened in that room. Ron, possibly naked, lying there, his body glistening....his hands sliding over his body...  
  
Oh, Gods, I sound like a trashy novel, Hermione told herself. But, as she fell into sleep, her dreams became more and more erotic, more and more passionate...  
  
~*~  
  
...and then Hermione opened her eyes. She could hear Parvati and Lavender stomping into the girl's dormitory, with no regard for her. After all, how did they know she wasn't sound asleep?   
  
Wand light sifted through Hermione's curtains, as Lavender loudly whispered to Parvati about how GOOD Seamus was. Hermione had the desire to get up and tell them off...after all, she was a prefect, and both of their late-night escapades were wrong.  
  
Only because you can't do them yourself, her mind whispered insistently to her. Little Miss Prefect....  
  
Rolling over angrily, she shut her eyes and tried to block out the heat that was still coursing through her body at the sight of the naked Ron in her mind.   
  
That was when she relived the moment, right before they were leaving for King's Cross, when she was planning to confront Ron about what she'd heard. After all, she didn't think she could hide it forever....  
  
...Before leaving the Burrow.....  
  
Harry and Ron had brought Hermione's and Ginny's trunks downstairs, and were getting ready to floo to the Leaky Cauldron. From there, they were all going to take Muggle rail to King's Cross and then board the Hogwart's Express.  
  
As Ron put down Ginny's trunk in front of the fireplace, Hermione grabbed his arm (causing a rather shocked look on Ron's face) and pulled him into the deserted kitchen.   
  
"What the devil?" Ron blurted out, and looked down at the hand that was still on his arm. Hermione snatched it away.  
  
"I...I needed to talk to you." Hermione said, blushing.  
  
"Obviously." Ron's ears turned pink.  
  
"We...we've been skirting each other for the last month...and I just wanted to tell you....that I...." Hermione began shakily.   
  
"No, wait," Ron said hoarsely. He came closer to her and said, "I'm so sorry...for being such an idiot about Krum."   
  
"No, Ron, that's not...." Hermione breathed, then said, "Oh, Ron, I'm so sorry about what I said, too..." Without thinking, she reached up on tiptoe and gave him a tight hug.   
  
That was the final blow...the moment that told her she could never tell him what she'd heard...  
  
That was the moment she was certain how much he desired her. The evidence was literally right in front of her.  
  
Backing up, she tried to pretend she'd felt nothing. She said, "Ron...do we fight a lot?" She dared look at his face. It was bright red. She figured they were a matching pair.  
  
Ron grunted. "No...not really."  
  
Hermione glared up at him. "Yes, we do! I think I know why. You need to let off some steam, and so do I. So I don't care how much we fight. I don't care how much Harry hates it. As far as I'm concerned, if you're mad about something, come and talk to me. We'll have a nice fight, and then get on with our stressful adolescent lives." Hermione crossed her arms and pursed her lips at him.  
  
"Uh, okay." Ron squirmed, and Hermione noticed him tugging at the waistband of his trousers. She dared not look down any farther.   
  
"Okay, then. So you'll tell Harry, and it'll all be settled." Hermione walked out of the room, with Ron spluttering behind her. He didn't have a chance to say much more, as they were all ready to leave.  
  
~*~  
  
What followed had been one of the most uncomfortable train rides in the history of the Hogwart's Express. Ginny, Luna, and Neville insisted on sitting with them in their compartment, and Hermione would have been pleased if she wasn't plastered against Ron's thigh, arm, and chest. Her body pulsed with a mind all its own. After many minutes of frustration, she began to lash out at the very person who frustrated her....  
  
As Hermione lay in bed, she clenched her eyes shut and wished she could go back in time and change everything. As a matter of fact, she could have gone back in time, if she still had the time turner. But she never could have planned anything elaborate enough to solve this mess. Oh hell.   
  
Hermione rolled over onto her back, and heard Parvati and Lavender finally say good night to each other and put out their wands. Hermione fumbled for the wand next to her, and very quietly cast a silencing spell on and around her bed. She'd never get to sleep with this burning heat in her belly, the wetness between her thighs. Shyly, almost greedily, she pushed down her knickers and continued the personal exploration she'd began when she was thirteen years old. 


	4. Songs and Screams

Alesco  
  
Chapter Four--Songs and Screams  
  
*  
  
Ron woke the next morning, earlier than he would have liked. Pulling back his curtains, he noticed with alarm that Harry was already gone. That's the third time this week, Ron thought. I wonder if he'll be like this all year.  
  
Ron rubbed his eyes, hating the memory of his tainted dreams. Last year, before leaving Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore secretly told him the brain that had attacked him had special powers...powers which may have been transferred to him. He also told Ron that if he had any strange thoughts or nightmares, to inform him immediately.   
  
  
  
In secret, Ron and his parents had been in contact with Dumbledore all summer. Ron had many terrible nightmares. Dumbledore and other Ministry officials were trying to sort out what type of brain had attacked Ron, but Ron didn't know how successful they had been. There were many brains in the tank, and Ron had the feeling from what he'd learned that each one had a different purpose.  
  
As time went on, sleep only became worse. Ron had to cast a silencing charm around his bed every night, now that he was at school. At home, his mum had done it for him, but she had, at times, forgotten.   
  
The dreams were the most terrifying he'd ever had...even worse than the ones with the spiders. Either he heard bloodcurdling screams, or intense, enchanting singing. It was either one, or the other, or both at once.   
  
He had promised not to tell anyone; he wasn't even sure he wanted to.  
  
He feared he was going mad.  
  
As if that wasn't his only problem, they now had this crazy--and rather hypnotizing--new DADA teacher.   
  
There was also the fact that one look or touch from Hermione made him go hard in two seconds flat. Well, the Hermione thing wasn't new, but he had to admit it was more awkward this year...and so much more intense.  
  
Gods, I am such a sick, randy git....  
  
He put his head in his hands, and then mechanically got up to take a shower. His arousal was growing again...with a vengeance.   
  
Putting his burning face under the cold water, he sighed and secretly thanked Hermione for making him get up early enough for this shower, without the company of any other dorm mate.   
  
Soaping himself thoroughly, he wondered about that day when he swore at her. When Hermione sat there, saying that Viktor was engaged to another girl, Ron had felt heat pool to his groin. He hadn't even been prepared.  
  
Then she started yelling at him. It didn't even phase the huge lump of desire growing in his jeans; if anything, it had grown bigger. So, instead of allowing himself to indulge in the release he would have liked, he'd shouted at her. He'd said something foul, and ran to his room. He shut his door, locked it, and without thinking, pulled open his jeans....  
  
He could have taken a long, cold shower. No, that wasn't what he'd wanted, what he needed. He would never have her. He wanted Hermione. He needed to feel...  
  
When he shouted her name into his pillow, exalting in his stunning release, he'd heard someone gasp on the other side of the door. Oh shit, he thought, as he pulled up his jeans and slid off the bed, landing loudly on jelly legs. Before he opened the door he heard soft rustling, and when he looked out the hall, he saw a flash of brown bushy hair....in retreat.  
  
"Oh bloody fucking hell...." Ron repeated the same words he'd uttered that day, when he saw her hair and then closed his door. He thought...maybe she hadn't heard. Maybe she didn't know....  
  
In the following weeks, he realized she did know. She could not look him in the eye or talk to him. It was the longest they had ever not spoken to one another.  
  
Ron softly tapped his forehead repeatedly on the bathroom shower tile. He knew that day, before they left for Hogwarts, she'd been trying to tell him what she'd heard. His apology worked to change the topic, before there was a disaster. He couldn't bear to hear Hermione tell him how flattered she was, but that they'd never work out.  
  
Then, he'd gotten all fired up when they sat next to each other on the train. He had to keep shoving down his jumper to make sure nobody noticed. And, of course, they'd had another row.   
  
That's what always happens when I'm hot for her....Ron thought desperately.  
  
What was worse, they were now going to Professor McGonagall's office--together. Ron only hoped he wouldn't make a fool of himself--in front of them both.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron was five minutes late when he met Hermione in the common room. Hermione had made good use of her time, apparently, since she had a half-full parchment sheet in front of her, and several books on the table beside her. When she saw Ron, she had packed with lightning speed by the time he'd made it over to her.   
  
She began to complain about how important this was, and that she couldn't believe he'd been late. They were in the hallway outside the portrait hole before she said they'd better go to breakfast after they talked to Professor McGonagall, because he'd been so late. Ron simply shrugged. The following silence was very noticeable, as there were very few students in the hallway. Many were prefects, too, and they greeted Ron and Hermione in recognition. Ron hated to admit it, but he did appreciate the fact that not only did his own class know him, but many younger students knew him, both from being a prefect and being Quidditch house Keeper.   
  
Ron noticed that Hermione was slowing, and he thought with his long legs he might be too fast for her. He looked back at her.   
  
She seemed very worried. A second later, she said, "Ron, you're awfully pale this morning. Are you getting enough sleep?"   
  
Ron stopped, right at the bottom of Professor McGonagall's stairway, still looking at Hermione.  
  
Hermione walked up to him, as he stared at her. She laid a hand on his upper arm.  
  
Uh-oh, here we go...Ron thought, as he swallowed. This will never do...  
  
His body tensed as he tried to stop his body's natural reaction. Maybe if I say something rude, he thought, she'll let me go...  
  
"What makes you think I'm not getting enough sleep?" Ron growled, and backed away.  
  
Hermione pulled her hand back. Phew! Just in time!  
  
"When is it a crime to be concerned about a good friend? After all, that's why we're here." Hermione stated angrily.   
  
Ron rolled his eyes. Darn and blast...the "good friend" bit. That's all they'd ever be. At least they had that. But how long could he live like this?  
  
"Fine. Let's go up there and tell Professor McGonagall." Ron said sharply, and walked up two flights of stairs concealed behind an enormous pillar. The Professor's quarters were at the top of a tiny tower on the same floor as the Gryffindor common room. Ron heard the sound of Hermione's light footsteps follow him up after a few moments.  
  
At the side of the door to the Professor's quarters stood a shiny golden lion. Only the Professor, Headmaster, and Gryffindor prefects knew the password that would cause the lion to open the latch on the door. Ron didn't utter it now. Instead, he took the large round door knocker and released it. It automatically knocked for him three times.  
  
  
  
It only took Ron to breathe to know that Hermione was standing behind him very closely, in order to fit onto the landing of the stairway. Her soft, clean scent drifted over him. It reminded him of fresh laundry. Before he could let his thoughts wander, the door opened and Professor McGonagall let them in. She closed the door behind them.  
  
"I was informed by Miss Granger that you both wished to visit with me." She said, holding up a small piece of parchment. "I believe it was your cat that delivered it to my door early this morning?" The professor nodded toward Hermione.  
  
"Yes, it was. Thank you for seeing us at such short notice." Hermione nodded in turn and smiled. Ron clenched his fists...damn her elusive, totally effective smile...  
  
Ron turned back to the Professor, and her eyes were twinkling. Before he could study her any longer, she turned to her rather tiny sitting room and the small, utilitarian desk next to it. He had visited this room only a couple times previously for prefect meetings, and knew the closed door behind it lead to a bed and bathroom.  
  
"Please, sit down. Would you like a biscuit?"   
  
They both took one, and Hermione shuffled around in her chair for a moment as Professor McGonagall sat down. Hermione nibbled on her cookie for a moment, and then she started asking about any number of things--finally, after the pleasantries were over, (and Ron was beginning to feel drowsy) Hermione nudged him.  
  
Sitting up straighter, he gave her a narrow look. She gave him a glare and then turned to McGonagall.  
  
"As you are aware, Professor, yesterday I spoke with you regarding the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Hermione said hesitatingly.  
  
"Yes. I informed you at the time that the staff have full confidence in her."   
  
"I understand, Professor. It's just that...the quill she gave Ron was a sugar quill. I thought maybe you would want to check it out...and make sure it was okay." She swallowed, pulled the quill from her pocket, and handed it to Professor McGonagall.  
  
As the Professor took the quill, she said, "As you wish, Miss Granger." She placed the quill carefully on her desk. Then she said, rather confidently, "Though I can tell you the result before we even start. Mr Weasley isn't being poisoned."   
  
"But, Professor...." Hermione leaned forward in her chair, as the Professor put her hand up for silence. "Miss Granger..."  
  
Hermione's face fell, and she sat back in her chair.  
  
"I said that we would test the quill; only to prove to you that there is no reason to fear. I must reiterate to you both...Headmaster Dumbledore has his reasons for hiring Professor Forester; and I fully support him." At that moment, she gave Ron a long look. It was a look of reassurance. Ron was stunned, but he nodded. What could it mean?  
  
Ron realized that Hermione had noticed the exchange. He could tell that she was (for the moment) pacified.   
  
After they left Professor McGonagall's quarters, they headed for the Great Hall. Ron was walking across the entrance hall, near the front door, when someone burst in from outside. Whoever it was nearly ran into Ron.  
  
"Hey, watch it!" Ron shouted, before realizing it was Harry. "Oy, mate, what were you doing outside?"  
  
"Sorry, Ron." Harry said breathlessly. "I was afraid I'd miss breakfast." He tugged his book bag over his shoulder.  
  
"Don't tell us you've been practicing Quidditch this early." Hermione snorted.  
  
Ron swung around to her. "He doesn't have his broom."  
  
"Oh." Hermione said nonchalantly, and shrugged. "What were you doing, then, Harry?"   
  
"Meditating." Harry replied sarcastically, turned, and strode into the Great Hall.  
  
Ron and Hermione gave each other puzzled looks and rushed after Harry. 


	5. Early Morning Conversations

Alesco  
  
Chapter Five--Early Morning Conversations  
  
*  
  
Harry studied the try-out flyers he and Ron had finally agreed upon. They'd just posted them on the Gryffindor notice board, and he had to admit that he was very proud of them. They were on yellow parchment, and Harry and Ron had gone to the library to look up charms to cause the picture of the Gryffindor flag on them to wave gently, as if in a breeze. When Harry had suggested they ask Hermione about the charm, Ron had gotten overly irritated about Hermione's dislike of Quidditch. Harry began to say to Ron that he was pretty sure Hermione didn't dislike Quidditch, she just had other "favorite things", but Ron just became sulky and muttered a few choice words. Harry wasn't sure what his problem was...but he had a good idea.  
  
It was nearly midnight, so they'd thankfully posted the flyers when everyone else was in bed. Ron rubbed his eyes and said he was going to turn in. Harry agreed, and followed him up to the boy's dormitory.  
  
Harry pulled on his pajamas silently and slid into bed, saying good-night softly toward Ron's four-poster. He heard Ron wish him good-night, and he put out his wand and slid it under his pillow after closing his curtains. These days, he chose not to go anywhere or do anything without his wand close by---even during the summer. He'd even got into the habit of keeping his glasses on all night long.  
  
Harry didn't want to think of the summer. The only good thing to come of it was Aunt Petunia, finally explaining to him what the howler she had received last year had meant. He'd had to beg repeatedly for this tiny bit of information. At last, he felt that his Aunt had began to fear the threat Mad-Eye Moody had made to the Dursley's before they left King's Cross station.  
  
....Summer at 4 Privet Drive....   
  
Aunt Petunia, at home alone with Harry (as Dudley was off with his bully friends and Uncle Vernon was at work), sat nervously on the sofa, wringing her hands. She had a defiant look on her face, but also appeared to want to "get it off her chest."   
  
"What WAS that UNGODLY howler thing, anyway?" She began.  
  
"You only receive it if the sender is very angry with you." Harry stated matter-of-factly, in a tone reserved only for the very stupid or the very young.  
  
"Well, whatever you call it, I've received one before." She blurted, looking furious.  
  
"When?" Harry growled.  
  
Aunt Petunia appeared not to want to talk about it. After some urging, which was very exhausting, she finally said, "I got the other one about fourteen years ago." At this, Harry was amazed to see a very brief look of shame cross his Aunt's eyes. It was gone in an instant, though.  
  
She continued in a rush, "I was in the car, and had just arrived at the orphanage to drop you off." She paused briefly, to see the Harry narrow his eyes in anger. "Yes, well, we already had one child to deal with, we never made any obligations to take you on. Then, this great bird came flapping through the car window. Thank God Vernon wasn't with me, he would have had a stroke! And that red envelope just lay there, smoking, and I refused to touch it. Then it screamed that if I were to leave you at the orphanage, terrible things would happen. Terrible, terrible things. As it burned itself, I knew I'd better take you home. Knowing the kind of freaks your parents associated with, I was afraid my family would be dead by morning." She finished, looking smug and fearful all at once.  
  
~*~  
  
As Harry lay in bed, thinking about that day, he remembered what he'd said to his Aunt afterward. He'd told her he wished she would have left him at the orphanage, and ignored the howler.   
  
But now, even after all those terrible years with the Dursley's, he began to reconsider those words. He never would have become the kind of person he was now if he hadn't dealt with all the anguish. He might not have appreciated all he had now. And if he'd ever lived elsewhere, and been admitted to Hogwarts, he might have turned into a Slytherin like Draco. He might not have had the sense to plead with the Sorting Hat not to put him into that dreadful house.  
  
Harry wondered what had given him such clarity of thinking; so shortly after the hard summer and even harder school year. Then, his mind turned to more recent, more pleasant occurrences.   
  
Harry had spent his early mornings during the bulk of the month sitting quietly on the Quidditch pitch. It didn't take long for him to realize the girl he'd noticed that first morning was there every day, too. It appeared she liked to bring her books with her and study. For several mornings, Harry ignored her...until he realized one day that she had noticed him, too. He saw her look up at him occasionally. For a long time, Harry wondered if maybe his presence was distracting...after all, she was here alone. Maybe she could only study by herself, in total quiet.   
  
The next several days Harry became anxious. Instead of lying on his bench and watching the clouds roll overhead, he was watching the girl sitting across the field from him. He didn't even know who she was, since she was so far away. At one point, Harry inwardly laughed. What if she turned out to be Cho Chang? Now, that would be a bit awkward.   
  
Another day passed, and Harry's curiosity got the better of him. He had got up and walked across the field...  
  
....That day, on the Quidditch pitch....  
  
He realized who it was, the moment he came closer. It was Susan Bones, niece of Madam Bones, who was the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He knew the moment he saw the long plait of reddish-brown hair that was lying across her shoulder.   
  
He remembered that she was part of the D.A. last year, but he hadn't ever spoken privately to her. Maybe this was a bad idea....  
  
He couldn't turn away since he'd gotten this far. Thankfully, Susan was looking at him and smiling. "Hi-ya, Harry. Nice morning, isn't it?" She was clearing of a space on the bench beside her.  
  
"Hi Susan. Yes, it is." Harry stood in front of her for a while, not sure what to do or say now. He put his hands in his pockets and pretended to be interested in the high goal rings.   
  
"Why don't you sit down?" Susan said, and if he wasn't so nervous, he could swear there was a little hitch in her voice.   
  
"Oh, ok, thanks." Harry walked over and sat on the bench, trying to make she he wasn't too close to Susan, but not too far away. There was silence for a few moments, as Susan turned attention back to the parchment she was writing on. She sat there, poised over it with the tip of her quill, and was chewing her upper lip.  
  
Harry sat up. Maybe he should leave. She was working, and he was only bothering her...  
  
"So, Harry, you come out here often, don't you?" Susan was asking. Harry turned to look her in the eye, and hers darted away. She looked at her hands.  
  
"Well, yeah, I have, recently." He said, and cleared his throat.  
  
"I know--I mean, I've been coming out here ever since fourth year, and I was surprised to see someone else this year." Susan was writing and talking at the same time, a skill Harry had never perfected. "It's really nice out here in the mornings, don't you think?" She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Yeah." Harry turned away quickly. He was beginning to get an odd, warm tingle in his nether regions. Maybe it was time to go get breakfast?  
  
Susan had turned back to her work. "I relax so much more out here than I do anywhere else."   
  
Harry had felt himself smile. Warmth had spread throughout his body. "So do I."  
  
~*~   
  
At that, they had began to converse more freely. She talked about her Aunt, and her Aunt's work at the Ministry of Magic. He talked about some of the events of last year, as most of the school already knew the basics. She talked about her family, and the fact that her father had been killed by death eaters when she was just a baby. Her mother had remarried a Muggle, whom she considered her own father. And Harry learned that Susan wasn't doing her homework, she was writing fictional stories.  
  
Before Harry left for breakfast that day, he began to wonder if the Sorting Hat had been wrong about Susan, too. She was smart enough to be a Ravenclaw, brave enough to be a Gryffindor, and pretty enough to be....  
  
That was when Harry's silent musings ended. He opened his eyes, aware that he was lying in his bed. It didn't surprise him as much as the fact that his alarm was sounding, and it was another day...another brilliant morning.  
  
~*~  
  
Several hours later, Harry was sitting at breakfast with his two best friends. He was thinking about that morning, and his talk with Susan. There had been a brief rain shower overnight, and the Quidditch pitch had glistened with drops of water; and the scent of the earth wafted over them. Harry couldn't think of a better place to be....and the company hadn't been bad, either.  
  
"Harry? Harry! Did you hear what I just asked you?" Hermione was staring at him, waving a hand in front of his eyes to get his attention.   
  
Harry allowed himself to focus on her, with a small smile. "Uh, no, Hermione...what was it?"  
  
"For Merlin's sake, Harry, you were just sitting there, staring into space. Ron and I thought you'd been possessed." He suddenly realized how worried the inhabitants of Gryffindor table were, as several other students, including Neville and Ginny, were looking at him anxiously. Harry frowned and glared at them all.  
  
"I'm fine." Harry began to feel the irritation he'd experienced during the summer wash over him.   
  
Hermione's face began to lose some of its earlier paleness. She leaned in on him and whispered, "I just asked you if you've....had any pains in your scar recently."  
  
This was the last thing Harry wanted to think about. Since she brought it up, he had to admit to himself that he hadn't felt any pains in his scar recently. In fact, he hadn't felt anything more than a subtle twinge since Voldemort attempted to possess him last year in the Ministry of Magic. It was very strange....and he wondered why he hadn't thought of it up until now.  
  
"No, I haven't." Harry said, in a puzzled voice. He reached up and gently rubbed the scar.   
  
Hermione pursed her lips and said softly, in a satisfied tone, "As far as I'm concerned, I think it's a good thing."  
  
Harry's brow furrowed and he looked up at her, dropping his hand from the scar. "Why do you think that? What if Voldemort has other plans for me now, which don't involve invading my mind?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "No, I don't think so. I think you've changed, Harry. Something you've been doing is clearing your mind so Voldemort can't invade it."  
  
Harry smiled, and ate a piece of bacon and some toast. After a while, Hermione got up, saying she needed a quick word with Professor McGonagall. Harry noticed Ron watching her intently, until she was out of earshot.  
  
"Hey, Harry." Ron said nervously, still looking at Hermione.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Ron turned fully to Harry, talking rapidly, suddenly anxious  
  
"It's-two-weeks-until-Hermione's-sixteenth-birthday-what-do-we-do?"  
  
"Huh?" Harry gave him a "are-you-bloody-insane" look.  
  
"Hermione's birthday. Sixteenth. Two weeks." Ron said, trying to breathe between the words.   
  
Harry chuckled and shook his head. "You want to know what we're going to do?" He asked Ron matter-of-factly.  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
Harry burst out laughing. He patted his friend's back. No matter how much Hermione and Ron fought, he'd figured that by now Ron would know. He knew for certain Ron was smitten with Hermione...for a while, he wasn't certain she returned the feelings. But since she'd called Ron "passionate" right before the 1st year sorting, Harry was pretty sure she felt the same way for Ron. Something had happened during the summer, and he was sure it hadn't been a regular fight...  
  
Ron was staring at him. Harry stopped laughing, smiled, and said simply, "It's not what WE'RE going to do, Ron, it's what YOU'RE going to do."  
  
While Ron gaped at him soundlessly, Harry got up and draped his bag over his shoulders. Harry was sure Ron was going to ask him what he meant, if Hermione hadn't come back from her talk with Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Guess what, Ron?" Hermione asked, looking affronted.  
  
Ron, still curious about what Harry had said, turned to Hermione.  
  
She reached out and opened her palm. Professor Forester's sugar quill lay in it.  
  
"The quill is okay. You were right, Ron. I'm sorry." She said softly.  
  
Harry expected Ron to take the quill. Instead, Ron asked her steadily, "Do you like black liquorice?"  
  
Hermione was surprised. "Well, yes."  
  
"Then it's yours." Ron said firmly. "Besides, I like this one better." He pulled another quill out of his pocket, and Hermione blushed. Harry recognized Ron's quill as a brand Hermione used all the time.  
  
Harry grinned. Maybe a blind man can drink when led to water........ 


	6. Secrets of the Siren

Alesco  
  
Chapter Six--Secrets of the Siren  
  
*  
  
The day after Hermione tried to give the sugar quill back to Ron, Hedwig came into the Great Hall at breakfast and gracefully dropped a letter on Harry's empty plate. Hermione had finished eating earlier, and was sitting at the Hufflepuff table, enlisted in some early morning tutoring.   
  
"It's from Professor Lupin." Harry muttered, and ripped open the envelope.   
  
Ron grinned. "You know, Harry, we don't need to call him Professor anymore."  
  
Harry gave him a look and said, "What else should we call him? Remus?" He unfolded the letter.  
  
Ron shrugged, and leaned to read the letter over Harry's shoulder.   
  
*  
  
Dear Harry;  
  
I'm glad to hear that you reached Hogwarts safely and that school is going fine so far. I have to admit to you that I don't recognize the name you gave me in your letter, but I have been in contact with Dumbledore recently. He has assured me under any circumstances that he has complete faith in the new teacher. He was very confident, and I respect his wisdom in this realm.  
  
I understand your concerns regarding prior teachers Dumbledore hired; those who happened to have schemes to destroy you. I must make it clear that in this case, Dumbledore has taken all the proper measures to ensure that Professor Forester has no such intentions. In fact, I get the distinct impression he hired her to protect you.   
  
Remember that if you ever need anything, let me know. I didn't tell you this last year, with all that was happening, but Sirius once told me that if anything ever happened to him, he wanted me to take care of you. I promised him that I would.   
  
I hope you have a great year, and congrats on making Quidditch Captain. Your father would have been proud, and so would Sirius.  
  
Yours,  
  
Remus   
  
*  
  
Ron moved back, wishing he hadn't read the part about Remus taking over Sirius's place as godfather. "Harry...."  
  
"Shut it." Harry said steadily, quietly. He folded the letter and put it back in its envelope.   
  
Ron shrugged, feeling depressed, and looked up as Hermione came back to their table. "It's about time for us to go to History of Magic, are you both ready?"  
  
Ron groaned. "As ready as I'll ever be." He wasn't looking forward to the glares Hermione would give him after he fell asleep today.  
  
"I hope you don't lose your...I mean, my quill, this time. And I'm looking forward to Defense Against the Dark Arts....Professor Forester said we were finished with last year's review, and wanted to start on our first major lesson of the year. She mentioned something about a club....I wonder if she'll start "Dumbledore's Army" for good? You know, a legitimate study group." Hermione busily packed a stack of books into her already overflowing book bag.  
  
Harry shot her a look. "So, what if she does? Do you think I'll still be able to do the meetings?"  
  
Hermione was done and was putting her bag across her shoulders. "I dunno, Harry. I suppose if you would want to, she'd let you do it. She might even want to become involved herself....."  
  
Ron had to secretly admit that he was afraid to continue going to Defense Against the Dark Arts, much less a study group the professor would teach. Professor Forester had stared at him many times during the previous classes, and the same floaty, underwater feeling crept into his mind each time. She'd either come up behind him and make a quick motion with her hand near his face, or snapped her fingers near him, and the feeling would be gone. Each time the act appeared innocent, and none of the other students realized what had happened.   
  
Every time the class ended, Ron had to think back to Professor McGonagall's words, to ensure himself that there was nothing wrong with Professor Forester...that she wasn't trying to bewitch him somehow. Each time, Ron became more concerned. However...when he came to think of it, he didn't feel in pain or sick any of the times it had happened. In fact, he felt more clear-headed then he had in days.  
  
~*~  
  
Once they had arrived at the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom that day, Hermione seemed eager to learn something new. She took out her self-inking quill and parchment, and squirmed about her chair. Ron was still trying to wake up from History of Magic, and he rubbed his eyes. Finally, the Professor skipped down her spiral stairs, a teacher's text under her arm, and her wand in her hand.  
  
"Good morning, class." She said anxiously, shooting Ron a quick look before placing her text on her desk.  
  
"Good morning, Professor Forester." Some of the students mumbled.  
  
Today she was wearing scarlet robes and a matching scarlet beret. "Ah, I see you all might need cheering charms this morning. Too bad most of my class today will be a lecture and discussion." She clucked her tongue and the class groaned.  
  
Then she swiftly turned, and surprisingly her eyes were on Ron's in an instant.   
  
She laughed. It was a chilling laugh...at least, it chilled Ron to the bone.  
  
"I highly doubt you'll find this class boring. Now...please open your text to Chapter Five, page 83. Who can tell me what a Siren is?"  
  
She tapped her wand against the blackboard, just as Hermione's hand shot in the air. "What is a Siren?" appeared in bold, in blue, on the chalkboard.  
  
"Yes...Miss Granger." The Professor smiled and nodded toward Hermione.  
  
"A Siren is a rare creature, with the power to lure its victim to certain death, or any activity which it is unwilling to perform. Some experts say the Siren has the ability to foretell certain events, and may also have the ability to prevent mind-reading or mind-control."  
  
Professor Forester looked stunned, but impressed. "Thank you, Miss Granger, that was quite more than I expected. It sounds as though you've been reading different texts on the subject. I'll give 10 points to Gryffindor for that thorough answer. Would anyone else like to contribute to class knowledge?"  
  
There was silence for a brief moment, before Seamus Finnegan said, "I though Sirens were related to Mermaids. At least, that's what my grand-pappy said. And anyway, wasn't that what we learned in third year? From that lizard bloke's book?"   
  
The class began to murmur in agreement, and Hermione muttered angrily, "Newt Scamander!", but Professor Forester held up her hand, and the class became quiet. "Ah, Mr Finnegan, those tales are myths. Newt Scamander wrote about some of those "fantastic beasts" and related them to myths, because the real truth about the Siren is ghastly. Sirens are actually humans, with a powerful gene handed down through countless generations. Sirens can make anyone see their form whichever way the Siren sees fit. They can be beautiful, then can be exotic...but only to get their way. They are...or were, if you will, one of the most evil, vain, self-absorbed, and murderous beings to ever walk the planet." She finished sharply, eyeing everyone in the room in turn, and focusing the most on Ron. Ron expected to feel the floaty feeling, but it never came.   
  
Instead, she said softly, "They were also one of the most powerful. That is why they were sought after, and that is why there are none left." She flicked her wand toward the blackboard, and a handy summary of everything that had been said appeared there. Several students bent over their parchments to jot down the information. Even Ron copied every word there.   
  
Hermione's hand shot up again. Professor nodded toward her, and Hermione said hesitantly, "But Professor....everything I have read seems to imply that there are still Sirens left...even human-Siren hybrids."  
  
Professor Forester smiled through pursed lips. "Everyone in the magical creature professional field, including me, were of the opinion that all true Sirens were dead. Even though technically we are still of that opinion, we've been given hope by recent events that it might not be true. But I must agree with you, Hermione, in thinking there are hybrids out there. I, in fact, am one quarter Siren...."  
  
She said it so matter-of-factly, any student with a wandering mind might not have noticed. But Ron had heard, so that meant most of the class had, too.  
  
Hermione gasped next to Ron. She turned toward him, the expression on her face reflecting absolute horror. That's when he began to piece together what Professor Forester might have been doing to him.....trying to control him.  
  
But for what? And why?  
  
"...but I assure you, class, I'm not here to harm any of you..." She gave Ron an intent look "...or to frighten you. I'm here to help. Though I can't tell you the full extent of why I have been brought here, I can tell you that it is for the good." She cleared her throat, and said, "Now, I would like you to read silently the chapter on Sirens from the Hector Wilkins text in front of you--which I assure is one of the more realistic experts on Dark Arts and dark creatures--in which I have had the pleasure to work with. Once we are all done, I would like each of you to give me one fact from what you read that differs from what we've already spoken about. I assure you, there is enough content in the chapter to provide two answers each. Then, once you leave here today, I'd like a 24 inch essay on Sirens, to be turned in a week from today. Please write a comparison/contrast from Siren myth to Siren fact. You may begin reading."   
  
Everyone became silent, and Ron leaned over his book, trying to focus on what he was reading. It was hard when he heard Hermione's deep, unsteady breathing beside him. He turned just enough to see that she was trying to be calm, even though she appeared afraid.  
  
Surprisingly, after a while her breathing slowed and Ron was able to concentrate on his reading. Over time, he began to realize that what the Professor was doing to him couldn't be mind control. There were detailed explanations in the book of how the intended victim felt when they were being controlled by a Siren. Initially, it was not a peaceful experience. In fact, it was so painful the victims screamed in misery and fear. One intended victim claimed that it felt like his brain was being ripped out of his skull. After a few minutes these effects subsided, and they were under the full control of the creature.  
  
Ron's mind was so overwhelmed by the end of the class, he never realized the professor didn't call on him for the requested information. It could have been because Hermione went on and on with what she'd found, and some students began to glare at her because she was taking their answers. He knew she had noticed what he had...that people being controlled by Sirens felt intense pain and anguish the first time they were being, in a sense, possessed. Her answers to the class related to most of that particular information.  
  
So that's why she's so calm. She knows that's not what's happening to me. The question is...what is?   
  
~*~  
  
After the day's classes, Ron spent the rest of the afternoon practicing Quidditch by himself, with an enchanted practice quaffle. His mind began to wander from his worries to the coming Quidditch try-outs, and he began to feel excited. They might have some new talent this year, and it would be tough to be top-notch with new players. They'd need a lot of practice before their first game, scheduled near the very end of September. It was against Ravenclaw.  
  
Just when Ron felt that his mind was totally void of all troubles, he saw a brilliant red bird flying toward him. Ron suddenly recognized it as Fawkes, Professor Dumbledore's phoenix.  
  
Fawkes landed on the front end of Ron's broom, trying to balance as Ron floated gently up and down. He tried to coax his wayward broom to float motionlessly, but it was no use. He grabbed the letter held in Fawkes beak, before Fawkes lost his balance and managed to gracefully fly away.   
  
Ron tore open the letter. It said simply:  
  
~~~  
  
Mr Weasley;  
  
I hope you are enjoying your practice. Professor Forester and I would like to meet with you, tonight in my office. Please dine with your classmates first, and we will see you in my study at 7 PM. The new password is "treacle fudge."  
  
Respectfully,  
  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
~~~  
  
Ron felt himself blush at the word, "respectfully." That said a lot to him, coming from a great wizard like Dumbledore. Ron began to regret each time he tossed away the Headmaster's wizard collecting card in disgust.   
  
Ron landed and went inside and up to the common room. Only a few people were lingering there, and Ron figured they'd all be up their dormitories or at the library. Sure enough, Dean, Seamus, and Neville were in the dormitory, going about their normal nightly activities. Harry was missing, however. Ron took off his sweaty robes and went to take a shower.   
  
~*~  
  
Hermione and Harry had been rather startled at dinner when Ron told them he was meeting the Dumbledore that evening. Ron put on his annoyed face as they began to discuss with each other what it could mean. Finally, 6:45 arrived and Ron excused himself. Most of the professors at the head table were gone, including Dumbledore and Forester.   
  
Ron found his way to the phoenix statue and mumbled, "treacle fudge." A stairway was revealed and he walked up it, and knocked at the headmaster's heavy wooden door. The door opened by itself, and when Ron walked into the study, he couldn't help but awe at all the previous headmaster's pictures hung on the walls. He'd been here before, but he had to admit it was a bloody brilliant room.  
  
Fawkes stood calmly on his pedestal across from the Headmaster's desk, and Professor Forester was sitting in a red plush chair facing Professor Dumbledore. Presently, she was turned around and watching Ron as he entered the doorway.  
  
"Good evening, Mr Weasley." Dumbledore said. The door closed automatically behind Ron.  
  
"Good evening." Ron muttered awkwardly. It was so strange to be asked here....as if they were about to tell him something serious. What if something had happened to his family, Ron began to think suddenly. But if that was the case, wouldn't they have told him immediately? He calmed, wondering why this worry came to him so late. Instead, he figured it was about what Professor's Forester's purpose there was. Suddenly, he began to realize that it had to do with him....   
  
"I'm glad you were able to come, Ron." Professor Forester said softly. Ron immediately noticed she'd used his given name. The way she said it was....he began to feel his face burn.  
  
"I am pleased as well. Please sit, Mr Weasley." Professor Dumbledore gestured toward an area beside Professor Forester, and another red plush chair appeared instantly beside her. Ron slowly made his way over and sat gingerly on the chair.  
  
Ron remained silent for several moments before saying quietly, "I've been meaning to ask, Professor Dumbledore, if you've heard anything more about the brain." Ron started to feel odd for asking it...after all, if he had, he would have let Ron know...right?  
  
"As a matter of fact, we have." Professor Dumbledore stated. He nodded toward Professor Forester.  
  
She turned to him. When they made eye contact, Ron started to feel the floaty feeling, this time deep in his gut. It was more intense this time than any other. Finally, Professor Forester reached forward and brushed a cool hand over his face. He snapped back to reality with a jolt. And he stood up.  
  
"What is that? What the hell are you trying to do to me? Professor Dumbledore....." Ron looked outraged, and turned entreatingly to Professor Dumbledore. He realized he had sworn in front of the Headmaster, but Dumbledore paid it no mind. Instead, he said, "Calm down, Mr Weasley. Please listen as Professor Forester explains."  
  
She looked at him, her brown eyes glazed over, with a look of pity clouding her face. Ron didn't want to look into those eyes, and he turned away.  
  
"Ron, I work for an agency in the U.S. very similar to the Department of Magical Creatures at the Ministry of Magic. I also work part-time as something known here as an Unspeakable. When I heard about the events at the Department of Mysteries last year, and how you had been attacked, I contacted Dumbledore.   
  
"For many years, Death Eaters have been trying to obtain the most powerful and dangerous weapons to aid in the strength of Lord Voldemort." She said the name without fear, and Ron cringed. Without blinking, the professor continued. "One of the most sought-after prizes is any part of a true Siren. I became to realize that if the Death Eater's had the brain of a Siren, they may be able to extract its powers and transfer them to Lord Voldemort.  
  
"With this power, Ron, Lord Voldemort could be a worthy foe. He'd be able to control anyone he liked, block people from probing the secrets of his mind and the minds of his followers. He'd have a the ability to foresee events just about to happen, but he couldn't see far into the future. He would do this because he is not afraid of the evil that resides in the mind of a Siren."   
  
Ron was beginning to piece it all together in his mind, and the horror crept over him.   
  
"You don't mean that....the brain that attacked me....is the brain of a Siren?" Ron croaked, looking with fear at Professor Dumbledore.  
  
It was Professor Forester who answered. "Yes, Ron."  
  
Ron's eyes grew wide and he clenched his hands to the arms of his chair.  
  
"But how did it...why was it....I don't understand..." Ron stuttered, glancing back and forth from the Headmaster and Forester.  
  
Dumbledore spoke up this time. "There was a raid several weeks prior to your adventure in the Department of Mysteries. The ministry confiscated the brains and were able to put them into the large tank. Originally, they had been found in separate jars of their own, and were not labelled. We did not know the true power of the brains...we had been hoping to analyze them before your lot and the Death Eaters destroyed the Department." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as Ron squirmed. "The brain that attacked you is now dead. We don't believe it had planned to attach to your arms, we believe its final intent was to latch onto your skull. If it had, the full power it possessed would have been drained into you. Instead, it transferred its power only partially. Even so..." Dumbledore trailed off, looking again toward Professor Forester.  
  
"Even so, Ron, the power is in you. I wasn't certain until I probed your mind. I tried to make you stand up, speak, or sleep, and nothing happened. Instead, you just sat there, focused on my eyes. The more I tried to make you do something, the more resistance you put up. Then I knew, after several more attempts, what power you truly possessed. Only someone with true Siren power would have been able to resist my suggestions." Professor Forester smiled, and then said, "I know that in my class today, I informed everyone how painful being possessed by a true Siren is. I'm a hybrid, so my powers are very weak compared to a true Siren. If I attempt to control anyone, they won't feel the initial pain. I have a feeling that once your powers are explored, you'll have an ability equal to, or exceeding what I have."   
  
Ron was silent, still reeling with this news. He had a power he didn't even know about? Then, something else came to him.  
  
"You mean, I can control people, too? Wouldn't I have noticed? And when does this power go away?" He tried to ask every question he was thinking of at once, but he couldn't speak fast enough.  
  
"You can't control people now. Once I have worked with you, your nightmares will be gone, and your real power will begin to surface." She hesitated, and then said, "This power will be with you the rest of your life, Ron. There's no way we can rid you of it, once you pursue it. You have the choice now, to live on with your nightmares, or continue to learn how to use and control your power." Professor Forester said in finality.  
  
Professor Dumbledore leaned forward and gave Ron a steady look.   
  
"There are a few things I would like to say regarding your choice, Mr Weasley. Keep in mind that your powers prevent anyone from mind-reading or mind-controlling your friends and family, Mr Potter included. Just being in your company will prevent Lord Voldemort from tempting him with tainted visions, like what happened last year. In fact, I think just being with you now is helping Harry. Once your powers are explored, there will be an even greater handicap for Voldemort. I would also like to mention that once you explore these powers, Voldemort will face a terrible foe in you--in wishing to obtain power for himself, he has provided you with the ability to stand up to him."   
  
"Me?" Ron said shakily.  
  
"Yes, Mr Weasley. There is no defense against the power of a Siren. Anyone can be controlled by one. No potion in the world will keep you immune." Dumbledore said softly. "The only protection he could ever have is to be a Siren himself."   
  
Things were becoming too hard for Ron to grasp. He felt his hands shake. So did this mean he would have to take on He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in combat? Would he have to kill him?  
  
"So, Ron, what would you like to do? Would you like me to help you explore your powers?" Professor Forester looked at him eagerly, and he opened and closed his mouth. His tongue was dry. He cleared his throat. Both Professor Dumbledore and Professor Forester were looking at him. It was the first time in his life that he felt different, valued, and appreciated....for something all his own.   
  
Ron began to speak, and was interrupted by a loud snore coming from one of the paintings above...... 


	7. Love is Only a Feeling

Alesco  
  
Chapter Seven--Love is Only a Feeling  
  
*  
  
"The first flush of youth was upon you when our eyes first met  
  
And I knew that to you and into your life I had to get  
  
I felt light-headed at the touch of this stranger's hand  
  
An assault my defenses systematically failed to withstand."  
  
"Love is Only a Feeling" by The Darkness  
  
*  
  
Hermione was in the library...worrying about Ron and his meeting with Professor Forester and Albus Dumbledore. She'd already presumed that it had something to do with what had been happening between Ron and Professor Forester.   
  
In front of her was Wilkin's "Practical Defensive Guide Against Dark Magic, Grade Six." Hermione was happy that Professor Forester had chosen this text for the class, as Wilkins was one of her favorite authors. He'd quickly stepped up and replaced Professor Lockhart as the expert in Defense Against the Dark Arts texts.  
  
In a pile next to her, she had placed several new books about Sirens, and some old ones. She hadn't really read about Sirens since they'd learned about them first in third year. She chewed her lip, and felt excited in knowing what a good teacher the professor was going to be. Hermione had never appreciated books like Newt Scamander's, that were more suited for young children then 13-year-old Hogwart's students.  
  
13-year-old....Hermione smiled. What a year that had been.....  
  
She felt her mind was wandering, so she looked down at her essay and yawned. She'd spent all evening studying, and had kept fighting the drowsiness. Just one more line.   
  
Trying to concentrate on her work, she shoved her quill into her inkwell (using traditional quills kept her more awake than the self-inking ones), and pushed on. She knew she probably should go back to the common room to find out how Ron was, but she'd never get all the work she needed done if she went back now.  
  
After several minutes, the lines on the parchment became blurry.....  
  
....and then, she was sitting behind her desk at home, writing. The room looked precisely as her room had looked when she left it in the summer. A few articles of clothes were peaking out of bottom of the closet, and many books were strewn about on her bedside table. A tall bookcase of her favorite tomes called out to her. Bright sunshine flowed from the window near her canopy bed. She put her quill down, and crossed to the window and looked out. The street below bustled with activity.   
  
It all seemed so familiar, this particular activity. She smiled when she saw Crookshanks outside, climbing up a tree after a squirrel.  
  
To her astonishment, she heard soft breathing behind her. She turned around abruptly to her bed. Then, all at once, everything made perfect sense.  
  
The bed itself was dark, as her heavy canopy shadowed anything lying in the depths of the cushions there. Looking closely, she saw the naked shoulders and head of Ron, lying under rumpled quilts. He was breathing very deeply, a pleased smile on his face. Only tiny dots of light filtered onto him through her canopy of curtains. For some strange reason, they perfectly circled the freckles there.   
  
Hermione dropped onto the bed, and took no time in shedding her outer robes and jumper. Then she lay down next to Ron, softly caressing his naked left arm underneath the quilts. It seemed so real, so comfortable.  
  
She shyly turned to him and kissed his cheek. "You are so beautiful." She whispered to him, and his smile increased. He didn't open his eyes.  
  
Then she pulled down the quilt so she could see his naked chest. She'd seen it once during last summer, so in her mind's eye, it looked more real then it ever had. She groaned.  
  
Running her hands over his youthful chest, she saw his nipples turn to sharp points. She reached over and nibbled at one. This Ron sleepily muttered, "Mmm, Hermione.."  
  
"Yes, my love?" The she moved up to kiss his mouth.   
  
Suddenly, Ron was gone...."No," her mouth uttered. A sharp ache burned through Hermione's body...  
  
Pulling her skirt up roughly, she nearly ripped off her knickers. Expert fingers teased below, and gradually the coiling heat she craved built in her abdomen. She wanted to let it build and build for a more intense release...instead, she let herself fall over the precipice, her body shuddering over and over, her anxious cries echoing in the empty room. An irritated voice was calling for her through her closed bedroom door.   
  
"Miss Granger? Wake up. You're dreaming, Miss Granger!" It became very loud. It was so loud it was right next to her ear.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and looked up, stunned. She'd fallen asleep. And she had THAT dream again? Now, Madam Pince was holding her shoulder with a gnarled hand, looking very oddly down at her.  
  
"Ah-hem, Madam Pince." Hermione felt her face burn. "I'm so sorry. I must have fallen asleep."  
  
"Quite a dream you must have been having, Miss Granger." Madam Pince said disapprovingly. She tut-tutted. "You've gotten ink all over your face, as well."   
  
"Oh." Hermione took her wand and muttered the cleansing spell, waving her wand toward her face. "Thank you."   
  
"You'd better get going, it's nearly closing time." Madam Pince waggled her eyebrows and pushed up her enormous spectacles. Then she walked back to her check-out desk, busily stacking books and putting things away.  
  
Hermione got up and placed her nearly done essay carefully into her bag, and put the used books onto the take-back pile on her way out of the library. She'd memorized what she needed from the books, so there would be no need to check them out.   
  
Walking quickly back to the common room, she realized how warm and wet she felt down below. How could I have done that, dream like that, right in the library?  
  
She felt as though, ever since the summer, she had become more and more desirous of Ron each day. It had been a gradual climb, but a climb nonetheless.   
  
Of course, wouldn't it be nice to entertain the idea that Ron really cared for her? That it wasn't just the continual proximity of the one girl in his life that made him feel these things for her? The same things she felt for him?  
  
She loved Ron. There had never been any question. She'd always been enchanted by his ginger hair, his freckled body, his passionate attitude. There was so much about him that wasn't in her....and she dearly loved every bit of it.   
  
She loved burying her fingers into her pet Crookshank's ginger hair, and thinking about the boy who's hair had practically begged her to buy him. How long have I wanted to bury my fingers in HIS hair?  
  
Thinking about the dream, she silently cursed herself for her nearly nightly sessions--just to ease the tension, she thought--that probably caused her to have such a naughty conclusion to her dream in the library.   
  
It was all Lavender and Parvati's fault. It had all started in third year.....  
  
.....A Moment from Third Year......  
  
Hermione had been periodically listening in on Lavender and Parvati all night (how could she avoid it?), while she pretended to read the "Monster Book of Monsters." Yes, the book had a very nasty and complex animation charm on it, but as far as Hermione was concerned, she'd read better books about magical creatures. It was a pity Hagrid hadn't chosen his first class text simply for the shock effect.  
  
So, at that moment, something Lavender was saying caught her attention.  
  
"Hey, Parvati, don't look at me like that. I just asked a simple question." Hermione could barely see Lavender's back to her, brushing her hair on her own bed through the partially closed curtains, looking at Parvati who was sitting on her bed and looking very embarrassed.  
  
"I don't have any dreams about men...and I most certainly don't moan in my sleep." Parvati was blushing...which was a mean feat, since she had such a dark complexion.  
  
"Yes, you do. I heard you last night. You have to be dreaming about some bloke." Lavender giggled, and Hermione turned her tongue out and hoped she wouldn't gag. Before she could turn her attention back to her book, Parvati said in a whisper, "Lavender....I was moaning, but not because of a dream."  
  
Lavender stopped brushing her hair in mid-stroke. "You mean..."  
  
"You won't tell anyone, will you?" She whispered again.   
  
Suddenly, the two girls, both with blushing faces, turned around and looked toward Hermione's bed. Hermione realized she was far enough behind her curtains they couldn't tell she was listening. Finally, they turned back to one another.  
  
Hermione silently moved closer to the opening of her curtains. She made sure to conceal herself behind the curtain.  
  
"So, you really made it? You really got that far?" Lavender was whispering.  
  
"Yeah." Parvati said, a little shakily.  
  
"Wow. What did it feel like?" Lavender said in awe.   
  
"Fantastic. Kind of scary, at first. I thought something was wrong with me. Then, I just felt all warm and contented. It was very messy, though..."  
  
Lavender made a short gagging sound. "Don't tell me that!"   
  
For a moment it sounded as if they were hitting each other with pillows. As Hermione couldn't see them, she didn't know for sure. What were they talking about? Was it dangerous? And why was she beginning to feel warm all over?  
  
Lavender whispered, so softly that almost Hermione missed it. "I've touched myself down there, too. But I only do it when I am bathing. I can only ever get to that point where I feel like something will happen...."  
  
Parvati giggled nervously. "You just have to let yourself relax, and let yourself go. I promise you, it will be worth it. Maybe I should have done it in the shower the first time...." The collapsed into giggles.  
  
Hermione was aghast. They were talking about...masturbation. Sure, she'd read about it in books, but never thought about it much past that point. All the books she'd ever read explained it in thoroughly technical, clinical terms. She'd never really given it much thought. After all, she had much more things to do then wonder about that sort of thing.  
  
Suddenly, it became one of the more pressing issues in the next couple of days. That, and trying to make sure that she didn't miss any classes with her time turner.   
  
Hermione went to the library several times and tried to find more "heated" tomes relating to the activity. After many lengths of searching, she found several titles. "The Secrets of Sex" and "Pleasing Your Mate and Yourself" seemed to fit the bill. The only problem was, they were in the Restricted Section. Hermione was surprised Hogwarts even retained such adult texts. Then she realized that 7th-year students were 17, and so it made more sense.  
  
None of the teachers or staff she could think of would ever provide her with a permission slip in order to check out the books. Hermione pushed the issue aside for a while, putting her concentration back on her true studies.  
  
.....Later that year.....  
  
Hermione filled out another order form for Flourish and Blotts. While she checked the box marked, "Private Delivery," an owl swooped in and dropped a heavy box on her desk. She was lying on her bed, in the dormitory alone. Unwrapping the box, she placed "The Single Witch" and "Sleeping Alone" on the large pile of books and other work she needed to do.   
  
For weeks, she spent nights, days, and weekends learning her lessons....and learning other things.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione shook her head angrily. She was now standing outside the portrait hole. Muttering "Hogwarts, a History," Hermione walked in as the fat lady nodded and revealed the common room entrance. It was that third-year curiosity, and Lavender and Parvati's endless chatter, that had her so strung out all third year. Oh, and the fight with Ron. And that crazy Trelawney. Not to mention Malfoy. The time turner.....  
  
Well, there were a lot of reasons. But her dratted third-year research was still getting her into all kinds of trouble.  
  
Harry, Ginny, and Neville were sitting in the common room, playing exploding snap. Hermione walked up to them at once.  
  
"Where's Ron? Is he okay? How did his meeting go?" Hermione muttered, glancing around.  
  
All three remained silent for a moment, before Harry said. "He left."  
  
"Left? What do you mean?" For a moment, she thought he meant Ron left Hogwarts.  
  
"When he came back from his meeting, he was in a mood. We tried to find out what was wrong, but he didn't tell us. Then, he said something about wanting to see you, and then I told him you were in the library. He got upset, and then said he was hungry, and asked me for my invisibility cloak." Harry finished, giving Hermione a sheepish look.  
  
"Hungry?" Hermione scowled, but then thought back to dinner. True enough, Ron hadn't eaten that much.   
  
"Well, now it's nearly curfew, and if he gets caught he'll be in terrible trouble!" Hermione stated. Dropping her bookbag on the rug, she put her hands on her hips. "I'm going to get him." Making sure the Prefect badge was visible on her lapel, she walked right out of the portrait hole. She nearly ran all the way down to the hallway with the murals of large fruit, and tickled the large picture of a pear on the wall.   
  
She noticed that all the house elves were asleep, neatly lying near the fireplace. Hoping not to wake them, she walked toward the cupboards.  
  
Two disembodied hands were pouring chocolate syrup onto a bowl of ice cream, right in front of her!  
  
She gasped in shock.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron asked, just as he let the invisibility cloak fall to the floor.   
  
Hermione frowned immediately.  
  
"What do you think you're doing down here?" She asked, crossing her arms. Her heart fluttered.  
  
"I was just about to ask you the same thing." He said, putting the ice cream bowl and syrup jar down on the counter. 


	8. Trying it Out

Alesco  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight---Trying it Out  
  
*  
  
It was 9 September, a Saturday. It was the day Harry and Ron had set for Quidditch try-outs.   
  
It was going to be a very difficult, yet exciting day. Harry and Ron might need to choose replacements for the bulk of their team (chasers and beaters). The prior year's replacement beaters, Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper told Harry and Ron at breakfast on Friday it was only fair that a full try-out for beaters and chasers take place for the new school year. They said they felt they'd only taken on the positions temporarily, but they did say they would show up to try out. As far as Harry was concerned, they were going to need all the help they could get.  
  
Lying on his bed, as the early morning sun began to beam through his curtains, Harry moved to get up and take a shower. They had set the try-outs early in the morning, in order to use the morning to decide which players they wanted to keep...well, if the choice would be difficult. Harry hoped they'd be able to announce the new players during lunch.  
  
Taking off his clothes inside the privacy of his curtained-off bed, he tugged a dressing robe around him and trudged to the showers. As he was showering, he let his mind wander to yesterday morning....the day he'd nervously asked Susan to go with him during the next Hogsmeade visit. They'd kept each other company each morning for the last couple of weeks, and Harry had somehow developed the guts to reach over and hold her hand. It had been a rather quiet, uncomfortable minute for Harry. He'd been scared because he didn't know she would appreciate his boldness. Instead of pulling her hand back, she had finally tangled her fingers into his. That was when Harry felt an uncomfortable heat forming inside his trousers. He had gulped in astonishment, and pulled his hand gently away. At least he was clever enough to give her a smile, to let her know he didn't find her repulsive. Then, he had blurted, "Do-you-want-to-go-with-me-to-Hogsmeade-next-time?"  
  
Susan had blushed, but eagerly nodded her head and said, "I would love to."  
  
He now realized he would eventually need to tell Ron and Hermione what he planned to do. Since the first Hogsmeade visit of the year would be in late November, Harry had plenty of time. They all normally went together, and now he was inviting someone to Hogsmeade that he was sure they hardly knew. It was going to be hard for them, but he hoped they would understand.   
  
When he was done with his shower, he walked back into the dormitory. Ron was still snoring softly, curled up in quilts. Harry dressed, and then leaned over and nudged Ron hard in the shoulder. "Hey, Ron, get up."  
  
"Oh, Harry...you interrupted..." Ron stopped, and then groaned. He pushed himself up on his elbow, his face very red. A huge smiled formed there, and he sighed in contentment. Harry ignored him as he put on his Quidditch gear. Ron was humming oddly as he rushed into the shower room. Harry shook his head, not even wanting to know what Ron had been dreaming about.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry and Ron walked together to the Quidditch pitch, brooms in hand. After a few moments, they saw a group of Gryffindors walking toward them from the castle--Ginny, Neville, Dennis, Colin, Seamus, Parvati, Lavender, Dean, Andrew, Jack, and several other students he didn't know very well. Harry was a little upset when he saw that Hermione wasn't with them, but she had already told him she couldn't make it. She said she had prefect's duties, and then was going to study.  
  
Harry and Ron got organized and began to ask who wanted to try out.   
  
Dennis stepped forward. "I'm trying out for chaser." He said, in a very quiet voice. Harry grinned and looked at Ron, who was trying not to laugh.   
  
"So am I." Seamus said loudly, giving Dennis a superior look. Dennis just looked at his feet and shrugged.   
  
Harry saw Ginny whispering to Neville while Andrew and Jack said they were trying out for beater positions. Another Gryffindor, Natalie McDonald, stated she wanted to try out for beater, too.   
  
Then Ginny stepped up, pulling Nevile with her. "I'm trying out for chaser." She pinched Neville.  
  
"Ow!" Neville uttered, before saying softly, "I'm trying out for beater."  
  
"Hah!" Ron laughed outright. Harry turned back to him. Harry had been trying to hold back laughter, and was about to laugh himself when he caught a look from Ginny. The laughter drained out of him when he saw her piercing, angry gaze. Ron quieted as well, faster than Harry could have ever dreamed. When he looked back at Ron, Ron was scowling.  
  
Now Ginny was saying angrily, "You too had better watch Neville closely up there. He's good, he's been practicing all summer. His flying is excellent now. Just because he had one bad experience on a broom doesn't mean-" Neville was blushing furiously.  
  
"Okay, we've got the picture, Ginny." Harry tried not to let the side of his mouth twitch with mirth. He held up his hand and said loudly, "Anyone else for chaser? We've got three trying out. We've also got four trying out for beater."   
  
Another Gryffindor, Mitch Holmes, said he wanted to try out for chaser. Nobody else was trying out for beater.  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow toward Harry. They truly had their work cut out for them.  
  
~*~  
  
Dennis Creavey was only in the air for two minutes and Harry knew he was not fit for the team. His flying was terrible, and he kept dropping the quaffle. When he landed, tears were streaming down his face. Harry caught a dark look on Ron's face.   
  
Seamus was next, and his flying was very good. He even tried out some moves Harry and Ron hadn't seen before. Harry and Ron congratulated him for his technique when he landed.   
  
Next was Mitch Holmes. He was a third year, like Dennis. He was a very good flyer, but a drawback was his passing ability. None of the five passes he made seemed to land in Ron's arms. Ron was even flying stationary near the goal rings.  
  
Finally, the last chaser to try out was Ginny. Harry wasn't surprised at her natural abilities. She was just as good, if not better, than Seamus.  
  
Harry pulled Ron away from the others. "So, what do you think?"  
  
"Seamus is great. Ginny is great, too. I suppose having the Weasley brothers around was a good thing?" Ron smiled.  
  
"That's what I'm thinking, too. So Seamus and Ginny it is?"  
  
"We won't announce until lunch, right? Let's do it in the Great Hall, so that everyone will find out at once." Ron said, looking excited.  
  
"Don't get too anxious. We need to pick beaters." Harry muttered, noticing Neville and Ginny milling about together behind Ron.  
  
"Oh, right. Why can't we just have Andrew and Jack do it?" Ron whined, tugging at his hair.  
  
"Because I have a feeling they don't want to be on the team. Hermione told me that Andrew and Jack are seventh-years. I know they didn't come out and tell me their reasons for not wanting to be on the team, but it seems from what Hermione said, they need time for study."  
  
"Study-schmudy. That's all Hermione ever talks about." Ron growled.  
  
Harry shook his head and shrugged. "Okay, beaters next. Andrew, you're up." Harry released a single bludger.  
  
Andrew was less than enthusiastic in the air, but he wasn't terrible.   
  
Next was Natalie. She was stronger and more agile on the broom than Harry could have ever dreamed. She hit the bludger with such a force, it was across the pitch before it started zooming back again. Ron gave a Harry an excited nod and smile.   
  
Jack took to the air and did moderately well...again, like Andrew, it appeared his heart wasn't in it. Harry sighed. Neville was next--it would be either him and Natalie, or either Natalie and Andrew or Jack.  
  
The moment Neville took to the air, Harry's mouth went open. Neville did several dives and turns around the goal rings and then flew straight toward the bludger. His club wasn't even out until just before reaching it, then BAM.   
  
The bludger bounced off Neville's club and flew toward one of the opposing goal rings. It flew straight into a hoop.  
  
The group of Gryffindor students, which had now grown in numbers, were looking up in awe. Harry turned to Ron. His mouth was wide open, gazing on in surprise. He looked like Harry felt.  
  
"Well, I know who I'm picking for the team." Harry said, he voice thick with glee.  
  
"Uh, yeah." Ron was looking at Ginny, who had her arms crossed and was grinning smugly. "You were right, sis." Ron said numbly.   
  
When Neville landed, he looked very pleased. Harry was about to come and tell him what a good job he'd done, when he saw Neville peel off with Ginny and walk toward the Gryffindor "ready room." They were smiling at each other and embracing enthusiastically. Harry started toward Ron, when something else caught his eye. Ron walked after Ginny, just before Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy, and several other Slytherins came up to Harry.  
  
"Oy, Potty, your Weasel's walking off. I wanted to talk to him, too, but I guess I'll just have to tell him later." Malfoy snarled, his upper lip curled up. "Saw your try-outs, I think it's a joke. Your team will be flattened by Slytherin this year." On an apparent silent cue from Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle stepped up and flanked Malfoy, and then grimaced. They cracked their knuckles.  
  
Harry snorted. Frankly, he was amused by this show of stupidity. Did they not realize the large about of Gryffindors that were now crowded around them? "Is that so, Malfoy?" Harry said, tough in cheek.  
  
"Yeah." Crabbe muttered huskily.  
  
"My dad's in Azkaban because of you." Goyle said, pounding his fist in his other palm.  
  
Harry pointed at Malfoy...not with his finger, but with his wand. "I asked that filthy Malfoy, not you two goons."   
  
Malfoy angrily pulled out his wand and said, "Expelia-"  
  
Over a dozen Gryffindors had their wands raised, and a dozen had cast several hexes toward Malfoy's entourage at that exact moment. None of the hexes appeared permanently damaging, and Malfoy got up.  
  
"You'll pay, Potter. Mark my words. You, the Mudblood, and the Weasel...will all pay." Malfoy said in Harry's face, and then turned to drag Crabbe and Goyle toward the castle.  
  
Harry watched them hobble away for a moment before he heard loud shouting coming from the Gryffindor ready room. He ran over and into the ready room.   
  
Ron was shouting into a small outbuilding attached to the ready room. As Harry came closer, and could see around Ron's tall figure, he noticed Neville panting, lying flat on his back, and Ginny screaming at her brother. Ron and Ginny were both talking so fast and so loudly, Harry couldn't understand a word of what was being said. Finally, Ron yelled, "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing, Longbottom? Why are you in here snogging my sister?" 


	9. Plenus Contentus

Alesco  
  
Chapter Nine---Plenus Contentus  
  
*  
  
Ron was angry, he was out of control. It all came upon him so fast. He'd been so happy that morning...but ever since, his emotions had come up and down...and back again. What was going on?  
  
He was also confused; about everything. First it was Michael Corner, then Dean Thomas, and now Neville Longbottom. He figured his sister was now planning to break the record for the most Hogwart's boyfriends in nine months. A scarlet woman if he ever knew one.  
  
It was just so strange to think about it. He was her older brother, and he hadn't even dated a girl. The date with Padma Patil to the Yule Ball didn't count.  
  
After yelling something he hadn't really meant to Harry, he flew to the castle. He needed to get this off his chest. And he knew just the person who might let him.  
  
He stomped up to the common room, dozens of thoughts passing through his mind. I'm not just mad about Ginny, I'm mad because of what I did in fifth year. Why the BLOODY HELL did I make that brain come after me? Why did I tell them I was going to learn about...controlling people's minds?   
  
It was sick, thinking he was going to have to go through all of this. He wished he could pound Lord Voldy-Morty in the ground--BUT-GOOD, for all the heartache he was giving everyone!   
  
He shouted "Hogwarts, a History" to the Fat Lady, who gasped and opened the portrait hole straight away. A concerned-looking Hermione peeked out.  
  
"Why are you shouting? I saw you from the window, flying really fast toward the castle. Is someone hurt?" She had a fully ink-loaded quill in her fingers, and miniscule drops of black were dotting the marble floor.  
  
"You're dripping!" He said, almost hysterically, and stomped into the room.  
  
She took her wand and muttered a spell toward her quill. It floated quickly onto a table were Hermione's books and parchment lay, and then dropped neatly.  
  
Ron looked around desperately. Nobody else was there, they were all probably milling on the Quidditch pitch. Leave it to Hermione to miss out on the try-outs.   
  
He turned and said, "Did you know that Neville has been snogging my sister? Neville, that prat that Harry and I just made a new beater? How can my sister date so many guys? Why doesn't she get the right one? And how come I've got to learn all this fuckin' crap about killing You-Know-Who, when I'm just a stupid brainless git? Why did that brain have to get me? Why wasn't I more careful in the Department of Mysteries? I got hit by a Cheering Charm, for Merlin's sake! And Merlin knows what else!"  
  
He brought his arms straight up over his head, his tirade not even nearly complete. Hermione just stood there, staring at him, her expression imperceptible.  
  
"I used to hate getting all the shitty leftovers from my brothers, now I sort of wish I could stay "Good 'ole leftover Ron!" Now, because of what I've done, I've got this fuckin' demon in my head! And now, I've got to use it.  
  
"Why did I have to come to Hogwarts? All I've gotten here is more pain, more heartache, more suffering. I spend year after year, worrying about you and Harry. So...tell me, when are we all going to die? When will it ever end? How long do I have to worry about this crap? About what about Percy...and Mum and Dad..."  
  
Ron's vision clouded, and he felt dozens of red-hot tears streaming down his face, now dribbling on the hands that were clenched in front of him. At the back of his mind, he wondered what would happen if all the Gryffindors came in the room now. His blinded eyes hardly recognized the tears that were also flowing freely from Hermione's eyes. He got even more angry.   
  
"What if everyone saw me crying?! You think THEY would care?! They'd all laugh and say, there's Ron, the nobody boy. I thought sure he'd break down like a baby before now. Can't even stop himself from making evil brains come and get him. Why did I have to be such a fuckin' idiot, ruining everyone's life and---I---I can't even protect the girl I love!"  
  
With that, he swiped the multitude of tears from his face in one wipe and turned to go up the stairs. He ears were humming with an energy that was flowing through him, like liquid steel. He barely heard the soft, choking voice of the girl below, who was crying desperately. Her voice was muffled. "I care, Ron. Oh, Merlin, I'm so sorry, Ron...."   
  
He kept running, as fast as his feet and legs would let him. Kicking open the shower room door, he didn't bother taking off any of his clothes. Fast and cold will do it, let me freeze to death right here......  
  
Freeze....?  
  
Ron briefly entertained the thought of casting a freezing charm on himself while under the shower head. As the cold water rushed over him, he threw any remnant of the thought aside completely. His mind was clearing, due to the cold rush of reality that was pouring over him. How dumb could he get? They'd all probably think suicide was typical for a boy like him.  
  
He'd never let them think that.  
  
He'd die in battle--after all, it might be his destiny.  
  
~*~  
  
He stayed in the shower for a half-hour, hour, he wasn't sure how long. He began to feel raw hunger burn in his belly, and at that point he got out of the shower and cast a drying spell on himself. He didn't cast a warming spell. He wanted to feel the cold burn through him all the way to his bones.   
  
Peeking out to the dormitory, he saw that nobody was there. They were probably all at lunch, he thought. Nobody was concerned about him...it figured.  
  
Laying on his bed, he cast an impenetrable charm on his curtains and hoped to sleep...to sleep forever.  
  
As he closed his eyes, vivid images flashed before him. Imperceptible, confusing images.   
  
Finally, as his body drifted toward peace, a striking vision came to him. He was in the common room.   
  
Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville were sitting close together, looking very worried.   
  
"How's your nose, Neville?" Ginny asked Neville softly.  
  
"Ids fime." Neville was holding a handkerchief to his nose.   
  
"Maybe you should let Madam Pomfrey see it?" Hermione suggested, her voice sounding nasally. She blotted her eyes with her own handkerchief.  
  
"Mo, Imfime." Neville replied.  
  
"How long can one boy take a shower?" Ginny said angrily. A white hot heat passed through Ron's body.  
  
"I don't know." Harry muttered hoarsely.  
  
"This is ridiculous, Harry. I think you should go back up there and demand he come out." Ginny said fiercely, her face was red and it was obvious she'd been crying.  
  
Hermione's face was even redder, and she was rubbing her nose this time. "I'll do it myself." She said determindedly, but didn't move.   
  
Harry shook his head, none of the emotions shared by the girls reflected in his face. "Ron can be a prat for as long as he likes. He'll finally realize how bloody mad he is, and everything will be fine again. Really...that's what had to happen for me. It took me a while, but it will happen."   
  
Ron inwardly flinched. That's what you think, Harry. You'll think that, when I've got You-Know-Who wrapping his fingers around his throat, trying to choke himself. Just try to make me think everything is back to normal again. I'd love to see you try.  
  
"No, Harry!" Hermione shouted. Harry leaned back, looking stunned.  
  
Ginny and Neville also appeared shocked.   
  
"Something is going on with Ron, something about the brain that attacked him. I think he's got a right to be angry. It's possible he can't tell us what is going on. He needs us all to let him know how much he matters. Can't you see that?" Hermione said thickly, her face trembling. A fresh set of tears dripped down her cheeks.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron sat up involuntarily from his bed. I was asleep, right? It hadn't feel like sleep. It was strange.  
  
He peeled off the Quidditch gear he wore and pulled on some clean underpants, jeans, undershirt, and jumper. He then pulled on some socks and trainers.  
  
Ron started down the stairway from the boy's dormitory. When he reached the common room, he was surprised to see an exact duplicate of the scene that had played out in his mind only moments before.  
  
He edged closer, silently.   
  
"...Harry. I think you should go back up there and demand he come out." Ginny said.  
  
"I'll do it myself." Hermione said.   
  
"Ron can be a prat for as long as he likes. He'll finally realize how bloody mad he is, and everything will be fine again. Really...that's what had to happen for me. It took me a while, but it will happen." Harry said.   
  
"No, Harry!" Hermione shouted.  
  
Everyone reacted exactly the same as in Ron's vision.   
  
"Something is going on with Ron, something about the brain that attacked him. I think he's got a right to be angry. It's possible he can't tell us what is going on. Therefore, I think someone should talk to him. He needs us all to let him know how much he matters. Can't you see that?" Hermione said, and began to cry. Again.  
  
How can I do that to her? What kind of a friend am I?  
  
"No!" He shouted hoarsely. Everyone looked up at him in surprise. Hermione stood up, and anxious look in her face. "Ron..." She held out her arms to him.  
  
Trying not to let the choking tears he felt inside burst forth, he ran out the portrait hole, seeking refuge...and answers. Hermione was crying after him to stop. He couldn't stop now. This thing in his head was destroying him. 


	10. Too Much Emotion

Alesco  
  
Chapter Ten---Too Much Emotion  
  
*  
  
Ron ran down the hall, past dozens of terrified students. At one point, he even thought he heard the angry growl of Argus Filch. Filch's voice died away awfully quickly, and Ron didn't slow down.   
  
Finally, Ron reached the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. The teacher's quarters were located up the stairway near the front of the room. Ron ran up the stairs three at a time, and pounded desperately at the door.   
  
Something's wrong with me. Professor Forester never told me this would happen. I haven't even had a meeting with her yet. Any why, oh why, did Dumbledore tell me to keep this quiet from everyone? Ron thought all of this, while he breathed heavily.   
  
He was about to pound on the door some more, before it opened, and Professor Forester looked out. She didn't really look like a professor anymore, though. She was wearing flared khaki trousers, boots, and a plain white t-shirt.  
  
"Ron, what's wrong?" She asked, and appeared extremely concerned.  
  
Ron was still staring, but he said huskily, "I need to talk to you. Can I come in?"   
  
"Of course." She backed up and opened the door wider, and Ron came in and started pacing. He barely looked about the room, feeling the panic rise in him again.   
  
Professor Forester came up behind him and grabbed his shoulders. "For Merlin's sake, Ron, what is it?"   
  
Ron turned toward her, out of her grasp. It was the first time he'd ever heard a professor use that particular phrase...but the professor wasn't a "normal teacher" type. At least, not the way she looked right now......  
  
"It's....I've just been....having all these different feelings. It seems to be getting worse every day..I didn't realise what was happening...until today..." Ron said desperately, running a hand through his tousled hair. "And...right after this terrible anger..I had this vision. About a minute later, it happened, right in front of me."  
  
The professor stood looking at him silently, for a very long time. She crossed her arms. Her face became grave, and she said quietly, "Sit down, please. Relax." She gestured toward a cushy green chair, then sat in an identical one right across from him.  
  
Ron thought about her words. She was asking him to relax. Right. How could he relax now?  
  
She sat there for several moments, apparently lost in thought. Ron swallowed, and took the opportunity to look around. The room was cluttered, and several empty boxes were lined across one wall. Stacks of books were piled on a small table, and also on the desk. The open doorway leading to the professor's bedroom was open, and Ron noticed that the bed hadn't been made. It truly surprised him that this woman, with such a sleek appearance during class, was so messy. As he began to calm and focus on his surroundings, he was startled when he heard the professor clear her throat. He turned around, and noticed her thumbing through a large book. Reading now? He vaguely thought that all the smart pretty girls ended up with books in their faces....  
  
She put the book down abruptly, and then stood up, turning around. When she turned back to him, she crossed her arms again.  
  
"I fear....I'm afraid to say that this was..nearly unexpected." Her voice was husky and steady.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Ron said, a little hitch in his voice.  
  
Moving toward him, she pulled over a nearby stepstool, tossing a pile of magazines off it and sitting very close next to him. "I fear that the power of the brain was more intense than I, and the others in my department, realised. You see, the sort of reaction you're getting is the same as a young Siren would feel. However, they have more of a chance of resolving these volatile emotions than you ever will."   
  
Ron's brow furrowed as the professor continued. "When I was with you, in the Headmaster's study, I thought what I had done to you would help you for a week or two, just until I put my schedule together and decided when we would meet every week. Have you been having the nightmares recently?" She asked him, placing her hand on his arm.  
  
Ron jumped. Her hand was clammy. He wanted to move away, but didn't. "No, I haven't had any nightmares. I was really happy about that. Instead, all my emotions started coming out."   
  
The professor sighed. She took her hand from his arm, and then propped her elbow on the arm of his chair. Finally, she said, "Under Professor Dumbledore's urging, I've already sent a letter to your parents, informing them of the situation. I've asked them to come to Hogwarts so that I can explain in person what is happening to you. Now, I fear that I will have to ask them to come sooner." She stood up, and this time pulled a plain black robe over her clothes and sat behind her desk. Silence reigned for many moments, while the professor pulled out a piece of parchment and quill and ink.   
  
"So...that's it." Ron muttered, standing up. "Can you help me, or not?" He said it with more anger then he intended.  
  
Professor Forester looked up, not in the least upset. She said matter-of-factly, "No, that is not it, and yes, I can help you. But I fear it will mean so much more than you expected a week ago. It will require a dedication I don't know if you will be able to commit to...and I can't ask you to do it. I need to speak with your family first." She looked back down to at her writing.  
  
Ron turned to the door. He was about to walk out, when he heard a sharp voice say, "I'm not done with you yet, Ron."   
  
His heart skipped a beat from the coldness that shot through him at her words. He turned around immediately, and for one moment he saw a truly terrible look in her eyes. His body felt weightless for a moment, before her expression eased, and she let out a heavy breath. Then she said. "I'm sorry."   
  
"For...what?" Ron said, running a hand over the goose pimples that had risen over his arms.   
  
"I lost control. It won't happen again." She looked down quickly continued to write. "I need to talk to you about a few things. I will tell these things to your family, as well, when the come, but I want you to know first. For everyone's safety, the Headmaster and I still feel that you should keep everything we say in confidence--at least for now." She was done writing, and cast a quick-drying spell on the parchment. Folding it carefully, she placed in an envelope and gave a sudden, sharp whistle. Placing the envelope near her open window, she came over to Ron again.   
  
"Please sit." The professor entreated, and gestured once more toward the proffered chair. She sat at the opposite chair again. At that moment, she looked the part now, with her black robe on.   
  
"We previously didn't inform you which house was raided the day in which the brains were taken. They were taken from the house of Lucious Malfoy, and we feel that once the Death Eaters succeeding in destroying Harry and taking the prophecy, they were also planning to reclaim the brains and turn them over to Lord Voldemort."  
  
Ron frowned, then looked astonished. "Malfoy? So, he and Draco know that one of the brains attacked me...."  
  
"But they don't know which one it was. That is why we must keep this secret from your classmates. I know you hate to do it, but we must. It is for everyone's safety. Also my own." She whispered the last sentence, and Ron was puzzled. Before he could think about what she had said, a large bird swooped into the partially open window and grabbed the letter left near it.   
  
Professor Forester turned halfway and said softly, "To the Weasley's, Cecil."   
  
Ron realized it was an eagle, just as it appeared to nod and lift off. The sound of its flapping wings died quickly, and the professor turned back to him.  
  
"What was I about to say? Oh, yes. I need to explain to you what I must to ask your parents." Clenching the fold in her robes tightly, she sat at the end of her chair, her knees bumping against his. He didn't know whether he should lean forward, too, or lean back. He just stayed where he was.  
  
"Ron, do you feel calm now?" She asked softly.  
  
"Y..yeah." He answered, not really certain what she meant. He felt more calm than he had before. But with her knees against his, he didn't feel calm at all. She gave him a brief smile. "Good. Then my presence calms you. THAT was what I had been banking on.  
  
"Ron, I can help you a little right now. It will only be temporary, and the intense feelings will come back in a couple of days if you don't continue. That is why it is imperative that we start with the REAL sessions, the ones that will prepare you for the powers you will have. The only problem is, I wasn't sure that the depth of your power would be so strong." She sighed.  
  
"The problem we are going to have is...well...it's typically called mind-bonding." She laughed shakily. "Well, I'm getting ahead of myself. You see, young Siren children were unable to learn their powers until adolescence. So, since birth, their were mind-bonded with one of their parents. Then, when they grew into their powers, at about sixteen, they left to pursue their own evil ventures. You see, Sirens were solitary creatures. After all, if there were too many around, there would be too much competition." She laughed again, harshly. "At least they felt the need to care for their children, who were nearly always pure-bred.   
  
"So, when an infant Siren was born, they were very upset. They would feed off of and mirror all types of emotion around them. It's a part of the Siren childhood few experts know about. But I experienced some of it firsthand, so I can tell you that it was very unpleasant. It was probably very similar to what you experienced. Since I am a quarter Siren, I didn't need to mind-bond. I had this."  
  
She pulled a tiny mirror with handle on it from her pocket. The mirror was square, and the handle and frame looked like clear glass. She handed it to him.  
  
"It's called an Invalesco Mirror. All you have to do is stare at it, and fix your gaze at one point of your face...say your nose. Any number of things can happen when you look into the Invalesco Mirror. You may lapse into a memory from your past, you may see the near future. If you've been mind-bonded, you may see memories from your mind-bond partner's past." The professor said the last sentence heavily.   
  
"I want you to use this mirror every day, Ron. If you forget, you will begin to feel intense emotions again. I have my own mirror, and I will need to use it too, until this is over. I also need to begin the having sessions with you in order to keep your nightmares from coming back. The most important thing I need to tell you is that the mind-bonding process isn't painful, or terrifying in and of itself. The problem is....the Siren you mind-bond with will be connected to you. As long you are in fairly close proximity with them--say, in the room--you will feel their pain, their emotions, as well as your own. Once you leave that proximity, you will no longer feel their feelings, only your own.   
  
"This personal connection will last forever. It'll last until one of you die." She swallowed. Sitting up, and moving her legs away from his, she said in finality, "That is why I must speak with your family. This whole ordeal is becoming more and more personal...." She said, and Ron was stunned to hear the sad little creak in it. Rubbing her brow, she stood up. "I'll let you know when your family arrives. Why don't you go back to your common room and look into the mirror for a while. I promise that it will make you feel better." Looking at her feet, she moved around her desk again, dodging another pile of books on the floor.  
  
Ron felt weary as he turned and walked toward the door. Suddenly, he swiveled around.  
  
"Professor?" He muttered. "Can I ask you about...."  
  
She looked up, a piece of parchment held between her fingers. "Yes?"  
  
"What if I was feeling...more than...about a..." He stuttered, feeling his face burn.  
  
She smiled, this time warmly. "Feeling 'randy' you might say?" She said it without flinching.  
  
Ron was sure his whole body was on fire. "I mean...for Her--this girl I've known for a while--"  
  
Professor Forester put up her hand. "No need to say more. If you feel something strongly for this girl, and she feels just as strongly, the feeling will reflect back onto you. Therefore..." She made a sweeping gesture to below her waist. No sign of embarrassment was evident on her face, and she looked back down to the parchment in her hand.   
  
"You mean...." Ron said, clearing his throat awkwardly. He couldn't finish.   
  
Putting the Invalesco Mirror into his back pocket, he muttered a thank you, opened the door, and walked down the stairs.   
  
So that meant...no, it wasn't possible. How could Hermione....?  
  
As he walked slowly across the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, mulling it over. Hermione was smart enough to set her sights on someone else...not him, surely? So...if what Professor Forester had said was right, Hermione desired him, too.  
  
Instead of going back to the common room, Ron wandered into the Great Hall. He wasn't sure how he'd gotten there, but he sat down anyway. Lunch was over, and only a few students remained, some studying. As he was quite alone, Ron took out the Invalesco Mirror. What if he could see into the future, and find out more about Hermione?  
  
He stared at the mirror, focusing on one tiny eyelash at the bottom of his right eye. He gradually felt as though he was being tugged toward the now gaping square glass frame, and then WHOOSH...  
  
...everything went black for a brief moment.  
  
Ron wanted to scream. No, he had no mouth to scream with, only his mind.   
  
Then he was screaming. Although, it wasn't the him of here and now. It was the scream of Ron from the last hour.  
  
He was inside himself, observing everything that happened as he had screamed at Hermione. He saw her gradually sadden, and the tears fall from her eyes. Then, when he heard his final words, "I can't even protect the girl I love!" He saw Hermione look up, full of hope. That was before he brushed his tears away, and turned, and went up the stairs.  
  
...the blackness came again...and gradually the light.   
  
Then, the singular eyelash, and then his right eye.  
  
Ron blinked. He was back in the Great Hall. What a rush that had been.   
  
Then he said it. "Bloody hell."  
  
All at once, the hair on the nape of his neck stood up, and he turned abruptly. Nobody was sitting at the table behind him.  
  
He felt certain someone had been watching him, and listening. 


	11. Book of Days

Alesco  
  
Chapter Eleven---Book of Days  
  
*  
  
Hermione holed herself up in her bed in the dormitory, her body quaking every now and then every time she relived what Ron had told her today. She could tell how angry he had been, but it was so unlike him. Of course, Ron had an awful temper, but it had never gotten this out of hand. She'd tried to find him earlier, after he ran off, but she gave up.  
  
She had her beloved diary in front of her. She hadn't opened it yet, she just stared at the cover.  
  
Looking at it, she couldn't decide whether to laugh or cry. On one of the corners of the cover, Ron had scribbled, "I'm awake!" It was after she kept nudging him in History of Magic...had it been third or fourth year? No, second. It didn't matter. She rubbed a finger over it lovingly.   
  
He hadn't even realized he was writing on her diary. The only title on it was "Hermione Granger." There were also tiny washed-out dots, that resembled tears she'd cried over the years. Including some she'd cried only minutes before.   
  
So fitting, she thought. I've poured over five years of my life into this book. The love...the heartache.  
  
Mostly the love.  
  
Once she'd learned it, she'd placed a complicated spell on it so that only she could open it. Now she opened the book, but she didn't write. Instead, she sat there, and began to think.  
  
Ron had said that he was upset about Ginny and her many boyfriends. True, Ginny had dated several boys. Hermione hadn't, but she knew several girls at Hogwarts of Ginny's age, and they'd dated just as many or more. It wasn't unnatural.   
  
After thinking about it some more, she realized that neither, she, Ron, or Harry had ever really had steady boy or girlfriend. Sure, Harry went with Cho one time, and Hermione had went with Viktor to the Yule Ball. Hermione now knew that Harry wasn't seeing Cho, and Viktor was only Hermione's friend.  
  
Are we the untouchable three?   
  
No...that's not the case at all, Hermione told herself. I've already been touched. I've known from the first moment I laid eyes on him.   
  
She closed her eyes, stretching out as far as she could on the bed, and put her arms over her eyes. Her heart began to pulse with an intense energy. Could he really love her? Was she the one he wanted to protect?   
  
After all, she'd been hurt badly at the Ministry of Magic. Before Harry gave the call to smash the prophecies, Ron had muttered for her to stay near him. It hadn't worked out that way. Hermione remembered the panic she felt when he wasn't with her and Harry.   
  
In anguish, she tipped her diary up. Oddly enough, it was turned to her first entry. She smiled happily, remembering the very moment she had wrote it. Now, she read it silently to herself...knowing she was going to cry at the end in reminiscence.  
  
*******  
  
Here I am, sitting at the train station staring at the Hogwarts Express, this great old red train that's going to take me to my first year of magical learning! My parents left me on the "muggle" side of the train station, and said good-bye there. I think they were scared...after all, they know very little about where I am going and what I will be doing. Headmaster Dumbledore sent them a very nice letter a month ago, to tell them I would be in good hands. He briefly explained all my subjects--in basic terms of, of course. They still aren't sure this is a good idea, but then there is nothing they can do to stop me from coming.  
  
I had a long talk with my father the other night, and I am certain he understands why I have to come. All my life I have been a "strange" child to them, never totally appreciating other children's company. I think my mum and dad worry the most when I stay in my room and read all night long, instead of go out and have sleep-overs with friends. Well...no more will I have to endure the endless taunts from children who know nothing about me. I am now where I belong--and that is what I told my father.  
  
I didn't tell him that, instead of reading all those nights, I was actually...making things happen.  
  
Okay...what things...well, I could make my pens levitate when I didn't understand a math equation, or I could set a book on fire when I tried to stay awake reading. I started to scare myself.  
  
Thankfully, we received the Hogwarts letter before I told my parents what I'd been doing. They've never known the full extent of my "powers" and I have the feeling they may never ask me.  
  
You may ask why I am sitting here staring at my train...why I haven't boarded yet? I got here an hour early and I wanted to be able to sit and watch all the students arrive and board the train. I wanted to see who else attends a wizarding school. Sure, I've read a lot about wizards and witches and Hogwarts ever since I got my letter, but I wanted to see everything, instead of close myself up in a train compartment.  
  
It hasn't been boring. I saw a sandy-haired boy carrying a toad, and he was being dragged along by an old lady wearing a hideous hat. I only got a glance, but I think part of the hat was a dead animal! Anyway, she was scolding him and he was blushing tremendously, especially when he saw me sitting here, writing in this diary! I gave him a small, piteous smile.  
  
I am greatly interested in all the adult witches and wizards that I have seen. I am most interested since I read "Emily Flangers Career Planning for Witch and Wizarding Professions." It's amazing all of the wonderful careers a witch can undertake!  
  
I suppose, though, it is too early to be thinking of that...but it wouldn't hurt to be looking ahead, would it?  
  
I just saw a very heartening sight. This young, be-speckled, dark-haired wizard (apparently a first year) came stumbling through the barrier to the platform. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was Harry Potter.  
  
I wrote too soon. Right after the dark-haired boy left to board the train, a red-haired boy just came through the barrier, followed by his mother and sister (?). I only say that since they have red hair, too. Then, I saw two red-haired twins come over and talk with them. They said the dark-haired boy WAS Harry Potter, because they saw his scar. How exciting!  
  
The sister wanted to see Harry, too, but her mother said they'd better let him be, then they left. Finally, the boys have boarded the train.  
  
I suppose I had better get on, too. It's time for me to leave my old life behind. I am very excited. I hope I run into the red-haired boy named Ron. He looked very nice. I've always thought having such a large family would be wonderful. Maybe I can learn a bit from him. It would be great to have some friends of my own, people who know about what I am and what I can do--and not think I am a freak.  
  
*******   
  
To her surprise, she wasn't crying. She was laughing. Hermione rolled onto her tummy and outright giggled.   
  
Why was that so funny?   
  
She calmed, and then lay silently on her belly. Ron had been so upset because of his large family, and being "Leftover Ron." And there she was, writing in her diary in first year of how nice it would have been to be part of such a large family.  
  
It still is, Ron. You've got so many people who love you and worry about you, Hermione thought. If only she could talk to him at that moment.  
  
With a sudden shock, she heard someone call her name and walk into the dormitory. She pulled back her curtains.   
  
Ginny was walking toward her bed. "Hey, Hermione. Ron's downstairs. He looks all embarrassed, and says he wants to talk to you. I'd give it to him if I were you."  
  
Hermione grinned. "I presume you already did that for me."  
  
"You bet I did!" Ginny said scaldingly. "He looked every bit as scared as Fred and George every time mum punished them." She laughed wickedly. "It's great to see him squirm."  
  
Hermione shook her head and stood up next to Ginny.  
  
"You love your brother, right?" Hermione asked seriously.  
  
Ginny was surprised, but instantly said, "Sure."  
  
"You should tell him some time." Hermione began to walk out, and Ginny followed. Ginny was silent for a while, and then said quietly, "We used to tell each other every night before bed. It was like a ritual. Then he went to Hogwarts, and life changed." Ginny said morosely, then she brightened. "Maybe we can start the tradition again." Ginny was at the door girl's fifth-year dormitory. Before Hermione continued past her, she eyed her friend and whispered, "I think it would be a good idea, Ginny. I really, really do."  
  
~*~  
  
For some crazy reason, Hermione was scared to enter the common room of her own house. How could she face Ron, after he had blurted out what he did? She'd put two and two together, and there really couldn't have been any other person he was talking about.   
  
She hesitated on the stairs. What about how she'd scolded him the other night, while he was in the kitchens? It wasn't as if she minded him getting food....he hadn't had any lunch. The way he was getting it, and what kind of food he had preferred, had irritated her.   
  
Instead of being patient like she knew she could have, she'd been bossy and argumentative. They'd had to quiet down on their way back to the common room, but still they had argued.  
  
He didn't love her! He couldn't, not the way they acted with each other!  
  
One thing she was sure of...there certainly was desire...and passion...plenty of it, on both sides. But love?   
  
She already knew how she felt. She loved Ron...and she decided it was time to fight tooth and nail for him.  
  
Walking purposefully down the stairs, she kept walking.   
  
Ron was scratching his back, looking at the Gryffindor notice board. Harry had listed the new team members earlier in the day, and Hermione figured that was what he was looking at. For a moment, Hermione thought she'd better make her presence known, but instead she walked up behind him quietly. She was about a foot away when Ron must have heard something, and he turned around. Hermione pushed him against the wall. 


	12. The Bill Connection

Alesco   
  
Chapter Twelve---The Bill Connection  
  
*  
  
Ron had turned around to see Hermione right on him, then she pushed him none-too-gently against the wall. As he saw several notices glide to the floor near his feet, he realized the breath had been knocked out of him. He instinctively put a hand to his throat and tried to breathe.   
  
Hermione was, at that moment, curling her fingers into the wool of his jumper, when the other inhabitants of the common room burst into raucous laughter. Hermione's face went from a look of indignation to shame. Ron's face burned, and then he almost laughed. Hermione apparently hadn't seen Seamus, Dean, and Colin sitting at the corner table. She immediately released him and stepped back, pulling her pale-blue blouse more securely over her jeans. He uttered under his breath, "What the hell?"   
  
As Ron rubbed the back of his head, which had hit the stone wall, Hermione looked up at him with narrowed eyes. Then, she looked down at her feet and cleared her throat, and whispered, "Where were you? I was worried about you."  
  
Ron inwardly smiled, intensely proud that she had said "I" instead of "we."   
  
"I went to talk to Professor Forester. Hermione, I am so sorry." Ron said, truly meaning it. Even though she had told him to come to her when he was angry, he'd never meant to make her cry. And....could there really be a chance....for them to be together? His heart burst with real feeling, a feeling coming from deep inside him.   
  
Noticing how frail Hermione looked at that moment, he saw that she was clasping her hands tightly in front of her. She turned, looking back at the group of boys who were still staring at them. Without thinking, Ron reached out and took both of her cold hands in his. She immediately turned about, locks of her bushy hair brushing his face, because he was bent down close to her now.. Her eyes were wide as she looked down at her small hands in his large ones.  
  
Ron expected to feel the warmth pool to his midsection like so many times before. Instead, a feeling had replaced that one, and it was just as intense--how right this was. He opened his mouth, about to speak, but Hermione shook her head. She mutely turned and started toward the portrait hole, dragging him with her. Right as she was putting her foot out the portrait hole, she nearly crashed into Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Miss Granger!" she said, and looked at them oddly.  
  
Hermione backed up immediately, managing to step right on Ron's left foot. She hardly weighed anything, but it still hurt. The professor brushed past them and came into the common room. She turned toward them, as Hermone stuttered, "I-I'm so sorry, Professor!"  
  
"That's quite all right, Miss Granger. I've come to fetch Mr Weasley; and as you were guiding him out the portrait hole, my task is nearly complete." She shot Hermione and arch look, and then turned to Ron. Before she could say anything, Ron said, "My parents are here, aren't they?"   
  
Hermione looked at him, confused, as the professor nodded. "Yes, your mother and brother, Bill. Professor Dumbledore is speaking to them right now in the entrance hall. We will go to meet everyone in Professor Forester's office."  
  
Ron shot a look of apology toward Hermione, wishing he would have had the chance to explain. Professor McGonagall gestured him out the portrait hole in front of her, and turned back to Hermione. "Mr Weasley will see you at mealtime, I daresay." With that, the professor gently pushed Ron away from the common room, and in the direction of Professor Forester's office.   
  
~*~   
  
Ron was wondering how they had gotten there so fast. They must have flooed to Hogsmeade, and then walked up to the castle. He and the professor had almost reached the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, when Ron's mum and Bill were climbing up the stairway to meet them.   
  
Ron noticed how worried they both looked. His mum hugged him tightly, and asked, "How's my Ronniekins?" Ron felt his ears burn, thinking how funny it sounded now. He was now a foot taller than his mother, and she was still calling him by his childhood nickname. Before he could tell her not to call him that, Bill walked over.  
  
The look in his eyes chilled Ron. Bill wasn't just worried...he was angry. He grabbed Ron by the shoulder and said, "Yes, how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, Bill. What's going on? Where's dad?" Ron turned to his mother.  
  
She was looking at Bill, a very concerned expression on her face. Turning to Ron, she said with a smile, "Your dad's working right now, he's fine. He couldn't get away." She then took him by the shoulders. "Are you sure you're all right, dear?" She gave him a hard look.  
  
"Well, I...don't know how much Professor Dumbledore told you...." Ron began, when suddenly he heard the steady voice of Professor Forester, who was walking toward them from the hall. "Welcome, Mr and Mrs...." She stopped immediately when she came around the corner, and saw Ron's mum and brother. For the first time since she'd arrive at Hogwarts, he saw one of the most dramatic facial changes ever to occur to her. She became ashen, and swallowed visibly. She even took a step back.  
  
"Bill." The word fell from her lips like a stone.  
  
Ron turned toward his brother, who looked ill. Even so, Bill nodded and said coolly, "Ivy."  
  
Professor McGonagall made a funny sound in her throat and chose that moment to take her leave. Ron watched her walk down the stairs, and then looked back up at Bill, then his mum. She looked even more confused than he was.  
  
Finally, the professor said hesitantly, "I didn't know....I wasn't sure....I thought.."   
  
"Never mind that." Bill snapped. "You called us here, we want to know what's new about the brain that attacked Ron."   
  
Professor Forester drew herself up straight away, and looked affronted. She cleared her throat and said hoarsley, "Yes, come follow me. We'll talk in my....classroom."   
  
~*~   
  
Many awkward minutes later, Professor Forester had finally explained in detail what had really happened to Ron, who had the brain before it came to the Department of Mysteries, and What they needed to do--and why. The group sat silently looking at each other. Finally, Bill spoke up. He was obviously still upset. "What makes you think we can believe you? Especially, knowing...what you are." The last three words were spoken harshly, and Ron could physically feel the heat of the anger rolling off his brother.  
  
Ron saw his mum grab Bill's arm and whisper to him, before Professor Forester stood up, shooting a steady, cool look at Bill. Bill stood up too. "Don't, I'm warning you...." He said it shakily.   
  
"Bill...." Ron frowned, and turned toward the Professor. Her eyes were turned away now, and her back was to them.  
  
"Mum, Ron....could you leave us alone for a moment?" Bill said steadily.  
  
"But Bill..." His mum said, looking fearfully toward the professor.  
  
"Please." He was insistent. Finally, Ron was pulled up by him mum and lead out the classroom door.   
  
Outside, Ron watched as several other students walked through the halls, enjoying their Saturday evening. Sighing, he leaned against the wall and thought about how long the day had been. Would it ever end? And how did his brother know Professor Forester?  
  
Ron tried to think back to everything he knew about Bill. He didn't have much firsthand knowledge about what Bill had done while Ron had been young. He turned to his mum.  
  
Before he could ask her anything, she spotted Professor Dumbledore coming up the stairs, headed toward the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. She walked toward him, and began ask questions, out of Ron's earshot. Ron realised this might give him a chance to hear what Bill and Professor Forester were talking about.   
  
Shuffling closer to the door, he put his ear to it. Darn and blast...if he only had extendable ears.  
  
For a moment, he couldn't understand a word that was being said. Finally, Professor Forester said loudly, "I was nineteen years old, Bill, and so were you."  
  
"I doesn't make any difference....it was wrong. You were old enough, experienced enough in your..." Bill cut off, and then said, "If I hear you've laid a hand on my brother....I'll rip your heart out personally."   
  
Ron stood back from the door for a moment, expecting to hear Bill walking toward him; instead, he heard a laugh. Ron put his ear back to the door, and clenched his teeth. It was that cool, odd laugh from Professor Forester. She kept laughing...and laughing.   
  
Finally, she said, "What surprises me so much, Bill, is how upset you are. You always seemed to enjoy it in the end." There was silence, and then she said, "I never thought I'd see you, again, Bill. But I'd never hoped of keeping it a secret for long."  
  
Now Bill laughed, and it was not from humor. "You're sick, you know it? Once I tell Ron...."   
  
"You won't need to, you know." Professor Forester was saying, and then Ron felt himself being pulled back abruptly by his ear.  
  
"Owww!" He shouted, and looked up to see his mum and Professor Dumbledore standing next to him. His mum let his ear go and gave him a very stern look. Professor Dumbledore, the quirky old wizard, was winking at him. Before Ron could say anything, the door behind him burst open, and a very frustrated looking Bill emerged. He shut the door loudly behind him. "Professor Dumbledore...." Bill said anxiously, looking pleased. "You're just the wizard I was hoping to see."  
  
The Headmaster nodded. "Yes, Mr Weasley?"  
  
"Can I speak with you in your study?" Bill asked, an edge in his voice.  
  
"Certainly. Molly, can I interest you and your family to the evening meal first, or you will you be taking your leave soon?" Professor Dumbledore asked.   
  
"No, I think I should be getting back. I'm going to let Bill handle this. Arthur will be home soon, and waiting for his meal." She said, and she turned to Bill, giving him a hug. "Dear, I think I'm going to go and speak with Ginny for a moment before I leave. Are you coming, Ron?" She arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Sure." Ron said, and dejectedly followed his mother. He desperately wanted the chance to talk to Bill himself, but He realized that tonight would not be the night. Looking backward, he watched as Professor Dumbledore and Bill walked down the stairs.  
  
~*~  
  
After his mother and Bill were gone, Ron was sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, eating across from Hermione, sitting by Harry, and wondering if the last day had all been a dream. Everything seemed so normal now, like the Department of Mysteries, or Professor Forester, had never happened.   
  
He had to face the facts, though. The red welts on his arm told the truth, and he couldn't avoid it any way he looked. The only person who could help him....Professor Forester...was becoming more terrifying by the moment. He only wished he knew the real reasons why Bill had been upset.   
  
The thing that bothered him the most was his vow not to tell anyone what was going on.  
  
He looked up then at Hermione....who had spoken eagerly with his mother earlier in the day, when she went to visit Ginny. It was nice to see the his two favorite people in all the world getting along so well.   
  
That brought his mind to the conversation he'd hoped to have earlier in the day with Hermione. Looking across the table at her now, he gave her a steady stare, his heart beating wildly. She smiled ever so slightly and cleared her throat. "So, Ron, I think we need to get to that Prefect meeting."   
  
Ginny, a prefect this year, too, looked up, a bit surprised. Thankfully, she hid it well, and got up with them.   
  
When they were headed out into the hall, Ron turned around. He saw Harry head over to the Hufflepuff table, and sit down. That was odd.....  
  
Hermione said something very quietly to Ginny, and then Ginny peeled off and called out, "You two have nice evening!" in a very sarcastic voice....oddly reminiscent of the twins. Hermione laughed briefly, and Ron shot her a quick smile.   
  
The hallways were very still, as most of the students were still eating. Ron cleared his throat, which suddenly had a frog in it. His heart was beating faster than racing hippogriffs, and he knew he couldn't do this in the common room. Sudden inspiration came to him.  
  
"Uh, Hermione?" Ron slowed to a stop, not looking at her yet.  
  
"Yes?" She asked, her voice hitching.  
  
"I would like to talk to you. In private." Face burning, he looked at her. She was blushing, too. He thought it looked bloody attractive.  
  
"Okay. We can't go to the common room, then." Hermone said, looking at her feet. "I think it's best we go somewhere totally private." Like the....Room-"  
  
"-of Requirement." They said at once.  
  
Their eyes met, and they both looked down at the floor, chuckling nervously.   
  
"Okay then, let's go." Ron said, in a voice that was not his own.  
  
"Wait...what do we want it to be?" Hermione asked suddenly.  
  
"You pick." Ron replied, and then they started to walk again. This time they went up a different set of stairs, and to a far wing of the castle.   
  
When they entered the room, it was no longer a room. "Bloody hell!" Ron muttered, and Hermione tut-tutted. He looked toward her and frowned. "It's only you here, remember? Nobody else I'm defaming with my language." Hermione just shook her head and rolled her eyes. Ron thought it would be a good time, since she was off guard, to grab her hand. She clung to him happily.  
  
They were in a Hyde Park, in London. It was totally dark, and a large moon loomed over them. It seemed as if there was no other person in the world. Hermione tugged him toward a tree and sat down on the ground...which really wasn't ground....  
  
"I love this place." Ron said, laying back, putting his free arm under his head and reclining. "Sometimes, when I was young, we'd all come here after dropping Charlie and Percy off at Hogwarts. I think once the twins started school, we started to stop going. I've really missed this park. You've got a great memory." He turned to her sitting beside him and smiled.  
  
"Thanks. That means a lot." Hermione smiled.  
  
"I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You got how many O.W.L.S.?" Ron grumbled, and Hermione groaned.   
  
"Let's not get into that." She pulled her hand away, and Ron felt bad. They'd had a conversation that swiftly turned into an argument once they received their O.W.L. results during the summer.  
  
They were silent for a while, as Ron tried to place his jumbled thoughts into order. What should they talk about? How could he start to talk about...that...out of nowhere?  
  
Without warning, Hermione asked the one thing Ron would have avoided at this moment. "Have you ever kissed anyone?" She didn't look at him, and bit her lip.  
  
"What?" It was the first thing out of his mouth.  
  
Hermione turned to him, and he could tell she was blushing in the moonlight.  
  
"You heard what I said." She threw back at him.  
  
Ron choked as he looked into her eyes. They were very pretty, twinkling as they were now.   
  
He decided that he'd better try to make light of the situation. Of course he wanted to kiss her...but what if she hated it? So he said jokingly, "By beast or being?"   
  
She sat up abruptly. "By a girl, you idiot!"   
  
"Hey..." Ron sat up too, insulted. Hermione started to glare at him, and he was sure she was just about ready to leave. So, he said quickly, "Yes."  
  
"No!" He heard Hermone say, and her eyes widened. "Who?"  
  
"I don't know." Ron said, and shrugged.   
  
Hermoine was looking at him oddly. For a moment, she continued to stare. Then she blurted, "You don't know who you kissed?"  
  
Ron stood up and leaned his frame against the tree, and crossed his arms. He looked down at Hermione. "I was only five years old at the time. I thought she was pretty, so I kissed her. It was this little blond girl. I can remember it all vividly. Her dad was single, I think, and my mum was helping out for a while."  
  
It only took a moment for Hermione to digest this information, then she began to laugh. Apparently, she thought this information was very funny, because she began to roll around on the grass, and then lay flat on the lawn, trying to breathe.   
  
Ron dropped down next to her. "What's so bloody funny?"   
  
Hermione was still trying to catch her breath. Finally she did, and said one word. "Luna."  
  
"What?" He blurted for the second time that evening.  
  
Hermione began to breathe in and out deeply, apparently trying to calm herself. "I remembered a story Mrs Weasley told to me and Ginny this summer. She said that she'd helped Mr Lovegood out a bit when Luna was very young. You do know that she lives very close to the Burrow, don't you?"  
  
"No, I don't." Ron said, and groaned.  
  
Hermione sat up. "I can't believe you kissed Luna. She was only four years old. She may even remember it."  
  
"She does not." Ron started to blush. Why the devil had he told Hermione that story?  
  
"I bet she does." Hermione said, in a superior voice. "That's why she's obsessed with you."  
  
"You're cracked." Ron sat down, his back to her. After a moment of silence, Ron felt reality seeping back. Why can't I just tell Hermione what's been happening to me? She would never tell anyone. "Hermione?"  
  
"Yes?"   
  
He turned around, and saw that she was lying flat on her back again.  
  
"Hermione, I want to tell you about what's been happening to me." He crawled over to where she was lying. She had several blades of grass in her fingers, and was braiding them together. At once, she put them down.  
  
"No, Ron. I already know from Mrs Weasley that you can't tell me." Hermione rolled over to look into his eyes. "I don't want to get you in trouble. Anyway, I have a feeling I know what most of it means."   
  
She rolled onto her back again, saying softly, "I want you to know that if you need anybody, I'll always be here." She blinked several times.   
  
"I know." Ron said huskily.  
  
Silence reigned again, and Ron just looked down at her. His mouth was moving before he even knew it. "Have you ever kissed anyone?"   
  
"No." It was an immediate answer. Then she looked at him. "I wonder what it's like. Harry said he did it, but it didn't sound pleasant."  
  
"Wasn't the right girl." Ron thought, remembering how much he wished his sister and Harry would get together.   
  
"I guess not." Hermione sighed. She looked tired. No. She looked annoyed.  
  
Then, Ron felt like he was being taken over my something outside of him, when he slid his legs under him and lay down next to her. He saw his hand go up to her face and grasp her chin. Her eyes were closed, as if this was the most natural thing in the world. He leaned up on an elbow, bent down, and chastely kissed her lips. It was the briefest of touches, and then he pulled back. If she hated that, then he'd stop kissing permanently.  
  
After he pulled back, she looked up at him. Then she said matter-of-factly, "I wasn't talking about that kind of kiss, Ron."   
  
He backed up farther. What was wrong now?  
  
She knelt up on her elbows, and sat up. As if in slow-motion, she slid both of her hands into his hair, clinging to it as if life depended on it. Then, her mouth came up to his. It was the most exciting point in Ron's life.   
  
She was nibbling at his lower lip, sucking gently on it. He realized at once that he was just sitting there, letting her kiss him, and he wasn't doing a single thing. He let his arms crush around her, and it was a revelation. Gods, she was here, in his arms. How long had he dreamed about this?  
  
Then, all the thoughts started tumbling through his mind, of what he had envisioned in dreams; things he wanted them to do together. His body hardened, and he tugged her closer, now desperately kissing her back.   
  
He wasn't even sure what they were doing was right (how it was supposed to be), but it felt awfully good. He was now lying over her, pushing himself against her, and she was bucking and moaning underneath him. His jeans were beginning to feel so tight. He wished he could take them off, but that might scare her away.   
  
She was kissing his neck, now. And her hands...Gods, her hands were under his shirt.  
  
Oh, this was too much. He couldn't take much more. He sat up abruptly, running his hands through his hair.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione asked, sitting up too. She looked worried.  
  
"Bloody hell, Hermione. Just let me calm down." Ron sat there, and Hermione took his hand.   
  
For a long time, they sat in silence. Finally, Hermione said, "I have so many things I've wanted to ask you."  
  
Ron's brow raised. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what she meant this time. 


	13. In The Shadows

Alesco   
  
Chapter Thirteen---In The Shadows  
  
*  
  
The moment that Ron grabbed her chin, and Hermione was sure was going to kiss her, was one of the most anticipatory moments of her life. She closed her eyes when he clasped it, and waited, breathless.  
  
Then, his soft lips (those gorgeous lips) brushed hers very softly. Though her heart leapt, she waited, hoping he would do what the male of steamy novels normally did. She craved the thought of Ron's lips tugging at hers, separating her lips, and gently teasing her with his naughty tongue. Instead, Hermione was deeply surprised when he pulled back, opting for something far less intense. She'd enjoyed that brief moment....but she craved him too much to let it go at that.  
  
After all, she'd practically begged him for the last several minutes to kiss her. For Merlin's sake, didn't he know she wanted him? That she loved only him?  
  
That's when she'd buried her fingers into that LOVELY hair (she'd inwardly gasped), and kissed him for all she was worth. She was certain she was doing the right thing....after all, how many times had men lost control in those books, when the women sucked on their lower lips?  
  
Then, she couldn't remember much, except how his arms had crushed her to him, and she lost her breath momentarily. It didn't matter one bit, as long as he continued to lick at her lips like he was, and then suck at HER bottom lip. It was also very pleasant, having her soft chest crushed up against his hard one.  
  
And, lying on her back, with him pressing his hardness against her, was certainly the most exciting thing she had ever felt in her whole life. Her body burnt with a tremendous intensity, and she could hear sounds coming from her throat she didn't know she possessed. She wanted to tug off his jumper and t-shirt, she wanted to touch his chest...like she'd dreamt oft of.  
  
But then, that fantastic warmth and weight was gone from her, and she was lying on her back, watching him run shaking hands through his hair. He was breathing very heavily. She said something, not sure what, and then heard him say something about needing to calm down.  
  
Not wanting to lose the connection between them, she grasped his hand, and then realized what he was trying to do. He needed to calm down...he was trying to prevent himself from......with her...  
  
Her body burned with intense desire. How she so wanted that....and feared it, too.  
  
All the dreams she'd had about Ron could never have prepared her for the heat and passion she'd felt in his arms. In fourth year, she never could have imagined she would have been able to incite such a response from his body. After all, he apparently hadn't even realized she was a girl up until the Yule Ball fiasco.   
  
For a while they sat silently, and Hermione didn't say anything. She realized now was a good time to talk to him about that incident during the summer, when she'd heard him pleasuring himself and uttering her name.   
  
"I have so many things I've wanted to ask you." She said simply.  
  
Ron did not look pleased.  
  
"Don't look at me like that." She said tensely, and then moved closer to him. "You stopped me once when I started talking about this; you tricked me into talking about something else, and I refuse to let you change the subject this time."   
  
Ron was blushing...apparently he already knew the topic of conversation. "Hermione, I--"  
  
"Do you...fantasize about me?" She rested her arm on his shoulder, and let one finger gently caress his cheek.   
  
Ron's eyes widened, and he reddened perceptibly. "You see, Hermione, I was just..."   
  
"Because I fantasize about you." Hermione whispered huskily, feeling her face burn. She dropped the arm from his shoulder. Merlin....did I really say that, she thought. She couldn't believe her boldness. But suddenly, she felt like she could say almost anything to him.  
  
"You do?" Ron's eyes widened even more, and his voice raised an octave.  
  
She nodded, now looking down. She took a breath, trying to give herself courage to tell him everything. "And I do....the same thing to myself that you did....that one time I heard you in your room."  
  
She caught her breath, hoping he wouldn't think she was very wicked. For a very long time, she felt Ron's eyes on her. She wondered if he understood what she had meant. Suddenly, he shouted.   
  
"YOU WHAT? Bloody hell, Hermione! You can't just tell me....tell me that!" Ron was breathing heavily again, and clenching his fists. Hermione risked looking up at his face, and his eyes were dilated. He looked like he was trying to hold himself back from doing something.  
  
Her mouth was dry, but she wasn't done. She was so curious about all of this. Even though she was embarrassed now, she had to continue.  
  
"What does it feel like....for men, I mean?"  
  
Ron's mouth was open, and this time he didn't say a thing. Instead, he grabbed both her arms and tugged her into his lap. She squirmed as close as she could to the warm, hard heat there, and trembled as Ron's mouth molded over hers, and his fingers dug into her arms. It hurt...but it felt so good. She draped her arms around his neck....and then his tongue entered her mouth for the first time. This was a fantasy she had for so long....and it was well worth the wait.  
  
She sucked at his tongue as if it was a lollipop, and he uttered a harsh moan. Now, one of his hands were curling into her long bushy hair, and the other one was rubbing up and down on her thigh. Oh Gods...there were too many good sensations all at once.   
  
"Oh, Ron..." She moaned when he came up for air, and the breath being released from her mouth caught in a sigh. She was thinking about the best way to rip off his jumper and undershirt, when he stilled again.  
  
She pulled back, and he didn't move. When she looked at him, he was simply sitting there, his eyes closed. They were rotating under his eyelids, as if he was dreaming.   
  
"Ron?" She gently tapped one of his arms. He didn't move; didn't make a sound.  
  
Hermione began to feel fear...more fear then she'd ever felt in her life. Even when she thought the Centaurs were going to kill her and Harry...she hadn't been this scared.  
  
She could do nothing but watch, until he suddenly opened his eyes and looked around. He appeared confused. Then he focused on Hermione, who was still sitting in his lap.   
  
"Draco. He's messing around in the dungeons. He was talking to someone..or something...in the shadows. I couldn't quite hear what he said." Ron muttered huskily.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to tell her.  
  
He pushed her gently from him and stood up, a look of purpose in his eyes. He reached down for her hand, and she put hers in his. He pulled her up, and said, "Let's go."  
  
~*~  
  
Ron practically dragged her all way down the hall, and Hermione began to wonder how late it was. As she was pondering this, she heard a group of students talking quite loudly, and they were walking toward them.  
  
The group came around the corner, and Harry was in the lead. He was holding the hand of Susan Bones, and behind them appeared to be the entire Gryffindor house.   
  
"Ron, Hermione!" Harry said, looking surprised. He glanced over at Susan, who was smiling at Hermione and Ron. "Hello." Susan said.  
  
"Hi, Susan. Hi, Harry." Hermione grinned. She had known Susan before the D.A. meetings last year. Apparently, Harry had found an interest in her, and Hermione was pleased. Susan liked Arithmancy as much as Hermione did, and they studied off and on together. Hermione chanced a look at Ron. He looked unhappy and impatient.  
  
"What's all this?" Ron said loudly, looking pointedly at Harry, then glaring at Susan.  
  
"It's a celebration for the new team. We planned this after dinner. I was going to tell you, but I couldn't find you--you were in a meeting, of course." Harry grinned.  
  
"We're going to the Room of Requirement." Susan said.   
  
"It's good to see you're in a better mood, Ron. You two should join us." Harry invited.  
  
"We can't right now." Ron said tensely. He was clenching Hermione's hand awfully hard. She squirmed.  
  
"Suit yourself. I must have spoken too soon." Harry muttered darkly, and the group of Gryffindors began to trickle past the four standstills. Ron began to pull Hermione down the hall, and she worriedly looked back at the group. "Don't stay too long, it's nearly curfew time!" She shouted weakly.  
  
Harry and Susan were walking off, too, and then Harry shouted to them, "I hope you had a nice PREFECT meeting!" Hermione heard Harry and Susan laugh.  
  
Ron snorted, then he muttered something about non-Gryffindor's not being allowed at all-Gryffindor parties. Hermione cleared her throat, to let him know she had heard and had not approved.   
  
"I wonder where Ginny was?" Ron asked suddenly.  
  
Hermione looked up at him as he pulled her along. "I don't know. Then again, I didn't see Neville either."   
  
"Oh hell!"   
  
Ron made a ferocious growl and stopped.   
  
"Ron, what is it now?" Hermione asked, and this time she was losing her patience.  
  
  
  
For a moment, he stood there, indecisive. Then he grabbed her hand again and said. "Never mind. We need to get down to the dungeons."   
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, and finally, after many downward staircases and turns, they were in the dungeons. Hermione wondered why there always seemed to be a green glow down here. Maybe the stones were made from some kind of-  
  
Suddenly, one of Ron's arms went around her waist, the other clapped over her mouth, and he pulled her into a shadowed grotto. Hermione watched as Draco Malfoy came around the corner, looking unusual without the company of his friends, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. At that moment, Draco did something strange. He walked away from them, down the hall, looked around, and then knelt down. His hand left hand reached from his side, and seemed to be putting something down into the shadows. Since all this was done on the opposite side from which they were viewing, Hermione couldn't be sure. Then, Draco said something into the shadows. He got up and walked back the way he had came.  
  
At that moment, Hermione realized it was an exact description of what Ron had muttered while they were in the Room of Requirement.  
  
"How did you-" She began, but was cut off.  
  
"SHH!" Ron said loudly. Taking out his wand, he walked quickly up to where Draco had been kneeling.   
  
"Lumos." He said softly, and the tip of his wand burned brightly. Hermione ran up to him, just as Ron said harshly, "Shit!"  
  
"Ron!" Hermione admonished, and then she looked down past the tip of Ron's wand to the floor.  
  
There was absolutely nothing there.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 


	14. Six Teens

Alesco  
  
Chapter Fourteen---Six Teens  
  
*  
  
Ron curled his legs up under him as he watched Harry make another move. He laughed, before instructing his queen to take out one of Harry's powerful pieces. Harry had made a move that left the piece entirely vulnerable. Ron thought he'd taught his friend better...apparently not.  
  
Hermione was sitting close to Ron on the couch, and Harry was sitting in a chair on the other side of a short table they had levitated over to use for the chess board. Hermione, at the moment, was reading...but every now and then she would reach over, out of Harry's sight, and rub Ron's knee. It made him smile with glee every time. Ron could swear he heard Harry gag a couple of times when he smiled like that, though.   
  
It was four days after Ron saw Malfoy lurking around the dungeons. That night, he and Hermione had searched thoroughly around the area where Draco had been kneeling, but they couldn't find anything. They'd stopped looking when Ron had seen a spider crawl out a hole in the wall, where a large piece of stone had fallen away near the floor. Hermione said they needed to get back upstairs, since Snape's quarters were nearby. She didn't want to answer any questions about why they were there. Ron was only too happy to agree.  
  
They argued all the way back to the Room of Requirement--Hermione insisted upon checking on the party, and making sure the Gryffindors got back in time for curfew. Ron kept insisting Malfoy was up to something, and Hermione said they had no proof, and until they did, there was nothing they could do. When they arrived at the Room of Requirement, nobody wanted to leave, so Hermione became greatly irritated. Finally, Ron, Hermione, and Harry were able to persuade everyone to go back to the common room.  
  
.......That Night........  
  
As the group reached the stairwell, Ron noticed that Harry and Susan were falling back. He stopped in the middle of the hall, and Hermione ran right into him.  
  
"What now?" Hermione asked grouchily. Her hands had fallen on his waist, and she wasn't pulling away from him. He grabbed her hand momentarily, and then focused on Harry and Susan. Susan was hugging Harry, and they were talking to each other happily. Ron and Hermione were too far away to hear what they were saying.  
  
Hermione laced her fingers into his, and said, "They're a nice-looking couple."   
  
Ron let out a brief grunt and said very softly, "So, my sister isn't good enough..."  
  
Hermione backhanded his chest. It hadn't hurt, but she looked very angry. "Ron...your sister is with Neville."  
  
"That prat?" Ron snorted. "By the way, I hadn't meant to say that first bit out loud."  
  
Hermione backed up, taking her hands off him. "Oh, you hadn't, had you?" She crossed her arms and glared.  
  
"Hermione, you're not angry with me, are you?" Ron said, astounded. She wasn't going to get upset with him, after all that had happened. Would she?  
  
Harry and Susan had apparently finished their good-byes, and Harry was walking up to Ron. As Harry began to say something, Hermione just raised one eyebrow toward Ron and turned to go up to the portrait hole.   
  
Ron watched her soundlessly, and then he heard Harry say, "So you won her, only to lose her again?"  
  
"Oh shut it, Harry!" Ron glared at Harry.  
  
Harry put up his hands and shrugged. "What did I do?"  
  
"More like--what didn't you do?" Ron said, feeling satisfied he'd gotten Harry back for the confusing line Harry had said to him after Ron asked Harry about Hermione's birthday. He turned to follow Hermione up to the common room.  
  
He was not able to catch her before she went up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. Instead, he went up to his own, and lay in his bed for a very long time, unable to go to sleep. Finally, he took out some parchment and quill, and wrote a letter to his brother. He insisted that Bill explain to him everything. Of course, it was very unlikely Bill would explain by owl post, but it was worth a try. He'd have Pig deliver the letter in the morning.  
  
He was willing to bet that Bill wouldn't let Professor Forester begin with the sessions. What would Ron do? He lay back trying to decide if this was a good or a bad thing. Of course...Ron wanted to learn the powers deep inside him...but at what price?  
  
The last thoughts that passed through his mind were about Hermione...and he hoped she wasn't all that upset with him.  
  
~*~  
  
Thankfully, Hermione had only been upset with Ron for the rest of the weekend. Harry hadn't been phased by Ron's attitude, so they'd continued their friendship as normal.   
  
Now, remembering the incident, Ron realized he still had to order Hermione's birthday gift. He just didn't know what it was going to be.  
  
Ron now realized how much Hermione studied...an awful lot. Whenever he tried to persuade her to come with him so they could be alone, she always cited a homework assignment...which she was actually working on. Every night, she would give him a long hug before bed, and every night, he wanted to drag her up to the dormitory.  
  
He began to wonder if she was worried about what had happened in the Room of Requirement. Ron certainly wasn't sorry they had done it, but he was amazed at how up-front Hermione had been. Having two brothers like Fred and George around, he had never been certain they were telling him the truth about a woman's...body. Apparently, they had at least one point in their favour, because one particular fact they'd given him was true.  
  
And Hermione had asked him what it felt like....to.... That's when he'd lost control...as if he'd ever regained it.  
  
Now, as he was playing chess with his best friend, he was pleased to be sitting close to Hermione, enjoying the evening. She'd kept teasing him all night, and so he hoped they might share a moment together before going to bed.   
  
"So.." Harry said, "Why do you think Professor Forester was acting so strangely today in class?" He looked up at Hermione, then Ron.   
  
Ron gulped and looked down. He had an idea why, but how could he phrase it to his friends? That he thought his brother and the professor had some sort of secret past together...and that the professor had hurt Bill somehow?  
  
So, instead of saying anything, he shrugged. Ron could feel Hermione's eyes on him, but he dared not look at her.  
  
"Well, at least she told me that I could start the D.A. again. She's even thinking about helping me put together a training plan and everything! And what do you think of that awesome spell she taught us today?" Harry exclaimed excitedly, before muttering, "Knight to H-5."  
  
Ron had been impressed by the simplicity of the "affero terrigenus" spell the professor had taught them. It caused any person it was cast at to fly straight into the air and flip over, then hang motionless upside-down. Of course, they could still cast spells...if they still had their wand.  
  
"Queen to H-5. Checkmate. Sorry, Harry." Ron stretched his hands over his head, and then yawned. He absentmindedly reminded himself to look into the Invalesco Mirror before bed. He'd been looking at it every night as the professor had asked him to, and each time had brought him back further into past memories....the first ride on the Hogwart's Express, the time he and Harry had landed in the Whomping Willow with his father's car...they were great memories. As of yet, he had only seen the past in the mirror. He briefly wondered why he continued to see bits of the future every now and then, when he wasn't expecting it. His life was becoming spooky.  
  
"Tired?" Hermione whispered silkily.  
  
"Nope." Ron said immediately. Hermione chuckled.  
  
Harry was putting the check pieces back in their case. Suddenly, Ron remembered what he wanted to talk to Harry about.  
  
"Hey-ya, Harry?" Ron began awkwardly.  
  
"Yeah, Ron?" Harry closed the chess case, and placed it next to the table.   
  
"Uh...so, how did you and Susan start...you know, how did you two get together?" Ron asked smoothly, trying to put on his "I'm-the-least-bit-interested" look. He felt Hermione sit up straighter next to him. He didn't look at her.  
  
"I dunno. We started talking, it just happened. She's really nice, I hope you two get to know her." Harry said happily.   
  
Ron grunted, and Hermione began to talk excitedly. She said she was happy for Harry, and that she had spent time with Susan before.   
  
Ron was about to say something, too, when Harry suddenly got up.   
  
"It's pretty late, I think I'm going to turn in." He looked briefly at Hermione, and then turned to climb up the boy's dormitory stairs.  
  
"Good-night..." Ron said quietly, wondering why Harry ran off so quickly. He looked around, realizing that he and Hermione where the only two people left in the common room.   
  
Hermione leaned toward him and gently kissed his cheek. Ron smiled, and was about to pull her into his arms. He was stopped when she held up her hand.  
  
Ron inwardly growled. "You know, it's not nice being a tart."  
  
"What?" Hermione frowned, and moved away.   
  
"Ok, I'm sorry, but you've been teasing me all night." Ron started toward her, his palms up, hoping she would let him kiss her. Instead, she turned her mouth away at the last moment. He ended up kissing her cheek.  
  
"Ron, I need to talk to you." She looked deep into his eyes when he moved away.  
  
Ron blushed deep crimson. "Not about that..."  
  
"No...I mean, sort of. I was just so curious about all of that. I still am. But what I really want to ask you is..if you want this thing between us to be long-term." Hermione's eyes were glazed over with moisture, and she looked a little ashamed.  
  
Ron stared at her. He had wanted to say that he loved her so many times over the past couple of days, but it just sounded so stupid. People said it to each other all the time, and it was beginning to lose its meaning. Merlin, even Ginny had told him last night before bedtime, and Ron had instinctively said it back. It had reminded him of their childhood, and he had smiled at her. Saying it to Hermione would be....not good enough somehow.  
  
I practically told her already, anyway, Ron thought to himself. Why can't she just see it in my eyes?   
  
"You know, Hermione, that I...care about you a lot." He took her hand, and she smiled. "I'd never do anything you wouldn't want to do--and this is definitely very serious for me."  
  
"I care about you a lot, too." Hermione whispered huskily.  
  
They spent the rest of the evening kissing for a while, and then Hermione insisted they go up to bed--alone. Ron wasn't pleased with that...but he accepted it gladly. He would hate to do anything that would damage their relationship at this point.  
  
~*~  
  
19 September  
  
*  
  
Ron was in a panic. He hadn't heard back from Bill, Professor Forester kept avoiding him after classes, and his nightmares had returned.  
  
And, to make matters worse, it was Hermione's birthday.  
  
Of course, he'd bought her a present he hoped she would like. He's used the last of the meagre amount of money he'd been able to make during the summer, doing special chores for the Order.   
  
Hermione had seemed concerned that Ron wasn't taking their relationship seriously. So Ron had researched in some muggle books from the library, and found reference to something called a "promise ring." Wizards and witches had a similar custom, but it was given to a witch at the one-year anniversary of their meeting. As far as Ron was concerned, the shiny silver ring in his pocket was far past-due.  
  
He'd had the stressful duty of organizing a party for Hermione that evening in the Room of Requirement, and now he had to figure out a way to get Hermione there. He'd invited everyone in Gryffindor. To his dismay, Ginny was going with Neville, and Harry had invited Susan. Ron wasn't pleased, but there was very little he could do. Harry and Ginny were happy...and that was the hardest for Ron to accept. He continued to wish that Harry would realize his sister was worth dating..and then Harry would truly be a part of the family.  
  
Classes had just finished, and Ron and Harry had met everyone else in the Room of Requirement after Divination. Now, Ron was on his way to the common room to pick up Hermione. They planned on eating the evening meal in the Room of Requirement, as the house elves had promised to magic some up.  
  
Ron stepped through the portrait hole to see Hermione sitting at one of the tables there, studying as usual.   
  
"Hermione!" Ron said happily, and took one of her arms. "Come on, I want to show you something."  
  
"No, Ron, I'm busy. Maybe later." She looked at him with a twinkle in her eye, and then went back to work.  
  
"Oh come on, Hermione...." Ron tugged at his hair, licked his lips, and desperately tried to think of a way to get her away from her work. "Hey, Hermione, I think I heard a rumor in Divination about someone causing trouble in the Room of Requirement. We've got to get up there stop them...after all, we're Prefects." He ended this seriously, and tried to look as though he was worried.  
  
Hermione put down her quill and looked at him, eyebrows raised. "Do you know how many times you have given me that excuse in the last couple of days?" Then, she looked down, and turned to look around the common room...apparently noticing how empty it was. "You're serious this time, aren't you?"   
  
"Uh, yes..." Ron squirmed in place, hoping she'd take the bait. When she got up heavily and started walking toward the portrait hole, Ron was delighted. He began to follow her.  
  
She turned abruptly, and Ron almost ran into her.   
  
"I think I can handle this. Why don't you just stay here, and I'll be back in a minute?" Hermione grinned mischievously, and then Ron frowned. "But, Hermione--" Ron whined. If Hermione left without him, he'd miss out on the surprise...but then...  
  
"Wait a minute..." Ron said. He thought to himself, maybe she already knew.  
  
"Yes, Ron?" Her left eyebrow was arched. She was holding back a smile.  
  
"Hermione, I...we...Hermione, I have something." Ron stated the first thing that came to his mind, and then he felt his face burn. "I mean, what I meant to say is...I have something for you."  
  
"Oh?" This time, a pleased look crossed her face.  
  
"Yes, but after I give it to you, will you promise to come with me to the Room of Requirement straight away?" Ron choked out, hoping she'd say yes.   
  
"Fine. I won't, however, promise to be surprised at the party you planned."   
  
"Oh, Hermione!" Ron scowled, angry that his plans were ruined. He took out the ring box from his pocket and practically threw it onto her hand. Hermione was not pleased. She just stared at him, and the box, and then back again.   
  
"Well, aren't you going to open it?" Ron shouted.  
  
"Not if you're going to have that attitude!" Hermione's eyes flashed.   
  
Ron grabbed the box. "Fine, I'll open it." He opened the box, took out the ring, and slipped it onto the closest finger of Hermione's left hand. "It's a promise ring. Are you satisfied?" He crossed his arms, his face hotter than before.   
  
Ron was totally surprised when Hermione practically cooed with pleasure and leapt into his arms. She placed a firm kiss on his lips and pulled back, and tears were forming in her eyes. "I....love it, Ron." She said, the last three words very softly as she looked down and fingered her ring. "But Ron...how much did it cost?"  
  
He'd been expecting this reaction....it was what he had feared. Anything he ever got for anyone was always viewed as a tremendous sacrifice, and he was sick of it. "It doesn't matter, Hermione." He said gratingly. "Now, can we please go to the party?" He held out his hand, hoping she would take it and come with him.  
  
After a moment, she looked into his eyes. There was an imperceptible look there, but she took his hand, and he walked her to Room of Requirement...in total silence.  
  
~*~   
  
Even though Ron wasn't pleased at the course of events leading up to the party, he found himself loosening up there, and regaining his spirits. He thought that perhaps he needed to look into the Invalesco Mirror more now than once a day? Professor Forester was of no help these days. He hadn't told her yet about his nightmares returning, but he felt he would need to soon, as he wasn't getting very much sleep.  
  
Finally, the party was winding down, and curfew time loomed. Professor McGonagall had been informed of the party, and she had volunteered to come and remind the students when 15 minutes remained.   
  
Only Hermione and Ron, Ginny and Neville, and Harry and Susan were still there when the professor arrived. Ron saw her look directly at him when she opened the door, and the six teens stopped dancing. Professor McGonagall walked straight to Ron.  
  
She looked at him gravely and said, "I was already on my way up here when Professor Dumbledore met me in the hall. He was going to my quarters so he could inform me about your brother, Bill. I'm sorry to say this, Mr Weasley, but your brother is missing.  
  
"A witness claimed they saw him late tonight, being ambushed in Diagon Alley. It appears he has been abducted." 


	15. Pillow Talk

Alesco   
  
Chapter Fifteen---Pillow Talk  
  
*  
  
Ron slammed the Invalesco Mirror down onto his bed. He had hoped it may shed some light on what was happening with Bill. Instead, it showed him the night Harry and Ron had gone into the Forbidden Forest to talk to Aragog. Rotten mirror, he cried to himself.  
  
~*~  
  
Dumbledore had called him into his office that night. He detailed what Professor McGonagall had already told Ron. That was when Ron had erupted.  
  
"What was he doing down there, that late at night?" Thinking back now, Ron figured he shouldn't have shouted so loudly at the Headmaster. Professore Dumbledore didn't seem to mind, but now it seemed rather unfair.  
  
"Your mother seems to think he was visiting a pub in Diagon Alley. They have a different clientele then the patrons of The Leaky Cauldron." Dumbledore left it at that.   
  
"Why did they take him? How are we going to get him back? What if he's already dead?" Ron had felt his face heat with anger, as he had propped himself over the Headmaster's desk on outstretched palms. All the Headmaster said in reply was that aurors were searching all of Diagon and Knockturn Alley, and that hopefully Bill would be found soon.  
  
Ron had sat down, fuming, at that point, and then Professor Dumbledore had stood up and walked over to where Ron sat. He had levitated his chair next to Ron's, sat down, and said, "I have finally persuaded your parents to allow you to begin training sessions with Professor Forester. For the first week, you will meet with her every day."  
  
Ron had sat up at that, and had stuttered, "But, Professor...I had a feeling that Professor Forester..." From the moment Ron had heard the news that Bill had been taken, he a strange feeling that Professor Forester had something to do with it.  
  
Professor Dumbledore had nodded, as if he had known what Ron was thinking. "Bill was very upset the night he came with your mother and was told about our plans for you. He revealed to me...some history he had with Professor Forester. I have since spoken with her, and I am convinced it was all a terrible, youthful mistake. A mistake Professor Forester regrets deeply." The Headmaster sighed. "Professor Forester refused to work with you until I received the full cooperation of either your parents or Bill. I've now received that permission, and so I ask that you meet with her tomorrow afternoon, after your classes." The Headmaster gave a deep nod, and then had said almost apologetically, "I'm sorry to inform you of this, but I think it may be a good idea for you to temporarily relinquish your position as Gryffindor Quidditch Keeper--"  
  
"But, Professor Dumbledore--" Ron got up at that point. He could not believe the Headmaster was asking him to give up one thing he was proud of. At that had said, "What will I tell Harry? Or the rest of the team?"   
  
Dumbledore apparently had been expecting that question. "Tomorrow morning, you, Mr Potter and Miss Granger will meet here before your classes. If you would like, you may also invite your sister--that is your choice. We will inform them of what is happening, but it must be kept in strict confidence."  
  
~*~  
  
Now, Ron was hidden behind the curtains of his four poster, glaring down at the Invalesco Mirror and racking his brain for a reason why Bill had been targeted. Ron had placed an impenetrable and silencing charm around his bed, but he could still hear Dean, Harry, Neville, and Seamus in the dormitory, talking about professional Quidditch. All this seemed so far removed from the worries now clouding his mind.  
  
A long while after Ron lay back on his bed and closed his eyes, the room became dark and quiet. I don't want to fall asleep, Ron thought. He would only hear the terrible screaming, and repeatedly awaken.   
  
It must have been at least an hour later when Ron thought he heard his name being whispered from right outside the curtain. He realized at that moment that he hadn't changed into his pyjamas, and was still wearing the shirt, jumper, and trousers that he had worn all day during classes. Shaking his head and grumbling darkly to himself, he took his wand out from under his pillow (he'd seen Harry doing it earlier in the year, and figured it was a good idea) and muttered, "finite incantatem" to the curtains. He'd just muttered "lumos" when a small hand pushed the curtains open, and a female figure wearing a dressing robe jumped in. It was Hermione.  
  
Ron's mouth dropped open, and he watched as she automatically placed the impenetrable charm on his curtains again, and also performed a silencing charm. Then she turned to him, and Ron was pleased when she hurled herself into his arms. His wand fell to the center of his bed, still casting the a soft glow to the inhabitants on the bed.  
  
"Oh, Ron, I'm so sorry about your brother!" Her arms were clasped around his neck, and he reciprocated her hug by tugging her to him from around her waist. "Hermione..." He said huskily, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. No matter what was happening, he could always depend on her to make him feel better. They'd spent a lot of their efforts helping Harry, and now it seemed that Hermione was every bit as supportive to Ron that she had been to Harry.  
  
Ron looked down at her, feeling frustrated. "Dumbledore told me that aurors are looking for Bill. That's a good thing, I suppose, but I don't know why he was taken. For all we know, he could be dead."   
  
  
  
Hermione pulled back now, looking a combination of worried and bashful. "No, Ron, don't say that. He can't be dead! I just wanted to come in here and tell you that...I didn't have much of a chance tonight. You had that meeting with Professor Dumbledore, and I must have just missed you in the common room when you got back."   
  
At that, she looked into his eyes. "I know this isn't a great time to talk about this, but I really love my ring, Ron. Thank you for giving it to me." She then looked down at her hands, and the ring on her finger.   
  
Ron licked his lips and said, "I gave it to you for a reason."  
  
"I know."   
  
"It doesn't matter to me how much it cost." Ron said darkly.  
  
"I know that too, Ron, I'm sorry." Hermione said softly, looking into his eyes again. Ron desperately wanted to reach over, grab her, and kiss her senseless...to release his frustrations through his passion. The only problem was, he was sure that hadn't been Hermione's intention in visiting him here. She would probably be very angry if I did that, he told himself.  
  
"Ron, are you getting enough sleep? You seem to have that tired look in your eyes again. You're not even dressed for bed!" She reached over and brushed a warm hand over his brow. Oh, Merlin, it felt so good. He couldn't handle this any longer.   
  
He leaned over and pulled her into his arms again. She let out happy sigh, and curled close to him.   
  
Suddenly, he heard her let out a tiny yelp of surprise. She was pulling something out from under her. "What's this?" She looked up at him inquisitively.  
  
It was the Invalesco Mirror. He had forgotten that he'd left it on the bed. Normally, he would have placed it under his mattress. "Oh....that's....something Professor Forester gave me." Ron said awkwardly, as Hermione moved a little out of his grasp.   
  
"She...gave it to you?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes." Ron ran a hand through his hair, and pulled the mirror out of her hand. "It has to do with what's been happening to me. Do you remember when I..shouted at you..a couple weeks ago?" He hated bringing up that incident, but he was going have to in order to explain this.   
  
"I remember." She smiled. "I remember that day well."  
  
"Oh." Ron had forgot that was the same day they'd first kissed. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. "Well, I was pretty upset that day, so the Professor gave this to me. It's really helped me from being...so upset." He turned around and slipped the mirror under his mattress.   
  
"You're right, it has worked." Hermione said dimly, and then pushed her self up against the head of this bed. She sat with her knees pulled up to her chin, and her arms around her legs. Through the continuous glow of his lit wand, Ron suddenly noticed that she was wearing soft muggle pyjamas under her dressing robe. They were peeking out from under the robe and visible just above her bare feet.   
  
Ron hadn't even noticed Hermione's feet before, but they were actually very small, with long elegant toes. He then took another look from her feet, up her legs, and to the face perched on her knees.   
  
"Hermione....Professor Dumbledore has asked us to meet him tomorrow morning. He's going to let me tell you everything about what's been happening. I need to tell Ginny before she goes to class. I want her to know everything, too. If you see her early tomorrow, can you please ask her to meet us at 7 a.m. in Dumbledore's study?" Ron asked, with a hitch in his voice.   
  
"That would work, Ron, if I was actually staying in the girl's dormitory tonight." Hermione said very softly, so softly Ron wasn't sure he had heard right.  
  
"What...what are you talking about?" Immediately, Ron felt that the air passage in his throat wasn't large enough to admit air into his lungs. He struggled to take a breath as he looked at her.  
  
"Can I just stay here with you tonight? I am so lonely, Ron. I just want to sleep by you, and make sure you sleep, too. Please?" Her voice held a sound of desperation. Though this is what Ron had wanted for a very long time, he couldn't ask Hermione to stay with him. For one thing, he knew he wouldn't want to just sleep with her in his bed. For another thing, even if he did sleep, he'd keep waking her up with his nightmares.  
  
On the other hand....it would be very nice to wake up with her in the morning. No matter how terrible the night would be, he'd have the pleasure of waking with the one person he'd dreamed about since...well, since forever.  
  
He stared at her for a moment longer, before saying softly, "Fine. Is it okay for me to wear just my undershirt and underpants to bed? I don't want to go out there and wake up the others to get my pyjamas."   
  
Hermione blushed a deep crimson, and simply nodded. She closed her eyes tightly. Ron's face heated, too, and he wasn't sure if it was appropriate for him to simply start taking off his clothes while she was sitting there. Finally, he decided that was what she wanted him to do...as her eyes were shut to the point of pain. He pulled off his trousers and threw them toward the foot of his bed, and had just thrown his jumper in the same direction, when he noticed that Hermione was looking at him curiously.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron said, trying to put his bare legs under the quilts. His body burned with embarrassment. "I thought you had your eyes closed!"   
  
Hermione was trembling and red-faced. "I'm sorry, Ron. I thought you were done. You've taken so long." Suddenly, she was right against him, and rubbing the bare knee he hadn't had a chance to put under the quilt. "Your skin is so different from mine." Then, without further comment, her hands were gently unbuttoning his shirt. Ron had abandoned the tie earlier, the moment he had come up to the dormitory. So he watched, entranced, as Hermione slipped the shirt from his body. Then she reached up, put her hands into his hair, and kissed him shyly.  
  
Ron's body reacted immediately. How could he not feel intense desire with her in his bed, kissing him like she was? He crushed her to him, and rolled her underneath him. He was on top of her now, trying to extricate her from the heavy dressing robe she was wearing. Once he did, he put his hands against her soft pyjamas. Frankly, he wished that he was touching bare skin, but he would not do that unless Hermione gave him a sign that was okay.   
  
Hermione's hands were now underneath Ron's undershirt, rubbing against his chest. She was trying to push the fabric up, apparently in order to see him. He sat up, and pulled the shirt off, throwing it in the general direction of his other clothes. Hermione gave a strangled sigh, and then she placed her hands on his chest. Just having those soft hands touching him there was enough to drive him wild...but when she leaned forward to nibble on one of his nipples, he groaned.   
  
"Gods, Hermione!" Ron muttered, and before he could give her a good, long snog, she said huskily, "I've wanted to do that for so long."  
  
Ron smiled, and leaned down to take his kiss, but Hermione wasn't finished. "There's another thing I've wanted to do." She said, and then leaned up to whisper in his ear. "You're so beautiful."  
  
Nobody had ever said anything like that to him before. He didn't really imagine men could be called beautiful, but it was very nice knowing that Hermione thought he was. "Really?" He whispered down to her.  
  
"Oh yes. Your red hair, your freckles, your body....drive me to distraction. Every day." Hermione's hands were touching him again, but this time they were threateningly close to his underpants. "I've long wondered if you have freckles all over your body."   
  
Ron became hotter than before, and he grabbed her hands before she did what he thought she was going to. "Hermione! I don't think...I mean...I'm...." He had to admit to himself how strange it would be for Hermione to see him naked in this condition (any condition, for that matter). What if she didn't like what he looked like, and in the morning regretted looking at him? In the same token, if she took off his underpants, where would they go from there? He didn't want to do anything Hermione didn't want to, but what if she chose to and then regretted it later?   
  
He was surprised when she said softly, "Okay, Ron." It didn't stop him from noticing her looking at the obvious bulge in his underpants....rather longingly, in fact.   
  
Ron took the long-awaited snog, and they spent several pleasant moments simply touching and kissing each other. Hermione didn't touch below his waistline, and Ron didn't get a sign from Hermione that she wanted him to touch her in....those places Ron wanted to.   
  
Finally, they lay back, this time under the quilts. Ron was holding her tightly against him, kissing her softly every now and then. As he became sleepy, he whispered in her ear, "I do have freckles all over, by the way." He burned with embarrassment. Hermione simply cuddled closer to him.  
  
"I thought so." Hermione said into his ear. "Ron....tell me."  
  
"Tell you what?"   
  
"What it feels like for a man to come."  
  
"Holy shit, Hermione!" Ron didn't feel very sleepy anymore, and his arousal increased. Just when he thought it had been going down a bit.  
  
"Ron, that was so loud." Hermione said, in only a token protest. She tried to push him away, but they were tangled so closely together it was impossible for him to budge. Finally, after a moment of tense silence, Ron said in her ear, "I suppose it feels the same as for a....woman." He choked on the last word.  
  
"No, it doesn't. Not in the books I read." Hermione muttered.  
  
Ron felt a chuckle begin deep in his chest. "Books, Hermione? Now what HAVE you been reading?"   
  
"Never mind." Hermione said irritatedly. After a while, she uttered, "They simply state the men's orgasm differs from the woman's, but they won't go into specifics. It's very upsetting when authors do that."   
  
She was talking so matter-of-factly about this, Ron had a feeling that she could very well have been talking about History Of Magic.   
  
Ron could not contain the gleeful smile that was forming on his lips. This was his chance to give Hermione some information she couldn't receive from a book. He became hot when he realized what he was going to tell her, but he shrugged. He hoped this would make her happy.  
  
"Well...I suppose it's like building up to something you know will be really good. The first time, you're pretty scared, not sure if you should be doing...that. But it feels too good to stop. Then, you kind of hold back and let go...it makes...it...feel better. Finally, there's this point where you know you need to go forward or fall back. When you go forward...there's a burst of liquid heat inside you, and it explodes. I guess, like a volcano. Then...this really nice feeling that lasts for a while." His breath had ran out, and he was shaking a bit. It was so strange talking to her about this...but at the same time it was so right.   
  
"Thank you, Ron." Hermione said softly. "That was lovely."   
  
"You're welcome." He said it hoarsely.   
  
"I suppose it does feel similar to a woman." She said this sleepily, and he noticed that her eyes were now closed.  
  
"You can sleep now, Hermione." He said, brushing her lovely hair away from her face.  
  
"Not until you do." Her voice was decidedly groggy.  
  
He leaned down and kissed her forehead. By the time he had placed himself comfortably against her again, she was deep asleep. He watched her for a long while, until he took his wand, whispered "nox" to put out the light in its tip, and drifted into a very short, very disturbing sleep. 


	16. Miss Granger's Research

Alesco  
  
Chapter Sixteen---Miss Granger's Research  
  
*  
  
When Hermione woke the next morning, she was lying alone. She was deeply disappointed that she hadn't woken up beside Ron...she would have loved to see him sleeping peacefully next to her. She realized that he must have gone to take a shower, and left her to sleep.  
  
As she sat up, she realized she was in the boy's dormitory. What time was it? How was she going to get out without anyone seeing her?  
  
She tried to pull back the curtain, but it wouldn't budge. Ron must have placed another impenetrable charm on it after he left, she thought. Searching for her dressing robe piled at the end of the bed with Ron's clothes, she pulled her wand out of the pocket and whispered very softly, "finite incantatem."   
  
She peeked out, and saw Harry's bed still enclosed by curtains. A very dim light shone through the window, and Hermione realized it must be very early in the morning. She crawled very quietly to the other side of the bed and peeked out there, too. The curtains around Dean's bed were closed, as well. Taking a measured breath, she pulled on her dressing robe and was just about to open the curtain and tiptoe out, when the curtain was pulled back abruptly.  
  
"Ron, it's time to......Hermione?" Harry's face was peeking in, and the look of shock that was there was quickly changing to one of deep amusement.   
  
"Will you keep quiet, Harry!" Hermione whispered urgently.  
  
"I will, but you better get out of here before everyone else wakes up." Harry whispered back. He was apparently still trying to hold back a laugh by the way his face was all screwed up.  
  
Hermione quietly pushed her way past him off the bed, and then said, "Tell Ron I'm going to let Ginny know about the meeting with Dumbledore this morning." Her face was burning now, as she tiptoed very silently across the cold stone floor. Harry was chuckling softly behind her. She gave him a fierce scowl right before slipping out the door.  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief when she was climbing up her own staircase. Stopping at the 5th-year door, she knocked heavily. A girl she knew as Rachel opened the door, and Hermione asked for Ginny. A cross-looking Ginny came to the door.  
  
"Hermione, what is it? I could barely sleep last night, thinking about Bill. Please tell me he's been found, and he's okay." Ginny said heavily. She was trying to pull up her gown, and Hermione noticed a small pink mark on her collarbone. It hadn't been there last night before she saw her go to bed.   
  
Hermione looked pointedly at the place she'd covered, and cleared her throat loudly. She arched an eyebrow.  
  
The famous Weasley defensive look was forming on Ginny's face. She suddenly blurted loudly, "Okay, fine, I spent the night with Neville! But you're no one to criticize--"   
  
Hermione slapped a hand over the girl's mouth. Ginny's face was ruddy, and she was shaking her head and trying to pry Hermione's hand off her mouth. Finally, Hermione let up and whispered, "You'll wake all of Gryffindor!" Then she pulled her hand off her friend's mouth, and dragged Ginny into the hall. She made sure the door was shut tightly behind her.  
  
Ginny was pointing at her now. "When I came up to the dormitory last night, I saw a light through the curtains of Ron's bed last night...and two people in there, rolling around. I know it couldn't have been anyone but you. So don't give me any bloody shit about this." Hermione could feel the heat rolling off Ginny in waves, her face was so red it matched her hair. It was the first time she'd ever heard Ginny swear so loudly. Hermione decided to let it go...this time.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "That's not what happened. And it's not why I asked you out here. You, Harry, Ron and I need to meet with Professor Dumbledore in about 45 minutes. So I suggest you get ready and meet us downstairs." Hermione turned and started to walk up to her dormitory.  
  
"Hermione?" Ginny said softly.  
  
Hermione turned and looked down at the younger girl. "Yes?"  
  
"You won't tell Ron, will you?" Ginny was still blushing furiously. "I just really needed to be with someone last night." Her features hardened, and she put her hands on her hips. "For your information, it wasn't our first time together, either."   
  
Hermione was silent for a long time. Finally, she said, "I know, Ginny, I know. I won't tell Ron. But I think you and I should have a long talk later. You are being careful...right?"   
  
Ginny walked up to Hermione, and smiled weakly. "Oh, Hermione, of course I am. Mum gave me the talk a long time ago, when she saw how much I liked Harry. I guess she figured since I was going to be at school with him....." Then, a large grin appeared on her face. "Neville's great. He's so gentle...so...."   
  
Hermione held up her hand. "Different from Michael?"   
  
She had apparently guessed correctly, because Ginny looked down at the stairs. "I figured you'd say Dean."   
  
"I knew that was only a fling." Hermione said. Without thinking, she reached down and hugged this girl, who was the closest she'd ever come to having a sister. Ginny hugged back, and Hermione whispered to her, "Ron and I...we didn't....we haven't..."  
  
"You don't need to tell me anything." Ginny pulled back. "I'm sorry I shouted at you."  
  
"That's all right. Now, let's get ready. Ron's got something important he needs to tell us." Hermione patted the girl's shoulder, and she smiled and started back up the stairs to her dormitory.  
  
~*~  
  
".....and, so Professor Forester--" Ron looked sharply toward the woman sitting next to Professor Dumbledore's desk. "...is going to show me how to use these powers."   
  
Hermione risked a look at Harry and Ginny, who were sitting and staring at Ron. Hermione had guessed most of this, but she hadn't been aware that Ron was going to need to use these powers on anyone.   
  
Hermione wasn't stupid. She realized at that point that Professor Dumbledore wouldn't let a chance go in bringing such a powerful ally into the fold. Yes, he had his own reasons for wanting this to come to pass. And for that, Hermione was angry.  
  
She held the anger inside. It was always best this way. After all, the decision had been made. There was very little she could do to change it.  
  
Harry stood up. "So that's it, then? That's why I haven't had any pain in my scar? Having Ron get hurt is preventing Voldemort from possessing me?" He crossed his arms, looking very upset. "Why does Ron have to stop playing Quidditch?"   
  
The cool voice of Professor Forester spoke to Harry. "You'll know soon enough."  
  
Ron stood up, too, just as angry. "You told me that there was no pain involved in this mind-bonding."  
  
"There isn't...but what else did I tell you?" The Professor stared him down. Hermione felt her skin crawl.  
  
"That I would have some of your memories." Ron said gratingly, then softened. "Wait a minute...you mean...."  
  
The Professor brought herself up straight in her chair, and said softly, "Yes, Ron. And I must tell you, my life has not been pleasant. You might not feel...well enough....to play, once you see any of it."  
  
Hermoine inwardly shuddered, as Ron sat back down in his chair. So, that was it. Ron wasn't just going to be outwardly scarred by all of this. He would be mentally scarred, too.   
  
She felt the hot pinprick of tears in her eyes. She dare not attempt to rub them...she would begin to cry for sure if she did that. Instead, she looked at Ginny.   
  
Ginny had been silent the entire time. Hermione had a feeling she was so silent because of what had happened last night. She looked guilty.  
  
How could it have come to this? Just when it appeared Harry would be the biggest target for Voldemort, it now appeared that Ron was taking his place.  
  
Hermione wouldn't just sit around and let this happen. She was going to do something about it. It was going to be subtle, but it would be just enough to protect Ron should he ever need it.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione tried to push aside what Ron was going through that afternoon, as she pored through several texts in the common room.   
  
She briefly thought about Ron's brother, Bill, and what might be happening to him. She'd become convinced, after all the explanations had been made, that Bill's abduction had to do with Ron's powers and Professor Forester's training.   
  
There was nothing they could do about that right now. Hermione tried to concentrate on the text in front of her. She needed to learn how to change an object different colors when someone was in danger. She'd already done this type of charm on the galleons Harry had her make for the D.A. last year. However, this particular charm required more precision and depended on feelings, rather than instructions.   
  
Hermione remembered the clock in the Weasley's sitting room. She was now reading a text that dealt with the making of those sort of transitory measurements. After reading for a while, Hermione jotted some notes, and continued to read. This was not going to be easy....but she had to do it. She had to know.  
  
All at once, Crookshanks, who had been peacefully sitting in her lap, jumped up and ran to the portrait hole. He hissed, and batted at a corner of the hole.   
  
"Crookshanks, stop it." Hermione muttered absentmindedly, and wondered if Mrs Norris was on the other side. Those two were like oil and water. Hermione felt herself chuckle as it reminded her of Ron.   
  
I hope he's okay, she thought, and chewed at the tip of her quill. Crookshanks continued to bat at the portrait hole for a few moments, then returned to her lap. Finally, Hermione felt she had enough information to begin practicing on objects. The only problem was, she wouldn't be able to test the "mortal peril" feature until it actually happened. Neither would she be able to truly test the "dead" one, either, but if she perfected the rest, the others would follow easily.  
  
I shouldn't have to think about death, Hermione thought. I shouldn't have to think about my friends being in peril. I haven't lived, I haven't loved enough, or laughed enough. It isn't fair.  
  
She packed up her books put them in her bag. She was going to wait until Ron arrived, and they were going down to eat in the Great Hall together....that is, if he felt up to it.   
  
I need to be here for him. No matter what happens, he's going to need me. And I'm going to hold onto him as tightly as I can. Hermione closed her eyes, and let two hot tears fall down her cheeks. She was startled when she heard someone say something right next to her.  
  
"Are you okay?" It was Dennis Creevey.  
  
Hermoine wiped away the tears, just as Dennis offered his crumpled handkerchief. "Yes, Dennis, I'm fine."  
  
"Okay...are you sure?"   
  
"Yes, thank you. I was just reading a very sad book." She gestured to her book bag as Dennis put his handkerchief back in his pocket.   
  
"Oh yeah? What was the title?" Dennis sat down at the table, and Hermione desperately wanted to get away. How could she sit here and have idle conversation, while Ron...her Ron...was enduring so much.  
  
She racked her brain for an appropriate answer. Something depressing, something sad. Then it came to her.  
  
"It's a book adaptation of the American film, "The Man in the Moon." You're a muggle, right?" Hermione remembered that both Dennis and Colin were.  
  
"Yeah, I think I know that film. It's dreadful. My mum cried a lot when the boy died."  
  
"So did I." Hermione said, her thoughts drifting to Ron. Could she ever bear it if that happened to Ron?   
  
Just as she was about to get up and escape Dennis's questions, she saw Ron come through the portrait hole. He looked exhausted....but well.  
  
She ran over to him and briefly hugged him. He said nothing, but took her hand tightly, and tugged her out the portrait hole.   
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"The Man in the Moon" is Copyright © 1991 MGM Home Entertainment 


	17. Inside and Out

Alesco  
  
Chapter Seventeen---Inside and Out  
  
*  
  
"Come in, Ron."  
  
He pushed open the heavy door leading to Professor Forester's quarters. She was sitting behind her desk, and the room was decidedly neater than it had been the last time he had been there. The table and desk was relatively empty now, except for some sheets of parchment and quills.   
  
Ron walked in and shut the door behind him slowly. When he turned, he was startled to see Professor Forester standing right behind him, holding open a box. He gasped and took a step back.  
  
"Sugar quill?" She asked neutrally, pushing the open box toward him. She was staring penetratingly into his eyes. Ron felt himself move to take a black quill, even though he didn't really want one. He put it into his pocket. Why was she offering him sweets at a time like this?   
  
Apparently, the look on his face told her of his concern.   
  
"I saw you walk up my stairs a moment ago, and come into the room. While I was sitting behind my desk, seeing your future, I realized how tired you looked. I thought you might enjoy a treat." She shut the box abruptly, and placed it on the table near her.   
  
Ron stood still and looked at her for a moment. He suddenly realized she was nearly the same height he was. That was why, every time she looked into his eyes, he viewed her eyes as very striking. Even though he was only 16, not many women were as tall as Ron was.  
  
"So, it's true." Ron muttered, "Sirens really can see the future."   
  
"As can you." Professor Forester nodded, and then turned as if to walk back to her desk. Instead, she took out her wand and levitated two heavy, large cushions to the front of her fireplace.  
  
"And you already knew I didn't have a quill to write with that first day." Ron continued, looking around numbly. He was biding his time before he would start asking her about Bill.  
  
"Yes." She turned around, and then gestured toward the cushions. "We might as well begin. Please take a seat."   
  
Ron moved toward the cushions and sat on one. As the professor sat on the other cushion close to him, Ron said loudly, "I don't think we're going to begin yet."   
  
She looked up abruptly and raised an eyebrow. Her voice was harsh when she asked, "And why is that?"   
  
Ron's voice was louder than he expected when he said, "You've been avoiding me ever since mum and Bill were here. I already know something bad happened between you and Bill. I want you to tell me what happened, otherwise I'm going to Professor Dumbledore and tell him I've changed my mind!" He felt his face heat, but he didn't care.  
  
The professor burst out laughing. Ron cringed. Every time he heard that laugh, he got a sick feeling inside. Ron started to get up, but then the professor's hand encircled his upper arm. He couldn't get away.  
  
"Settle back down, Ron." Her voice was crisp and exacting. "Do you really want to spend the rest of your life with nightmares? Because you will, Ron, if you don't go through with this."  
  
"You did something to me before that stopped the nightmares." Ron said heavily and scowled. "You're also changing the topic."  
  
The professor looked at him narrowly for a long time. Then she said, "I don't need to tell you anything about Bill you won't find out about eventually." With this said, she reached out without warning and grasped his face with both hands. She started to pull Ron toward her.  
  
"What are you doing?" He shouted, desperately trying to pull away. He couldn't get a good enough grip on the plush cushions to get away from her.  
  
"Trying to get you closer to me." The professor said emotionlessly. She pulled her hands away from him, and he found himself practically sitting in her lap.   
  
"I don't like this." Ron felt himself tremble, and tried to push away again. He dare not look at her when she was so close to him.   
  
"Stay." The single syllable fell from her mouth, and by the sound of it she expected him to obey. "You'll find, Ron, that you won't be enjoying much of what you'll experience this first day."  
  
At that, Ron felt the all-to familiar "floaty" probing of his mind. He was surprised, because this time he wasn't looking into the professor's eyes.   
  
Her hot breath brushed his face, and he knew if he opened his eyes, her lips would be right in front of him. He closed his eyes tightly, when he heard her say loudly, "Concentrate on me, Ron. Try to enter my mind."  
  
Enter her mind? How the hell did she expect him to do that?  
  
Just as he was beginning to think it was impossible, he felt as if his body was floating in the air. He choked back a scream, still afraid to open his eyes. "Think, Ron, think! Push at me with your power. Try to hurt me."   
  
He didn't want to do this anymore, but the floaty feeling increased and his body was rising off the floor. "Why aren't you pushing me harder, Ron?" The professor's voice seemed louder still...and he realized that he was hearing it both in his ears and in his mind.  
  
He opened his eyes, and when he looked straight ahead, he wasn't looking at the professor's mouth. He was looking down at himself and the professor, and he could see himself trembling where he sat on the cushion. The professor was sitting right up against him, her face near his, and he screamed.  
  
He looked down, and watched himself screaming as the professor grabbed his arms. "Close your mind to the here and now. Think about your power, Ron, and what it can do. Think about me, think about the power I hold inside me. Long to have that power, too, Ron. You know you want it." She was now closing her eyes, too, and he could feel intense heat passing over him.   
  
He didn't want this power...but he had no choice but to proceed. The scene below him faded, as he floated to nowhere, floated to the darkness.  
  
He felt as though he was passed along a tightened cord, that was stretched to the breaking point. He was on the verge of oblivion....maybe he was dying? His body was on fire; it was funny that he could still feel the professor breathing on him.   
  
Without warning, dozens of visions began to pass over the darkness of his mind. He had felt the same sensation when he looked into the Invalesco Mirror, as if he was participating in the events he saw, but a third-party as well. The images passed very quickly, and he couldn't focus on any of them.   
  
Time seemed to slow down, and Ron wondered how long he had been floating in this miserable place. He could feel the sweat pouring between the shoulderblades of his back, and his clothes clung to him uncomfortably. No matter how wide he opened his eyes, he could still only see the detached images. Until one in particular image made him gasp, and he wanted to look closer.  
  
The image came into focus before him, and he heard himself and felt himself talking. But this wasn't him. It was Professor Forester. He saw a reflection of himself in glass window he was standing by, and he was a teenage girl, a teenage Professor Forester. He tried to focus on what he was saying. A group of girls were standing by him, and they were laughing, and looking at the ground.  
  
And then he felt it. He felt his mind giving instructions.  
  
He was now looking at the ground, and a burly-looking teenage boy was crouched there, barking and panting. Ron felt his mind call to the boy, "Roll over." The boy rolled over immediately.   
  
One part of Ron was laughing as if it was the most hilarious thing he had ever seen. The other part of him was sick.  
  
"Beg." The boy sat up straight away and put up his hands, like a dog asking for a bone. Drool started to ooze down his chin.  
  
The young girls laughed louder now then they ever had before.......   
  
....and then, the image was gone. He was passing over a sea of visions....a sea of memories.   
  
Bill....I want to know about Bill....Ron thought desperately.  
  
But the image didn't come. He felt himself focusing on another. This one was entirely different.  
  
A woman's large face was glaring at him with intense anger, intense hatred, and she was shouting. She had green eyes and curly dark hair.   
  
"Shut the fuck up, you rotten brat!" The woman said, in a strange American accent. There was a faint thud, and his body fell to the floor. He realised the woman had hit him. Fear rose within him, and hatred. He felt himself being dragged into someplace cold and dark, but he felt no pain as the woman beat him with a belt. Even though it was dark, he knew that was what was happening. He knew that he was crying. He clasped his very small hands together and hoped it would be over soon......  
  
....it was over, and he was floating again. This time, he fell into an image he recognized.   
  
The tiny stuffed bear was clasped in his arms, and Fred and George were teasing him. Ron wanted some of the candy floss they were supposed to be sharing with him. They refused to give him any. He kept bugging, and then he saw Fred reach into their mother's handbag. He didn't know Fred had his mum's wand until it was too late.   
  
The huge spider was crawling over his head, through his tightened arms. He screamed.....  
  
.....and thankfully, it was gone.......  
  
He could feel himself panting as hot sweat poured down his face. How much more of this was he supposed to endure?  
  
The images passed much more slowly underneath him, and another one came into focus. This time, he was walking through a door to the infirmary at Hogwarts, and there was Hermione....lying on the bed, petrified. "Hermione!" Ron heard himself say, with as much desperation as he'd felt that day.....  
  
....time slowed as the visions crawled by him. In fact, if he reached out, he might even be able to touch one of them.....  
  
Then there was a young red-haired version of himself, grinning attractively. But Ron knew it wasn't him.   
  
He looked past the boy and saw himself in a full-length mirror. Of course it wasn't him. He was....Professor Forester. A young Professor Forester..and he...no, she, was smiling at the red-haired boy.  
  
He reached out and touched the boy's cheek. The boy smiled as well, and reached down to kiss him.  
  
No, this is wrong. No, I don't want this....Ron thought insistently. But the feeling he had deep inside, the feeling that the professor must have had, was desire.   
  
Sweat poured off Ron in waves. No....I don't want to see this....I don't want to do this.  
  
But apparently the professor did. In fact, he could hear her voice now. "Yes, Ron. Look at your brother. This is what you wanted to know." Her hot breath on his face intensified.  
  
Bill continued to kiss him, then Ron felt himself giving mental instructions. "No, not like that. Like this." A vivid, sensual image passed briefly across Ron's mind, and Bill changed his tact. He became more aggressive. He pushed him onto a bed.  
  
No, stop it....please, I don't want to see any more.....just let me go....  
  
~*~  
  
"No...stop." Ron whispered desperately. "Please, no more."   
  
He was lying on his back. When he opened his eyes, he was no longer floating, no longer in that terrible room with Bill. He was back on solid ground, with one of the professor's cushions underneath him. He could feel the coolness of the air rushing over his sweaty body. His clothes were drenched in it. He sat up, and his body was aching.  
  
Professor Forester was sitting there across from him, looking steadily on. Her face and hair were wet, and it appeared she'd experienced everything he had.  
  
"You're despicable." Ron said hoarsely. It was the first thing that came into Ron's mind.   
  
The professor gave a little chuckle. "I can't deny that." Then her expression grew dark. "It was one of the worst things I've ever done, Ron. I hated myself for doing that to him. The only problem is, I wanted it so badly. My mind took over."  
  
She took out her wand, pointed it toward Ron, and muttered a drying spell. Ron felt a familiar rush of air pass over him, and then she used the charm on herself. Standing up, she reached down to pull him to his feet. He didn't take her hand, and got up on his own.  
  
At that, the professor crossed her arms. She stared at Ron, and he stared back.   
  
"There's more, Ron. Oh, so much more. You will see it all, I am certain of that. Bill wanted me, too, in the beginning." She laughed under her breath. "I ruined everything with my insane desire."   
  
Ron could only gape at her, as she took up her wand and magicked the cushions into their former position near her desk.  
  
As she walked about the room, she continued to talk. "I thought I was an orphan when I turned 12. Thankfully, the father I never knew existed saved me from a life of treachery, and made me go to school. It was apparent at that time that I had both his magical abilities, and the abilities passed down by my mother's bloodline."   
  
The professor leaned against her desk and turned to look at Ron again. "I'm only telling you this so that you can understand what you may see in the coming days. If I had explained it to you this afternoon, you would not have understood what I meant--not until you saw what mind-bonding was.  
  
"I met your brother while doing an internship through GIML...the Guthrie Institute for Magical Learning. They were offering part-time positions at the Ministry of Magic in London, and of course I took up the opportunity. I desperately wanted to get away from Boston, and the memories that plagued me there.  
  
"I desired Bill right away--" The professor began, but Ron couldn't stand it any more.  
  
"Stop. Don't say anything. I can't bear lightening to you talk." Ron choked on his own spittle, and swallowed quickly. He turned around, and headed for the door.  
  
"Oh, Ron..." The professor called to him huskily.  
  
He swiveled in place and glared at her.   
  
"Take care not to think too much about what you want people to do. You are coming into your powers, whether you like it or not." The professor said very quietly. "I fear you are more powerful than you can ever imagine."   
  
Ron backed to the door, and opened it as the professor continued. "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, Ron." She nodded as if to dismiss him. Then she stopped leaning on her desk and went around to sit behind it.  
  
Ron felt like he had to say something, to have the last word. What he said surprised him; but it also made total sense.  
  
"Your mother was a bitch."   
  
The professor had a pleased look on her face when she looked at him. She called to him across the room as she sat down.   
  
"I fear the other side-effect of mind-bonding is now making its appearance."   
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"Remember when I told you that you would feel what I felt, and I would feel what you felt, while in close proximity?"  
  
He did now. It seemed as if that conversation had been so long ago.  
  
"I was feeling the very same thing about my mother at that moment." She said it matter-of-factly, before shuffling papers before her.   
  
Ron just stared for a moment longer, a great feeling of irritation washing over him.  
  
"You can go now, before you start shouting at me."  
  
~*~   
  
Ron's body guided him to the Gryffindor common room of its own volition.   
  
While he was climbing the stairs to get to the portrait hole, he thought he heard a sound to his right. It sounded like something scuffling in the shadows.   
  
He walked toward the noise, and when he pointed his lit wand to the shadowed hall, nothing was there. It was probably his imagination playing tricks on him. Of course it was, with all he'd seen in the last couple of hours.  
  
Muttering the new password, "Domina domna" to the Fat Lady, he stumbled through the portrait hole.  
  
It was a revelation when Hermione rushed to him and gave him a gentle hug. He felt clean all of the sudden; he felt like he could breathe. Taking her hand in his, he caressed it with his thumb, and pulled her out the hole.   
  
Something large and fuzzy dashed between their feet, just in time, before the Fat Lady closed the entryway.  
  
"Crookshanks!" Hermione shouted desperately, as the bandy-legged cat ran down the hall.  
  
"What the devil got into him?" Ron said hoarsely. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Feline hormones. He'll be okay." Hermione said under her breath. "Are you okay, Ron?"  
  
"I'm fine." Ron said steadily. "Let's go down to dinner. I'll tell you everything....late tonight." He gave her a pointed look. She noticed, blushed, and nodded.   
  
They walked to the Great Hall in companionable silence. 


	18. Let Me Show You How

Alesco  
  
Chapter Eighteen---Let Me Show You How  
  
*  
  
Harry was not pleased.   
  
Mitch Holmes had volunteered to take Ron's place as Keeper. He couldn't quite be considered terrible, but he certainly wasn't great. He could catch quaffles, but the throwing ability he'd demonstrated during chaser try-outs was still in evidence. He had terrible aim.   
  
The rest of the new team had melding well, better than Harry could have hoped for...but it had not been enough. It was tough not practicing with Ron, and Harry had to admit how much he missed his friend during the game against Ravenclaw.   
  
They had lost by ten points, when Ravenclaw made a goal at the rings right before Harry caught the snitch. Harry had been hoping for a tie-break...but it had not come to pass.   
  
Harry put his head in his hands and mourned their loss. He was, at that moment, sitting in the Gryffindor ready-room. Everyone had just left, after Harry gave the after-game pep talk. He didn't have much to say, only that they'd try harder against the next game, which was versus Slytherin.   
  
Harry would like to destroy them, but he had to admit to himself that if Mitch didn't get better, Gryffindor would lose their chance at the Quidditch cup this year.  
  
Maybe Dumbledore will let Ron play in the next game, Harry thought hopefully. He doubted it, though.  
  
A little less than a week before, Ron had his first session with Professor Forester. Ron had been subdued days afterward, and each day he became worse. The three friends would eat at the Great Hall every morning, noon, and night, and Ron would remain silent. Harry was surprised to see Ron and Hermione becoming closer, while Ron started to withdrawal from everyone else. During classes, Ron was surprisingly lucid. Harry felt as though Ron's experiences with Professor Forester were causing him to appreciate normal, everyday class routine.   
  
Harry also had a suspicion that Hermione was spending most of her nights with Ron, as he heard two separate creaks and curtain tugs from Ron's bed in the mornings; leaving at different times. He didn't dare try to wake Ron up each morning, as Ron had asked him to. It seemed as though he now had a more efficient alarm clock.  
  
How far had they...gotten together? Harry wondered about this, as he stood up from the wooden bench in the ready room and picked up his broom. He thought about that topic pensively as he began to walk up to the castle. Several students were still milling around the Quidditch pitch, talking about the game. Harry kept his eye out for Slytherins....he wanted to be on his guard in case one of them started to bully him. "I'll hex them good," he muttered to himself.  
  
When he entered the castle entryway, several Gryffindor students looked at him pityingly, and a few more came up to him to offer condolences. Harry was polite, but more or less brushed them off. He heard himself muttering about the team "doing better the next time" but he was certain that would not be the case.  
  
Harry's thoughts wandered back to his two friends. No, they hadn't done...that...yet. Ron would tell him. Or would he? To tell the truth, Harry wasn't sure any more.  
  
After a couple of staircases, Harry decided it wasn't worth wondering about. If they had, or hadn't, it didn't matter to him. They had their own lives now, as Harry had hoped they would have ever since the Yule Ball.  
  
His only hope was they'd still have time for him, once this ordeal with Professor Forester was over.  
  
But what if life was never the same again? Harry dared not think about it.  
  
As Harry muttered, "Domina domna," to the Fat Lady, his thoughts eased like honey to Susan Bones.  
  
He smiled happily. He walked up to the boy's dormitory, where he saw the curtains closed tightly around Ron's bed. He ignored them, and took off his grimy Quidditch robes. When he was naked, he pulled on his dressing robe and stepped into the shower room. Several other team members were finishing their showers, and they nodded sullenly toward him. Harry said nothing and began to shower.  
  
Harry let the hot water take him away, far from the rotten game and the distant Ron. He remembered the early mornings this week, when he'd spent precious time with Susan.   
  
They had been close to each other for nearly a month, and Harry hadn't tried to do anything with Susan past hugging her tightly and kissing her on the cheek. He'd learned well from the "relationship" with Cho...that he had a real hang-up about kissing.  
  
That was until several mornings ago.  
  
Harry had been talking to Susan worriedly about Ron (without revealing anything Dumbledore had asked him not to), and Susan was looking at him intently. He and Susan were sitting very close on "their" bench, and he was holding her hand. After a long while, he realized she was staring at his mouth. Uh-oh, he had thought.  
  
Susan scooted closer to him, and he had smelled her sweet scent. He hadn't wanted to move away, but at the same time he hadn't wanted the same conclusion he'd had with Cho.  
  
Then, her sweet lips were on his. She had moved her lips across his mouth firmly, but gently. It was entirely different from the way Cho had kissed him. Cho had simply put her teary lips against his, and it was soon over.  
  
Harry liked this much better.  
  
When Susan had pulled away, Harry had felt intense heat in his face. He had muttered, "I'm not very good at this."  
  
Susan let out a little giggle, and then her hand in his had tightened. "You mean, you and Cho...?"  
  
Harry had shook his head, as if to tell her their relationship hadn't developed. Susan let out a happy sigh, and then she whispered, "Let me show you how."  
  
So he had let Susan teach him, and by the time they had to be inside the castle, Harry was proud of his kissing abilities.  
  
Harry soaped his body thoroughly and then rinsed, smiling with remembered pleasure. He had to admit that he couldn't feel any happier then he had earlier that day, when he'd sat snogging Susan on their bench. Apparently Susan had liked it, too, because she gave him an extra long hug before letting him eat breakfast with his friends.  
  
Harry began to frown at that. And what kind of friends were they? He'd almost prefer sitting with Susan at breakfast now. It wasn't as though he disliked Ron and Hermione now...it was more like they were all changing...all drifting apart.  
  
He let himself rinse a little longer than usual. Finally, toweling himself, he put his dressing robe and walked back into his dormitory. It was a Saturday afternoon, and all of the inhabitants of the dormitory were gone. Only Ron's curtains were closed tightly, and Harry wondered if Hermione was in there with him.  
  
As Harry started to pull out his schoolbooks, quill, parchment, and ink (he figured he'd better finish his Divination and Potions homework), he heard a funny sniffling from inside Ron's curtains.   
  
Harry felt his heart sink to his stomach at that sound. He didn't say anything, because he wasn't sure Ron really was crying. After letting it go, Harry continued writing on parchment for several moments; then he heard the sound again.  
  
No, he couldn't be mistaken. Ron was crying.  
  
He knew it was Ron, because Hermione didn't cry like that. The inflection was definitely male.  
  
What was Harry going to do? He couldn't just let on like he hadn't heard. He inwardly sighed, and thought about all the times Ron had been there for him. Well...Ron hadn't necessarily always BEEN THERE, but at least he always backed up Hermione's support.  
  
Getting up from his bed and walking slowly, uncertainly toward Ron's bed, he said quietly, "Ron?"  
  
"Go away." Ron said numbly.  
  
"What's going on? Did you get in a fight with Hermione?" Harry asked, hoping that hadn't been it. It would be the last straw for Ron.  
  
"No." The reply was emotionless.  
  
Harry sighed in irritation. "Well, what then? You're obviously unhappy."  
  
"You don't know what it's like, Harry. You'll never know." Ron said mutely.  
  
Harry pushed Ron's curtains open, and stared in at his friend. Ron was pale, and curled up into himself. He was shaking a bit, and Harry's mouth flew open. His friend looked very sick.  
  
"Good God, Ron, what's wrong with you?" Harry asked, pushing in on the curtains so he could sit down. Ron pulled into a tigher ball, and continued to tremble.   
  
"Get away from me." Ron closed his eyes, trying to move farther away from Harry.  
  
"No, Ron. You need help. Just let me...." Harry started to move toward his friend, his arm outstretched, when he began to hear a silly melody in his head.   
  
Without realising he had moved, Harry was off of Ron's bed, and staring again at closed curtains. What the hell? How had that happened?   
  
He stepped back, just as Ron said. "See what I mean? Leave me alone. It's for your own good."  
  
"Ron...." Harry spoke with a mixture of amazement, and then fear. "That was...incredible, Ron."  
  
Ron began to laugh at that. It was not the laugh of old Ron.....it was a laugh of someone entirely different. The laugh faded quickly, and then there was silence.  
  
Then it hit Harry. What if Ron had done something terrible? What if that was why he had been crying?  
  
"Ron...you didn't hurt Hermione, did you?"  
  
Harry heard some rustling in Ron's bed, and then the curtains slowly opened. Ron was leaning off the side of the bed facing Harry, hands clasped tightly in his lap, and he refused to look Harry in the eye.  
  
Harry took out his wand and levitated his desk chair between their beds. He sat down on it, and then Ron finally whispered. "No, I didn't hurt Hermione."   
  
"Then what the hell is going on?" Harry shouted, surprising himself. He hadn't intended to be so loud.  
  
Finally, Ron looked up into Harry's eyes. "I could hurt her. That's why I told her to stay away from me for a while." Ron looked down again, and wrinkled his bare toes. "She was very upset. She's been sleeping with me every night, you know." He frowned.  
  
"Yes, I know." Harry said steadily. "Have you....?"  
  
"No." Ron looked up at that. "When I said sleep, that's what I meant. Every night I was exhausted, and so I would talk to her about what happened between Professor Forester and I. After I was done, I could go to sleep. It helped to get it off my chest. When I woke up, she'd always be there." He let out a heavy sigh. "Now I've told her to go away. Maybe she'll never come back." Ron's last words were said in a choked voice, and he closed his eyes and put his head in his hands.  
  
Harry had absolutely no idea what to do. He'd had no luck comforting crying females, and he didn't even want to try with his best friend.  
  
Finally, his brain thought of something to say. "Ron, have you written to your mum and dad lately? Do they know what's going on?"   
  
Ron kept his head in his hands, shaking it up and down, and Harry realized that his friend was trying to prevent him from seeing him cry. "Hermione helped me." Ron said, and then he totally lost it.   
  
Harry swallowed, and watched helplessly as best friend since first year broke down right in front of him.   
  
Ron had apparently been through hell....and all Harry had done during that time was snog Susan and worry about Quidditch. Harry felt sick to his stomach. So sick, he was sure he'd be physically ill. Harry hadn't even thought about Voldemort and the prophecy...it all seemed so far away from the life Harry had been living in the past weeks.  
  
"Ron, I'm sorry. I haven't been here for you at all." Harry said it rather loudly, as Ron's body was wracked with sobs. Harry awkwardly reached over and patted Ron's back.  
  
For a very long time, Harry sat and watched his friend. Finally, Ron could cry no more, and his eyes were red.   
  
Now Ron was staring at him. Harry stared back, wondering what he must be thinking. Then Ron said, "How do people become evil?"   
  
  
  
Harry suddenly thought about Dudley...and then Professor Umbridge...and lastly, Voldemort. How had they become evil? Well, he knew how Dudley had, and he sort of knew about Voldemort, but what about people like Umbridge? He realised he had no clue. "I'm not sure, Ron. I think it's different for everyone."  
  
"I've seen some things, and felt some things, that I wished I never had, Harry." Ron muttered nasally. His nose sounded stuffy.   
  
Harry silently conjured a handkerchief for him and passed it over. Ron took it and loudly blew his nose.   
  
"Thanks, mate." He gave Harry an appreciative look.  
  
"No problem, brother." Harry said and smiled. Ron let out a nasally chuckle at that, and tossed the handkerchief in to his bed.  
  
They sat in silence for a little while, and Harry hesitated before asking, "Do you want to play some chess?"  
  
Ron laughed. "No, mate. I could really cheat at that."  
  
"What about making up stuff for the Divination assignment? That would be fun." Harry chuckled.  
  
"Don't have to do it." Ron said quietly. "Dumbledore asked the professors to hold back on my assignments for a while. I only need to attend classes."   
  
Harry was surprised at that. "Lucky you! Maybe I should get a brain to attack me, too."   
  
It was the wrong thing to say. Ron's face became sullen again, and Harry berated himself silently. How could he have been such a git?  
  
"No you don't, Harry. You've got off lucky with just a scar on your head. You don't want some more on your arms, too." Ron started to turn on the bed, and before he enclosed himself in the curtains, Harry stood up and said quickly, "Hey, Ron..."  
  
"What?" Ron asked stiffly.  
  
Harry thought on his feet. "You can still talk to Hermione, right?"   
  
Ron looked downward, a pained expression on his face. "Sure."   
  
"Then you've still got that, don't you?" Harry whispered.  
  
Ron gave Harry a penetrating look. This time, it was full of hope. His face began to clear of his worries, and he gave Harry a stiff smile.   
  
"Thanks, Harry." At that, he slipped behind the curtains.  
  
Dean and Neville came into the dormitory at that moment. They were in the middle of a heated argument. Harry had a couple of ideas about what had spurned it, but he didn't voice anything to them. He got up, levitated his chair back to its regular place, and sat on his bed, staring at his homework.   
  
How could he concentrate on the "Motions of Jupiter and their Effects on Aquarius" or the "Clarity Potion and its Benefits for Inebriated Persons" when his mind was now so troubled?  
  
He pushed the work aside and lay down. He hoped to sleep, and dream about simpler times. He hoped to dream about life without all this horror, about a life he had never known; about his youth, when his parents had still been alive.  
  
What would life had been like if they were still alive? Would he still have wonderful friends like Ron and Hermione?   
  
He wouldn't; and he would have been bland Harry Potter. Life without Ron and Hermione as friends, as far as he was concerned, was meaningless. 


	19. Turning Point

Alesco   
  
Chapter Nineteen---Turning Point  
  
*  
  
"Pilgrim, how you journey  
  
On the road you choose...  
  
You cannot change what's over  
  
But only where you go...  
  
Pilgrim, in your journey  
  
You may travel far,   
  
For, pilgrim, it's a long way  
  
To find out who you are...."  
  
Enya--Pilgrim  
  
*  
  
Hours, days, and weeks passed, and it seemed as though Ron's life had become a continual routine...waking, sleeping, class, Professor Forester, and sleeping. For a very long time, Ron had trouble getting out of bed in the mornings...especially without Hermione beside him.   
  
He had to admit that life had gotten better in the past couple of days. The professor had shortened the length of their sessions considerably. Ron had a feeling that the professor was going easier on him since he'd owled the letter to his parents three weeks ago. Professor Dumbledore may have said something to her, he thought. He wasn't certain if that was the case...or if the mind-bonding process was nearly over. Either way, Ron couldn't be more pleased.   
  
His spirits had also risen ever since Harry had spoken to him. Ron had at first been very surprised at Harry's previously distant nature, and figured (at that time) that his friend was angry he couldn't play Keeper for the team.   
  
Hermione had told Ron that Harry was in denial about what the Siren's brain had done to Ron. She had told him it was another way for Harry to cope with the evil of You-Know-Who.   
  
Now, Harry was waiting for Ron to finish putting on his clothes before going down to the common room. Ron was pleased that Harry was beginning to pay attention to what he was going through. As Ron pulled on his trousers and jumper, he thought back to everything he'd learned...about Professor Forester, his brother, and the terrible existence of a Siren.   
  
For over a month, Ron had tried to push the memories aside. He had to admit that he understood why the professor had done some of the things he had seen. He remembered vividly the vision of Professor Forester's mother being killed. The professor had seen the entire thing, when she was only 12 years old.....  
  
~*~  
  
Ron had floated in the hot, miserable wasteland of their combined memories.   
  
Ron had seeing Professor's Forester's mother use her powers to steal, cheat, lie, kill, and bed any man she desired. Ron realized her mother allowed her to watch, because she felt that when the professor became old enough, she would assist her mother in the crimes.   
  
At one point, muggles had apparently gathered enough evidence to charge her mother for several murders that had happened in the area.   
  
In that session, Ron's mind focused on one particular memory, and he saw himself lying in the bed of a house Professor Forester and her mother went to when muggles and wizards alike began to suspect the worst of her.  
  
"Mrs. Forester......you can come out now! This is the police! You are under arrest!" A loud voice came from outside.  
  
Ron, as Professor Forester, sat up in bed. Ron watched as her mother burst in through the bedroom door, and started to scream at him. She reached into the professor's bed, Ron inwardly yelped when she grabbed a handful of his hair. Dragging him to the window, she pointed outside.  
  
"Look at that, girl! Too many of them. Can't get away unless we do what I planned. Okay?" Her mother spat at him, and took out a long knife. Ron remembered looking at it in horror, and then she placed the blade directly on his neck.   
  
The next thing he knew, he was being pushed into the hot summer night air. The "police" were shouting at them, and Ron knew that her mother's powers would be useless here. She could only use her powers on one person at a time.  
  
Several white and black automobiles were surrounded by muggles in funny uniforms, apparently holding weapons. Professor Forester's mother was dragging him toward her car, and screaming at the "police" that if they didn't put down their "guns" she was going to kill the girl. Ron felt immense fear, the same fear the professor must have felt.   
  
They made it to the car, but when her mother tried to start it, nothing happened. She started to scream. Ron sat and stared in fear as the men began to surround the car. They were all around now, their weapons raised. They asked Professor Forester's mother to get out of the car.  
  
Instead of doing as they wished, she grabbed up the knife and looked around desperately. Finally her gaze fell on Ron, and she let out a terrifying yelp. Sweat was on her brow as she raised the knife over him, and he closed his eyes and screamed.  
  
Multiple loud sounds erupted at that moment. Ron felt something hot and wet splatter on him, and when he opened his eyes, he saw......   
  
  
  
~*~  
  
He didn't want to think about what he had seen.  
  
Ron was able to piece together that from that point in the professor's life, things improved greatly. She met a father she'd never known, and he was kind to her. He put her into school in order to learn about the wizarding world.   
  
Nonetheless, seeing her mother's death had been one of the most disturbing moments Ron had witnessed, narrowly worse than the images of what the professor had done to his brother.   
  
Ron closed his eyes and put all those thoughts aside. He finished dressing by pulling on his school robe, and then he picked up a pile of books and walked with Harry to the common room.   
  
Harry was grumbling about Gryffindor's loss to Slytherin the week prior, and Ron tried to concentrate on what he was saying. Draco had been the typical git...and he'd been especially rude seeing Ron watching the game. The students had been told Ron had been replaced because he had too big of a class load...an excuse Ron thought was very weak; and apparently Malfoy had, too.   
  
Ron didn't want to think about all that right now. He tried to shake his head of the memories, of wanting to hit Draco after the game. Hermione had been there, to hold him back, but it was a good thing Harry hadn't seen. It would have made their loss even less bearable.  
  
Ron and Harry continued to walk down the dormitory staircase. Hermione was waiting for them, as usual.   
  
Today, she didn't have the upbeat face she had tried to put on recently in the presence of Ron. In fact, Ron was certain she had been crying. He looked at Harry, and could see the concern reflected in his eyes.   
  
The very moment Ron and Harry reached the floor of the common room, Hermione stood up and walked toward them anxiously. She turned to Ron and reached for him, and he instinctively pulled her into his arms.   
  
Her body was shaking a little, and Ron said, his voice cracking, "What's wrong?"  
  
Hermione pushed away from him, and said sadly, "It's Crookshanks. Professor Sprout found him outside this morning, under the Whomping Willow. He's really hurt, but Hagrid told me he'll be all right."  
  
  
  
"What happened to him?" Harry blurted beside Ron.  
  
Hermione shook her head, looking at the floor. "Hagrid's not sure. Professor Sprout thought that the Whomping Willow got him, but I know Crookshanks is too smart for that."  
  
Ron nodded, feeling drained. "Yeah, I mean, he knows all about that tree."  
  
Hermione looked back and forth between Ron and Harry, and then said, "You know...Crookshanks has been acting a little odd recently. He refuses to stay in the common room at night. It's almost as though he's hunting for something."  
  
"Crookshanks is a cat, you know." Harry muttered beside Ron. Ron looked at Hermione and raised an eyebrow.  
  
Hermione looked like she was about to say something else, but then shook her head and looked at her watch. "We'd better get down to breakfast if we plan to make Potions in time." She headed out the portrait hole, with Ron and Harry in tow.   
  
Hermione fell in line with Ron in the hall, and she leaned up against him while they walked. She slipped her hand in his, and then whispered to him. "You okay, Ron?"  
  
"I'm getting better every day." He looked down at her and gave her a wan smile. "Let's just worry about getting Crooks back into shape, eh?"  
  
  
  
Hermione looked tired, but pleased, and clutched his hand tighter. A warm feeling burst in his heart, and he realized he couldn't have survived everything without Hermione near him. Maybe it was time to let her know he trusted his own power enough to let her back in.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Harry were sitting in the Great Hall when Errol swooped in and narrowly missed slamming directly into Ron's head.  
  
"Ruddy bird." Ron muttered, as he pried open the envelope lying in front of him.   
  
"It may be news about Bill." Hermione said eagerly, and gave Ron a hopeful look.   
  
Ron unfolded the parchment and read silently.  
  
~  
  
Ron;  
  
Dear, I hope you are doing well. I understand how difficult this ordeal must be for you, but Professor Dumbledore feels this is the best thing for you. We know that Bill is against it, but we have faith in the Headmaster's judgement.  
  
As for Bill, we have not heard any news. Your father has been visiting with aurors every day, and they have come no closer to finding your brother. I am sorry to pass along this sad news, but we really do not know why he was taken.  
  
I wasn't going to let you know this, but your father insists I put this in the letter. He told me he feels he's being followed every time he goes outside the Ministry building. He has informed Ministry officials, and he hasn't been attacked, mind you--but he wants me to tell you to be very careful. I hope you heed his advice.  
  
I am seriously considering informing Professor Dumbledore not to let you go to any Hogsmeade visits this year. I'll let you know what I decide before the visit on 20 November--which, is next week.  
  
Please let Ginny know; as I might not let her go, either.  
  
Love,   
  
Mum  
  
~  
  
Ron sighed in frustration. He shoved the letter across for Hermione and Harry to read, and started shoveling food into his mouth irritatedly.   
  
When he was done chewing and swallowing, he said angrily, "First I lose Keeper, now my mum wants me to lose out on Honeydukes. And why the hell haven't they found Bill?" He picked up his glass of pumpkin juice a little too eagerly, and juice slopped all over his hand and arm. "Shite!" He put the glass down and shook his arm about.  
  
"Ahem!" Hermione shot him an arch look, took her wand, and performed the drying spell. It not only dried his arm, but the spots on the table. She went back to reading Ron's letter, and he mumbled a thanks.  
  
Harry and Hermione put down the letter, and then Hermione said quietly, "Maybe it's for the best, Ron."  
  
"Not in my opinion." Ron growled angrily.   
  
As he ate, his thoughts wandered. He thought about the powers he had--the powers he despised. Several times within the past weeks, Ron had caused people to do little things he wanted them to do...without even trying. Now, he had to hold those feelings back. He now realized he could control the powers much better then he had in the beginning.   
  
If his mother were here right now, he could make her let him go do Hogsmeade. It would not be difficult for him to allow him to go. He shoveled more food into his mouth, and thought on this next aspect of his training.   
  
The professor had asked him to purposefully "try out" his powers--responsibly, of course. Ron found himself looking around the Great Hall, trying to see who he would experiment with today.   
  
His gaze dropped on Neville, who was, at that moment, raising a glass to his lips.  
  
"Put it down." Ron pushed out with his mind, and Neville put the glass down immediately. Neville looked around, a little surprised, then picked the glass up again. Once again, Ron thought, "Put it down." This time, Neville put it down so fast that liquid lapped over the edge. Neville looked frustrated.  
  
Ron burst out laughing. Harry and Hermione looked up at him in surprise.  
  
"Sorry." Ron glanced at Harry and Hermione, and tried not to look at Neville, who was mopping up juice with his napkin. Ginny leaned closer to Neville and began to fuss over him. Ron growled and put more food into his mouth.  
  
Hermione gave him another arch look, and Harry appeared puzzled.   
  
Ron looked around again. This time, his gaze fell on Professor Snape at the head table. He was apparently cutting into a slice of ham. Ron pushed out to him, "Eat it whole." The professor folded the piece of ham with his fork and knife, then shoved the whole thing into his mouth.   
  
This time, Ron laughed much louder. Professor Snape's mouth was bulging, and juices were dripping out of his mouth. He didn't even appear concerned about the mess he was making. Professor Forester, who was sitting beside Professor Snape, gave Ron a cool look.   
  
But Ron knew her better now. Behind that cool gaze, he could swear he saw a smile tugging the sides of her mouth and at the corners of her eyes. Ron just shrugged at her innocently, and went back to his food.  
  
Then, he looked up at Hermione. He couldn't deny there were many things he would like for her to do. Maybe reach over and kiss him, hold his hand...possibly run her leg across his under the table. He'd never make her do that to him, though. He would never forgive himself for forcing her to do something she didn't want to.  
  
It was going to be hard to let her back in again, he realized. He was going to have to exert more control than he ever had. He decided he would ask Professor Forester later if there was a better way to control these desires.  
  
Before packing up to go to Potions, Ron dared a look at the head table. He was stunned to see Professor Forester and Professor Snape arguing about something. In fact...if he didn't know better...he'd say they were having a spat.  
  
Ron vaguely remembered some of the visions he'd seen where Professor Forester had spent a lot of time staring at Professor Snape. He'd felt....uncomfortable with it. He couldn't quite pinpoint the feelings the professor had toward their Potions Master.  
  
Hermione was tugging at Ron's arm, but then she looked up and saw the two professors glaring at one another. Her mouth fell open, and she gave Ron a surprised look.  
  
Ron shook his head at her and picked up his belongings. The three began to trudge to Potions, where Ron was sure Snape was going to be late.  
  
He closed his eyes, wishing he could see into the future at will. Ever since the mind-bonding began, the flashes of future events he had been having had lessened more and more. Within the last week, he had only one. He only saw himself going down to the common room about ten minutes before it really happened. The professor had stated they may start working on this particular skill within the coming weeks.  
  
That could only mean that he might be able to choose to see the future. This was one part of his training he was looking forward to.  
  
~*~  
  
Once they were all sitting in Potions, Ron sat close to Hermione and was about to again reassure her about Crookshanks. He didn't have a chance. A familiar, heated voice was talking right behind them.  
  
Malfoy and his henchmen, Crabbe and Goyle, were sitting behind them. Malfoy was saying something unpleasant to Harry about Quidditch. Ron turned around and glared at Malfoy, wishing he would shut his filthy mouth.   
  
Malfoy stopped talking in mid-sentence. He looked confused, and then afraid. He stood up, and tugged at his pal's robes.   
  
"Let's sit back there." He pointed to the back of the room, where the three normally sat. He gave Ron a narrow look. "We've got our eyes on you, Weasley!" Malfoy shook as he spat the words. He dragged Crabbe and Goyle to the back, and they sat down.  
  
"What did you do?" Hermione was looking at Ron in awe.  
  
Ron pursed his lips and looked down at the table in front of him. "What do you mean?" He tried to say it as innocently as possible.  
  
"You did it, didn't you?" He risked a look at her, and she was smiling. He was astonished.  
  
"I wanted him to shut it." Ron muttered. "He went away on his own."  
  
Harry was smiling now, as well. "Good one, Ron. I'm surprised you didn't punch him, with that look on your face."  
  
"Would have really hurt." Ron said in an undertone.  
  
Hermione was about to say something, but then the door to the classroom opened, and Professor Snape walked in.  
  
Ron thought for someone who was angry, Professor Snape didn't appear as he normally did when he was cross. Ron really couldn't judge his expression....but the only approximation he could make was he had a look of satisfaction.  
  
No matter what had happened between the two professors, the class progressed as normal. Snape glowered at everyone's Deafening Potions, and said something inferior about them. He was including the Slytherins today, which come as a surprise.  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry finished their potions and went to the front of the room to present them to the unenthusiastic professor. As Ron brought a sample of his potion to be tested, Snape gave him a low nod and said deeply, "Mr. Weasley."   
  
Ron looked up in surprise. Snape was testing his potion, and soon deemed it acceptable. Ron meekly nodded to the professor, and proceeded to pack up his belongings with Harry and Hermione.  
  
As he walked out of the room, he turned to see Professor Snape staring at him. The professor didn't have the typical cross look in his eyes.  
  
Ron could swear the look in Snape's eyes was one of pity. 


	20. Unease and Bliss

Alesco  
  
Chapter Twenty---Unease and Bliss  
  
*  
  
Hermione smiled at her two best friends as they walked out the front castle door. Classes were over for the day, and Harry and Ron insisted on going with her to visit Hagrid and Crookshanks. Ron had also said that Professor Forester was giving him a day off from his training.   
  
She was pleased by the two boy's concern. It was also encouraging that Ron was tightly holding her hand. He had been closer to her today then he had in the past couple of weeks, and she was excited by his attitude toward her cat's welfare. She hoped they would have a chance later for a private conversation.  
  
I'll just make time for it, Hermione thought to herself. Ron was pulling her along now, and they were in front at Hagrid's cabin. At the door, Harry knocked loudly. Hagrid opened, and ushered them inside.  
  
"Hello, you lot. All right there, Harry? And you, Ron?" Hagrid bellowed, and put his large hand on Ron's shoulder. Ron looked taken aback...apparently Hagrid was putting a bit more pressure on his shoulder than he would have liked. Hagrid pulled back his hand, and then Ron said, "Great."   
  
Harry muttered a response, and then Hermione spoke up. "Hi, Hagrid. How's Crookshanks?"  
  
Hagrid gave her a big grin, and then gestured with his thumb toward the corner of the hut near the fireplace. "Why don't yeh see for yerself?"   
  
Hermione rushed over to see Crookshanks curled up in a wooden box filled with blankets. Fang was stretched out by the box, as if to protect the cat. She briefly patted Fang's head, and then looked in on Crookshanks. He lifted his head and gave a weak "miao" and then lay back again. There was a splint on his left back leg, and another bandage around his middle. Hermione felt hot tears come to her eyes as she reached out and gently petted him. Ron was now kneeling beside her, and scratching behind Crookshank's ears. Hermione blinked back the tears before Ron could see.   
  
Harry was hovering over them, looking down at Crookshanks. "Do you have any idea what happened to him, Hagrid?"  
  
"If yeh ask me, somethin' attacked him." Hagrid was fussing about his cooking stove, busily pouring tea into three little cups and one large tankard.  
  
Hermione turned back to look at Ron, who was still scratching Crookshank's head. He looked up, gazed at her for a moment, before turning around to Hagrid. Hermione admired Ron's lovely profile as he asked, "What do you think it was?"  
  
Hagrid placed the teapot down on the stove and with a loud clatter. "Can't be too sure 'o that. Plenty of wild beasts in the forest, but they can't step outghta there. Hermione, do yeh know if anyone would wanna hurt him to get back at yeh for somethin'?" Hagrid said that last sentence rather quickly, as if he didn't really want to know.  
  
Hermione was shocked, and she knew it showed on her face. Before she could say anything, Harry spoke up.  
  
"Malfoy."   
  
Hermione looked at Harry, and then gave a little nod. Other than the random, unlikely scenarios running through Hermione's mind, Draco was the only person she could think of who would do this to her cat. Ron was giving Harry a sharp look, and he asked loudly, "Did he say anything to you recently, Harry?"  
  
"A while ago, he threatened us three. You weren't there, Ron, you were too busy spying on your sister." Harry said it quietly, as if he didn't want Ron to become upset again about that incident.  
  
Ron stood up abruptly and shouted, "That's it, I'm going to pound that fuckin' tosser into the ground." Ron's face became red, and he took his fist and pounded it into his left palm.   
  
Hermione got up and said angrily, "Ron, watch your mouth!" She looked worriedly toward Hagrid, who was fumbling with two cups of tea. He had an expression of someone who was politely ignoring what had just been said.   
  
She turned to Ron, who was giving her a "please-stop-mothering-me" look. Taking his arm, she said softly, "Ron, don't stoop to his level. It's what he wants. He'd love having another reason to put down your family with the Malfoy connections."  
  
Harry spoke up at that. "What connections, Hermione? His father is in Azkaban...I'd wager all of those connections have been broken." He snorted, and put a hand on his hip.  
  
Hagrid grumbled at that, and handed them cups of tea. Hermione let go of Ron's arm, and looked intently at Hagrid. He noticed her look, and said reluctantly, "'Arry, I think the Malfoy galleons still talk at the Ministry of Magic."   
  
"You're kidding me." Harry glared at Hagrid. "He's a Death Eater, and he's still respected? How can that happen?"  
  
Hagrid handed cups to Harry and Ron, and they simply stood and gaped at him. Hermione took her cup of tea and decided she needed to sit and calm down. Pulling a chair over to Crookshank's box, she sat and sipped at her tea. Hagrid was about to say something she was not pleased with. Even in the wizarding world, money talked.  
  
Hagrid sat at his little table and sipped his tea, as well. He looked pointedly toward Harry. "You gotta understand, 'Arry, Mrs. Malfoy is a meek woman, but she still has the talent to woo the Ministry. It helps 'aving the Malfoy vaults at her disposal."  
  
"VAULTS?" Ron uttered, and shook his head. Hermione chewed at her bottom lip, and wondered what Ron must be thinking about that. It was so beyond how he'd lived, to think of possessing multiple vaults of money, when the Weasley vault was never full. She shook her head and mutely wondered why such a kind family as the Weasley's had to struggle for every sickle. It wasn't fair. Even though Ron might not know, having Bill missing must also be hurting the family's expenses. Ginny had told her that Bill send along much of his earnings every two weeks. She also said the other boys didn't know, and she asked Hermione not to tell them.  
  
Hagrid appeared upset as well, as he put down his tankard. "Yes, vaults, Ron. Ill gotten gains, I'll wager." He looked about the room worriedly before asking, "'Ave yeh heard any news about your brother, Ron?"  
  
Ron sighed, and then stomped across the hut, and sat in a large, empty chair. He put his tea on a side table, and said huskily, "No, we haven't heard anything. I just don't understand why he disappeared. And with all the aurors looking for him..."   
  
There was silence in the room, until Harry leaned against a wall of the hut and loudly slurped at his tea. Hermione looked over to him, as it was unusual for him to be rude. He had a furious look on his face, and the tea was gone straight away. He walked over to the little table Hagrid was sitting at, and put the cup down loudly.   
  
"I'm getting bloody tired of all that's happening. Something seriously wrong is going on. We need to find out what it is." Harry was looking pointedly at Ron and Hermione, and Hermione had a bad feeling about that look.  
  
"Harry..." Hermione began, and Harry had a look of someone who knew exactly what she was going to say. Harry was getting into that "heroic" mode, and it was the last thing she needed. After all, she'd spent much of her time in the last couple of days modifying the ring Ron had given her. The last thing she needed was to work on one for Harry, too.   
  
"I know, Hermione, what you're thinking. But if we can, we need to look closer into what's been going on." Harry said it in an undertone.  
  
Hermoine pursed her lips and said, "What are we to look closer into? We don't know what happened to Bill, we don't know who took him....and, most importantly, we don't know where he is. And Crookshanks....we don't even know if he was attacked by a PERSON...and, another thing is....why are you suddenly so concerned about this?" Hermione said the last sentence a bit too harshly. She had been upset with Harry for a long time...he'd been so focused on himself and his blooming relationship with Susan, and denying what was happening around him, to even care. Apparently, Ron had said something to him, and he'd come around. That didn't change the fact that he was now trying to take control of matters that weren't in his hands. It was a reckless and dangerous thing to do. Frankly, she was a little tired of it.  
  
Harry now looked furious. He was about to say something, when Ron suddenly stood up. He gave Harry a fixed look, and Harry's face momentarily turned blank. He didn't say a thing, and moved to lean on the wall again. He had an unpleasant look in his eyes, but he didn't voice anything.   
  
Hermione shot Ron a perturbed look. Ron just blinked at her, and his look said, "I had to do it." He shrugged and sat back down.  
  
Hagrid didn't appear to have noticed anything unusual, and he poured some more tea for himself. There was silence, and so Hermione slid off her chair and kneeled over Crookshank's box. He was purring now, apparently pleased to be in the presence of his mistress. She petted the length of him, and whispered reassuring words.   
  
Hagrid was standing behind her, and he said in a booming voice, "Don't yeh worry, 'Ermione. He'll be fit in a couple of days. I had some 'elp from Madam Pomphrey, she knows some nice remedies for animals."   
  
The three stayed and visited with Hagrid for a while longer, and Ron, Harry and Hermione took turns petting Crookshanks briefly before leaving for the castle. As they entered the Great Hall, Harry said he was going to meet them at the evening meal, and he peeled off.  
  
Hermione exchanged a worried glance with Ron, but was pleased to be alone with him. She took his cold hand, and was rewarded with her with a tight squeeze.   
  
When they reached the common room, Ron said softly, "I'm sort of glad that Harry left. I want to talk to you." She glanced at him, and nodded, hoping he saw her pleased look.  
  
He pulled her over to a quiet corner of the room. Several Gryffindors were sitting about studying and barely noticed them. Ron sat her in a chair close to him, and then he said guiltily, "I'm sorry, Hermione."  
  
Hermione licked her lips, and then said, "There's nothing to be sorry about, Ron. I was upset that night, but I know why you wanted me to stay away. I was so worried about you....and I still am." She looked at the floor, trying to gather her thoughts and relay them to him appropriately. "At least you didn't shut me out entirely."  
  
"Harry told me not to." Ron said, his voice shaking. "It's probably a good thing he saw me that afternoon. I might have ruined everything we have if he hadn't said something."  
  
Hermione felt her heart flutter, and then pound harder. "Everything we have?"   
  
"Yes, Hermione. You know I....." Ron's face changed color within moments, and he began to stutter. "You know how I feel." He looked down at the floor, and appeared to have lost his breath.  
  
Hermione smiled, and then clutched his hand tighter. "I do know how you feel, Ron. You don't have to say anything." She meant it. She wasn't going to force him to do anything that would make him any less "Ron." She'd known him long enough to realize he wasn't comfortable admitting his feelings...at least, not those kind of feelings.   
  
Hermione wasn't uncomfortable, though. She was going to tell him about everything....after all, life was too short, and she needed him to know.  
  
"Ron, I need to tell you something. I've been worried about what you're learning, and how Dumbledore plans to use it. It's possible you'll be in great danger, and so I've....made something that will let me know if you're in trouble. I want to promise to you that if you're in danger...I'll be there." Hermione's voice shook, and she felt tears coming on.  
  
"No, Hermione!" Ron's face turned from embarrassment to anger. "I won't let you get hurt, I swear, by Merlin--" Ron's voice became louder. Hermione put up her hand, and felt her brow furrowing. She blinked back her tears. She wasn't going to let Ron have the last word in this.  
  
"Ron, you can't tell me what to do! It's already done, anyway!" Hermione would have been shouting, if she wasn't being considerate of the students studying. A few had looked their way at Ron's outburst.  
  
Ron let go of her other hand, and put his head in his hands. He grabbed his hair and muttered furiously, "Hermione this doesn't concern you. Please tell me you won't put yourself in danger because of me!"   
  
Hermoine was furious. "How dare you say this doesn't concern me, Ronald Weasley? After all we've been through together, and you sit there telling me that? This isn't just about you, you know. It's about me. I can't stand around and wonder if you're okay, like your family is wondering about Bill. If they'd only kept his name on the Weasley clock..." She hesitated, and tears threatened. "I need to know." The tears fell from her eyes, and she wiped them away. They were tears of anger and love. Funny--those were the two emotions she most closely related with Ron.  
  
"Hermione....." Ron looked up at her, his voice weak. "Don't cry, I just don't want you hurt."  
  
She rubbed her eyes again, and tried to tame the powerful feelings inside her. Avoiding his eyes, she muttered through dry sobs, "I love you too much to stand by, hoping you're okay."  
  
Ron's eyes widened perceptibly, and then he tugged her into his arms. They hugged each other desperately, and Hermione swore she felt a sob rock Ron's body. "Love you so much, Hermione...." He breathed into her hair, and the emotion he felt was evident in how his body was shaking. Hermione broke down.  
  
Several of the students in the common room must have been looking at them openly, because Hermione felt Ron push her gently away. She dabbed at her eyes again, and looked about her. A third-year girl looked especially concerned, and was about to get out of her chair.  
  
"Everything is fine." Hermione said loudly enough for everyone to hear. A few gave Ron sad looks. Hermione knew they were aware of Ron's brother...maybe they thought this was about him? Hermione hoped not.  
  
Ron was clutching at her arms now, and looking very proud of her. She smiled, and it was as if the tears had never been shed. Ron cleared his throat, and then he pulled at his collar. His face was red again.  
  
"So...will I see you later tonight?" His voice broke at the last word. "You know...to explain this plan of yours?"  
  
Hermione nodded, giving him a pointed look. Then, without skipping a beat, she forced her face to look imperious, and said, "I believe I have time to coach you on the History of Magic lesson for tomorrow. You know....you are without homework, but you're still going to need to take the term exam. It's only four weeks away, you know."  
  
"Hermione!" Ron looked astounded. "How can you think about class at a time like this?"  
  
"Every time I look at you, Ron, I think about it." She whispered immediately. "You want to be an auror, don't you?"  
  
Ron's face was imperceptible for a moment, then he gave her a tremulous smile. "Yes, I do."  
  
"Then I expect you to pay close attention." She pulled up her book bag, and tugged out the large History of Magic tome. Placing it on the small table next to them, she deliberately laid her hand on Ron's, which was clutching the edge of the table. Ron chuckled, and nudged her knee with his.  
  
Hermione smiled excitedly, and learned in the next hour how much fun it was to flirt outrageously while tutoring History of Magic. 


	21. Sempiterna Flamma

Alesco  
  
Chapter Twenty-One---Sempiterna Flamma  
  
*  
  
"Close your eyes,  
  
Give me your hand, darling..  
  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
  
Do you understand?  
  
Do you feel the same?  
  
Am I only dreaming,  
  
Or is this burning an eternal flame?"  
  
The Bangles/Atomic Kitten--Eternal Flame  
  
*  
  
Ron scooted closer to Hermione at the table in the Great Hall. She was talking excitedly to Harry, who had met them prior to the meal in the entryway. She had asked Harry about Susan Bones immediately, as if she knew that was where he had been. Sure enough, Harry said he had needed to speak with her.   
  
"So, Harry, do you feel better?" Hermione asked lightly, and delicately placed a spoonful of potato soup into her mouth.  
  
Ron turned to Harry. He had a very pleased look on his face. Apparently, a visit with Susan had done the trick. "We had a nice long talk in the garden near the greenhouses. Thank you for asking."   
  
Ron smothered a laugh. "Yeah, I bet it was a nice TALK." He gave Harry a dark look, and turned his attention to the plate of fish in front of him.  
  
"Oh shut it, Ron." Harry frowned at him. "By the way, you too are sitting awfully close. Did you have a nice long TALK?" It was his turned to laugh.  
  
"Never you mind, Harry." Hermione said smoothy, and asked Ron to pass her the bowl of peas.  
  
Ron did, and made every effort to touch her hands thoroughly in the exchange. Hermione didn't attempt to hide her smile, and then said, "Oh, and the sea bass, please." Ron grinned and happily complied.  
  
Harry muttered something under his breath which Ron couldn't hear. Hermione tut-tutted, and finished re-filling her plate.  
  
The meal passed considerably fast, with Ron weighing his options. He could practice some of his powers, but all at once he didn't feel like it. After all, he knew he could do it.   
  
Or maybe it was because he was terribly occupied with the hand that was firmly grasping his knee. Must be it, Ron thought, as he tried to eat without squirming too much. His face was on fire. Ginny was giving him a look that told him she knew exactly what was going on. He immaturely stuck his tongue out at her, and she returned the favor. The unfortunate part was, though, that she had a mouth full of food.  
  
"So very attractive, sis." He said loudly, so the entire table could hear. He noticed Neville giving him a dark look. Instead of making Neville poke himself with the fork he was holding, Ron simply forced him to spill his plate onto his lap.  
  
Ginny stood up, furious. "Ron, stop it. You're being a git!"   
  
Neville was pulling the plate from his lap, trying to clean up. He said morosely, "This isn't Ron's fault. It was an accident." He gave Ron a scared look.   
  
"No, it--" Ginny stopped, realizing that many students were staring at her. She sat back down, and then muttered, "Oh, never mind. Let me help you."  
  
Ron went back to eating, and Hermione's hand was no longer on his knee. In fact, she looked upset.   
  
Blimey...probably shouldn't have done that, Ron thought.  
  
~*~  
  
Once the meal was over, Ron decided to test the waters. "So, Hermione, would you like to see Crookshanks again before curfew?"  
  
Hermione looked up at him, and he was pleased to see her give him an appreciative smile. "No, I think he'll be fine with Hagrid. Did you notice how Fang was protecting Crookshanks?"   
  
Ron laughed inwardly, and said, "Once a flea comes near Crookshanks, Fang will limp off."  
  
"Oh, Ron." She said it chastisingly, but she didn't appear upset.   
  
Ron noticed that Harry was talking to Susan at the Hufflepuff table. He steered Hermione over to them, and Hermione said to Harry, "We're going back to the common room now. Don't be too late." Hermione gave Harry a pointed look, and clutched Ron's arm.   
  
As they moved toward the Gryffindor table again, Ron noticed that his sister and Neville were still there, talking intimately. Hermione said quietly next to him, "You know, Ron, I think you should apologize."  
  
"Apologize? If I do that, Neville will know." Ron said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
Hermione sighed. "You don't have to say why you are apologizing, just do it."   
  
"Okay, fine. If you want me to, I will." Ron moved toward his sister and Neville, and Hermione breathed an exasperated, "Ron!" behind him. He was now standing behind his sister and Neville, and Neville turned around abruptly and scooted backward on the bench. The expression on his face said he thought Ron was going to hit him.  
  
Prat, Ron thought to himself. Instead of hitting Neville, he said quickly. "Neville, I'm sorry."  
  
Neville looked confused. "For what?"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. He thought quickly, and then said, "For hitting you after Quidditch tryouts."  
  
Neville looked immensely surprised. "Uh...well, uh, Ron, I understand why you...I mean.."  
  
"Look, just accept my apology." Ron said impatiently. He was never good at this, but he was only doing it because Hermione wanted him to.  
  
"All--all right, Ron. Thanks." Neville was blushing brightly. Ron risked a glance at his sister, and she was smiling happily at him. He gave her a quick smile of his own, before reaching out and tugging one of her long red locks very gently.   
  
She got up from the table and briefly hugged him.  
  
"I think there's some hope for you after all." She said.  
  
Ron noticed her give Hermione a long look, before Hermione tugged him toward the doorway of the Great Hall.  
  
~*~   
  
Once they reached the common room, they spent several moments arguing whether to play chess or study. Finally, Ron caved because he didn't want Hermione to be upset with him. They'd made a silent agreement not to talk about Hermione's plans until later....   
  
While they were learning about one of Hagrid's new animals, Hermione gave Ron a strange look. Ron stared at her for a moment. Finally, she said, "Ron...how are things....going? With your training?"  
  
Ron didn't want to talk about it....he didn't even want to think about it. Today, he had successfully closed his mind to all those worries. "Hermione...it's best if we don't talk about it."  
  
Hermione's brow furrowed. "I don't believe you. You need to let it out. Otherwise...."  
  
Ron sighed. "Hermione..."  
  
"No, Ron. Remember when I stayed with you all those nights? How you would talk me to sleep with everything you had seen? It was terrible, and I keep thinking about those memories." Hermione gave him a sad look, and then she said shakily, "I missed not sleeping beside you. It felt like you were a long way away."  
  
Ron nodded. He had felt the same way. That's why it had hurt him so badly, making her stay away.   
  
"It doesn't have to be like that anymore, Hermione. You can stay with me as much as you like." Ron said it desperately. "We can talk about whatever you want to."   
  
Hermione leaned across and hugged him. "I really shouldn't be with you in the dormitory." Her face turned red. "We're prefects...but it's hard not being close to you."   
  
"I know, Hermione." Ron said. It took a long time for them to get back on task.   
  
As they were finally reading quietly, Ron thought he felt a prickly sensation, as if someone was looking at him. Turning around to a corner of the common room, he saw that nobody was sitting at the small table there. Turning back around to his book, he shook his head. It had happened before; maybe he was getting tired.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by Harry climbing through the portrait hole. He had the pleased expression on his face again, and Ron shook his head. It was nice that Harry was happy with Susan, but did Harry really have to look so smug? He briefly wondered if he looked like that after snogging Hermione.  
  
Hermione stood up at that, and bid them both a good-night. She gave Ron a hard look, and he nodded. As she ran up the stairs to the girl's dormitory, Harry nudged Ron in the arm.  
  
"What was that all about?" Harry chuckled, and patted him on the back.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ron said it distractedly, trying to appear very interested in his Care of Magical Creatures text.  
  
Harry reached out and spun the book 180 degrees. Ron hadn't realised he had flipped it upside down when he had looked behind him. "Kind of hard to read your book like that, mate."   
  
Harry got up and started up the dormitory stairs. "Just make sure you put a silencing charm on tonight...okay?"  
  
"Shut it, you wanker." Ron muttered under his breath.  
  
"I heard that." Harry laughed loudly as he skipped up the stairs.   
  
Ron put the book away and heard something moving behind him. The common room was empty now, as it was late. Ron stared at the small table behind him, and then took a closer look. He didn't see anything.  
  
Packing up his belongings, he walked up the dormitory stairs.   
  
~*~  
  
Ron lay in his bed, in the dark. He had pulled on pyjama pants, and left his top off. Pulling the quilt partially over him, he drowsed. He couldn't sleep with the thought of Hermione coming to him tonight.  
  
Then, he felt her soft hands brush over his bare chest. He blinked open his eyes when he heard her casting some charms. She turned to him. Her wand tip was now lit, and her face looked down at him happily.  
  
"Hi." She said, almost shyly.  
  
"Hi." He said back, and then tugged at her free hand.   
  
She curled up beside him, placing her small arms around his neck. He put his arm around her, and then she said, "Nox."  
  
The wand light went out, and he felt her slip her wand underneath the pillow they shared.  
  
"I did a silencing and impenetrable charm."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Her head lay on his chest. He brushed his free hand through her luxurious hair, and his body began to respond to her nearness. This was lovely. He had missed it so much.  
  
"Do you really love me?" Her voice said it so softly, he wasn't sure she'd asked.  
  
His body burned. "Yes, I do." He tightened the arm he had around her shoulder.  
  
"Good." Hermione sighed, apparently greatly pleased. Then, he felt her lift herself up. In the dark, it appeared she was doing something with her hands. She lay back down, and Ron felt something cool and small on his chest.  
  
"It's my ring." Hermione said. "I made some changes to it."  
  
Ron scooted up a bit in the bed. "That's what you meant, right? Something to tell you when I'm in danger?"  
  
"Yes. It'll start to warm and glow yellow when you are in trouble. Then, if you're in mortal danger....." Hermione broke off, a little catch in her voice. She was putting the ring back on her finger...he could feel her hands moving against his chest. Then, she gave him a tight hug.  
  
"It's all right, Hermione." He hugged her tightly in return.  
  
"I did something else to it, too." She muttered. "I placed an inscription inside."  
  
Ron grunted. He'd considered doing that...but couldn't think of anything appropriate. "What did you put?"  
  
"It reads, "sempiterna flamma." Translated, it means, "eternal flame." Hermione whispered into his chest.  
  
Ron felt intense warmth fill him, and he smiled. Leaning down, he kissed the top of her head. His lips lingered there for a long time.   
  
After a few moments, he felt Hermione move over him, and her mouth was on his. She kissed him eagerly. He reciprocated, tugging her ever closer to him. He was deeply surprised, but pleased, when she lifted a leg, and was now sprawled across him. He was between her legs. His heart skipped a beat. The warm center of her was very close to his, and they were only separated by layers of pyjamas and underclothes.   
  
Then, she did something he least expected. She moved her hips back and forth over his hard arousal, and let out a little moan.  
  
All at once, Ron began to think of his powers. He hadn't even thought about making her do anything against her will. He was amazed. Maybe it wouldn't be as hard as he thought, being with her and holding that part of him back.  
  
He reached up and kissed her eagerly. She responded in kind, and her hands were braced against his chest. She continued to move her hips back and forth over him.  
  
"Do you like it?" Her voice was low and silky.  
  
"Oh, yes." He responded, his voice deeper than he ever remembered it being. "Do you?"  
  
She only gave a low moan, and tried to get closer to him. That's when she reached up, and Ron heard something rustling.  
  
She grabbed his hands, and then his heart nearly burst. She was placing his hands against her.....  
  
"Bloody hell!" He blurted very loudly. Thank Merlin the silencing charm is in place, he thought briefly.   
  
"Touch me here." Hermione said huskily. She pressed his hands into her flesh, and Ron was stunned. He swallowed, amazed at the feel of her small but plump breasts under his hands. Two round, pointed nipples were jutting into his palms.  
  
"Gods, Hermione, I think you should warn me before you--" Her mouth was on his again, and he couldn't think. He didn't dare move the hands still on her breasts for several moments. Finally, as he continued to snog Hermione senseless, he couldn't help but gently squeeze the flesh there. She moaned a little, and he rubbed his fingertips against the pointed nipples. She started moving her hips against him faster and faster. "Oh, it's so very nice." She said under her breath, when she relinquished Ron's lips.  
  
"Yes." It was all Ron could say at the moment. Her lips were back on his.   
  
For a very long time, they continued these pleasant motions. Finally, Ron grasped her hips and tugged her underneath him.  
  
"No more." He muttered. He couldn't take how large his arousal was right now. Instead of making him feel good, her movements were instead hurting him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ron." It was as if she knew what she'd been doing to him.  
  
"It's all right, Hermione." He took one fingertip, found what he was searching for in the darkness, and teased the nipple. She giggled, but then sighed when he knelt down and gave into one of his deepest desires. He brushed a tongue over it, and experimentally suckled. She grasped his hair and let out a pleased sigh.   
  
"I guess you like that." Ron said in a choked voice.  
  
"Yes, very much." He could barely see Hermione's eyes looking into his in the darkness.  
  
There was silence for a few moments, while Ron brushed light fingers over her chest. He marvelled at how soft her skin was, and so different she was from him.   
  
At that moment, he was awed. This was Hermione...the bookish, gorgeous young woman he'd loved for so long. She was laying there, enjoying his touches and kisses. It was more than Ron had ever hoped for.  
  
That was, until she whispered, "Can I touch it?" 


	22. Indulgence

Alesco  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two---Indulgence  
  
*  
  
Hermione's body burned the moment the question fell from her lips. She so wanted to learn about that part of him. At the same time, she wanted to please him.  
  
What she could see of Ron's face was priceless. He began to stutter, "Bli-blimey, Hermione...I don't think...I mean if you..."  
  
Hermione felt as though she was being taken over by a primal part of herself, as she slipped her fingertips a little bit under the waistband of Ron's pyjamas. He moved back quickly, and took her hand.  
  
"Hermione, I don't--" She could barely see his face in the darkness, but what she could see told her he was blushing. She slid closer to him, glad that her other hand was free.   
  
She gently passed her free hand over the hardness at his front. He expelled a large amount of air, and took that hand, too. "Bloody hell, Hermione! Do you know what you're doing to me?" Hermione closed her eyes, thanking the silencing charm. He had shouted rather loudly.  
  
"Yes, I do. And I want to....make you feel good." Hermione could barely speak past the hard lump in her throat. She was taking a risk doing this, but her curiosity was too great.  
  
"You already do, Hermoine, you don't have to...." Ron's voice was desperate. He was clutching tightly at her wrists.  
  
Hermione propped herself on her elbows, and moved up to whisper in his ear. "I want to see you. I want to touch you."   
  
Ron shook his head. She thought she saw a little fear in his face. Then he said, "I don't think you do, Hermione. I think we should just lay back, and calm down."   
  
"Ron, please...." Hermione whispered urgently. Then, as Ron gazed at her, something strange happened.   
  
She heard a funny song in her mind. It sounded like, "Weasley is Our King." Once she began to concentrate on the song, she began to feel very drowsy. This can't be, was the last thought in her mind. She was falling...and falling.....into the darkness.  
  
~*~  
  
Walking down to the common room, Hermione raised her arms over her head and yawned. A very cheerful fire was blazing in the grate of the fireplace, and so she lay down on the couch. Pulling a nearby coverlet over her, she stared at the flames.  
  
"Sempiterna flamma" She whispered happily. It was their motto now. She stretched luxuriously, and her body seemed to float in liquid heat.   
  
The colors of the flames before her in the grate reminded her of Ron. Red and orange and blue. No, not quite blue. Ron's eyes weren't truly blue. They were really hazel...changing colors in a different light. Teal, green, sea-blue.   
  
Lovely.  
  
She chuckled, and then raised her arms once again. Closing her eyes, she sighed in utmost content. A warm body enveloped her on the couch. It was as nature intended.  
  
Her hands were on Ron's naked forearms, and he was lifting her from the couch to the floor in front of the fire. She looked into his eyes, and they were burning into her soul.  
  
After he lay her on the makeshift bed he had made by the fire, he reached down and kissed her. Their mouths met in a dance as old as time, and he began to remove her clothing, piece by piece.  
  
They touched and caressed, and Hermione's body burned hotter than it ever had.   
  
Just when she thought the inevitable would happen, when he was poised over her to make her his, she could feel herself spinning, floating, and pulsing out of control.  
  
She let out a long, satisfied scream.  
  
~*~  
  
Someone was shaking her, and they called out her name with concern.  
  
She opened her eyes, a sudden feeling of fear in her heart.   
  
Ron was kneeling over her, akin to the final moments of that terrific dream. Without hesitation, she reached up and hugged him tightly. He responded in kind.  
  
"You just screamed like a banshee! Are you okay?" Ron whispered into her hair.   
  
Hermione noticed that her top was back on, and there were tiny rays of sunlight streaming through the curtains surrounding Ron's bed. "I'm perfectly fine." She muttered, and then gave him an angry look.  
  
Ron pulled back, and moved to his side of the bed, still looking down at her.  
  
"What did you do to me last night?" Hermione was upset. He'd purposefully made her fall asleep. It was unfair.  
  
Ron put up his hands. "Oh come on, Hermione! I was trying to do what was best--"  
  
She pushed the quilt off her, and said huskily, "I'll be the judge of what is best for me, and what isn't." She was pulling her wand from under the pillow, when she looked at him again. "If you don't like me touching you, just say so."  
  
Ron's eyes widenned, and he began to splutter incredulously. "Blimey, Hermione, that's not what I felt at all." He reached over and grabbed her arm before she could take the charms off the curtains. "I liked it too much."   
  
Hermione turned to him fully, and gave him a small smile. "So did I."  
  
Ron blushed furiously. "It's just....I don't think we should get involved like that yet. I wasn't sure you really felt those things...I thought maybe I was controlling you without realizing it." He looked down, and was watching his finger tracing a pattern on the quilt. "And I also thought....." He stopped, and gave her an uneasy look.  
  
"Yes?" Hermione raised an eyebrow, anxious to hear what else he had to say.  
  
"Well..I..." He reached behind his head and scratched the back of his neck. "I'm afraid to be naked in front of you." His face perfectly matched the color of his hair with those words.  
  
Hermione couldn't hold back the small chuckle she had in her throat. "What?! That, from Mr "I'm-taking-off-my-shirt-now-to-toss-gnomes" Weasley? You weren't shy this past summer. As a matter of fact, I think you did it on purpose." She crossed her arms and gave him what she hoped was a look that expressed her irritation.  
  
Ron suddenly smiled. "You noticed, eh?" Then he looked a bit sheepish, realizing he'd given himself away.   
  
Hermione shook her head. "Okay, you win. For now. Just to let you know....if the rest of your body is as nice as everything I've seen...and I daresay it is....you won't have any problem impressing me." She turned to the curtains and muttered, "Finite incantatem." She turned back to Ron and whispered, "I'll see you in the common room."   
  
Without allowing him to respond, she retreated.  
  
~*~  
  
Pushing her way up to the mirror Parvati and Lavender were monopolizing, Hermione adjusted her collar and tie. Lavender was putting on mascara, and Parvati was fussing over her hair.   
  
"So, Hermione, how's Ron doing?" Lavender said, with a voice full of implication.  
  
Hermione snorted, shrugged her shoulders, and refused to look into Lavender's eyes in the mirror. "Why don't you ask him yourself?"  
  
Lavender let out a hearty laugh, and then placed an arm across Parvati's shoulder. "Parvati, Hermione is asking me to ask Ron how he is! Why should I do that, when I think she knows the inside scoop?"   
  
Parvati laughed before putting another lock of hair perfectly into place. "Yeah, Hermione. After all, you like sleeping with him better then in your own bed."   
  
Hermione's heart froze, and then she felt her face crumple with shame. "Who told you that?"   
  
The smile on Lavender's face fell away, and she appeared truly concerned. "Well, nobody, Hermione. We figured it out all by ourselves. But we won't tell anyone. Will we, Parvati?" Parvati gave her a firm look, and the both shook their heads at once.  
  
Hermione looked down at the floor. She'd never planned on anyone else learning of her secret life with Ron. Sure, she'd always expected everyone would find out they were a couple....but she didn't want them to know she...spent nights in his bed.  
  
As Lavender and Parvati continued to primp, and talk excitedly about other things, Hermione stood and pondered this turn of events. What would the younger students....no, what would Professor McGonagall think, if she knew what Hermione had been doing?  
  
Hermione shook her head. She couldn't be with Ron...and she couldn't not be with him. It was so confusing...and frustrating.  
  
Hermione was surprised when Parvati came around her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "All right, Hermione?" She whispered, absently tugging at a brown curl that had fallen across Hermione's face.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Parvati turned her around to look into her face. "No, you're not! You're really upset."   
  
Lavender came over, and looked at Hermione as well. She put her hands on her hips, and then gave Hermione a simpering look. "Oh, come on, Hermione! It's not that bad! I was just joshing you! Everyone knows how much you love that red-headed fool. Personally, I'm surprised you didn't do it sooner!"   
  
Hermione felt tears well in her eyes. They thought she'd made love to Ron. If only it had been that simple and straightforward. "We haven't done anything. I'm a prefect, I should know better."  
  
Lavender raised her eyebrows. "Well, take it from me--prefect or no--everyone's got urges. You've been denying them for too long."   
  
Parvati inhaled sharply, and she looked around her. Her eyes widened. "You know what, Lavender?"  
  
"What, Parvati?" Lavender gazed intently at her best friend.  
  
"I SAW this! I HEARD you say that to Hermione before! I remember how silly it was, that it would never happen! I don't believe it." Parvati was jumping up and down now, and then Lavender joined her. They collapsed with excitement on Parvati's bed.   
  
Hermione turned to watch them mutely for a while, and then rolled her eyes and looked back into the mirror. Even at sixteen, they were still getting giddy over a little deja-vu.  
  
She pursed her lips at the now vacant mirror. Making sure that her prefect badge shone brightly on her lapel, she swallowed.   
  
She loved Ron. Even though she was risking her pride, doing what she was, she still wanted to be close to him. She wasn't willing to give that up. They'd been denying these feelings for too long.  
  
After all....she intended keeping their nights together secret....by any and all means.  
  
"We can be together." She whispered, pushing back her bushy hair.  
  
"I'm afraid we can't." The mirror said back to her, laughing, in a quirky male voice.  
  
Hermione laughed silently before turning and picking up her bookbag.  
  
~*~  
  
She skipped down the stairs of the girl's dormitory, and almost ran headlong into Ron, who was coming down the stairs from the opposite side.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Hermione blurted.  
  
"You okay, Hermione?" Ron reached out and took her shoulders in his hands.   
  
"Yes."   
  
They stood still, looking at each other awkwardly for a few minutes. Everything Hermione had said to Ron that morning was running through her mind. Gods...she'd done nothing less then admit to Ron she wanted to see him naked!  
  
She heard feet on the boy's dormitory above, so she reached out and grasped Ron's hand to pull him away before he was trampled. Thankfully, it was only Harry.  
  
"Hi, Hermione. Sleep well?" He gave her a funny smile.   
  
She could tell he must have known something about last night. She gave Ron what she hoped was an angry look.  
  
Ron put up his hands as if to say, "It wasn't me!"   
  
Hermione sighed in frustration. "Yes, Harry, I did, in fact, sleep VERY well." She grabbed Ron's hand, and tugged him toward the portrait hole. Looking back to Harry, she said, "Well, are you coming Harry? Or not?"   
  
"With such a kind invitation, I suppose I'd better accept." Harry muttered darkly, and trudged after them.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione dipped her quill once again into her inkwell, jotting down some last minute notes about Grindlewald's final days. Professor Binns continued to drone, and Hermione forced herself to blink repeatedly. It was a tactic she used often in History of Magic. A pity Ron or Harry hadn't mastered it. They were breathing heavily in the chairs beside her, and she was sure they HAD mastered the art to sleep while propped up by their arms.  
  
Just as she was about to automatically nudge Ron awake, she looked at him. He was already awake, and he appeared to be entranced by what the ghost was saying. In fact....he looked...rather strange....  
  
Ron's face contorted, and he was glaring at Professor Binns. Suddenly, the ghost screamed, and dropped the book he was holding.  
  
"You....you evil boy...leave instantly!" The Professor screamed, pointing at Ron. He howled, as if he was in pain.   
  
Ron nodded, as if satisfied, stood up, and tugged his bag out of the room with him.   
  
Most of the class, awake now, couldn't decide whether to stare at Ron leaving, or at the Professor.   
  
For a moment, the ghost whimpered a bit, and then rubbed his transparent head. Hermione turned to gape at Harry, whose mouth was open, and he was staring at her.  
  
What in the name of Merlin had just happened?  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 


	23. Wicked Power

Alesco  
  
Chapter Twenty-Three---Wicked Power  
  
*  
  
Ron thought it would be funny. Why not try to make Professor Binns do something? After all, he was dead. What could Ron possibly make a ghost do?  
  
The moment Ron started to push a command to Binns, Ron's body became stuck. He felt cold all over, and then he heard a tremendous screech of pain in his mind.  
  
He struggled to break the cold bond holding him to the ghost.   
  
It took a little effort, and then Binns shrieked at him. The professor told him to leave.  
  
Ron was only too happy to oblige.  
  
Once he stepped into the hall, still hearing the ghost's moans inside the room, Ron didn't know where to go. Should he talk to Professor Forester? What good would that do? Ron thought all of this with anger. She'd only sit there and pretend to be worried, maybe pull out a book, or possibly make him do a session. None of those options appealed to him. Anyway, she was probably teaching a class.  
  
What, in fact, had he done to Professor Binns? All he had asked was that the professor shut it. Instead of results, he'd felt that tremendous scream rattling his skull. Professor Forester had never told him ghosts could be effected by Siren's powers.  
  
That's when it hit him. He stopped walking, and then leaned against the wall. What if he could hurt other creatures? What if he could repel acromantulas, with only his mind? The thought made him smile.  
  
He started walking again, and soon found himself climbing the high tower to the owlery. He shrugged, and figured that would be a great place to sit and think about this new skill.   
  
Before he could move another muscle, he felt darkness cross over his vision. The feeling was dreadfully familiar.....  
  
*  
  
"It's settled, then. You're not sending that letter." Professor Forester was gazing at Snape in the owlery, a heated look in her eyes.  
  
Snape shook his head. "Yes, my dear, I am certainly posting this letter. Headmaster Dumbledore is in London. I think it's best he know, and I can't leave Hogwarts in the middle of the day. It's bad enough that I've been called to leave tonight."  
  
"Don't you think it'll look suspicious? What can Dumbledore do?" Professor Forester asked scathingly. "You can't guarantee the letter won't be intercepted."  
  
"None of that matters, don't you see? I think I'm ALREADY under suspicion." Snape moved closer to the professor, so close his lips were near her own. "You know what that means, don't you, my dear Ivy?"  
  
Professor Forester looked at Snape's lips....and then into his eyes. "No, Severus, I don't."  
  
Snape took a forefinger and sliced it across his neck with a swift motion.   
  
Professor Forester laughed, loudly and coldly. Snape inched back from her, and began to laugh as well.   
  
"You're delectable, Miss Forester." He said silkily, and clucked at an owl perching above.  
  
Professor Forester grabbed his arm, and then turned him back toward her. "No, Severus!" She shouted, just as her eyes grew large. She stared hard at Snape, and then his posture relaxed. She grabbed the letter from his hand and ripped it to shreds. Snape simply stood there, looking forward blankly. With a flick of her wand, she made the bits of letter at her feet burst into flame. Giving one more last stare at Snape, she walked toward the stairwell.......  
  
*  
  
Ron felt the blackness fade from his vision, before he looked up the stairs. He knew what he would find above.  
  
Just as he had suspected, he witnessed the very last of Professor Forester's destruction of Snape's letter. He hid in the shadows, making sure he wouldn't be seen. Before he could be caught on the stairwell, he tiptoed down, and watched Professor Forester's retreat. She was heading, apparently, back to her classroom.  
  
What the devil? Ron shook his head, trying to understand what had just transpired. He moved out of the shadows, just in time to be intercepted by the one and only Severus Snape.  
  
"Weasley, what are you doing in the hall at a time like this? Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Snape spat at him.   
  
Ron was about to push out at Snape to leave him alone. Something inside told him not to.   
  
"Yes, sir. Professor Binns told me to leave." He said it reluctantly, hoping Snape would lay off him just this once.  
  
Snape pulled himself up and looked closely toward Ron. "Well then...maybe you should use this time wisely. You have...." He pulled a pocketwatch out of his robes. "...exactly twelve minutes to scourgify the owlery. I'm sure Filch would appreciate your assistance."   
  
Before Ron would allow Snape to walk away, he bit his tongue, and risked saying, "Professor...have you seen Professor Forester recently?" Ron said it weakly, and gulped. "I mean...I need to speak with her about an assignment...."  
  
Snape glared at Ron for a brief moment before saying scaldingly, "No, I haven't. Maybe you should try the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom...instead of the fourth floor corridor?"  
  
He eyed Ron coldly, and then shuffled toward a stairwell that let to the dungeons.  
  
Ron exhaled. He had been lucky...no points from Gryffindor, and scourgifying the owlery would be a piece of cake with magic. It was a fairly decent punishment, considering the others Snape usually doled out.  
  
What had the conversation between the professors meant? Why did Professor Forester refuse to let Snape send the letter, and why had she made Snape forget? Ron would wager anything that Professor Dumbledore wouldn't be too pleased to know she'd done that to a fellow teacher.  
  
He ran up to the owlery, hoping a remnant of Snape's letter was still readable. Nothing of it was left.  
  
Using the scourgify spell on the owlery, Ron was very impressed with his skills when he departed.   
  
He realized he was going to Defense Against the Dark Arts next; and he knew he would be facing Professor Forester. Something about the encounter with Snape told him he shouldn't ask her about it. There was something not right about it. He wanted to get to the bottom of it, but how was he going to do that?  
  
He decided to speak with Hermione about it that night.   
  
He nodded, and headed toward the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. The least he could do was ask Professor Forester what he had done to Professor Binns.  
  
*  
  
When he reached the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, rather early, there were only a few students sitting at tables and talking excitedly. When Ron walked through the classroom past them, a few got up and asked him what he had done to Professor Binns. Most of the students thought it was terribly funny; others had concerned expressions on their faces.   
  
Ron was just about to get past them, and climb up to Professor Forester's quarters, when Harry and Hermione ran in.  
  
"There you are, Ron! We went all the way back to the common room. Where have you been?" Hermione asked worriedly.  
  
"I'll explain later, now I need to--" Ron muttered, gesturing toward the professor's spiral staircase. Before he could finish, he was slapped on the back by Harry.  
  
"How did you do that, Ron?" Harry was apparently trying to hold back a laugh. Hermione turned to look at Harry with a undisguised look of disgust. Harry continued, as if un-phased. "Professor Binns spent the rest of the class, talking about Grindlewald, and then every now and then he would moan and rub his forehead."  
  
Ron didn't know whether to smile or frown. His intention was to be funny....but the results had been rather scary.   
  
"I don't know how I did that, Harry. I was going to ask Professor Forester..." Ron said quietly, but was cut off. The professor was walking down her stairs, and calling class to order.   
  
Without any other choice, the three students sat at their normal table. Ron stared at the professor, who was now giving him an intense look.   
  
Ron could feel waves of irritation (and possibly fear) washing over him. He knew those feelings came from the professor. The familiarity of knowing how she was feeling was very unusual, but he'd come to expect it every time he was in close proximity with her. He knew what she was feeling....but not necessarily what she was thinking.   
  
Unfortunately, that was what he most wanted to know at the moment.   
  
Hermione was next to him, whispering in his ear. "What happened?" Her voice was thick with worry.  
  
"I'll tell you tonight." He turned and whispered in her ear. She looked at him, and opened her mouth as if to respond, but the professor was talking. Hermione closed her mouth, and then reached down and grabbed his hand.   
  
She couldn't hold it long, since it was the hand he needed for writing. Ron tried to concentrate on class, and push aside the feelings coming to him from the professor.   
  
*  
  
The class was a practical one. They practiced a new hex called "torpeo illico" which would render an opponent temporarily numb; thus allowing their capture.   
  
Ron was glad when the class was over. As he tried to ease his aching body (Hermione had been rather enthusiastic with the spell during their practice), he told Hermione and Harry to meet him in the Great Hall, as lunch was next. Hermione shot him a concerned look, before the two walked out of the room.  
  
Ron was pleased that the classroom was empty. He walked up behind the professor, who was tidying up the classroom.  
  
"Yes, Ron?" She said softly, and then turned around to look at him. He could feel waves of concern and a little curiosity pouring off her.  
  
"Professor....I was in History of Magic before this class." Ron muttered, glancing around. He was afraid to look into the professor's eyes..she might be able to tell he'd been hiding something.  
  
But what if she can feel it anyway? Her eyes had narrowed now, when he dared look up at them. He continued on. "I tried my power on Professor Binns, and he must have been in pain. Anyway...he told me to leave class."  
  
The professor let out a little snort, and said irritatedly, "I told you to try your powers responsibly, Ron. And don't think you can get away with denying that little stunt you pulled on Professor Snape at the meal the other day." Now Ron could feel real anger flowing off the professor, and he backed up, stunned.  
  
Ron didn't hold anything back. He narrowed his eyes and shouted, "Well, what the hell am I supposed to do? You asked me to practice my powers, and so I did. You didn't give me any other instructions, other than to be "responsible." So...I didn't do anything too terrible to Snape!"   
  
The professor put her hands on her hips and glared. "PROFESSOR Snape. What I meant by responsible was to do things that wouldn't harm or humiliate anyone. You should have learned from MY experiences what I meant." She bit out the last several words.   
  
Ron was furious. How could she stand there and tell him that, while he'd witnessed her forcing Professor Snape to do something he didn't want to? Before he could reply, the professor said sharply, "Trying to make ghosts do anything only pains them, and gives you a rather nasty headache if you keep at it for too long. So I suggest you not try anything out on the ghosts of Hogwarts." She gave him an arch look, then turned around, as if to dismiss him. "I'll explain more at our session tonight."  
  
Ron stood there, and glared at her back for a few more moments. Then, he blurted, "Why can't I just practice my powers on you? After all--"   
  
She turned around again, looking exasperated. "Ron, will you learn nothing?" She was definitely irritated. "You know that trying to control me won't work. Siren power cancels itself out. I thought I taught you that."   
  
Ron pulled back, and said in a deep, angry voice, "So, I continue to force everyone I know to do things they don't want to. Brilliant. What if I do something to someone I love? What will happen then?" Ron shot her what he hoped was his most furious look.  
  
The professor let out a long breath. Then, she closed her eyes, and when she opened them, Ron thought he felt she was trying to calm her emotions. "You won't, Ron. If your feelings are true, you won't ever try to harm them. It'll come as second nature."   
  
Ron looked down, and then back up again. "That means you're telling me what you had with Bill didn't mean anything to you." He was more angry then ever.  
  
The professor turned around, and he couldn't see her expression. Even so, he knew how she felt. She felt terrible.  
  
"You're right, Ron. I only desired Bill. That's why it's so hard to....why I have to....he has....." She let out a choked sigh.   
  
Ron shook his head. Everything was becoming more and more confusing. Frankly, he didn't want to listen to any more of it right now.   
  
"Fine. I'll see to tonight." He said it angrily, and rushed out of the empty classroom without looking back. 


	24. Destiny's Calling

Alesco   
  
Chapter Twenty-Four---Destiny's Calling  
  
*  
  
Hermione watched Ron closely throughout lunch. He was unusually silent, but she was encouraged when he looked at her every now and then and gave her a big smile. Every time he did, he appeared very pleased. It made Hermione feel better, especially since Ron had been very upset when they'd met in the Great Hall. During the meal, he refused to talk about his conversation with Professor Forester.   
  
Once Harry left to sit with Susan before Care of Magical Creatures, Hermione had the chance to talk quietly to Ron.  
  
"What did Professor Forester say?" She said it very softly, close to his ear.  
  
He turned to her, and put his hand over the hand she had placed on his thigh. He squeezed it, and rubbed his thumb over it gently. He said softly to her, "I can't control ghosts. That's why Professor Binns was hurt by what I did."   
  
Hermione looked at him crossly. "What were you trying to do?"  
  
Ron shrugged, and gave her a wary look. "I wanted him to stop talking."   
  
Hermione turned away, and pulled her hand back. "Oh, Ron...." How could he be so...immature?   
  
She heard Ron exhale an exasperated breath, and then he muttered, "Oh come on, Hermione. Don't give me that right now."  
  
She turned to him. "Give you what, exactly?"  
  
"That. What you always give me. Grief about homework, classes, and everything I do wrong. I know why you do it...and I was wrong to do that to Binns....." Ron muttered, and he wouldn't look into her eyes. "...but it's really irritating how you treat me sometimes."  
  
Hermione felt anger well deep in her belly, and she had those old feelings again. They were the feelings she had when they were about to have an argument. A real argument...not like the many spurred on by frustrated desire.  
  
She let out an irritated sound, and said firmly, "I didn't realize you felt that way about me."  
  
Silence closed over them like a shroud, and Hermione turned to watch Neville and Ginny. Neville had an arm around Ginny, and she was practically sitting on his lap. That was probably why Professor McGonagall was sitting at the head table, a disproving look on her face. To Hermione's surprise, the Professor shook her head, and then turned her attention to her food. Hermione was certain the professor would get up and scold the two, but she didn't.  
  
Before Hermione could think about it any further, Ron suddenly closed his arms around her. His soft breath brushed the hair near her ear.   
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione. I'm sorry about making you fall asleep last night, when you wanted to....." Ron voice caught, and Hermione turned to him. She closed her arms around him, and hugged tightly. She realized that was one of the primary reasons she was upset. She didn't like Ron stopping her from doing what she so wanted to do with him.  
  
She realized she never wanted to do what she'd done with Ron with anyone else. And she wanted to do more.   
  
She wanted him to be the first....the only.  
  
Ron wasn't done with his apology. "I'm sorry I embarrassed Neville, I'm sorry I made Harry stop shouting at you when we were at Hagrid's, I'm sorry about Professor Binns...." He pulled her ever closer, and Hermione began to fear her ribs were bending. "I'm sorry I'm not smart enough." He let out a heavy sigh.   
  
Hermione became upset. She'd never intended Ron to think her "mothering" made him feel stupid. She'd only tried to be a guide, to help him, and she'd never be able to take his opinion of her back. The best she could do, she thought, was to be there for him.  
  
Her words might be meaningless, after five full years of bickering, but she had to say them. "Ron, I never thought you were stupid." She pulled back, and looked into his eyes. She felt pinned by them, warmed by them. They made her smile.   
  
He smiled back, that same smile he'd been giving her every since he'd spoken with Professor Forester. "So, am I forgiven?" He said huskily, taking both her hands in his.  
  
"Yes." She nodded, and clenched his hands. "But Ron....I know why you did all those things. I'm not entirely ignorant." She looked down at their hands. "The professor asked you to try your powers, didn't she?"  
  
Ron looked up, a pleased expression on his face. "Yup, she did."  
  
Hermione nodded. "I figured she would have to do that sooner or later. After all, you can't develop these powers without seeing if they actually work." She leaned toward him, and said softly, "Guess what, Ron? They do. They work very well. So whatever the professor tells you, you really don't need to try them any more."  
  
Ron looked much happier then he had before. Before they got up to go to Hagrid's class, Ron said, "Hermione, I need to ask you about something tonight. Will you--?"   
  
Hermione was about to tell him her plan for the evening, when Harry came over to them. "Ready for class?" He asked happily.  
  
Hermione sighed, and nodded. She clasped Ron's hand, gave him an affirmative look, and they headed out the door of the Great Hall.  
  
*  
  
Crookshanks had been well enough to go back to Gryffindor, so Ron and Harry accompanied Hermione and Crookshanks all the way back to the common room. Hermione purposefully closed Crookshanks up in the girl's dormitory, one of the safest places in all of Hogwarts. She made sure he would not be able to leave.   
  
Thankfully, he had appeared in perfect health. Hermione was pleased that her cat was fine. She'd hugged Hagrid a dozen times before leaving his hut.  
  
Hermione was now paired with Susan in Arithmancy, while Ron and Harry were in Divination. Professor Vector had asked them to decipher some particularly tricky numbers, and Susan was bent over their work, apparently concentrating intently. Hermione had never asked Susan about her relationship with Harry. She always thought that Susan wouldn't feel comfortable having Hermione pry into their relationship. After all, Hermione was Harry's closest female friend. Hermione knew she'd feel a little uncomfortable if Ron started talking to Harry in detail about their relationship.  
  
So she was surprised, and felt a bit awkward, when Susan brought up the topic.  
  
"No, you see how this one is linked to Pluto? And what about the third one? What do you think?" Hermione looked up at Susan, who was now gazing intently at her. Hermione raised her eyebrows, curious.  
  
Susan visibly swallowed, and then she looked nervously at Hermione. "Harry and I..."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Susan, you don't need to--"  
  
Susan put up her hand. "Hermione, I want to. You see, I really like Harry."   
  
Hermione nodded. In fact, after thinking about the topic some more, she had realized that Susan had always had a remote interest in Harry. She remembered a few times when Susan had asked her about him. Hermione had never really paid much attention back then, but it was obvious now. "I know, Susan."  
  
Susan smiled, and then leaned closer to Hermione. "We haven't done anything...you know."   
  
Hermione was amazed at her confession. "Really, Susan, you don't have to--"  
  
"It's just...I want to talk to someone who knows him." She cut Hermione off abruptly. "I don't want to go that far yet with him. But it seems like...ever since we kissed....Harry's been so dedicated to me. I know he's had some difficult times in the past. What if he really doesn't care for me like that? What if I'm just a diversion?" Susan's voice was broken, as she settled her head heavily on her propped-up arm.   
  
Hermione realized she hadn't had a close conversation with Harry for weeks. She would have loved to offer to talk to him for Susan's sake, but she didn't want to become involved in their relationship. It was, after all, theirs. They had to work out their own problems, and she had no intention of becoming a "fifth wheel."  
  
"I think you need to talk with Harry about that." Hermione said softly, and straightened when she saw Professor Vector heading to their table. Bending over their work, Hermione tried to get them back on task.   
  
The class was over all too soon; Hermione was getting excited about the results of their progress. Packing up her belongings, she started for the door.  
  
Susan stopped her from leaving with a hand on her arm.   
  
"Hermione...do you..." She stopped, and blushed, and continued in a whisper. "Do you...you know...with Ron?"  
  
Hermione looked at the floor. It was exactly as she'd predicted. Everyone knew how close she was getting to Ron.   
  
She watched as the room emptied of students. Finally, looking up at Susan, she said, "No."  
  
"You don't?" Susan gave her an astonished look. "You two have had a thing for each other for as long as I can remember."  
  
"What?" Hermione looked sharply at Susan, and she felt her eyes widen. Had it really been that obvious, all these years?  
  
"You and Ron. I mean, you two were always fighting, and a rumor started going around...with the girls, of course. It all came true this year." Susan said this in a whisper. "Don't be upset, Hermione. We didn't mean anything bad by it. After all, it's obvious you're really in love with him. He's pretty absorbed with you, too." Susan started to nudge her toward the door, and the walked out slowly.  
  
"That's why I'm so surprised you haven't...." Susan's face was flushed. "I mean...all those years.."  
  
Hermione's body was burning. True, she'd loved Ron for a very long time. There had been so many times she'd wanted to simply grab him and kiss him into silence. Of course, she'd held back on those impulses....just as she held back her anger so many times before.   
  
Hermione draped a arm around Susan, in an effort of companionship. They walked toward the stairwell, where they would part ways.  
  
Susan leaned in again, and whispered, "I wonder what it's like."  
  
Hermione gave her a small smile. "So do I. I do have a couple of nice books about the topic. If you want to borrow some, I'll be happy to lend them to you."  
  
Susan blushed even more furiously. "I mean...I know what some of it feels like. But what about....when he--I heard that it hurts."  
  
Hermione took the girls shoulders in her hands. "I'll bring some books with me to class next time, okay? Of course, they're not like the real thing, but at least they'll inform you of what to expect. There's one more thing I want to tell you, though. Don't do anything if you're not ready." Hermione sighed. It was odd being a counselor on this topic.   
  
Susan gave her a funny look, and if Hermione judged correctly, it was a look of incredulity.   
  
Hermione was beginning to think everyone thought she should have been with Ron ages ago.   
  
Hermione's body was on fire, and her heart pounded intensely...as she realized she thought the exact same way.  
  
Climbing into the portrait hole, Hermione pulled out her books. She tried to occupy herself until Harry and Ron arrived from Divination. She had plenty to talk to Ron about.   
  
It was a pity she would have to wait until after the evening meal, and Ron's session with Professor Forester, before she could go into depth with him.   
  
*  
  
Each time Hermione tried to whisper to Ron at the evening meal, or every time Ron attempted to talk to her, they were interrupted. Dean kept talking loudly to Neville in some sort of code, which made Ginny shout at them both in irritation. Apparently, Dean was still upset at Ginny dropping him so quickly for Neville. Hermione had witnessed a few angry tirades between the two boys, but thankfully it had never crossed the line into actual physical fighting. Hermione would hate to recommend a detention by McGonagall if that happened.   
  
Harry asked Ron about Bill, which caused Ron to fall into a long, heated silence. Apparently, it wasn't a topic Ron was happy with. Hermione gave Harry an arch look. She was glad Harry was concerned...but they hadn't heard anything since Ron's mum had sent her letter. Hermione was glad nothing else had happened....but she was all the more concerned about Bill. He'd been missing too long for it to have been a random act of violence.   
  
Hermione had been allowing her mind to wander to some of the events in the past couple of months. She had some theories about what had been going on, but she dared not voice them to Harry or Ron. In fact, one day those theories caused her to go up to the sixth-year boy's dormitory and view the Marauder's Map. There wasn't anything unusual on it, so her theory had been shot down. At least....the theory was less likely than it had been before. She couldn't account for anything out of the map's range.  
  
She was crazy to be thinking up these scenarios, when there was very little proof. After all, if what she thought was going on were true, something terrible would have happened by now. Well....something had....but not at Hogwarts.  
  
Pushing those concerns aside, she gave put her arm around Ron's waist and gave him an impulsive hug. When she turned to look at him, he had a sad look in his eyes.  
  
He was looking at his old, scratched pocketwatch. "Time to see the professor." His voice was as heavy as lead being dropped into water.  
  
Hermione gave him a sympathetic look.   
  
Dean and Neville had suddenly began arguing loudly again. Anything she said to Ron at that moment would be lost in their voices.   
  
Ron took that moment to lean close to her and whisper quickly, "Meet me at the hog's statue in the entryway at 7:30."   
  
The argument between Dean and Neville reached a fever pitch as Ron stood up and walked quickly out of the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione stood up, nearly the same time as Ginny. Hermoine said firmly, "Cut it out, you two." She couldn't tell what Ginny had said, but it wasn't polite.  
  
Hermione hadn't even seen Professor McGonagall get up from the head table. She was now at their table, giving all four of them concerned looks.   
  
"I'm surprised at the behavior of you four....three sixth years and a fifth year--and two prefects, to boot! I ask that you calm down. Some students are practicing after-dinner study." Professor McGonagall gave Hermione a sharp look, as if to tell her she expected better out of her.  
  
Hermione nodded to the professor. "I'm sorry, Professor McGonagall." She sat down, and pushed her plate aside.  
  
Between feeling bad about the argument with Neville and Dean, and concerned about Harry's relationship with Susan, she wondered what Ron was planning tonight. If only she'd had a chance to talk to him longer......  
  
They'd have plenty of time tonight. She'd make sure of that. 


	25. Facing the Future

Alesco  
  
Chapter Twenty-Five---Facing the Future  
  
*  
  
Ron was staring at Professor Forester, who had asked him to do something unusual. Instead of asking him sit in front of the fireplace, as they normally did, the professor asked him to sit in the same green chair he'd sat at when she'd calmed him months prior. She sat in the chair opposite him. As far as he could tell, he hadn't felt any strong emotions from her since he'd arrived. Apparently, she'd had the chance to calm down since their angry exchange after class.  
  
Ron wasn't as calm. He was trying to hold back the anger welling inside him.   
  
Professor Forester placed her hands in her lap, and began return Ron's stare. Finally, she opened her mouth and said softly, "I don't blame you for being angry with me. You have every right to be. So you might as well let your full emotions show. I can tell you're trying to hold back." She swallowed, and pursed her chapped lips. Her face was pale, and her brown eyes looked large and sunken in her head.   
  
She pushed back locks of her curly hair, and continued. "Tonight, we're going to learn about forced premonitions. A Siren has the natural ability to see briefly into the future, but what many scholars don't know is that they can also learn to control when to see the future."  
  
She leaned forward, and Ron was about to open his mouth. He'd been watching her lips move, and the sounds coming from her mouth, but he could barely control his feelings. He had so many things he planned to ask her...but he knew he had to learn about this first. Trying to calm down, he sat back as she continued.  
  
"This ability is not precise, Ron. In fact...it can be very irritating." She bit out the last word, and Ron felt a jolt of anger in his belly. "You can choose to see a brief portion of the future. Since you don't know what part of the future you might needed, you must time your premonitions carefully. Remember that once you commit to a vision, that piece of future will occur relatively soon after you visualize it."  
  
She sighed, and said gratingly, "The worst part of choosing to see the future is that it doesn't work all of the time. In my experience, the maximum amount of occurrences that I have been able to seen the future was once every couple of days. It's possible that you, however, may have an ability exceeding my own. I suggest you use this power sparingly, as you won't know when you may need it."  
  
She moved to the very edge of her chair, and her knees nudged Ron's. Ron tried to move back. He felt sick.   
  
The professor grimaced, and Ron felt waves of irritation roll over him. "Your disgust in me is evident, Ron, and it's getting a bit tiring. Why don't you try concentrating on the lesson, and not on your hatred for me." She snarled. Scooting back in her chair, she crossed her arms.  
  
"One more last thing. As you may have already noticed, you must be present at the true event of the vision you have. So, no matter what, you will, at one point, be present in what you see. There is no way to avoid this from happening. There is also no way for you to change the future."   
  
Professor Forester muttered something silently, and to Ron it sounded as if she had said, "Believe me, I've tried."  
  
Ron crossed his arms, to mimic the professor's posture. "So, how do I do this?" He muttered in an undertone.  
  
"Just close your eyes."  
  
He snorted, and closed his eyes.   
  
"Now, concentrate on your breathing."  
  
Ron did. He could hear it within the silence of the room.   
  
"See how steady it is? Now, clear your mind of all thoughts."   
  
Ron opened his eyes, and felt his brow furrow as he glared at the professor. "This is bloody stupid! How the hell am I supposed to 'clear my mind'?"  
  
The professor let out an exasperated sigh, and Ron could feel various emotions pass over him...irritation, anger, frustration. "Just do it, Ron. Don't think about me, or Hermione, or anything." She gave him a hot glare.   
  
Ron sat up straight, more furious then ever. "You leave Hermione out of it." He hoped his voice conveyed his anger.  
  
"Fine, Ron. I'm simply trying to tell you to clear your mind of everything. Do you want to learn this, or not?" Her face was flushed now, and she was certainly angry.  
  
Ron rubbed his face with both hands, and let out a frustrated growl. He sat back, closed his eyes, listened to his breathing, and concentrated only on what the professor would say.  
  
He could feel the professor's eyes on him for a moment, and before he could open his mouth and ask her to continue, she said, "Now....imagine your breath speeding up. Don't speed up your breathing....just imagine that it might happen."  
  
Ron couldn't believe how silly this was. The moment he thought that, the professor said under her breath, "Just do it, Ron. Trust me."  
  
He sat back, frowning, and tried several times do what the professor wanted. Every time, he began to hyperventilate. The professor become angry, and told him to try again.   
  
Just when he thought this would never work, just when he thought he was going to pass out from the speed of his lungs, familiar blackness flowed over his vision.  
  
He saw himself leaving the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and walking to the hog's statue at the castle entryway. He saw himself crouch down behind it, in its shadow, and take out his pocketwatch.   
  
The vision was gone. Ron's eyes were open, and he was back in the professor's quarters.  
  
"It worked." he breathed, a little surprised.  
  
The professor looked at him narrowly. "Of course it worked. What did you see?"   
  
Ron cleared his throat. "I saw myself leave."  
  
The professor stood up, and laughed harshly. "A bit anti-climatic, don't you think?" She stood up, and it seemed as though she was dismissing him. He wasn't finished with her yet.  
  
She had been turned away from him, and was placing books on a shelf next to her fireplace. He walked up behind her, and stood still. He stared at the back of her head, as she continued about her work. "So, that's it?" He muttered.  
  
"Yes. That is it." She said, reaching easily to the top shelf, and placing a large book there. "Your training is over. I'm a bit surprised it only took two months. It can only mean your powers are very strong." She turned and glared into his eyes. "But you have something else you wish to speak with me about."  
  
"You bet I do. I want to know more about ghosts. I want to know if I can do things to other creatures...not just ghosts." He spat all this out in a rush, and felt like screaming.  
  
"All you've done during this time is shown me how terrible I can become. Now, I want to know, from your own lips, the entire truth. Tell me what I'm supposed to do." Ron wished he could ask her about Snape, too, but he held back.   
  
The professor's brown eyes locked on his own, and Ron felt a cool rush, like ice water, pass over him. He shook himself, and tried to brush the goose pimples off his arms. Then he looked up.  
  
"Sorry, professor, but it's like you said. You can't control me." Ron realized that was what she'd tried to do. He felt a huge sense of satisfaction in that she wouldn't be able to do it.  
  
"You...." The professor began, and took a step toward him. Deep frustration rolled off her, and Ron felt it in his gut. Finally, the professor croaked. "It's funny that you want to know what you're supposed to do. I've been trying to figure that out my entire life."   
  
She put the book down she was holding.  
  
"I'll tell you what I know. The rest, you'll have to figure out for yourself." She sat back down in her chair, and Ron continued to stand.   
  
"You already know about ghosts. I've only ever tried my powers on several creatures...one, namely, a griffin. It didn't work. I barely survived the encounter.  
  
"Wilkins, the author of your Defense Against the Dark Arts text, has a very obscure theory. He believes that any creature with a "soul in jeopardy" like dementors or ghosts, can be effected by Siren power. Of course, dementors only exist in Azkaban, so that theory has never been tested. If I'd only known that dementors visited Hogwarts a couple of years ago..."  
  
Ron looked up in awe. "So you're telling me that I could hurt a dementor, just like I hurt Binns?" He felt himself smile.  
  
"No, Ron. I didn't say that. I said Wilkins THINKS dementors can be effected. He didn't state how they might be effected...in fact, nobody even knows if it could happen." The professor sighed. "That's it." She looked into his eyes again. Ron stepped back.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you." She breathed, and closed her eyes. "Stop looking at me like that."   
  
Ron realized he was gazing at her, and feeling a bit lost. "THAT'S IT? That's all you can give me? Just that MAYBE I can do something to a dementor! The only other fact I have to live with is that Dumbledore thinks I can be "You-Know-Who's greatest foe." How the hell am I...what am I supposed to....I thought you'd explain....!" He put his hands in his hair, closed his eyes, and let out a muffled shout.   
  
He heard the professor stand, and a cool hand grasped his arm. He pulled back, out of her reach.   
  
She said quickly, "Ron, you'll know what you need to do when the time should come." She turned away, and said. "You can go now."  
  
"Thanks for nothing." Ron muttered, hopefully loud enough for her to hear.   
  
He walked out of her quarters, shoving his hands into his pockets. Every step he took out of the classroom seemed rehearsed, everything he saw was familiar. Every movement his body made was perfectly in sync with his vision.   
  
"This is mad," he muttered to himself.  
  
Walking down the stairwell, he ducked behind the statue of the hog's head and mechanically reached for his pocketwatch. Only ten minutes until Hermione and Harry would meet him there.   
  
Ron hoped Harry remembered to bring the invisibility cloak. Snape was up to something, and Ron wasn't going to stand by and wait until it happened. Of course, what Professor Forester had done was strange....but Ron wanted to know where Snape was going tonight. It was almost as though Snape had been asked to leave. The only problem was....Ron couldn't figure out what Snape would have to tell Dumbledore. Ron wasn't even sure when Snape would leave.  
  
Ron closed his eyes, and tried think of fast breathing.   
  
After a moment, he opened his eyes. It hadn't worked.   
  
What the professor had said was right. He might not be able to have another vision until tomorrow or the next day.   
  
He sat there for a moment, trying to piece things together in his mind. He straightened and stood up when he heard footsteps approach.   
  
Peeking out from behind the statue, Ron saw Harry and Hermione walking toward him.   
  
He felt his heart skip a beat. The expression on Hermione's face was incomparable.  
  
She moved up to him behind the statue, reached up, and grabbed his shoulder. Ron was surprised. He hadn't realized how strong she could be.   
  
He let out a whimper as she pulled him out of the shadows, and she gave him a little shove against the hog's statue.  
  
Ron glanced at Harry. He just shrugged, and gave Ron a sheepish look.  
  
Hermione wasn't pleased. In fact, she looked downright angry.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 


	26. Unexpected

Alesco   
  
Chapter Twenty-Six---Unexpected  
  
*  
  
Hermione put down her quill, and rubbed her forehead. In ten minutes, she was going to meet Ron at the hog's statue near the castle entryway. She smiled, thinking how perfect it would be. Finally, she'd have the chance to put the evening's plan into motion.   
  
Packing up her books, she ran up to the dormitory and stowed her bag near her desk. Lavender and Parvati looked up from Parvati's bed, where they were both grooming for a night with Seamus and Dean. Parvati had been trying to woo Dean ever since his brief relationship with Ginny, but he was being stubborn.   
  
That's probably why she's wearing her "special" hairstyle tonight, Hermione thought instinctively, as she gave the girl an appraising assessment.   
  
Hermione turned and swept past them as they began to giggle. As she passed the mirror, she briefly looked at her hair. It was wild as ever, but at least it was remotely decent.   
  
"Seeing Ron tonight, Hermione?" Parvati said, with a chuckle in her voice.   
  
Hermione turned around. Lavender was messing with Parvati's hair, and she had a hairbrush in her hand. Lavender gave her a wink. "Yeah....giving Ron your "cherry" tonight, Hermione?"  
  
"How dare you..." Hermione said it halfheartedly. She could feel her face burn.  
  
"Oooh...." Parvati's eyes grew wide. "Lavender, I think she is!" She turned around and gave Lavender an astonished look.  
  
Hermione turned around and crossed her arms. My face must be glowing right now, she thought.  
  
Lavender gasped inwardly. "Oh, Hermione, I didn't really mean it...but I guess I hit the nail on the HEAD!" She laughed loudly, and Parvati joined her.   
  
Hermione refused to look at them. She started out the door, and thought she heard Parvati blurt, "Or is it the HEAD in the HOLE?" Uproarious laughter erupted from the two, and Hermione slammed the door behind her.   
  
How could two sixteen-year old Gryffindor girls be so foul? Hermione thought this irritatedly as she stomped down the stairs. When she reached the common room, and was about to go out the portrait hole, she noticed Harry sitting at the couch. He was gesturing to her wildly.  
  
It was the first time she'd seen him that evening. She frowned, and walked over to him.  
  
"What is it Harry? I have to....I have a meeting--" Hermione began, but Harry cut her off.  
  
"So that's what you call it these days." Harry chuckled, and smiled widely. "You're going to meet Ron at the entryway, right?"  
  
"Yeah. How did you know?" Hermione muttered, and frowned.   
  
"I'm meeting Ron, too. He told me to bring my invisibility cloak." Harry pushed open his jacket and revealed the folded-up cloak.   
  
"What?" Hermione groaned inwardly. So Ron hadn't....it wasn't why....   
  
She felt ire rise in her. What was Ron planning? Apparently, it wasn't anything good. He and Harry were up to their shenanigans again. The least she could do was meet with them and try to stop what they were planning. She couldn't believe Ron had even asked her to come.  
  
"Come on." Hermione nearly shouted at Harry, and tugged him out the portrait hole.   
  
She could feel the heat of curious stares on her back as they exited the common room.  
  
~*~  
  
She pushed Ron against the hog's statue. She saw him look wildly at Harry.   
  
Hermione didn't even look at Harry. She gave Ron a piercing look.  
  
"What's going on, Ron? Why did you ask Harry to bring the invisibility cloak?" Her voice was louder, and more furious than she intended.  
  
Ron took several breaths, and then gave her a helpless look. He glanced around, and then tugged on both Hermione and Harry's sleeves. He ducked behind the statue, gesturing to them to follow him.  
  
Hermione eased herself around the statue, and stood very close in front of Ron. Harry squeezed in beside her. They were totally out of sight from anyone who might walk by.  
  
Ron looked down at Hermione, and she could tell he looked a bit frustrated. Glaring at him, she put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Okay...well....I think Snape's up to something." Ron scratched his neck. Hermione rolled her eyes.   
  
"Oh, Ron, not this again!" Hermione put her head in her hands.  
  
"What do you mean, Ron?" Harry spoke up. Hermione glanced between her fingers at Harry. There was that old, anxious gleem in his eyes. Oh wonderful, Hermione thought.  
  
"I was about to tell you...before...." Ron said grumpily. "I heard Snape talking to Professor Forester, about going somewhere tonight. It didn't sound right. He said he was under "suspicion" for something. Professor Forester...stopped him from sending a letter to Dumbledore, while Dumbledore was in London. Something is not right about this."   
  
Hermione took another look at Harry, and he was nodding in agreement. Hermione groaned.  
  
For a long time, Hermione had been sure that Snape was a spy for Dumbledore and the Order. She knew that Harry and Ron should have figured that out by now, but apparently they were too thick-headed to realize that was the case. She let out a frustrated sound, and said, "Are you two mad? There is nothing going on...Snape was probably trying to tell the headmaster he had to leave because--" She looked around her, and then back and forth between Ron and Harry. "He's a spy for the Order."  
  
Harry shrugged, as if this fact wasn't new to him. Ron's eyes widened a bit, but he didn't look as surprised as she'd expected. Maybe they weren't that thick-headed, she thought silently. Harry spoke up.  
  
"Yeah, I figured that. But we should look into this anyway. The Order refuses to tell us anything. I want to know what's going on. Maybe we can even find something out about Bill." Hermione saw Harry flash a quick glance at Ron.  
  
"Exactly. So...come on, Hermione, don't be angry. We won't get caught." Ron reached out and started to stroke a wisp of hair lying on her forehead. She pulled back and let out a little scoff. Ron looked at her entreatingly, and then reached out again. This time, she grudgingly allowed him to give her hair a gentle tug.  
  
"Fine." Hermione whispered.  
  
"What was that?" Harry leaned in, and let out a little chuckle.  
  
"I said fine!" Hermione gave him a little glare. "Did you bring the Marauder's Map, Harry?"   
  
Harry's smile faded, and he glanced around. "Hell, no! I didn't think we'd need it! Ron, why didn't you...?"  
  
Ron shrugged. "I only thought about the invisibility cloak. Sorry, mate."   
  
Hermione grunted. "Whatever!" She turned about and reached inside Harry's jacket.  
  
"Wha--" Ron moved forward, looking aghast.   
  
He stepped back with apparent relief when Hermione unfolded the invisibility cloak. She gave Ron an arch look and stepped underneath the cloak.  
  
The moment all three were underneath, Hermione realized this was not going to be as simple as it had been in the past. Ron was much taller then he used to be, and Harry certainly wasn't short. Ron was kneeling so low he might as well be crawling.  
  
"Uh, okay, I'm ready." Ron grunted, putting a hand on his back.  
  
"This is a crazy idea." Hermione moaned.  
  
"Shut it, both of you. Be quiet." Harry grumbled, a hand on his lower back as well.  
  
They shuffled slowly down the stairs to the dungeons. Hermione took out her wand, and whispered a spell at their feet, which silenced their footsteps. She also cast a charm underneath the cloak so they couldn't be heard.  
  
Once they were at the door to Snape's quarter's, Hermione gasped. Someone was walking up behind them.  
  
"Turn around!" She pinched Ron and Harry's arms, and they let out pained sounds. They did as they were told, though, and almost missed being ran into by the Headmaster.   
  
"Good thing he can't hear us," she muttered, and stuffed her wand into the pocket of her jeans.  
  
They turned about so that they could see the door, which was ajar. Ron had gone very still beside her. Suddenly, he gasped, and opened his eyes.  
  
"We've got to get in there!" He began to shuffle toward the open door.   
  
"Ron!" Hermione gasped, and could do nothing but follow. She grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him along.  
  
Once they were inside the room, and crouched in a corner, Hermione heard Professor Dumbledore utter, "colloportus."  
  
The door slammed shut behind them, and Hermione looked at Professor Snape and the Headmaster. Professor Snape was sitting behind a desk, piles of books and papers laid out before him. She'd never been in this room before.   
  
It was as dreary as Professor Snape. The typical green tinge of the dungeons clung to the stone walls, and several forlorn black bookcases graced the far wall. A couple of tattered green chairs sat in front of the desk, and a worn duvet was situated underneath one of the bookcases. A collection of antique cauldrons were lined up in a row on a shelf above the professor's desk.   
  
Hermione turned her attention back to the two wizards.   
  
Professor Dumbledore did not look pleased. "I heard from Professor McGonagall that you will have a liaison tonight."  
  
Professor Snape looked confused. "You heard from--"  
  
"We had an agreement, Severus." The Headmaster said it harshly.   
  
"Which agreement are you referring to, Albus?" Professor Snape spat coldly.  
  
The Headmaster chuckled, and the quirky smile he sometimes wore graced his lips. "The one where you inform me any time you're contacted by the Dark Lord."  
  
Snape looked around, and appeared even more confused. "Albus, I...I sent you a letter early this morning. It detailed how I--"  
  
Headmaster Dumbledore shook his head. "No, Severus, I didn't receive a letter while I was at the Ministry. The only thing I can conclude from that is either you're lying....or you truly....." The Headmaster faltered, and was apparently thinking.  
  
"I swear, Albus, I sent you a letter. It must have been intercepted. If so..." Professor Snape stood up, and looked afraid.  
  
"No, Severus. We've performed an intricate spell on the post owls. The owl was not intercepted." Dumbledore gave Professor Snape a hard stare.  
  
"Headmaster....I don't know what to say." Professor Snape shook his head, looking truly confused.   
  
Dumbledore put a finger to his lips, and then paced around Snape's desk.   
  
Hermione could feel Ron squirming beside her, and she could tell he must have a cramp in one of his legs. He let out a little moan.  
  
"What was that?" Professor Snape said suddenly, looking toward them. The Headmaster turned, too.   
  
Hermione's heart stopped. She looked frantically at Harry, and then at Ron. Ron's face was screwed up in pain.   
  
What was she going to do? The silencing charm must have worn off!   
  
You idiot, Hermione thought to herself. Of course it wore off. Silencing spells didn't last very long after a lot of movement. How could she have been so stupid?  
  
Putting an arm out toward Ron, she felt him lean on it and very quietly pull one of his legs out from under him. Hermione hoped he wouldn't shuffle too much with the movement.   
  
She thanked Merlin when he finally slid to the floor on his behind, without making a sound.   
  
Professor Snape and the Headmaster were talking again, apparently under the impression the sound had been nothing.  
  
"Albus...I'm sorry you weren't notified--but I need to meet in five minutes. I promise that I will come to you with news when I return." Professor Snape uncrossed his arms, and started to walk toward his fireplace.  
  
The Headmaster looked steadily at Professor Snape. The professor took out his wand and lit a fire in the grate. He took a pot of what must be floo powder from the mantle, and threw it into the fire. It burned a bright green.  
  
Before Professor Snape could step into the fire, the Headmaster spoke.  
  
"Be careful, Severus. It's been a long time since you last met with him. I need to ask you to keep an eye out....for..."  
  
"I know, Albus, I know!" Professor Snape said loudly. He turned back to the Headmaster, and the look on his face was indecipherable.  
  
"Make sure you close the Floo Network into this grate when you return." The Headmaster said, and turned toward the door. He stepped out, just as Snape stepped into the fire and muttered, "dunkelkammer."  
  
He disappeared in a high blaze of green flame.  
  
Ron stood up immediately, throwing the invisibility cloak off them. He started hopping about.  
  
"Bloody...fuckin'...pins and needles!" He began to furiously massage his calves.  
  
"Ron, be quiet!" Hermione stood up and threw him what she hoped was a furious glare. "Are you mad? The Slytherin common room is on the other side of this wall!"  
  
Harry stood up, too, and looked nearly as uncomfortable as Ron had been. He was massaging his back, and Hermione could hear his bones snap.  
  
Ron stopped hopping about, and breathed heavily. "Who gives a damn about the Slytherins? What did we learn about that conversation? A whole lot of nothing, if you ask me."  
  
"No it wasn't, Ron." Harry spoke up. "Did you hear him ask Snape to look out for....something or somebody? I think he was asking Snape to watch for Bill."   
  
"And what the hell is 'dunkelkammer'?" Ron looked at Hermione. He put his arms over his head, and stretched out on his tiptoes. She heard his bones crack.  
  
"I don't....I think...." Hermione racked her mind. It sounded familiar. Then it came to her. "I think 'kammer' means 'chamber' in German. I'm not sure about the rest, though...."  
  
"Well, what do we do now? Should we wait until Snape gets back?" Harry looked between Hermione and Ron. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"No. We don't know how long Professor Snape will be gone. It could be after curfew!" Hermione gave Harry what she hoped was a frustrated look.  
  
Ron was gazing at the fireplace now, and scratching his head. "I'm going to follow him."  
  
"NO!" Hermione screamed. She started to walk toward Ron and grab his arm, but she was amazed when Harry reached him first.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're going to do when you get to the other side, Ron?" Harry shouted. "I really don't want to....not yet....." Harry had a wild look in his eye.  
  
Ron was now looking down at Hermione, a rather determined look on his face. Hermione grasped Ron's arm tightly.   
  
Ron suddenly looked down at Harry and whispered, "What do you mean?"   
  
Harry shrugged, and pulled back. Hermione saw Harry breathing heavily, and what could only be considered a haunted look entered his eyes. "Just trust me, Ron....you don't want to do it. You don't want to....face him. And neither do I."   
  
"You don't have to." Ron muttered, and tried to pull out of Hermione's grasp. She refused to let him go.  
  
She could feel hot tears burning her eyes. She wouldn't let Ron do this. He couldn't go, not like this. She needed him.   
  
"Ron, please....don't do this." She uttered, her voice shaking.  
  
He looked down at her then. His face changed dramatically.   
  
He pulled her into his arms, and said emphatically, "Gods, Hermione, I don't want to do it, but I have to. It's what all this training has been for."  
  
He closed his arms around her, and she clung to him. It may be the very last time she'd be this close to him...to love him.  
  
Hot tears poured down her cheeks. It wasn't supposed to be like this.   
  
Why did love have to hurt like this?  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 


	27. Futile Attempt

Alesco  
  
Chapter Twenty-Seven---Futile Attempt  
  
*  
  
Ron reached up and tried to brush away Hermione's tears. Large drops were falling on his scarred arms, and he could feel his body shudder with the irony of it. He pushed up the robes of his school uniform earlier, regretting that he hadn't had the chance to change into casual clothes before seeing Professor Forester. Now, he was going to come face to face with You-Know-Who.......  
  
His body quaked when he looked into Hermione's eyes. It was the closest he'd ever come to crying in front of her, but the tears wouldn't come.   
  
He looked at the fireplace. It was now or never.  
  
He gave Hermione another gentle hug, and brushed a hand over her silky hair. One last look, he thought, and I'm going to go.  
  
Looking down at her face, he bent down and gave her a little kiss on the lips. He could feel the hot, wet tears there, and wondered if that was what Harry had felt when he'd kissed Cho.   
  
Why am I thinking about that? Ron asked himself. I'm about to make an git of myself, using powers I don't want, against the most powerful wizard alive. I don't even know what I'm doing.  
  
He shook his head, and closed his eyes. Pulling up a resolve hidden somewhere deep inside, he gently pushed Hermione aside.  
  
Harry jumped in front of him, his wand drawn. He was shaking his head.  
  
"Harry..." Ron muttered. "Get out of my way."  
  
Harry was red in the face, apparently out of anger. "I'll hex you into next week if you try to follow Snape."  
  
Ron laughed, when he felt more like crying. "No you won't, mate. Just let me--" Ron looked up into Harry's eyes. He was about to push out to Harry, to let him pass.  
  
"Don't even...." Harry shut his eyes, and said quickly, "We'll follow you if you go! Won't we, Hermione?"  
  
Ron stopped his attempt to control Harry. They WOULD follow him.   
  
But he could stop them. He'd simply control them, make them stay put.  
  
Ron began to feel sick. No, I can't do that. I won't do that to them.  
  
Hermione was brushing her face, and she stepped in front of Ron, too. "Yes, we'll follow you. And don't you even think of using your powers on us." She pulled out her wand, as well.  
  
They had determined looks in their eyes. Ron felt his resolve weakening.   
  
"Okay, I get your point. Let's just get out of here." Ron tried to sound dejected as he turned around and started for the door.   
  
Harry and Hermione put their wands in their pockets, and looked a bit unsure. After standing before the fireplace for a couple of moments, Harry picked up the invisibility cloak and they both started for the door.   
  
Ron opened the door, and ushered the two outside. Harry was pulling up the cloak in order for Hermione and Ron to get underneath. Hermione was just shuffling underneath, when Ron took his chance.  
  
He pushed the door shut on them, pulled out his wand, and quickly placed a lock on the door. Running to the fireplace, he swiftly lit a fire in the grate with his wand, and scrambled for the pot of floo powder on the mantle. He threw a bit into the fire, just as Hermione and Harry burst in.  
  
"Ron, no!" Hermione blurted loudly, just as Ron stepped into the blaze.  
  
"Dunkelkammer!" Ron shouted clearly. He closed his eyes, and waited for the familiar gut wrench and the vision of many grates passing before him.  
  
He was astounded when he looked up, and there were still pleasantly warm green flames licking at his feet. Hermione and Harry were looking in on him in the fire, gaping at him with open mouths.  
  
"Wha--" Ron started to say. Hermione looked shocked, and reached into the fireplace to pull him out.  
  
"What the bloody hell!" Ron looked around, frustrated. Hermione was hugging him again, and he thought he heard her telling him how stupid he was.  
  
Harry was scratching the back of his neck. "Why didn't it work?"  
  
Hermione looked up at that, glancing back and forth between Harry and Ron. "It's possible the Death Eaters placed a spell on the other side, preventing anyone but Professor Snape from going to...Dunkelkammer."  
  
Harry sighed. "Makes sense." He looked up at Ron, a furious glare on his face. "If you ever try a stunt like that again--"  
  
"We're going to kick your ass!" Hermione shouted in his arms, and then she started to pound at his chest. Ron felt his eyes widen, and he reached out to calm her flailing arms. Just as he felt he was succeeding, Ron heard a loud door slam somewhere in the hall.  
  
Sets of footsteps were heading toward Snape's quarters!  
  
Harry unfurled the invisibility cloak still in his arms, and threw it over the three. They crouched as one into a tight huddle, and since Ron's vision was blocked by Hermione's head, he couldn't see what was happening.  
  
"What's all this?" A high, nasally female voice uttered, somewhere near the open door. Ron tried to calm his breathing, hoping they were sufficiently covered by the cloak. He realized the voice was from Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"I heard voices in here, and some doors slam." The voice of Malfoy replied. "Looks like someone put floo powder in the fireplace!" His voice had an eager, sinister quality to it. Ron felt like gagging.  
  
A set of footsteps came closer to them. Ron inhaled sharply, and he could feel Hermione tensing next to him. Harry was moving silently beside him, and Ron thought he must be reaching for his wand.   
  
Ron closed his eyes. He knew he couldn't see Malfoy....but maybe he could still....  
  
Leave it alone, Malfoy.   
  
He pushed the thought with all his might.   
  
Suddenly, the footsteps stopped.   
  
Ron pushed out again. This time, he thought, tell Pansy it's nothing.   
  
Malfoy's voice said, with its natural nastiness, "It's nothing, Parkinson. Let's go."  
  
Pansy's voice faltered, "Uh, Ok, Draco."  
  
Ron smiled. Oh, he could have fun with this. On a whim, he thought, tell her you'd like a shag.  
  
Ron could hear Malfoy walk toward the door. He said silkily, "How 'bout a shag, Pansy?"  
  
"WHAT?!" Pansy shrieked, and Ron could hear a slap and someone running down the hall.  
  
The door slammed and Ron could hear Malfoy run after her and stutter something. By the time Harry pulled off the invisibility cloak, Ron was curled up in uncontrollable laughter.   
  
"That wasn't funny." Ron looked up to see Hermione gazing down at him, as he rolled on the floor; though Ron could swear he saw a smile twitching at the corners of her lips.  
  
Harry was laughing wholeheartedly. "YOU DID THAT? That was brilliant, Ron."  
  
Ron simply chuckled in reply, and moved to a sitting position. Hermione had pulled a delicate timepiece from a chain around her neck.  
  
"Come on, you two, I think it would be best that we get back to the common room." Hermione uttered, her voice the sound of perfect rationality.  
  
"What about Snape?" Harry said urgently, and looked at the two.  
  
Hermione pursed her lips. "We can look into it in the morning."  
  
Ron shot her a surprised look. "We can?"  
  
"Yes. All we have to do is ask the right questions...put to the right people." She dropped her timepiece underneath her blouse, and for the first time that evening Ron realized how lovely her neck and the bones at her collar were. He reached out and gently caressed her cheek. She gave him a soft smile, and leaned forward to kiss him.  
  
Harry was kneeling beside them, and Ron heard him emit a muffled gag. Hermione's lips didn't reach Ron's, as she was now giving Harry a dirty look.  
  
Ron stood up at that. He crossed his arms. "Okay, let's go."  
  
~*~  
  
After another uncomfortable trip out of the dungeons, they slid behind the hog's statue and Harry pulled off the cloak. It would be safe for them to go back to the common room without it. Thank Merlin, Ron thought briefly, rubbing his calves again. Would the circulation ever come back?  
  
Once they were safely in the common room, Harry ran up to the boy's dormitory. Ron and Hermione took one of the empty tables in the corner, and sat close to one another.  
  
"Do your legs still hurt, Ron?" Hermione whispered, her hand on his thigh. She wore a concerned expression on her face.  
  
"A little." He squirmed, and stretched his legs out.  
  
Hermione sat back in her chair. She didn't move her hand from his leg. "What you did tonight was dangerous, Ron." Her voice was low, and a little sad.  
  
Ron licked his lips, and looked away from her. "I know. But what else am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Just wait, Ron. You'll have your chance, I know you will. You don't have to rush to meet him." Hermione's voice cracked. "I fear he'll come to us....sooner then we want him to."  
  
Ron closed his eyes, put his head in his hands, and rubbed his face. When would it ever end?  
  
Hermione leaned over him, and put an arm around his shoulders. "Oh, come on, Ron. Just relax."   
  
Suddenly, she breathed in. There was a little hitch in her throat. Ron felt that hitch throughout his body, and he looked up from his hands.  
  
Hermione was blushing. She glanced up into his eyes, hesitantly. Finally, she uttered, "Would you....like me to...massage those legs for you?" A hand went up to her neck.  
  
"Huh?" The sound left Ron's lips.   
  
He stared at her in the space of two seconds, before he saw Harry running down the dormitory stairs. Harry walked up to them, and he had a piece of parchment in his hand. He appeared flustered.  
  
"I'm...I'll...." He was stuttering, and trying not to look at Hermione. "Well....I'll see you two tomorrow morning, then." He scratched the back of his neck, before turning toward the portrait hole.  
  
Hermione stood up. "Harry, it's--"  
  
"Shut it, Hermione." Harry bit out, before stepping out the portrait hole.   
  
Hermione turned back to Ron. "We can't let him just...." She had a weary expression on her face.  
  
Ron grabbed Hermione's arm. At the moment, he didn't care that Harry was apparently running off with Susan. He'd noticed that Dean, Neville, and Seamus were present in the common room.   
  
Hermione turned to look at Ron. She stared at him for several moments, as Ron shot meaningful glances at the three boys. Finally, realization dawned on Hermione's face.  
  
He was ultimately surprised by the look of satisfaction he saw there.   
  
"Tomorrow's a Saturday, Hermione." Ron muttered huskily.  
  
"Yes, it is." Hermione said, just as huskily.  
  
"Let the old boy have some fun." Ron nodded, and smiled. "I think I would like that massage....Hermione." He said the last word with reverence.  
  
Ron thought he saw Hermione's body shudder, and she clasped his hand.   
  
They looked around, made sure nobody was watching them, and sneaked quietly up the stairs to the boy's dormitory.   
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
**chuckle, chuckle...snigger, snigger** 


	28. Connubium

Alesco  
  
Chapter Twenty-Eight---Connubium  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
A/N: DUE TO THE GRAPHIC SEXUAL NATURE OF THIS CHAPTER, READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
*  
  
With the dark,  
  
Oh I see so very clearly now  
  
All my fears are drifting by me so slowly now  
  
Fading away  
  
I can say  
  
The night is long but you are here  
  
Close at hand oh I'm better for the smile you give  
  
And while I live  
  
I will follow you will you follow me  
  
All the days and nights that we know will be  
  
I will stay with you will you stay with me  
  
Just one single tear in each passing year there will be  
  
"Follow You, Follow Me" by Genesis  
  
*  
  
Hermione clasped Ron's hand tightly as they looked furtively up and down the stairwell. Finally, when Ron opened the door to the sixth-year's dormitory, Hermione squeezed inside and Ron softly closed the door.  
  
It was the first time they'd both escaped up to the dormitory together, and Hermione had a giddy feeling inside. She knew she felt like this because it was so wrong to be there with him, but she also knew she felt it because of what she'd dedicated herself to do with Ron.   
  
Ron would be hers completely before the night was over.  
  
She knew it with as much of a certainty as she knew she would have followed him into the very lair of Lord Voldemort.  
  
Ron lit a candle on his desk with his wand, and tugged off his school tie. He then slipped off his school robe, as Hermione hesitantly pushed the curtains aside on his bed and sat on its edge. She didn't say anything, simply watched him as he did these common activities.   
  
She nudged off both her shoes with her toes, and slid them under the bed. It wouldn't do for anyone to see them when they came up to the dormitory later.   
  
Then, she curled up inside the comfort of the quilts on Ron's bed.   
  
She heard some more rustling outside, and finally Ron joined her on the bed. He was wearing a worn Chudley Cannon's t-shirt, which was must have been more than ten years old. She could tell by the old logo on it. He was wearing some old leisurely blue cotton shorts, too, a pair she had seen him wear during the summer.  
  
Suddenly, a dozen thoughts began to race through her mind. About what she looked like at that moment, about what Lavender and Parvati would ask her about in the morning, about how afraid she was.....about....   
  
Hermione suddenly put her head in her hands. She'd forgotten to brew the potion they would need. How stupid could she be?  
  
"What's wrong?" Ron suddenly said, and the break in the silence was deafening. Hermione looked up, startled, as he put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Hermione replied weakly. She looked up at him, and he avoided her eyes.  
  
They sat they way in silence for a brief moment, and he gently rubbed her shoulder. For a split second, she thought he might be moving closer to her.   
  
Then she remembered what she'd said to get him up here.  
  
"Lie down." She instructed him softly.   
  
He pulled back, and Hermione just missed a look he shot her. He rolled over on his stomach, and Hermione moved forward and put her hands on his legs. He started a bit at the first touch, and then he began to relax.  
  
She caressed his legs a bit, and then started to press into them more forcefully. He had soft, not overlong pale hairs running across his very long, muscled legs.   
  
Hermione worshipped his legs with her hands, and couldn't helps smiling; in a short while, she had to cast a silencing and impenetrable charm on the curtains around the bed, because Ron was letting out little moans.   
  
Every time he did, Hermione's belly clenched with heat. She could feel the telltale warmth and wetness pool between her thighs. It always happened like this...sometimes just being close to him did it.  
  
Finally, Ron rolled over. The light of the nearly melted candle on Ron's desk was bleeding in through the curtains, so she could tell that Ron was.....not just happy about the massage.  
  
She leaned forward without hesitation, and kissed him as her life depended on it.  
  
He rolled her under him, and began to kiss her....no, snog her, almost in desperation. She reveled at the silky feel of her lips against his, of the sweet taste on his tongue as it passed over hers.   
  
Moving against him now, with a purpose, she tugged at the hem of his shirt. It needed to be off, there was no question about it.   
  
Without realizing when it happened, Ron had pulled off her blouse. His hands were not shy as they caressed her breasts through the thin bra she wore. Hermione felt her necklace tangle about her throat, so she took a moment to pull it over her head and let it fall somewhere on the bed. Ron eased up on her body, allowing her to complete the motion.   
  
Hermione put her arms around him and squeezed hard.   
  
She felt him reach around her back. She kissed him in agreement. Yes, the bra had to go, too.  
  
After long moments of awkward fumbling, he managed to unhook it. Once he was done, he muttered into her shoulder, "Bloody rotten muggle clothing." Then he gave her shoulder a soft kiss as he pulled the bra up and off her.  
  
Hermione laughed, a little nervous, as Ron looked down at her. She wanted Ron to see her, but she also was afraid of what he might think. The other night, it had been too dark for him to see anything.  
  
She resisted the temptation to cover herself with her hands.   
  
The light was very weak now, but Ron could apparently still see. His eyes grew wide, wider then she'd ever seen them get.  
  
Clearing her throat, she managed to say, "Witch bras are made the same way as muggle bras, Ron."  
  
Ron just stared at her for a moment, before croaking, "What are you on about?" Finally, he closed his hands over her breasts, and let out a tremendous moan. "Gods, Hermione, but you're....they're....bloody brilliant."  
  
Hermione felt a corner of her mouth lift as she placed her hands on his chest, in the exact same position as his were on her body. She leaned up and said lightly, "So are yours, Mr Weasley."  
  
Ron laughed huskily, and then he bent down to take her lips again. For a while, they moved against each other heatedly.  
  
It didn't take long for Hermione to realize that her jeans needed to be off, too.  
  
Ron seemed to think the exact same thing, because his hands reached for her fly at the same time. Their hands met there, and so they made her disrobing into an intricate dance of loving hands. The dance ended when Ron scooted down and tugged her jeans off, tossing them into a pile at the end of the bed.  
  
Now, as Ron shrugged off his shorts, the only thing separating them were two very thin pieces of cotton. Hermione's heart pounded fiercely in her chest, once Ron put his wonderful weight back on her. She could feel the tremendously hard part of him, poking into the soft places that yearned for him.  
  
Oh, this was too good to be true, she thought, as her now sweaty hands drifted over his back. It was beautiful.  
  
After a moment of delicious snogging and touching of young bodies, Hermione reached up and pushed him away. She hated do do it, but she had to.   
  
"Ron..." She said it breathlessly.  
  
"Yes?" He said, and looked down at her. His pupils were dilated, and it looked like he wanted to continue kissing her.  
  
"Ron, I want to." She whispered, giving him what she hoped was her most longing look.  
  
"Want to?" He asked huskily, still staring at her lips. Then he pulled back, in sudden understanding. From the faint light of the candle, she could tell he was blushing. "Oh," he said, heavily exhaling, and then swallowing.  
  
Hermione reached up and gave him a soft kiss. He continued to look down at her, apparently frozen in place.  
  
He began to breathe very heavily. His face turned even more red then before.  
  
Oh hell, Hermione thought. He's getting scared. What if he doesn't want to? What am I going to do?  
  
So, she sat up, and took his shoulders in her hands. "Do you have the potion?" She said sharply, urgently.  
  
Ron blinked. "Potion?"  
  
"Yes...the Connubium Potion." Hermione narrowed her eyes, and thumped his chest. "Do you have it?"  
  
Ron started to shake. "Uh...no...I don't." Then he looked down at her, a sort of fearful look in his eyes. "But...I can get it."  
  
He got up, and was about to open the curtains before he realized he couldn't with the impenetrable charm in place. Looking sheepishly back at Hermione, she pulled her wand out from under the pillow and undid the spell. Ron scrambled out into the dormitory, and Hermione peeked through the curtains.   
  
The dormitory was still devoid of other boys, and Ron was running from one boy's chest of drawers to another. Finally, Hermione saw him open Neville's bedside drawer, and he apparently found what he was looking for.   
  
"SHITE!" Ron shouted, obviously furious. She heard him mutter a few more obscenities.  
  
Hermione pulled back into the bed, and bit her lip. Well....Ron now knew about Ginny and Neville. She hoped he wouldn't hurt Neville, or get too angry with Ginny.  
  
Hermione heard Ron moving around the bed, and then she saw another light brighten the desk beside her. She peaked through the curtain, and Ron was adjusting the flame in his oil lamp. It was as bright as he could get it. Finally, clutching a blue bottle, he slid onto the bed, right into Hermione's waiting arms.  
  
Hermione whispered against his ear, "Please don't be angry with Neville, Ron."  
  
Ron just grumbled, and then placed a fierce kiss on her lips. Hermione noticed that during his activity the...excitement...he'd been feeling had barely diminished. His arousal was still evident through the thin cloth of his underwear.  
  
He pulled away briefly, and gave her a long look. He put the bottle out in front of them, and started to uncork it.  
  
Hermione took up her wand again, glad that she could see Ron much better now. She pointed the wand toward the curtains, and muttered the silencing and impenetrable spells.   
  
Ron now had the cork off, and looked down into the bottle. "Bloody hell! It's nearly empty! Only enough left for about four gulps." He looked up at Hermione. "That randy git...."   
  
Hermione grabbed the bottle from him, took a mouthful, and swallowed quickly. It had an intense peppermint taste...so intense, it was disgusting. She stuck her tongue out at him, and handed the bottle over.  
  
Ron stared at her. "Are you sure about this, Hermione?" He was shaking again, breathing heavily, and his face was glowing red.  
  
"Never more sure." She looked into his eyes without blinking.  
  
"Okay." He whispered, and looked down into the bottle he was holding. Moving the mouth to his lips, he muttered, "Cheers."   
  
Swallowing visibly, he choked, "Gods...at least it's better than Polyjuice! Ick!"   
  
Hermione smiled, and watched as he put the cork back in the bottle. Ron slipped the bottle between the mattress and headboard, so that it was still standing upright. Hermione wrapped her arms around his body, and he did the same.  
  
"Remember, Ron, that the potion takes effect immediately, and one swallow lasts an entire week." Hermione said authoritatively.  
  
There was a little grumble deep in Ron's chest. "You're still tutoring, even when....." He let out a harsh sigh.  
  
"Certainly...and I plan to tutor much more tonight." She exhaled loudly, and held him closer.  
  
Ron pulled back a bit. "You don't mean...." He looked aghast.   
  
Suddenly, Hermione thought she knew what he was thinking. "Ron!" She gave him an irritated look. "No...I've never done this before! But I've....read about it enough. And how could you think I had...when I hadn't even kissed anyone before!" She glared at him, but was rewarded with a very long, heated kiss.  
  
Finally, she was back where she wanted to be. They were now rolling about on the bed, and Hermione felt a huge sense of satisfaction knowing that it didn't matter how loud they were. Nobody would be able to hear them.  
  
After a long, agonising time, Hermione was able to slip off Ron's underwear. Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw, not even the books she'd read or the pictures she'd seen.   
  
Ron was magnificent.  
  
Without hesitation, she put her hand around that part of him. It was so strange....to feel the soft, hot, silky skin, and how smoothly it moved over the hard skin underneath. Ron was groaning loudly now, his head thrown back, as Hermione took her other hand and traced the evident veins under the skin there. He let out a choked sound, and grabbed her wrists.  
  
"Gods, Hermione...I'm not going to last if you do that." Ron leaned forward, breathing the end of his sentence into her hair. Then, he gave her a questioning look, as his fingers slipped under the waistband of her knickers.  
  
She nodded, pleased, and a little afraid, as he pulled them off. As he was slipping them off the bottom of her legs, he let out a muffled groan of apparent appreciation.  
  
Throwing her knickers into the ever growing pile at the end of the bed, he moved back up to her and looked down. His eyes were bugging, and then he said harshly, "Hermione....I don't know what to say, I don't know....I can't believe this..."  
  
Hermione was trembling, with both fear and passion, as she hurled herself into his arms.   
  
They kissed and touched, as if to learn and know about one another in a way that transcended all that had been before.   
  
To Hermione, it felt like being reborn.  
  
Finally, as the fateful moment lay stretching before them, unspoken, Ron knelt between her thighs. She could feel him move the tip of himself to her opening, and even tease at her sensitive places with it before asking softly, and with a choking voice, "Can I?"  
  
"Yes." Hermione stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
He pushed forward slowly, and Hermione felt her body clench. As he moved forward, she could feel the tip sliding farther into her opening. It was sliding across the wetness there, and it felt exhilarating.   
  
All at once, she felt the tip begin to breach the opening.   
  
A sharp tightness and pain welled between her legs. It had arrived very unexpectedly.  
  
She looked up at Ron, and his face was pinched in a look that appeared to be agony, and there was sweat on his brow. Hermione knew better than that. He was trying to hold back, even though it felt so good.  
  
Hermione was afraid. She started to push at his chest. "I'm scared." She whimpered, but she wanted this too much.  
  
Ron opened his eyes, and pulled back a little. "Do you want to stop?" He muttered huskily. She could tell he would, by just one word from her.  
  
"No." She said shakily. She put her arms around his shoulders again. "Please don't." She closed her eyes, hoping that he would push forward all at once, and then the pain would be gone.   
  
Almost as though he understood her silent plea, he pushed forward suddenly.  
  
There was a tight, sharp pain between her legs, but to Hermione's astonishment, it hadn't been as painful as she thought it would be. She felt her body begin to shake with excitement. "Is it...all the way in?" She looked up at Ron, an amazing feeling spread through her body. She began to breathe quickly, and smiled widely.  
  
He looked down at her, and the look on his face certainly must have rivaled hers. He looked as if he was in heaven. "Uh...oh, Gods, I don't know." He inhaled, and a tiny drop of sweat started to form on the tip of his nose.  
  
Hermione reached up to brush it away, and then she wrapped her arms about him, smiling with intense pleasure. This filling sensation was so wonderful. It was perfect.  
  
Hermione knew it was best to lay very still, and wait until Ron adjusted to the tightness of her body. So she clung to him, and reveled in how happy she was. If this was all there ever was, if this closeness was all they ever had, it would be enough.  
  
Finally, after a very long time, she pushed at Ron, and then reached up to give him a kiss. His brow was still sweating, and he was still breathing heavily. It was then that he looked into her eyes, and started to move inside her.  
  
She wanted to scream with happiness.  
  
"I..." he looked at her intensely, and groaned, pushing back into her. He let out a sound that was a cross between a scream and a sigh. ".....love...." He pulled out again, and pushed back in. "...you...." The last word was said on a harsh grunt, and then Ron's body began to shudder. He pulled back again, and pushed back into her forcefully.   
  
The veins at the temples of his face became prominent, as he choked on a harsh, low shout of pleasure.  
  
Hermione clutched at him, loving the feel of him as hot warmth seeped into her body. She lay there, stroking his wet back, as he shuddered above her.   
  
She was amazed to feel that part of him twitching inside her--with pleasant aftershocks.   
  
Ron lay on her for a very long time, and his breathing slowly calmed. When he finally began to move off her, she stopped him.   
  
"Please....just stay here with me." Hermione breathed, and then Ron rolled them over. Now, they were lying looking at one another.   
  
Hermione felt that part of him leave her body, and she was bereft. Curling close to Ron, she felt herself become weary.  
  
I can't sleep now, she thought, with all these pleasant feelings rushing through me.  
  
But she knew she could. And she did.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron opened his eyes, and smiled at the pleasant dreams he'd had.   
  
He was surprised to see that it was still dark, and that he normally didn't awaken until daybreak or until it was time to get up for his classes.   
  
That was when he realized why he'd woken.  
  
A very warm, very naked female body was curled around his.   
  
She wasn't just warm....she was sweaty.  
  
And she was moving luxuriously against him.  
  
He turned to this....woman....and tangled his hand into the bushy brown curls on her head.  
  
Oh, Gods, it's really Hermione, he thought. He thrilled when he remembered all that had happened earlier that night.  
  
He smiled, and then reached down to kiss the pouting lips he found there. After a moment, through the faint moonlight flowing through the window, he saw her eyes sleepily open.  
  
"Ron?" She sounded confused for a moment, but then her eyes opened wide and she hugged him intensely. "Oh, Ron!"  
  
"Hermione." It was all Ron could say. He felt awkward. He was hard again, as he normally was in the morning. In the morning after dreams of her, that is.  
  
He was astonished when her hand grasped his arousal, and began to stroke it excitedly. Then, she did something he would have never expected.  
  
Pulling away from him, she lay flat on her back, and pulled him close to her side.  
  
"I want to show you." She opened her legs, and then he thought his eyes would pop out of his skull when he saw her fingers begin to dance in the center of the hair there.  
  
It was dark enough that he couldn't see her too clearly, but he lay sprawled in fascination. All he could do was watch for a long time, dry-mouthed, as she climbed higher and higher, and then he saw her face screw up with her pleasure.   
  
He felt his arousal reach its highest point when he saw her tense, and stroke energetically, as she let her release come, and she let out a happy little squeal.  
  
What could he do, or say, after having witnessed that?   
  
He did the only thing he could think of. He reached down, grasped her body, and gave her a deep snog. She snogged him back, wrapping her arms around him. He couldn't help but feel the wetness on her right hand, the hand that had.....  
  
He thought no more, as she teased and goaded him to enter her body once more.  
  
This time, he held back for much, much longer. He pounded into her, again and again, and thought there could never be anything in the world so wonderful then to hear her pleased sounds beneath him. When he looked into her face, he knew she was enjoying it every bit as much as he was.   
  
Sweat was forming on her brow and her lip, and she reached up to kiss him repeatedly. After one intense snog, she clenched his shoulders, and Ron almost gasped in pain.  
  
That's when he realised she was coming....and he had caused her to.  
  
She let out the same little squeal as before, and this time leaned forward and gently bit on his earlobe.  
  
He could hold back no longer. Letting out a primal shout, he poured himself into her, shaking and sobbing with pleasure.  
  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 


	29. Strength of a Weasley

Alesco  
  
Chapter Twenty-Nine---Strength of a Weasley  
  
*  
  
Ron could feel gentle rays of sunlight on the naked skin of his chest, as he opened his eyes to the morning. This time, he was not surprised to see Hermione sleeping next to him, curled naked under his quilts. She was absolutely beautiful.  
  
He rolled toward her, and gently caressed her cheek. She smiled in her sleep, and he thought he heard her let out a little sigh. To his surprise, she opened her eyes, as if she'd been awake for a long time.  
  
"Hi." She said softly. Her face changed. She abruptly covered her mouth.  
  
"Why are you doing that?" Ron frowned at her.  
  
"Mrnwing bruff." She said, through her hand.  
  
Ron shook his head, understanding dawning on him. Morning breath? She was worrying about that now, after all the nights they'd spent together?  
  
"Bloody hell, Hermione, I don't give a damn about...." He pried her hand off her mouth, and gave her a ferocious snog. She pushed at him for a moment, before giving him an intense hug...then, returning the snog.  
  
As they tried to control their breathing, they heard someone moving around outside. Without warning, someone cleared their throat very loudly near Ron's curtains.  
  
Ron heard Harry's voice. Hermione gasped.   
  
"I thought you might want to know...all the spells you two cast on the curtains have worn off. I heard everything you just said and did in the last couple of minutes. Thanks for the memories."  
  
Hermione sat up, pushing Ron away. Ron watched as she looked down at herself to make sure the quilt covered her, and then she crawled to the end of the bed, grabbing her clothes. "Is anyone else awake yet?" Hermione whispered toward the curtain.  
  
Harry said quietly, "Well, I think Neville's gone. He was really upset about something, and I saw him grab his cauldron and bag and stomp downstairs. That was about a half-hour ago."   
  
"Randy git." Ron clenched his teeth, and made his hands into fists. He felt his face burning with a combination of embarrassment and anger.  
  
"Oh, Ron...please don't do anything stupid." Hermione said, and she was now fully clothed. He frowned, and watched her slide out of the curtains at the head of the bed and slip her feet into her shoes. She leaned back against Ron to pull her wand from under her pillow, and then reached out to hug him tightly. She gently kissed his lips, and gazed longingly into his eyes.  
  
"I'll see you downstairs." Giving his hand a little squeeze, she smiled and tiptoed out...rather awkwardly, Ron noticed.  
  
He watched as she closed the door quietly behind her. He sighed wistfully. What a wonderful night it had been; and how wonderful Hermione had been, he thought.  
  
Harry was sitting on his bed, a very funny look on his face....if Ron didn't know better, it was....  
  
Harry suddenly looked up at Ron. He blurted, "Why are you angry with Neville?"  
  
"Because he....that great poncy bastard....is shagging my little sister." Ron felt his eyes narrow, as his fists clenched again.  
  
"How did finally you find out?" Harry asked incredulously.   
  
Ron looked up at that. "Hey...." He saw a look of shame pass over his friends eyes. "You already knew, didn't you, Harry?" Ron felt the ire rise in him.  
  
Harry looked down at the floor. "Well, yeah. I mean, it was a little obvious."  
  
Ron laughed. Without thinking, he said, "It wasn't obvious to me. I had to steal his Connubium Potion to find out."   
  
He reached behind him, and grabbed the bottle from the where he'd placed it on his headboard. When he turned about, Harry was looking at him in amazement. Ron realized his error too late.  
  
"So...." Harry stuttered, as Ron's face burned. Ron looked at the floor, and when he looked up, Harry avoided his eyes. Harry's face was glowing just as red as Ron's must have been.   
  
At that very moment, Dean and Seamus began to stir in their beds. Harry looked up, and muttered, "We'll talk about this later, all right?"  
  
Ron nodded, and searched for the clothes at the end of the bed.   
  
During his search, he found Hermione's necklace embedded in the sheets. Picking it up, he smiled and impulsively kissed the tiny timepiece hanging at the end. He wished he could keep it, as a reminder of their wonderful night, but he knew she'd want it back.  
  
He put on his underwear, dropped the chain carefully on his desk, and got up from the bed. Harry had apparently already showered, and was sitting on his bed, in deep thought. Dean and Seamus were heading for the shower room, so Ron followed them. He didn't really feel like talking to Harry about the intimate night he'd spent with Hermione yet. In fact, he didn't want to talk about it at all. It seemed wrong, somehow, to voice what they had done together.  
  
Pushing all thoughts aside, he slipped under a shower head and began to soap his body. Sighing, he stretched, feeling aches in muscles he didn't even know existed.  
  
So...that's what sex is like, he thought, smiling.  
  
Seamus, standing at the shower head next to him, began to laugh. "Hey, Ron, you look awfully relaxed this morning. Did you get a little sh--"   
  
Ron shot Seamus a murderous look, and forced him to shut it. Seamus finished his shower in record time, and Dean followed suit.   
  
It allowed Ron more time to relax, and daydream peacefully, underneath the warm, comfortable splash of water.  
  
~*~  
  
When Ron was finished, he went back to the dormitory and put on fresh clothes. Tossing some tooth-flossing mints into his mouth, he pushed up to the mirror to comb his hair.   
  
Ron looked at Harry from the corner of his eye. Harry was now looking at him and chuckling. Dean and Seamus turned around and looked at Harry as well.  
  
Harry continued to laugh, and Ron saw Dean and Seamus look at one another. They shook their heads, and Ron walked over to Harry.  
  
"What's so bloody funny?" Ron muttered in an undertone, his face heating.   
  
"That's the longest I've ever seen you comb your hair, Ron." His face was flushed, and he tried to hold back his laughter. "You look just like Neville did, the morning of...." Harry slowly stopped talking, and relaxed back against his bed.   
  
Ron simply turned about angrily, and could hear Dean and Seamus talking about next weekend's trip to Hogsmeade. Ron realised he hadn't heard from his mother whether or not she would allow he and Ginny to go.   
  
All at once, Ron wanted to go downstairs and see Hermione. Turning back to Harry, he said gratingly, "Wanna go down to breakfast?"   
  
Harry nodded mutely, and joined Ron who headed out the door, down the dormitory stairs.   
  
Hermione was sitting at a table in the common room, looking fresh-faced and wearing a different pair of jeans and blouse than she had the night before. She looked up and smiled at them, and nudged a reclining Crookshanks off her lap before she stood up.   
  
Crookshanks ran to Ron immediately, purring. Ron knelt down beside the cat, and gently petted him. "Hey, mate."   
  
He stood up, to see Hermione give him a huge smile. Harry chuckled beside him, and Ron gave him a hard elbow in the side. Harry stopped laughing.  
  
Hermione rushed up to Ron, and was ready to give him a big hug, when the portrait hole opened.   
  
Almost every inhabitant in the common room saw Professor McGonagall enter. Various students rustled about, apparently trying to appear innocent in the presence of the Head of House.  
  
Hermione shot Ron a pleased look, and grabbed his hand. She tugged him toward the professor.  
  
"Professor McGonagall, you're just the person I wanted to see this morning, I--"   
  
The professor held up her hand, and looked from Harry, to Hermione, and finally toward Ron. She said, "I have good...and bad news for you, Mr Weasley. Your brother has been found." She said this quietly. "I think you three, and Miss Weasley, should come with me."   
  
Ron felt his heart fall into his stomach. She'd said good...and bad news. He didn't think he wanted to know what the bad news was.  
  
The professor looked about the room, and her eyes stopped. Ron turned about, and saw his sister sitting next to Neville on the floor, near the fireplace. Neville had his cauldron in front of him, a small fire underneath, and the two were taking turns putting ingredients in. Ron grimaced, and clenched his fists. At once, Neville turned around and looked at them. Ginny followed suit.   
  
"Miss Weasley, can you come with me, please?" Professor McGonagall said loudly, and his sister's face turned a bright shade of red. She stood up, put a light hand on Neville's shoulder in passing, and joined Ron.  
  
"What's going on, Professor?" She squeaked nervously, sneaking a peak at Ron beside her. He gave her what he thought would be a frustrated look.  
  
"Your brother has been found. Though I fear..." The professor closed her eyes, and shook her head. "Please, come with me." She gestured them to follow her.  
  
Ron turned to Hermione, Harry, and his sister in turn. He felt sick, bewildered, and afraid.   
  
Even so, he felt comforted in seeing the same feelings reflected to him from those around him.   
  
He put his hands into the pockets of his jeans nervously, and felt Hermione's necklace there. He pulled it out, just as they were following Professor McGonagall through the portrait hole. Reaching out, with the necklace in his left hand, he pressed it into Hermione's right hand. He caught her eye, and gave her a weak smile, and squeezed. She squeezed back, and worry creased her brow as she returned the smile.  
  
They moved closer to one another, put an arm around each other, and held each other all the way to Professor Dumbledore's study.  
  
~*~  
  
The moment they stepped into Dumbldore's study, all conversation ceased. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, and Professor Forester and Snape were standing in front of it, glaring at each other. It appeared they'd been in the middle of a heated conversation, and had only stopped because the group had entered.  
  
"Welcome....though I can't say it with cheer." Dumbledore stood up at that, and the two professors in front of him glared once at one another, and then sat down. Dumbledore gestured Ron and his sister forward, and conjured chairs for them. "I asked Professor McGonagall to bring Miss Granger and Mr Potter with her...but it you don't want them in presence...."  
  
Ginny made an eager little sound, and Ron looked at her, and nodded his head emphatically at Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded his head, as well, a sad expression on his face. He turned around to look at the two professors.   
  
Ron noticed scowls on Professor Forester and Snape's faces....oddly enough, their expressions were nearly similar. He shook his head, feeling frustration roll over him...from Professor Forester?. Ron turned back to the Headmaster. who conjured more chairs for Professor McGonagall, Hermione, and Harry.  
  
Dumbledore sat down behind his desk.  
  
"Your brother was retrieved in an alley near the Leaky Cauldron. He has been badly beaten...and we fear he is in a coma."  
  
"No..." Ginny moaned beside Ron, and the pain in Ron's chest intensified. He was finding it was becoming harder to breathe. He looked around to Hermione, who was sitting behind him. She reached forward, tears in her eyes, and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Dumbledore sighed heavily, and continued. "He's in St. Mungos now, and your mother asks that you stay here at Hogwarts. She wanted to pass along that she does not want you to go to Hogsmeade. She is also asking that you be careful, and I've already assured her that you are perfectly safe."  
  
Professor Forester and Snape sat up straight at that, and looked hard at the Headmaster. Dumbledore gave the professors a pointed look, and then continued. Ron could feel fearful waves roll over him...apparently from Professor Forester.   
  
"I want to make you two aware that a great risk has been made to ensure that Bill was not killed." Ron noticed Dumbledore give Snape a sharp look, and Snape broke eye contact with the Headmaster. "We only hope we could have gotten to him sooner, as he has scars that may never heal."   
  
Ginny sat up straight at that, and said abruptly (and rather loudly), "What do you mean?"  
  
Ron turned to his sister, and heard Professor McGonagall tut-tut behind them. Ginny looked about furtively, and then settled back in to her chair. She blushed, and looked down at her hands.  
  
When Ron looked up again, he saw Professor Forester gazing at Ginny. He couldn't quite read the emotions coming from her at that moment. "I'll answer that." She said softly, and turned fully to them.  
  
"I have a confession to make." She pursed her lips, and cleared her throat, looking ill. "I withheld one peice of information from everyone...at first, even from the Headmaster."  
  
Dumbledore gazed at the professor's back gravely, as she continued.   
  
"My department at the Magical Control Bureau in the U.S. dug up more information regarding the brains recovered from Lucius Malfoy. For a long time, we were curious about how the brains became so....animated. Why they morphed tentacles..."  
  
Ron closed his eyes, and inwardly flinched. Madam Pomphrey had placed a memory charm on him, hoping to eradicate some of the memories of that night. Unfortunately, through his sessions with Professor Forester, he'd relived it all.   
  
There was a tense pause, then the professor continued. "I'm sorry, Ron." Ron looked up to see her swallow, and look at the floor. He could feel waves of sorrow wash over him from her, and he felt even worse. "We didn't learn much, but we understand there is a potion that must be made, in order for the brains to exist with tentacles.   
  
"Bill has multiple marks over his body....as if they were bleeding him. I informed my colleagues....and they tell me that Bill's blood may have been used in another potion....they feel, the same type used on the brains at the Department of Mysteries. They say they think that's why he was kept alive and captive for so long. This can only mean that....the Death Eaters may be trying to culture more brains for Lord Voldemort.   
  
"We still don't know why Bill was used....but my colleagues theorize he was targeted because of the Weasley strength. Because he is a pureblood, and because he is not a Death Eater, they felt he was a worthwhile target."  
  
Ron gasped, and he felt his sister squirm in the chair beside him. She blurted. "They bled him? How many times?"  
  
Intense waves of grief met Ron, as Professor Forester continued to look at the floor. In fact, he thought she may be crying.  
  
"Many, I'm afraid, Ginny." She said very softly, and then put her head in her hands.  
  
That was when Snape spoke up, turning to Dumbledore angrily. "I never should have given them--"  
  
"Severus....." Dumbledore held up his hand, and Snape curled his lip and turned, giving Ron a searing look. Dumbledore continued, "We cannot undo what has already been done. We can only look to the future."  
  
Something didn't sit right with Ron, all the sudden. He tried to ignore the grief coming from Professor Forester, and said loudly, "What did Snape do, exactly?" His gaze never left Snape's.  
  
Ginny gasped beside him, and Ron felt Hermione's hand on his shoulder clench. Harry let out a little grumble. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat rather loudly.  
  
Snape looked away from them abruptly.  
  
Dumbledore turned to Ron, and let out a little cough. "Don't you mean Professor Snape, Mr Weasley?"  
  
"Sure, fine." Ron muttered. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, and so Ron said exaggeratedly, "Yes, sir."  
  
Hermione's hand left Ron's shoulder.  
  
Dumbledore inhaled loudly. "Professor Snape's role in this matter is, regretfully, a matter of the Order. As you are not yet of legal age, and your mother has expressly forbid it, I cannot speak with you about that in great detail. I can only say that your Potions Master has had.....a most difficult time."   
  
Snape emitted a harsh laugh, which continued as Professor Dumbledore spoke on. "That is all we have to provide to you at this time. You will be notified once you can visit your brother at St. Mungos."  
  
He gestured for them to stand, the waved his wand. All of the extra chairs disappeared, and everyone looked awkwardly at one another. Ron noticed that Ginny was crying, and Hermione was reaching for her. They hugged, and at that moment, Ron could feel hot pinpricks at the corners of his eyes.   
  
He began to cry; and, for once, he didn't care who saw.  
  
Through the veil of hot tears in his eyes, he saw Hermione look at him...and reach out for him.  
  
He walked over to the two girls, and wrapped them both in a huge hug. They put their arms around him.   
  
At his back, he felt Harry pat him. He even thought Professor McGonagall gave him a little squeeze on the shoulder.   
  
By the time he looked up, they were the only four people in the room, save Dumbledore.  
  
Ron brushed his eyes, and looked at his friend, his lover, and his sister. Then he turned to Dumbledore.  
  
He could barely control his anger.  
  
"They're going to pay....I swear I'll make them pay!"  
  
He said it louder then he'd expected. To his satisfaction, Harry was standing right next to him.  
  
"They can't get away with this." Harry said, in a murderous voice.  
  
Dumbledore stood up, and held up a hand. "I hear you, boys, I hear. I understand your anger. The top aurors are on the case....and we're trying our best--"  
  
Harry stepped forward. "Your best!" He scoffed.  
  
Ron moved next to him. "Yeah, and look what good that did my brother!"  
  
Dumbledore put his hands on both their shoulders. "Please, gentlemen...." Ron was surprised at the old wizard's strength, as he pressed his hand into his shoulder. Ron could feel himself calm almost immediately.  
  
"I ask that you trust the Ministry, and the Order, for all they are doing to bring these evildoers to justice. Remember...you've been through much turmoil...but you're still learning." Dumbledore said this softly, and gave Ron a meaningful look.  
  
Ron looked down. He had a feeling he knew what Dumbledore meant.  
  
"For now, I ask that you all go to your common room, and try to put your mind at ease. Remember that Bill is alive...and you have much to be thankful for." Dumbledore said this reverently, and let go of Ron and Harry.   
  
Ron watched as Harry turned about, and shuffled toward the door. Ron was clasped by Hermione on one side, and Ginny on the other, as the four made their way back to the common room.  
  
Ron was sick. What had they done to his brother all that time? It must have been terrible....so terrible his mum didn't want them to see.  
  
He was going to be physically ill. Bill had already been through enough, under Professor Forester's.....  
  
Climbing through the portrait hole, Ron shook his head. It had to be a coincidence. It just had to be. 


	30. Theories Abound

Alesco   
  
Chapter Thirty---Theories Abound  
  
*  
  
The common room was quiet. Many students were in the Great Hall, but Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville were sitting alone, in a circle, in the common room.   
  
Harry had noticed Neville finishing up his potion when the group arrived in the common room. He had been bottling potion in blue bottles, and tried to hide them when he saw Ron. Harry noticed Ron give Neville brief glare, before sitting heavily on the couch.  
  
Everyone had been silent a long time, with Ginny only whispering briefly to Neville before sitting on the couch next to Ron.  
  
  
  
After they all settled, there was silence. Harry took the opportunity to gaze at each person.   
  
Hermione looked like she had a dozen thoughts running through her head. Ron looked sick. Harry couldn't quite read Ginny's face, because, at the moment, it was buried in Neville's shoulder.   
  
Without warning, there was a SNAP-SNAP!  
  
Harry gasped. Dobby appeared right in front of him, Winky in tow.  
  
"Hello, Harry Potter!" Dobby jumped up and down, clapping his hands energetically. Winky dragged her feet, following Dobby about, giving everyone in the room a mournful stare.   
  
Harry looked up to the others, to see Ron gazing numbly, with his mouth gaped, at Dobby. Hermione was giving Winky a pitiful look. Ginny was peeking with one eye at the spectacle, and when she noticed Harry looking at her, she buried her face again in Neville's shoulder.  
  
"Harry Potter and his friends must eat, sir!" Dobby snapped his fingers, and without warning, a wooden tray appeared on each person's lap, complete with silverware and napkin. Dobby snapped his fingers again, and a large platter of bacon, ham, toast, eggs, and pumpkin juice popped up on the table in front of him.  
  
Harry was about to open his mouth and thank Dobby, when Dobby suddenly turned to Ron.  
  
"Dobby has heard the terrible things that have happened to Weazy's brother." Dobby uttered sadly. "The Great Headmaster Dumbledore has asked me to bring this food to you, Weazy, sir." Dobby nodded, and then turned to Winky.   
  
"Winky and Dobby must return to the kitchens now, Harry Potter, sir." Dobby gave Harry a brief smile, and then he snapped his fingers a final time.  
  
Winky and Dobby disappeared with a SNAP-SNAP!  
  
The silence was greater than before.   
  
"He thinks I can eat right now." Harry heard Ron mutter. Ron pushed the wooden tray off his lap, and set it on the table next to the food.  
  
Harry watched as he and everyone else did the same, and turned his gaze toward Hermione. She was looking at Ron oddly, and she said unexpectedly, "You heard what Professor Dumbledore said, didn't you, Ron?"  
  
"Yeah, I heard what he said." Ron said it loudly, irately.  
  
"Well? Aren't you happy Bill's still alive?" Hermione said it purposefully. She took a deep breath, and then said forcefully, "What about Percy, Ron? I haven't seen you worry about him half as much as you're worrying about Bill."   
  
Ron swivelled his head so fast, Harry was sure he'd get whiplash. Ron was glaring at Hermione, his face reddening. "What the bloody hell does Percy have to do with what's going on now?"   
  
Hermione was looking at Ron with wide eyes, and a hurt expression. After a moment, she looked down at her hands. Harry feared that she might start crying. But then, he saw her fingering the silver ring on her left hand, and Harry noticed that Ron saw it, as well. Ron muttered something to her, and then took her left hand in his. She looked back at Ron, and she was smiling shakily.  
  
She took a deep breath.   
  
"For a while now, I've been developing my own theory about what's been happening." Hermione looked at Neville, and said softly, "Neville, we were told not to tell anyone what was going on, but I think we can all trust you to keep this a secret."   
  
Harry noticed Ron glare fiercely at Neville again, and Neville pulled back. Ginny sat up at that, and looked at Ron. Her face was flushed, and she slapped Ron's upper arm. Ron sighed loudly, and turned back to Hermione.  
  
"Are you done being a prat now, Ron?" Hermione breathed, so quietly Harry had to lean in to hear.  
  
Ron grumbled a bit, and then Hermione continued.  
  
"I've been thinking about what happened to Percy. He cares about his family; I'm still convinced of that. So....ever since I knew what was going on with Ron, I thought that maybe...just maybe....." Hermione bit her lip, and then turned to give Harry a hard look, and then Ron.  
  
Harry wanted to hear more. He spoke up. "What, Hermione? What do you think?"  
  
Hermione sighed, and rolled her eyes. "This is just a theory, you know. I have no way of proving it, in fact, I shouldn't even be--"  
  
"Spill it, Hermione!" Ron shouted.  
  
Hermione stopped, and looked into Ron's eyes. "Ron, do you have the power to make someone....appear normal, but in fact be doing something against their will?"   
  
Harry watched Ron turn and look at Neville, who was giving Ron a surprised look. "Do you really think HE should be here when I answer that?"   
  
"Yes, Ron, please." Hermione sighed.   
  
"Well....what exactly do you mean?" Ron muttered, giving her a look.  
  
"Say...you know someone's personality. Say you know their daily routine. Say you use your power to schedule out their day, instruct them to do things they WOULDN'T normally do. Would it be possible to plan something like that, with the power you have?" Hermione looked meaningfully at Ron.  
  
Ron licked his lips. "Well, I've never done anything that detailed...."  
  
Neville spoke up. "You mean Ron's able to.....control people?"  
  
Ginny's head had been on Neville's shoulder, and now she leaned up and whispered into Neville's ear. Hermione reiterated her question. "Well, Ron, do you think it would be possible?"  
  
Ron looked up at her. "Sure, it could be possible. It would take a lot of work, though."  
  
Hermione nodded. "Okay. So it's possible. That means that if someone, possibly a Death Eater, had the same abilities you do, they'd be able to control Percy."  
  
Harry felt his eyes widen. He'd never heard of anything so farfetched coming out of Hermione's mouth.  
  
"WHAT!" Harry said, just as Ron said something foul.  
  
Ginny had stopped whispering to Neville, and was looking at Hermione. She looked excited. "Right! But if that's true, wouldn't Voldemort have used their brain for...you know....the power he wants?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "No, Ginny, that's not my point. I think the first job was a test...a test to see if it would work. A Death Eater may have volunteered to be a guinea pig. They used the Siren brain, first, on the guinea pig, and then the Ministry confiscated the brain before Voldemort could use it."  
  
"What you're saying doesn't make sense, Hermione! A Death Eater who has my powers would have gone off and killed people, and we haven't heard anything in the "Daily Prophet"...." Ron finished weakly.   
  
Harry shook his head and spoke up. "You're wrong, Ron." Harry had been reading the "Daily Prophet." There had been subtle reports of wizards and witches going missing, and Bill's disappearance was the most recent. Harry didn't blame Ron for not reading the "Daily Prophet." Ron had been to busy dealing with things of his own to worry about the news.  
  
Hermione nodded. "Witches and Wizards HAVE been going missing, Ron. I thought you knew."  
  
"Oh." Ron said, in a defeated tone. Then he looked back up again. "What about Percy? He's been pushing the family aside ever since fourth year."  
  
Hermione clenched Ron's hand, and said. "I know. That's why this is just a theory. My only explanation for that is that Percy wasn't thinking clearly, and the Death Eaters took advantage of it once they first obtained the brain. I think he's an experiment for them, and they're continuing to use Percy for all the information they can gain from the Ministry."  
  
Hermione stopped for a moment, and then leaned in. "It's not just that, though. Did you see how guilty Professor Snape acted this morning?"  
  
Ron snorted. "He didn't look guilty, he was his usually git-ful self."  
  
Hermone hit Ron's left shoulder with her free hand.   
  
"OW!" Ron muttered, and reached up to rub his arm. "That hurt!"  
  
"Good." Hermione muttered, then continued. "Professor Snape is a spy, which means he needs to give and take. He can't just go to Lord Voldemort and swear his allegiance. He has to prove himself. Do you know what that means?"  
  
Harry frowned. He could only imagine....  
  
"Wait!" Harry blurted. "You mean, Snape's an expert at potions, which means--"  
  
"That he may have inadvertently assisted the Death Eaters in creating the potion used for the brain." Hermione finished. Ron was still rubbing his shoulder, but Harry could tell his mind was no longer on his pain.  
  
There was silence for a moment. Then Ron spoke up.   
  
"Professor Forester was hiding something today." Ron said steadily.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry, and then the both turned to Ron.  
  
"Hiding something?" Hermione whispered.  
  
"Yeah...like her whole explanation about the potion just didn't make sense. I mean....the reason they targeted Bill just doesn't fit." Ron shook his head. "Bloody hell...I don't know what I'm talking about!"   
  
He dropped Hermione's hand, stood up, and began to pace.  
  
Hermione was looking at the floor. She gave Harry a steady glance, and then looked up at Ron. "You make more sense then you give yourself credit for, Ron." She shot him a tremulous smile.  
  
Harry took that opportunity to glance toward Ginny and Neville. Neville was pale, and Ginny was clutching Neville's jumper and glancing from Ron, to Hermione, and to Harry in turn. She had an almost proud look on her face.  
  
When she saw Harry looking at her, she said, "You three are really good together, you know that?" She gave him a weak smile, and he smiled back.   
  
"Thanks." It was all Harry could say, as he let thoughts tumble across his mind. What Hermione was thinking was awfully farfetched....but stranger things had happened. He was willing to accept her interpretation, but it was a pity they couldn't find out more information.  
  
Hermione was fingering her lips, and leaning forward again. Ron was standing over her. "What are you thinking?" He asked her softly.  
  
Her eyes moved up to Ron, and she pulled her finger from her lips. "I'm thinking about Bill. I didn't buy that whole 'Pureblood Weasley' bull-schanigans either."   
  
Ron laughed, and Hermione's brow furrowed as she gazed at him. He stopped laughing, and she continued. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Ron?"  
  
A corner of Ron's mouth curved upward. "Depends on what you're thinking, Hermione."  
  
Hermione returned the smile, and said evenly, "I think the ingredients in the potion are tied to the brain that will be used. That's what scares me."  
  
Ron sighed heavily, sat down next to Hermione, and put his head in his hands.  
  
Harry was scared. What did she mean?   
  
Hermione looked up at Harry, and glanced at Ginny. Finally, she said softly, "They may be targeting Ron. They may want him for the powers he now has."   
  
Ginny shot forward. "You mean, they may want his...." She put her hands to her mouth, and inhaled sharply.  
  
Harry stood up, shocked. "No, it can't be!"  
  
Hermione took Ron's hand. Ron was leaning forward, looking more ill then he had all morning.  
  
"It's why Ron's got to be careful." Hermione looked up again. "Now...to the final theory...the most unlikely one.   
  
"I think....and this is just a theory, mind you....that there's another spy at Hogwarts. It's the only way they would know about Ron, because they wouldn't take Bill unless they knew for sure what Ron could do."  
  
Harry began to pace. He couldn't believe all of this, and just like Hermione said, it was just a theory.   
  
A theory that was becoming frightfully logical.  
  
Harry closed his eyes, and thought back to only 12 hours before, when he'd been in Susan's arms. It had been...well, magical. Amazing. Wonderful. Incredible.  
  
And now, he had to deal with the war against Voldemort. How the hell was he ever going to feel normal....how was he ever going to feel like a teenager again....a boy who'd just lost his virginity, a boy who had dreams and aspirations that had nothing to do with the sinister freak bent on killing him?  
  
Killing him and those he loved.  
  
Killing people like Sirius.  
  
Harry grabbed the clean white plate still sitting empty on his wooden tray, and threw it on the floor. It shattered loudly, satisfyingly.  
  
Before he knew what he was doing, he was shattering everyone else's plates. He couldn't even see the faces around him, he just threw. Finally, when there were no plates left, he tried to shove the food platter off the table. It was so heavy, it wouldn't budge.  
  
Then he heard "Weasley Is Our King."  
  
Ron was controlling him again. Brilliant. Ron and his rotten power.   
  
Harry felt himself sitting down, and calming. His angry thoughts about Ron and everything else diminished.  
  
He just felt tired. He felt beat up.   
  
Hermione quietly repaired the plates with her wand and stacked them in a tidy pile for Dobby when he got back. After a moment, a couple of owls flew into the common room, dropping letters in laps and the "Daily Prophet" in Hermione's outstretched hands.   
  
Harry wasn't surprised when he received nothing. He gazed at Hermione for a moment, trying to judge from her expression what she was reading.  
  
He didn't have to wait for long.  
  
"Listen to this! 'Breaking News: The Daily Prophet writer Kurt Klingenberger has just reported to us that a member of a long ancestral wizarding family has been found and is well at St. Mungo's Hospital. He is in serious condition and is recovering from his injuries. It appears that he may have been brutalized by followers of Lord Voldemort.  
  
Kurt also reports that another member of that very same family did not arrive at the Ministry to complete vital duties, and Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, commented this was very unusual. The family member has not been seen at St. Mungo's. We are interviewing the family at this moment, and we will give you further details as they become available. We are unwilling to state the family name until we receive verbal consent.'"   
  
Hermione put down the paper. "Percy. Something's going on, whether we like it or not."  
  
Harry felt numb. There was very little they could do.  
  
Or was there?   
  
Harry sat up. He blurted, "We've got to find out who the other spy is!"   
  
He turned and ran up the stairs, knowing exactly what they needed.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 


	31. Eye on the Spy

Alesco  
  
Chapter Thirty-One---Eye on the Spy  
  
*  
  
"What was all that about?" Ron took a look at Hermione, who was gazing raptly at Harry's retreating back.  
  
Hermione sighed, and grabbed Ron's hand. "I bet he's gone upstairs to get the Marauder's Map. I've already looked at it, I didn't see anything."  
  
Ginny and Neville perked up beside them. "The what?" Ginny and Nevile blurted at once.  
  
"Uh....I'll explain later." Ron said quickly, and turned to whisper to Hermione. "When did you do that?"  
  
"About two months ago." Hermione whispered back.  
  
"That long? What did you expect to find?" Ron scratched his head with his free hand, and flexed the hand gripped by Hermione. She was holding on so tight, his hand was tingling.  
  
Hermione relaxed, apparently feeling his movement. She pulled her hand away. "Sorry."  
  
"No, don't let go." Ron uttered, and reach out to grasp her hand again.  
  
She shot him a pleased look, which he returned.   
  
Holding his hand more gently, she said softly, "I was hoping to see anything--or, more specifically, anyone out of ordinary. I didn't-"  
  
Harry was running down the stairs now, and when Ron saw him emerge from the stairwell, he wasn't holding the Marauder's Map.  
  
Instead, he had a pocket sneakoscope in his hand, the very same one that Ron had given Harry for his thirteenth birthday. Ron began to smile, remembering that occasion very well. He'd used Errol to deliver Harry's package, and he wasn't supposed to. The sneakoscope wouldn't stop making noise.   
  
"Brilliant!" Hermione said excitedly. "I didn't even think about your sneakoscope!" Ron felt her sit up straighter next to him. Ron also noticed that his sister had stopped clutching Neville as if life depended on it, and was gazing warily at the device.  
  
Harry looked pleased; until he reached the four. Gradually, the sneakoscope began to chime and vibrate irritatingly.   
  
Ron took a deep breath, and he felt his eyes widen....what if the spy was in the room right now, as they spoke? He looked behind him, afraid.  
  
Harry was standing dead still, next to the table still covered with cold food. He had his hand outstretched in front of him, holding the sneakoscope in his palm as if it was a dirty sock. It continued to vibrate enthusiastically and chime loudly.   
  
The four stood up right away. After a moment, Ron noticed that Ginny's face was very red, and she was giving Neville a concerned look. When Ginny caught his eye, she looked at the floor. Then, she said softly, "Ron....."  
  
"What?" He blurted, trying to figure out what was wrong.  
  
"I haven't been totally honest with you." She was looking at the floor. "Neville and I...."  
  
Ron gasped, and felt his face and ears heat. He put his hands over his ears. "Don't say it...I already know."   
  
He closed his eyes, and prayed Ginny wouldn't voice what he already knew she'd done with Neville. And judging by all the bottles of potion they'd been making, they planned on doing....a lot of it.   
  
Ron cringed.   
  
He opened his eyes, and saw Ginny mouthing to him. He slowly pulled his hands from his ears.  
  
"You do?" She repeated, rolling her eyes, her face still red.  
  
"Yeah. I mean...." Ron eyed at the sneakoscope that was still chiming in Harry's hand. Then he realised why it was going off.   
  
He muttered angrily, "I stole your Connubium potion, Neville."  
  
The sneakoscope gradually fell silent, and everyone in the room exhaled with relief. That is, Ron noticed, except for Neville. He was trembling, and his face looked pale.  
  
"R-Ron...it wasn't....I mean I..." Neville stuttered, and then Ginny stepped between him and Ron.  
  
"If you want to hit him, you're going to have to go through me." She said gravely, and crossed her arms.   
  
The way she was standing, and the expression on her face, made Ron realise how old she was becoming. In fact, she was much taller then he ever remembered her, and she was growing into a...he felt loath to admit it...very pretty young woman.   
  
He felt himself smile, and a surge of pride rushed inside him, because of the way she was standing up for herself...and for Neville.   
  
Turning away, trying not to smile too much, he said gruffly, "I won't hit him....for now." At that, he felt he could control his urge to smile. He turned back, and gave Neville what he hoped was a fierce glare. "But if you break her heart--" He took one fist and pounded it energetically into his palm.  
  
Neville shuddered, and stuttered, "Yes, sir...I mean, Ron..." He looked away, and his face reddened.  
  
Ron couldn't hold back a laugh, and Ginny gave him a quick hug.   
  
"So, you and Hermione?" Ginny said, shooting Hermione a smile.  
  
Ron's face burned, and he noticed Hermione blush and look nervously toward Harry.   
  
Before anything else could be said, people began to trickle into the common room.   
  
Harry handed the sneakoscope to Ron.  
  
Ron realised, through the unspoken implication from Harry, that Ron should carry the sneakoscope with him. Then, they would investigate whoever was nearby, if it went off.   
  
~*~  
  
The next week flew by faster than Ron could have ever dreamed, and with it, concerns. Ron had forgotten to use the Invalesco Mirror for a while, but hadn't had any ill effects. When he'd spoken to Professor Forester, she said he no longer needed to use it daily. When Ron offered to give it back, the professor refused. She said he'd better keep it...just in case.   
  
Ron's mum had sent a letter for him and Ginny, and they'd read it together. His mum continued to ask them to keep an eye out, and said that Bill was still unconscious. Ginny was angry, wondering why they couldn't see Bill. All Ron could do was say he was upset--and that he hoped Bill would be okay.   
  
Nights were spent holding Hermione close to him...and loving her. It was amazing that one taste of her only made him crave her more. Early one morning, Hermione admitted she felt the same type of desire for Ron. He'd blushed all the way to his toes. It startled him that he could make Hermione, Hogwart's top student, desire him desperately.  
  
His desire for her seemed to grow, instead of weaken. It was frustrating, even unnerving, whenever Ron stared at her, and she saw. She would ask if he was okay, and he'd say he was fine. The sneakoscope always went off at that moment.   
  
Hermione would only laugh, and Ron would have to tell her how he really felt.   
  
They lost points in Potions every other for whispering too much.  
  
By Wednesday, the sneakoscope was getting Ron into too much trouble, so they chose to abandon the idea. There were far to many dishonest students at Hogwarts to expect it could detect one wrongdoer. Unsurprisingly, the sneakoscope went off every time they passed a Slytherin, Malfoy in particular.  
  
Hermione had sadly told Harry it had been a good idea. Harry's spirits fell considerably.  
  
~*~  
  
That Wednesday, before Hermione joined Ron in bed, Harry brought up the topic of his relationship with Susan. Ron had tried to avoid Harry whenever he started talking about this, but Ron was lying in bed, dozing. Harry had caught him off guard when he sat on the edge of Ron's bed and shut the curtains around them.   
  
Ron felt the bed move, and opened his eyes. "What, Harry?" he asked groggily.  
  
"I need to talk to you." Harry muttered.  
  
Ron sat up. "Oh, come on, Harry...." He rubbed his eyes.   
  
"Hermione's coming up here tonight, isn't she?" Harry asked deeply.  
  
"Harry...." Ron blinked, and looked at his friend. Finally, he said, "Yeah, she is."  
  
"And you two are really...?" Harry swallowed, and Ron thought he saw a little pink in his cheeks.  
  
Ron looked down, his face burning. "Yeah."  
  
Harry cleared his throat. "Well....I hope you're still using the potion." He turned away, looking awkward.  
  
Ron groaned. "Yeah, we're going to start making some this week. We're taking more than we need to."  
  
Harry opened his mouth....then closed it...then opened it again. Finally, he choked out, "If you, uh, need some anytime, Susan and I made a dozen bottles worth."  
  
Ron sat up at that gazing astonishly at this friend. He blurted loudly, "A dozen?!"  
  
Harry turned around, and then glared at Ron. "Shhh!"  
  
"Oh, they don't care." Ron grumbled. "But, by Gods, Harry, do you need that many?"  
  
Harry was apparently very embarressed. "Yeah, we do. We're taking more then we really need, and it's nice to know it's there."   
  
Ron sighed. "Yeah."   
  
"So...uh....don't tell me any details or anything...but...what do you think?" Harry's eyes were darting about to everything but Ron.  
  
Ron inhaled deeply at the question. He hadn't expected it, but in a way it would be nice to tell someone how incredible it was. "It's...fantastic."  
  
"Yeah." Harry choked out, and nodded his head.   
  
Harry started to step out Ron's curtains. Then, he looked back. "Hey, remember what you told Neville about your sister a couple days ago?"   
  
Ron frowned. At first he didn't know what Harry was talking about. He shook his head.  
  
"You said you'd hit him if he broke her heart. Sorry, mate, but I'll do the same thing to you if you break Hermione's heart."   
  
Harry grimaced, and then stepped out.  
  
Ron said loudly, "No chance of that, brother. No chance whatsoever."   
  
And he meant it.  
  
~*~  
  
Saturday morning approached, and Professor Dumbledore made an announcement at breakfast.  
  
"I know you are all eager about the first trip of the year to Hogsmeade. Due to recent events, we will be modifying your visit today slightly. Only seven groups of five will be allowed to visit at one time, and each group of five will be accompanied by a teacher."   
  
Ron snorted, as a loud groan erupted from the student body. Dumbledore raised his hands.   
  
Ron didn't like staying at Hogwarts, but at least those going wouldn't have as much fun as they normally did. He listened as Dumbledore continued.   
  
"Your visit will be limited to a maximum of twenty minutes, so I suggest you complete your holiday shopping before completing your other activities. I assure you that all students who want to go will be able to."   
  
Ron took Hermione's hand and stood up, as they had finished with their breakfast. Ron was pleased that they planned to spend a quiet day in the common room, talking about the week, and planning what they could do to flush out the spy. Harry and Susan were still planning to go to Hogsmeade, and Ginny and Neville were, of course, stuck at Hogwarts.  
  
~*~  
  
When they reached the common room, Hermione insisted that they study. Ron was getting his normal workload again, and Hermione was always badgering him about making sure it was done. In fact, one night, when Hermione came to his bed, she had her bookbag with her and insisted they finish a Potion's essay, before they.....  
  
Ron had to admit it was a great incentive to get the work done. Especially when Hermione kept rubbing his bare leg with her bare foot and calve, or when she deliberately sucked at the tip of her quill....   
  
Ron let out a little moan.  
  
Hermione, now sitting at a table in the common room, writing on a peice of parchment, looked up with concern. "What's wrong, Ron?"  
  
Ron's face burned. "Ah, nothing, Herm." He'd begun shortening her name every now and then. It was easier to shout when.....  
  
He burned much hotter.  
  
Hermione was looking at him in a knowing way, and she reached out and grabbed his hand. "How long is your parchment?"  
  
Ron's eyes widened, and he stuttered, "Er, uh, what?" He was having trouble breathing.  
  
Hermione looked at him silently for a moment, and then put her head in her hands. To Ron, it sounded as if she was crying.  
  
"Hermione? Are you okay?" Ron reached out and brushed her arm, and she finally looked up at him. She was laughing, and her face was flushed. Ron felt himself frown and blush.  
  
She tried to catch her breath, and then she looked briefly down at his trousers. "THAT'S not what I'm talking about, Ron." She looked in his eyes, smiling. "Your Transfiguration essay....how many inches?"  
  
"Uh...er..." He took out his ruler, and measured the parchment. Just one more inch, and he'd be done.   
  
"Okay, so we'll finish the essay, and then...." The look she gave him made him swallow, and squirm in the chair. His jeans were becoming far too tight.   
  
Hermione smiled, and moved over to whisper to him. "We'll sneak upstairs and make sweet love." When she moved back, her brown eyes were burning into his.  
  
Ron choked out, "This early?"  
  
"It isn't too early." Hermione said efficiently, matter-of-factly, dipping her quill into the inkwell next to her and writing neatly on the parchment in front of her.  
  
Ron blinked, and looked at her hand. It was trembling.  
  
He smiled. Two could play at this game.  
  
Moving his leg against hers, he rubbed her leg up and down.  
  
"Mmmm. Nice." Hermione said, almost boredly. Ron could tell she liked it, though, because she began to squirm.  
  
Hermione's free hand drifted to his thigh. She rubbed and caressed it lovingly.   
  
Then, her hand began to run along......  
  
Ron exhaled loudly. "Shit, Hermione!" He said through his teeth.  
  
A few students waiting to leave for Hogsmeade heard him, and looked over. Hermione abruptly pulled her hand away.  
  
Ron breathed a sigh of relief. But she was not going to get away with that.  
  
He reached an arm around Hermione, and gently brushed his fingertips dangerously close to the curvature of her right breast. He knew it was her weak point, and he practically felt her melt onto his arm.   
  
She leaned back against his arm, and then turned so her lips were next to his ear. "Oh, Ron, I can't wait any longer."   
  
Her hot breath on his ear was his breaking point. Standing up rather awkwardly, due to his physical condition, he pulled the jumper he wore down as far as it would go, and calmy escorted Hermione out the portrait hole. They were heading to the Room of Requirement. There were far too many people in the common room to see them sneak up to the dormitory, and Ron wanted to spend as much time as he could with Hermione. They would have no interuptions.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione's naked upper body was draped over Ron's chest. Ron gently stroked her sweaty back and shoulder, before leaning downward to kiss her lips softly.   
  
"Is it always supposed to be like this?" Hermione whispered against his chest.  
  
"Like what?" Ron felt his voice rumble deep in his chest.  
  
"Better every time?"   
  
Ron smiled. "I certainly hope so."  
  
Hermione sighed, and moved closer to him. "I'm knackered."  
  
"Mmm, me too." Ron muttered, and stifled a yawn.  
  
They lay quietly together for a moment, before Ron began to doze off.  
  
~*~  
  
Malfoy was walking in the dungeons, to Professor Snape's quarters. He was holding something in his hand, behind his back. He knocked at Snape's door, and Snape let him in. Snape left the door open, and said something muffled. Malfoy threw what he was holding to the floor.  
  
On the floor, in place of what Malfoy had thrown, a man with a black cape stood up. The man in the cape, his face hidden, turned, and his wand was pointed at Snape.  
  
The man in the black cape stuttered something, and a weak beam of green light hit Snape in the chest. Snape had barely raised his wand in defense. He fell to the floor, and Malfoy laughed with glee.  
  
The man in the cape said, "Stay here....don't bring attention to yourself." His voice was shrill.  
  
Malfoy sneered at the man, and then started rifling on Snape's desk.   
  
The man took floo powder from the pot in the mantle and threw it into the lit fireplace. He stepped inside the grate, and said with a squeak, "The Hog's Head."  
  
The man disapeared in the flame, and Malfoy suddenly turned to the door. He looked incredulous, and said, "What the fuck do you think you're doing in here, Wea--"  
  
Someone punched Malfoy in the face.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron shot up from the bed....Hermione's bed.   
  
At first, he was disoriented. Then, he knew what he had to do.   
  
Getting up, he searched for his clothes. Tugging his jeans on with haste, he barely realised that naked Hermione was glaring at him through sleeply eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked groggily, blinking.  
  
"I've got to go down to the dungeons, to Snape's quarters. Tell Ginny, and if possible, Dumbledore." Ron said quickly.  
  
Hermione stood up, reaching for her clothes on the floor. "What are you talking about?"   
  
"Just do it...please." Ron tugged his jumper over his head, before ducking down and gently kissing her on the lips. "I'll see you down there, okay?" He gave her a hard look.  
  
"Yeah, definately." Hermione nodded, looking fully awake. She was pulling on her knickers, and searching for her bra, when Ron ran out of the room.   
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
All-righty, I'm going to take a while to compose the final sequence of events, to make sure I don't mess anything up. You can expect a full conclusion to this story this weekend....unless something unexpected happens. I truly hope you like how I've written this story, and if you don't, you always have the chance to let me know [wink-wink]!  
  
Until next time! Have a great rest of the week, folks! 


	32. Nequam Creatura

Alesco  
  
Chapter Thirty-Two---Nequam Creatura   
  
*  
  
Susan clutched Harry's hand as he pulled her into the carriage with Professor Forester, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and two other Hufflepuff girls Harry didn't know. Apparently one of them was Justin's girlfriend, because Justin was whispering attentively to her, and holding her hand.   
  
As they sat down, Harry looked out the front window, uneasily, at the back of the thestral that began to pull their carriage. The creature reminded Harry of the terrible day he'd gone to the Ministry of Magic, when Sirius had died. Harry turned away from it, trying to pull himself together.  
  
When he did, his eyes landed on Professor Forester, who was looking warily out the curtains of the small side window, and clutching her ready wand. She appeared nervous, and Harry couldn't tell why. Then, she closed her eyes, and seemed very far away.  
  
Without warning, she turned to him, and let out a relieved sigh. She put her wand away, and smiled.  
  
She whispered to him, "Are you all right, Harry?"   
  
"Yes, ma'am." Harry muttered, and then said, "How about you?"  
  
The professor leaned sideways, glancing out the window. Then, she leaned across to Susan and Harry.  
  
"I've looked ahead. It looks like everything is okay. I can't believe Dumbledore even...." The professor pulled back, and then relaxed into the back of her seat. She closed her eyes again, and this time appeared to relax.  
  
Harry realized that Susan was staring at him, with a confused look on her face. Harry just shrugged. He thought about what Hermione had told him one time, when Ron had been with Professor Forester.   
  
She'd said that Ron had the ability to see limited events in the future. Now Harry wondered if the professor had the same ability.   
  
Harry smiled, glad that whatever the professor had seen, it looked fine.  
  
He turned and gazed into Susan's eyes. He had to admit he'd felt conflicted, wanting to keep the promise with Susan to take her to the first Hogsmeade visit. But then, he also wanted to stay with Ron. He missed their old chess matches, and they hadn't had the time to play recently. What with the two D.A. meetings he had already overseen within the last week (very brief ones, just to refresh everyone's abilities) he felt better then he had after Hermione told them her theories.   
  
After all, they were only theories. There was very little they could do to prove them, and Harry had even looked every day at his Marauder's Map. He hadn't seen anything unusual there.  
  
The ride to Hogsmeade was peaceful, and would have been silent without Justin's girlfriend giggling every now and then. From what Harry could gather from their conversation, Justin's girlfriend wanted to go to Madam Puddifoot's, and it sounded like she was winning. Harry was glad he'd already told Susan he wouldn't set one foot into the place. She had been upset...until he explained what had happened there with Cho.  
  
So, instead, they were going to spend ten minutes of their time at the Three Broomsticks, and then they would finish off with some light shopping. The twenty-minute rule for the visit was going to be strongly upheld, based on what Professor Forester had informed them.  
  
The carriage stopped, and Justin and his girlfriend happily jumped out. The other girl, who Susan had said was a fourth-year, veered straight toward the bookstore.   
  
Harry helped Susan down, and Professor Forester spoke up loudly.  
  
"I'll be patrolling between the Hog's Head and The Three Broomsticks. Please meet me here, at the carriage, at exactly ten to noon."   
  
Harry nodded, and hoped the others had heard.   
  
~*~  
  
The time at the Three Broomsticks passed quickly, but pleasantly. Harry and Susan smiled at each other every now and then over their cups of hot cocoa. Agreeably, they decided they'd better get some shopping done.  
  
"Remind me to buy some self-inking quills for Hermione. She gave me the galleons for them." Harry muttered, as he took a final sip of cocoa.   
  
They both stood up, and Harry was placing a tip on the table, when an owl nearly hit him in the head.  
  
"Watch it!" Harry bellowed as he ducked, and the owl's talons grazed the top of his head.  
  
Susan managed to grab the single sheet of newspaper it had dropped.   
  
Harry turned to see another sheet of newspaper magically appear in the bird's talons, and the owl dropped it into someone's waiting hands.  
  
"Oh no!" Susan stared at the sheet of newspaper, wide-eyed....and shocked.  
  
Harry moved around to read it, too.  
  
~  
  
DAILY PROPHET  
  
~ALERT-----SPECIAL EDITION-----ALERT~  
  
"The Daily Prophet has learned that an attack has just been made on the high-security prison, Azkaban. An employee at the prison, a wizard we will leave unnamed, barely managed to survive. He has been able to report to us the Death Eaters (yes, we repeat, Death Eaters) arrived, and somehow disabled several Dementors. At that, they persuaded other Dementors to join them and released many top prisoners--among them, Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"We will continue to keep you posted on developments through Instant Owl Reports.  
  
"Aurors have been dispatched to several vital locations, including the Ministry of Magic and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. International Magical Agencies have also been contacted.  
  
"We will continue to keep you posted on developments through Instant Owl Reports. This concludes this Special Edition Alert."  
  
~  
  
"This is not good." Harry said softly, just as Justin and his girlfriend ran into the Three Broomsticks.   
  
"Did you see, Harry?" Justin asked excitedly.   
  
"Yeah, we'd better let Professor Forester know, if she doesn't already." Harry turned to Susan, and took her hand. She was crunching the Daily Prophet Special Alert in her free hand, and letting it fall to the floor.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hermione gazed desperately toward the closed door of the Room of Requirement, and tried to put on her clothes faster then she ever had. Ron had left her there, still very sleepy, without explaining what he'd seen. She figured he'd had another vision, and what he'd seen must have been important.  
  
Pulling her wand from extra pocket she'd sewn into her jeans, she rushed out the door and ran toward the common room.  
  
She met a few students on the way, but none were prefects, and unfortunately she didn't see any teachers. Groaning from a stitch in her side, the site of her old injury, she continued onward.   
  
She arrived there on winged feet, and ran, gasping, to the fat lady. "Domina domna."   
  
The portrait hole swung open, and Hermione's breath was almost gone. Neville and Ginny were nowhere in sight, and the common room was empty.   
  
Hermione ran up the familiar stairs of the boy's dormitory. She knocked desperately at the sixth-year door, hoping they were there.  
  
Neville opened the door after moment. He looked a bit surprised to see Hermione there, breathing heavily.   
  
"Ginny, is she in there?" Hermione knelt down, clutching her wand, resting her palms on her knees, and trying to regain her breathing.  
  
"Uh, yeah--" Neville stuttered, and then Ginny spoke up. "Hermione? What's wrong?"  
  
Ginny came to the door.   
  
Hermione was pleased to see they were both fully clothed.   
  
She swallowed, and stood up. "Ron needs help...in the dungeons, Snape's quarters. Someone's got to go and inform Dumbledore, and I think one of you should come with me."  
  
Ginny spoke up at once, authoritatively. "I'll go get Dumbledore, I know the password to his study. Neville, you go with Hermione."   
  
Hermione was amazed at the calm in Ginny's face, as she leaned over and kissed Neville's cheek softly.   
  
Neville blushed, and looked terribly embarrassed. That didn't stop him from turning fully to Ginny and kissing her gently on the lips.  
  
Hermione looked around impatiently. Abruptly, Neville and Ginny ended their embrace, and Hermione was pleased. They'd finally be heading down to the dungeons. At least Hermione's ring hadn't.....  
  
Neville and Ginny's footsteps pattered loudly after Hermione as she ran out the portrait hole. Without looking back, Hermione could tell when Ginny turned to run toward Professor Dumbledore's study.   
  
As they were running down the stairs, Neville asked nervously, "You said we were going to the dungeons?"  
  
"Yes." Hermione said simply, breathing heavily, and pushing wisps of wet curly hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Oh." Neville was panting behind her, but he was keeping up the pace. His voice held a bit of fear.  
  
Hermione smiled at that, remembering Neville's overwhelming fear of Severus Snape.   
  
For a strange reason, Hermione thought Neville wouldn't have to worry about them running into Professor Snape.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ron pulled his wand out of his pocket, as he ran as fast as he could to Snape's quarters. As he ran down the dungeon hallway, he slowed. He wanted to stop the man in the cape from cursing Snape, but he could already see he was too late. A brief flash of green glinted throughout the hall, and then he heard the man say, "The Hog's Head." As Ron eased up to the open door, he saw Malfoy shuffling through papers on Snape's desk.  
  
Ron felt himself walk, unafraid, into the room.  
  
Malfoy looked up, as Ron continued to walk toward him. "What the fuck do you think you're doing in here, Weas-"  
  
Ron tossed his wand into his left hand, and soundly clocked Malfoy in the nose.  
  
Malfoy slumped against the wall, reached up, and grabbed his face.  
  
"You pwick, you bwoke my fwuckin' nwose!" Malfoy glared, and pulled his hands back. His nose was bleeding heavily.  
  
Ron pushed out to him. Tell me who that was, and what you've done. Tell me everything. And fast.  
  
That was precisely what Malfoy did. He was no longer concerned about the blood that was pouring onto his lips. Instead, he only wanted to perform the task that Ron had set out for him.  
  
Malfoy told Ron that a well-dressed wizard visited the Malfoy Mansion during the summer, and gave Malfoy a special pet to take care of. The man had told Malfoy that if he wanted to get revenge on those who'd incarcerated his father, he'd bring the rat to Hogwarts and allow it to run rampant in the castle.   
  
Malfoy soon learned that the rat was really a Death Eater...and a respected one, at that. Malfoy admitted seeing the rat transform and communicate late at night in the Slytherin common room fireplace.   
  
Ron rubbed his face, and burned with anger. Wormtail, that bloody rancid rat, was back.   
  
Nothing good would come of this. Voldemort had planned it all.  
  
Ron couldn't understand why Wormtail hadn't come after him. After all...Ron was the target....right? And why had Snape been cursed? Why had Wormtail gone to The Hog's Head?  
  
Ron pushed out to Malfoy, Tell me what Wormtail is planning.  
  
"Wormtail? That's his name?" Malfoy briefly asked, before laughing moistly. Blood spurted out his lips, and Ron quickly turned away. Malfoy rapidly said, "I don't know what he is planning. Like I said, they just kept telling me that if I wanted revenge, I'd do anything the rat asked."  
  
Ron pushed Malfoy into the wall behind Snape's desk, and he slumped limply to the floor. Ron turned around, and briefly knelt at Snape's side.  
  
He grimaced before daring to touch the professor's neck. After a moment, he felt a pulse, and was satisfied. It was weak, but Snape was still alive.  
  
Ron wasn't sure if he should feel happy or sad about that...but now he had to find Wormtail.   
  
Taking floo powder from the mantle, he threw it into the fire. He stepped inside the fireplace.  
  
Best not go to The Hog's Head straight away, he thought.   
  
He said the first thing that came to his mind...the safest possible place in Hogsmeade he could think of.  
  
"Honeydukes!"  
  
Just as he said the word, he saw, through the pleasantly warm blaze of green flame, Hermione and Neville rush Snape's room. They were holding sheets of paper, and he vaguely recognized how worried they looked before he felt himself being pulled along, past numerous fireplace grates.   
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Harry pulled Susan from The Three Broomsticks, Justin and his girl in tow. Wizards and witches were running through the streets, and Harry looked around desperately.   
  
The Instant Owl Report was causing more panic then Harry had ever seen. To find a tall, curly-haired witch in this mess was going to be a quite a task.   
  
After tugging Susan through a crowd of panicked, elderly witches, Harry saw something he knew shouldn't be there.   
  
He saw a glimpse of brilliant red hair, on a tall, lanky boy...who wasn't wearing a jacket.  
  
Harry was about to pull Susan toward the boy, when someone plowed into him from the shop door they were standing next to.  
  
He turned, and to his surprise, he was facing Hermione and Neville!  
  
"What are you doing here?" Harry mouthed, and he feared the worse.  
  
Hermione looked pale. "Ron just flooed here. Have you seen him?"  
  
Harry inwardly groaned. "He went into The Hog's Head."   
  
Hermione looked panicked. "We've got to follow him! Something's happening....did you get this?" She held up her Instant Owl Report.  
  
All the sudden, Neville spoke up beside them. "What about Dumbledore? He won't know what happened! Ginny doesn't know where we went!"  
  
Harry saw Hermione begin to breathe heavily, and her brow crinkled with worry. Then Harry saw her gaze toward Justin.  
  
"Justin, can you floo to Snape's Quarters and wait for Dumbledore? Can you please tell him we went to The Hog's Head?"  
  
Justin nodded anxiously, and started to pull his girlfriend through the growing crowd, into Honeyduke's.  
  
Harry looked at Susan. He didn't want her involved in this mess.   
  
"Susan...." He grasped her hand tightly.  
  
"Harry, don't even say it. I'm coming with you." Her eyes were boring into his, and Harry knew he couldn't argue with that look.  
  
"Fine. Just stay close to me." Harry took out his wand, and Susan took out hers.   
  
Hermione was shivering beside him, Susan clinging to his side, and Neville tagging along, as they pushed their way into The Hog's Head.   
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: You won't have to wait long....... 


	33. The Dark Chamber

Alesco  
  
Chapter Thirty-Three---The Dark Chamber  
  
*  
  
Ron stepped cautiously through the door to the Hog's Head, trying to adjust to the darkness in the room. There were no more patrons at the bar or the tables surrounding it, and Ron heard an odd wail coming from behind the bar. He ran over to it.  
  
A burly man was crouched there--the bartender. He must have heard Ron running toward him, because he whimpered loudly. By the time Ron turned and looked around the counter, the man was covering his face and cowering.  
  
Ron pushed out to him...Tell me what happened.  
  
The man immediately stopped whimpering and pulled his hands away from his head. He began to speak unsteadily.  
  
"A man stepped out of the fireplace, and then...owls started to come in here, flocks of them. They were dropping this." The man held up a sheet of newspaper, and Ron grabbed it.  
  
He briefly read the information and threw the newspaper to the floor. Excellent, he thought, as if things couldn't get more unusual. He now realized that was why there had been so much chaos in the street and in Honeydukes.  
  
The man was still talking quickly. "Earlier, I saw a group of men just sort of appear....in the bar. I don't remember them apparating here, and I certainly would have seen them floo or come through the door. They left; but after that man flooed here, the other men returned and they were carrying an unconscious woman. That's when I stood up, and asked them what the devil they were doing. They used....an unforgivable curse on me."   
  
The man could hold back no longer. He burst into tears.  
  
Ron pushed out.....Tell me your name.  
  
The man looked up, and said through his tears, "Merle Higgenbotham."  
  
Ron spoke this time. "Mr Higgenbotham, where did they go?"  
  
"That way!" He pointed to a back hallway, and then continued to crouch on the floor.  
  
Ron pushed out one more command. If anyone comes looking for me, tell them I went that way.  
  
He turned and ran down the hallway. It ended in a single room, and Ron went inside.  
  
It appeared to be a storage room of some sort. Boxes and crates were piled everywhere.  
  
Ron searched every corner, and found nothing.   
  
He was about to give up, when he leaned against one wall. He let out a startled shout as he began to fall through it.  
  
When he opened his eyes, he could see that half of his body was inside a very dark hallway, and his feet.....  
  
Well, his legs were pointing through a wall in front of him, and his lower legs and feet were no longer in sight.  
  
Ron began to feel panic for the first time, but it didn't last. Someone had grabbed his feet and was pulling him back through the wall.  
  
Ron clutched his wand, expecting the worst.  
  
When he opened his eyes on the other side, he was relieved to see Harry, Hermione, Susan, Neville, and Mr Higgenbotham.  
  
Harry let go of Ron's legs and helped him up. Mr Higgenbotham was looking at the wall, his mouth gaped open.  
  
"How did that get there?" He moved forward, and put a hand in the wall. His entire arm disappeared there, and he pulled back with fear. Looking around to everyone in presence, he muttered nervously, "That wasn't there before."  
  
Ron gazed at his friends, and then back at the wall. Hermione had moved over to clutch his arm the moment he stood up, and he could tell she had been worried. Ron pulled her into a hug.  
  
"I've got to go in there." Ron muttered. "I think they may have taken someone." At that, realization dawned on him.  
  
"I think they may have taken Professor Forester." Ron said loudly, and then widened his eyes. "It's her they were after, not me! Maybe they needed Bill because they needed someone who'd been her victim, or who'd been intimate with her. It makes perfect sense!"   
  
Hermione clutched him tighter. "Ron, don't be stupid. We have to wait for Professor Dumbledore. Ginny went to get him."   
  
Harry stepped up. "You know what I said before. If you go in there, we're going to follow."  
  
Hermione looked desperately between Harry and Ron. "No, Harry! We have to wait! Dumbledore can handle this!"  
  
Ron sighed in frustration. He wasn't going to stand around and wait. After all, this might be his chance.....  
  
He closed his eyes. Yes, he needed to look forward......  
  
~~~  
  
The familiar darkness passed over his eyes, and then he saw himself running through a dark passageway, alone. There were many twists and turns, and very little light. The wand in front of him cast an eerie glow all around. At a juncture he turned left, without hesitation. Then, another choice...right or left. He chose right. One more last choice, and he turned right again.   
  
And then, an opening into a dark, dreary room, where someone sat in front of a blazing fire. The back of their chair was facing him, and he knew who it was....  
  
He walked toward the chair....  
  
~~~  
  
Ron opened his eyes, and gave Hermione a determined look.  
  
"I've GOT to GO." Reaching down, he gave Hermione a hard kiss, and gazed piercingly into her pale face. "I love you."  
  
With that, he pushed her away abruptly, and ran through the barrier into the darkness. He lit his wand.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione cried after him in desperation.  
  
The sound echoed behind him for a few steps, as he ran as fast as he could.   
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hermione could feel hot tears well in her eyes....but that wasn't her biggest concern.  
  
The ring on her finger was beginning to glow yellow, and it was pleasantly warm.   
  
"Hermione, let's go!" Harry grabbed her hand, but almost as an afterthought, he looked worriedly back at Neville and Susan.  
  
"Maybe you two should wait until Dumbledore gets here." Harry was saying, but now Hermione was tugging at his arm.   
  
"We've got to help Ron." Hermione said shakily, eyeing her ring. Harry suddenly noticed it.  
  
"What's wrong with your ring?" Harry breathed.   
  
"I...I...modified it." Hermione's voice cracked. "I can tell if Ron's in danger or not."  
  
Harry sighed. "I suppose yellow's not a good thing."  
  
"No, it isn't. But it's not as bad as red." Hermione cried, and then Susan suddenly spoke up.  
  
"I'm coming with anyone going through that barrier." Her voice was insistent. "I'm ready to fight, I don't care what we find in there."  
  
Harry turned abruptly to Susan, to give her a sharp look, and suddenly Hermione felt impatient.   
  
Hermione stepped toward the group, and gestured toward the barkeeper. "Can you tell Headmaster Dumbledore where we went?"  
  
"Certainly." The barkeeper nodded without hesitation.  
  
"Okay, let's go." Hermione grabbed Harry's hand, but he wouldn't budge. "Harry!"   
  
Susan glared at Harry, and pushed her way past them. Hermione could hear her mutter "lumos" on the other side. "Come on!" She bellowed.   
  
Hermione heard Harry let out a frustrated sound, and then follow her through. Hermione closed her eyes, and entered as well.  
  
Darkness was everywhere. Hermione muttered, "lumos" and the tip of her wand glowed brightly. She noticed Neville slip through the barrier, as well, and light his wand. He was shaking.  
  
"I want to come with you, too." Neville said to Hermione, though his voice gave away his fear.  
  
"That's great, Neville. We'll need all the help we can get." Hermione said, and her throat felt strained. She heard Harry groan loudly in front of them.   
  
Hermione grabbed Neville's sleeve and pulled him along, so they would catch up with Susan and Harry.  
  
Hermione looked around. The walls of the tunnels appeared to be made of dirt, and here and there someone had attempted to wall it with stone. She could hear some dripping far away, and every now and then, talking and low moans. A chill swept across her back.   
  
There was also a loud echo of running footsteps, and the group slowly pushed forward toward them, walking in tandem.  
  
Through Hermione's fear and concern, she began to think. Something went off in her mind, and it made perfect sense.  
  
"The dark chamber," Hermione whispered.  
  
"Huh?" Harry muttered in front of her, still walking slowly.  
  
"Dunkelkammer. It means 'the dark chamber.'" Hermione breathed.  
  
"Holy Merlin...." Harry uttered, and by the glow of Hermione's wand, she could see him run a hand through his mussed hair. "I'm not ready for this."   
  
Hermione sighed. "I don't think any of us are, Harry."  
  
Neville emitted a tiny sound beside them, but they continued to walk.   
  
Hermione was walking steadily behind Harry, when he suddenly stopped. She ran soundly into this back. Neville clobbered into her, as well.   
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione whispered into Harry's back.  
  
"There's a crossroads," Susan said softly in the front.   
  
Harry turned around to Hermione and Neville. Hermione could see Susan turn as well, and look over Harry's shoulder.   
  
"Okay, we're splitting up." Harry put his wand under his arm, took out a silver sickle from his pocket, and muttered, "Heads or tails, you two?" He looked pointedly at Hermione and Neville. Obviously, Harry wanted to go with Susan.  
  
"Heads." Hermione said simply.  
  
Harry flipped the coin, and slapped it on the back of his left hand. It revealed as heads.  
  
"Okay, you pick." Harry gazed at them, putting the coin back in his pocket and grasping his wand.  
  
"Left," Hermione said from pure instinct.  
  
"Okay...good luck, you two." Harry patted Hermione's shoulder, a look of fear and determination in his eyes.  
  
Hermione nodded at him, and then impulsively reached up to give him a hug. "You promise to stay in one piece, all right?"  
  
Harry chuckled. "I certainly hope we do."   
  
At that, he grasped Susan's arm, and they began to run down the right passage.  
  
Hermione turned to Neville. "Let's go!"  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ron ran, and everything he saw had been played out before. He knew exactly which way to turn, and what he would find.  
  
He slowed as he began to realize the room with Voldemort would not be far beyond.  
  
At that, he began to think...a strange thought.  
  
Voldemort would kill him immediately, before Ron could formulate how to kill him. Something from Professor Forester's Siren class a long time ago called to him. He remembered her saying something about how a Siren could take on any form they saw fit...to confuse their victim.  
  
But Professor Forester had never taught him about that.  
  
Maybe she doesn't have that power, Ron thought. But it's possible that I might.  
  
Ron closed his eyes, and walked forward without hesitation.   
  
Wormtail, Ron thought. I need to look like Wormtail.  
  
He entered the room, trembling a bit, hoping it would work.  
  
Ron walked closer to the man sitting in the chair, and then said, "My master..."  
  
The man stood up from the chair, and Ron could barely see his features through the rosy glare of the fire. He was tall, and lean, and pale.   
  
Ron glanced to the right, and was astonished to see a large snake basking near the fire, curled up in typical snake-like repose. Ron closed his eyes, and tried to concentrate on looking like Wormtail.  
  
"Wormtail...have my plans been carried out?" The man said in a high, cold voice. Ron noticed the gaunt, white cheeks flex with mirth.  
  
Ron shook, and muttered huskily, "Yes, my lord."  
  
The man laughed, loudly and coldly, and flexed his long fingers. "At long last, I will have the power I have craved."  
  
At that, Ron knew what he must do. Voldemort would never have that power.  
  
He pushed out to Voldemort. Choke yourself, you bastard.  
  
When he pushed the command, he realized how silly it was. Why not just have Voldemort kill himself with the avadra kedavra curse?  
  
Before Ron could change his tact, several caped people entered the chamber from a dark entryway to the left that Ron had not noticed. They were followed by dementors.  
  
The next few moments passed before Ron, like time slowed down. Voldemort was on the floor, choking himself. Ron was looking desperately from him, to the dementors, to the Death Eaters.   
  
The dementors began to glide toward him, and he knew he was their target. He stopped focusing his powers on Voldemort, and desperately pushed out to the dementors to get away from him.   
  
The dementors halted, as if stunned. One by one, their so-called bodies began to shrivel, and they glowed red. They let out harsh screams, their bodies appeared to melt, and then they diminished into ash.  
  
Ron was so astonished, he didn't notice the Death Eaters approaching him, until it was too late.   
  
There was nothing he could do. There were too many of them, and he knew he no longer looked like Wormtail.  
  
"It's the boy! Get him!" A familiar voice shouted, and Ron realized it was Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Ron brought up his wand, and started to utter as many hexes and curses he could think of. A few figures fell, but Ron couldn't get away before Lucius Malfoy shouted, "Crucio!"  
  
A tremendous pain, worse than anything Ron had ever felt, erupted throughout his body. He felt to the floor in agony, twitching and uttering curses.  
  
Lucius pulled back his hood, and Ron struggled through the pain, to see many people standing over him. Several pushed their hoods back, and Ron recognized Bellatrix and Wormtail. Ron glared at Wormtail, and uttered, "You fucking bastard..."  
  
Lucius laughed, and Bellatrix joined in. Ron noticed that Lucius looked much more gaunt then he had in the past.  
  
"Let's kill him, he's of no use to us. You know that we can't use a copy's brain." Bellatrix stated, and pointed her wand down at Ron.   
  
"Wh--what about master?" Wormtail muttered, looking behind him. Ron could only guess he was looking to see if Voldemort was all right.  
  
"He's fine." Another familiar male voice said from a distance, and the man walked up to them.  
  
The man emerged through the crowd, and Ron gasped.   
  
It was Percy.  
  
"You?" Ron muttered, and tried to stand up.   
  
"Crucio." Lucius said again, and this time the pain was nearly unbearable. Ron wanted to vomit with the ferocity of it.  
  
"Kill him, I said!" Bellatrix pointed her wand again, and this time Lucius pushed her away.  
  
Lucius glared down at Ron, a nasty look on his face. "The avadra curse is so...painless. I have another way, and this one is much more...unpleasant.  
  
"This is for all those rotten months spent in Azkaban." Lucius swished his wand delicately back and forth horizontally, as he uttered in turn, "Infindo, infidi, infissum."  
  
Ron moaned, and felt something odd in his chest and abdomen. He looked down, and saw three horizontal lines of blood there, growing bigger through his jumper. The pain came, and Ron let out a choked sound.  
  
The last thing he remembered, before the blackness came over him, was Lucius laughing coldly, and saying, "Give my respects to Harry Potter...and Severus Snape."   
  
Ron saw the thin, pale, snake-faced figure of Voldemort step over to them, looming taller than the others, and laugh demonically.   
  
Percy was staring down at him, too, emotionless. Wormtail looked sick, and eyed everyone except Ron.  
  
Bellatrix was laughing the most.   
  
When the first haze of darkness closed over him, Ron could only concentrate on one thing. One thing that puzzled him...but made perfect sense.  
  
Fawkes, please come. Fawkes, I need you.  
  
The darkness closed over him, and Ron thought no more.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 


	34. Waiting in the Wings

Alesco  
  
Chapter Thirty-Four---Waiting in the Wings  
  
*  
  
Hermione gasped with pain.   
  
Her ring was glowing bright red, and it was burning with a heat she hadn't expected.   
  
She stopped running with Neville, and knelt to the grimy floor.  
  
Neville turned back, and knelt beside her.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked anxiously, concerned.  
  
"No..." Hermione moaned, trying to pull the ring off. Her finger was blistered from the intense heat the ring was putting off.  
  
After a moment, she pulled the ring off her finger and gingerly shoved it into her jeans pocket. She could still feel its heat, even through the thick cloth of her jeans. Straightening, she took her wand and grabbed Neville's arm. She didn't have the time to cast a healing charm on the blisters on her finger. They had to get to Ron.  
  
Reaching another crossroads, Hermione followed her instinct, and pulled Neville to the right. They continued to run, until they saw a dark figure coming toward them.   
  
Neville froze, and Hermione pointed her wand at the figure in black robes. The figure continued to walk toward them, even faster now. The witch or wizard had their wand drawn.   
  
A deep feminine voice said, "Expeli--"  
  
Hermione was faster. She screamed, "Deruptus volucris!"  
  
The bat bogey hex hit the woman right in the face, and her body slammed into the dirt wall. Globs of dirt and debris flew everywhere.   
  
Hermione rubbed her eyes, and just happened to see Neville turn around, as another figure was coming up behind them, their wand drawn threateningly. After a brief moment of hesitation, Neville raised his wand and shouted, "Affero terrigenus!"  
  
The man rose into the air, and flipped headlong. His wand fell to the floor, as he dangled in the air.  
  
Hermione grabbed Neville, and urged him to run past the witch, who was still writhing on the ground from the hex transforming her face.   
  
"Come on!" Hermione screamed desperately. Neville was whimpering a bit beside her, and breathing heavily.  
  
The ring in Hermione's pocket burned, hotter still.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Harry heard echoes of cries and screams coming from somewhere in the maze of tunnels he and Susan were running through. The tunnel they'd chosen was long, and curved every now and then, and they hadn't reached any other hallways.  
  
At long last, they encountered a heavy doorway, and Harry tried to push it open. It was locked.  
  
"Alohomora." Harry pointed his wand toward the lock. There was a tiny click, and Harry pushed the door open.  
  
They found themselves in a room full of jars, and Harry was reminded of Snape's classroom. The jars were apparently full of potions and ingredients.   
  
Harry noticed that another room was attached to this one, and so he knelt down quietly, pulling Susan with him. He put a finger to his lips, and wished they had the invisibility cloak.  
  
He heard some people speaking, and laughing, harshly. The moment he peeked into the room, and saw what was happening, he began to feel sick.  
  
A female body was tied onto a stretcher, which was hanging above a bubbling cauldron. Harry couldn't tell for sure who it was, because....the woman was beheaded.  
  
As Harry closed his eyes, and tried to block out the sickening image, Susan put her head in her hands beside him, and he heard her trying to hold back a gag. After a moment, Susan leaned up to his ear, and said softly, "It's Professor Forester."  
  
Harry turned back to her, and whispered, "Are you sure?"  
  
Susan nodded, and when Harry turned back, he could noticed the woman's clothes, and realized Susan was right. Harry closed his eyes, and then looked back up into the room. Harry was disgusted, and angry. How could they do this?  
  
The two witches and two wizards in attendance near the large cauldron were holding a pulsing human brain. They were delicately placing the brain into the cauldron. Without warning, a puff of gray smoke rose from the cauldron, and the Harry heard the potion sizzling, and the brain writhed against the walls of the cauldron.  
  
Harry was about to stand up and hex the nearest wizard, but he couldn't move. In a matter of moments, binds were wrapping around his body, and he was pulled high against the wall. He was pinned to the wall by the binds, and there was nothing he could do. His wand had fallen, useless, to the floor.  
  
Now, he could see two wizards below, one chuckling evilly, the other sneering at him. It was Mr Crabbe and Mr Goyle.  
  
"What about the girl?" Mr Goyle was gazing at Susan, who was now unconscious on the floor. Harry hadn't even heard the hex they'd performed on her.  
  
"Kill her, she's unimportant." Mr Crabbe said thickly, gazing up at Harry. He gestured his wand toward Harry cockily. "It'll teach this lad a lesson."   
  
Mr Goyle pointed his wand at Susan, and then hesitated. "Are you sure? I mean, after all, she's just a--"  
  
Mr Crabbe muttered something fowl. "You're hesitating, after all we've done? What about our Master? What do you think HE would do?" Mr Crabbe raised his eyebrows.  
  
Harry was gazing at them in turn, certain Mr Goyle wouldn't do it. "Mr Goyle, I think you had better--" Harry's voice was choked, and it sounded like someone else was speaking.   
  
Mr Goyle eyed Harry briefly, chuckled, sneered, and then pointed his wand toward Susan again. The other witches and wizards in attendance, who were either looking up at Harry interestedly, or staring at Susan, were chuckling a bit.  
  
"Avada kedavra!" Mr Goyle shouted, and stabbed his wand toward Susan.  
  
"NO!!" Harry screamed, just as the terrible beam of green light hit Susan.   
  
Harry continued to scream, as the Death Eaters below laughed.   
  
The witches and wizards attending to the brain went back to work, as if bored, pulling the brain from the cauldron of red potion.   
  
Desperation and pain passed through Harry's body, as he struggled to break through his bonds.   
  
Susan was gone. Susan was gone. She was dead.  
  
No, Harry thought. She can't be dead. I never should have....no!  
  
All he could feel was intense anger. Looking at Susan's pale, lifeless body, Harry forced himself not to weep.   
  
Instead, he concentrated on what the Death Eaters were doing.  
  
He watched from above as they struggled to levitate the writhing, tentacled brain into a large jar full of red liquid.   
  
At long last, they handed Mr Goyle the brain in the jar. Mr Goyle nodded at Mr Crabbe, and then Mr Goyle disapparated.   
  
Mr Crabbe looked pointedly at Harry. He laughed loudly, and pointed his wand at him.   
  
"Now, I believe you, lad, have a meeting with my master."   
  
"WHY DON'T YOU JUST KILL ME NOW, YOU SICK BASTARD?" Harry shouted, so fiercely spittle slipped over his bottom lip.  
  
Mr Crabbe laughed very loudly as Harry was being released from his bonds. Harry floated halfway to the floor, when he heard anxious shouts from the tunnel beyond the open door.  
  
Mr Crabbe turned about, and Harry dropped to the floor abruptly, right next to his wand.   
  
He fell very hard, onto his left arm. He heard a crack, and knew his left arm was broken. Waves of pain shot through his body, but for some reason they felt....almost good.  
  
Acting on instinct, Harry grabbed his wand with his good arm, and pointed it at Mr Crabbe's back.  
  
"Tarantallegra!" Harry shouted the first hex he could think of.  
  
Mr Crabbe began to stumble about the room on jelly legs, just as Harry heard the other witches and wizards in the room advance on him. Harry rolled onto his back, pointed his wand at the nearest witch, shouted, "Expelliarmas!"   
  
The witch's wand flew toward him, just as the other Death Eaters shot hexes at him. He managed to roll all the way across the floor, avoiding their hexes, and move onto his feet.   
  
Shuffling across the floor, and looking longingly toward Susan's motionless body, Harry crouched behind a counter, ready for another volley of hexes.  
  
That was when he realized he was no longer outnumbered.   
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hermione struggled to pull Neville along, and turned right at another crossroads. This time, a dementor was straight ahead. Hermione felt the chill immediately, and raised her wand.   
  
She knew what she had to do.  
  
Closing her eyes, and fixing her heart on the night she'd first made love to Ron, she shouted emphatically, "Expecto Patronum!"  
  
The wispy form on her otter patronus burst from the tip of her wand, and floated rapidly toward the dementor.   
  
The dementor abruptly turned, and floated in the other direction. Hermione gazed a bit at the otter that was slowly disintegrating, and Neville muttered a quiet word of awe to her.  
  
Hermione pushed Neville on, and it was then that Hermione realized something wasn't right.  
  
The ring was no longer burning hotly.  
  
Her heart plummeted, and she pulled the ring from her pocket, but kept running. The ring was glowing a brilliant violet, and Hermione felt tears come to her eyes.  
  
"Neville, we have to hurry!" Hermione screamed, blinking, as tears dripped from her eyes.  
  
Neville picked up the pace beside her.   
  
Hermione and Neville burst into a room at the end of the hallway. The room was a vision of utter chaos.  
  
Beams of all colors were flying about, and Hermione looked about the room desperately. Death Eaters and aurors alike were running about, casting hexes, spells, and curses.   
  
She didn't care about all that. Her eyes fixed upon what she yearned to see, and her heart froze.  
  
The bloody form of Ron was lying on the floor. Lying motionless.  
  
But not dead....not yet.  
  
She didn't care what was happening around her. She ran toward Ron's motionless body. Some part of her brain knew that Neville was following close behind her, but she no longer cared.  
  
A few Death Eaters got in her way. One of them stepped in front of her, and looked as though he was about to hex her. She pointed her wand at him, and screamed, "Torpeo illico!"   
  
The man stopped, and looked stunned. When she reached him, she couldn't believe the power she felt as her fist met with his nose.   
  
The Death Eater collapsed to the ground, and didn't get up.  
  
She ran on, until she was kneeling beside Ron. She reached out to his body, and pulled him into her arms. His body was sticky with blood, and she hugged him tightly, crying.  
  
"No, no, no, no, NO!"   
  
She gasped breathlessly, as her tears fell on his chest.  
  
Pulling up his jumper and undershirt, she saw the three deep horizontal gashes on his chest and abdomen. Taking her wand, she chanted as many healing spells she could think of.   
  
The bleeding gashes seemed to come together a bit, but he was still bleeding heavily.   
  
"Oh, Gods, why didn't I learn the coagulation charm?" Hermione hollered, to anyone who would hear. For the first time, she noticed that Neville was kneeling beside her, too, with a very pale look on his face. He did not look well, and the look he gave her told her he was unsure if Ron would survive.   
  
After what seemed like a millennia, Hermione realized how silent the room became. Before she knew what was happening, Professor Dumbledore was kneeling beside her, and Fawkes was flying above.  
  
"Miss Granger, take this." He levitated a broken teacup in front of her. Hermione looked at it, confused.   
  
"It's a portkey. Take Mr Weasley's hand, as well. You too, Mr Longbottom. It'll take you all to St. Mungo's." The Headmaster patted Hermione's shoulder, and Hermione glanced around. She took Ron's hand, and she and Neville grabbed the portkey at the same time.  
  
The familiar gut-wrench grabbed her, and she felt herself fly through space and time.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes, and breathed in heavily.   
  
They were sitting on the floor the lobby of St. Mungo's but the hospital looked entirely different then she'd ever remembered it. Many patients were lying about, being tended by Healers. A makeshift triage was being set up, as well.  
  
Hermione swallowed, and shouted with a voice that could barely speak. At long last, a healer came and quickly assessed Ron's wounds. When Hermione looked into the Healer's eyes, she nearly broke down again.  
  
The healer's look was far less than encouraging. In fact...it was a look of pity.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Harry clasped his recently healed arm, as Tonks levitated Susan's lifeless body down the hall. Tonks had conjured a sheet to cover her body, and Harry was glad. He didn't want to look into her lifeless blue eyes any more.   
  
Harry's heart was cold. Yes, Kingsley was behind them, levitating five prisoners (including Mr Crabbe) but Harry didn't feel any better. Susan was dead, and it was all Harry's fault.  
  
Tonks had one arm wrapped around Harry, and in her other hand, she held her wand.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry. She was special to you, wasn't she?"   
  
Harry looked up, into Tonk's dark eyes and shockingly blue hair. "Yes, she was."   
  
"You loved her."  
  
Harry choked, and felt hot tears pinch the corners of his eyes. No, he wouldn't cry. He hadn't cried yet, and he didn't intend to. If Voldemort knew....he'd be laughing right now.  
  
All Harry could do was nod. Yes, he had loved her. It was a pity he never had the chance to simply tell her.  
  
Without realizing why he did it, Harry reached out underneath the sheet, and held the cold, stiff hand of his former lover, as the group walked back to The Hog's Head.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Healers and numerous wizards and witches rushed in and out of the emergency room in which Ron had been placed.  
  
Mr and Mrs Weasley had been sitting beside Hermione outside the emergency room. Mrs Weasley cried, and moaned about her sons. Mr Weasley simply looked stunned, and remained silent, as he tried to calm his wife.  
  
Hermione was surprised when she learned that Percy had also been admitted to the emergency room. The healers were truly stunned by his condition, however, so it made Mrs Weasley all the more upset.  
  
Neville had been with them for the better part of the hour, and Hermione realized how uncomfortable he was. She whispered to him that he might go visit his parents, and at that Neville looked embarrassed. After a moment, though, he stood up and awkwardly said he had to go. At that, Hermione saw him head silently toward the closed ward.   
  
Hermione pursed her chapped lips together, and looked down at her ring, on her finger once again. It was still glowing a brilliant violet, even though they'd been there for at least an hour.  
  
She wouldn't relax until the ring turned back to its original silver color.  
  
Or to blue.  
  
No....no....that won't happen, she told herself furiously. No......  
  
It can't happen, it just can't.  
  
Putting her head in her hands, she allowed herself cry....again.  
  
Mrs Weasley put an arm around her, and they cried together.  
  
All the while, a small voice chanted continually in the back of Hermione's mind.  
  
"Sempiterna flamma.....eternal flame..."  
  
Hermione pushed herself forcefully into Mrs Weasley's shoulder, and cried, "I won't let the flame burn out, Ron...I won't, I can't..."  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 


	35. Bond to Break

Alesco  
  
Chapter Thirty-Five---Bond to Break  
  
*  
  
"Try to black it out, but it plays again  
  
When it's real, feelings hard to conceal  
  
Can't imagine all the pain I feel  
  
Give anything to hear half your breath (half your breath)  
  
I know you still living your life, after death   
  
Every step I take, every move I make  
  
Every single day, every time I pray  
  
I'll be missing you  
  
Thinkin of the days, when you went away  
  
What a life to take, what a bond to break  
  
I'll be missing you."  
  
P. Diddy (Puff Daddy) - "I'll Be Missing You"   
  
*  
  
Harry arrived at St. Mungo's just as Ginny, Charlie, and Fred and George were entering the lobby. Harry was being escorted by Tonks, and Kingsley had left to take the prisoners to the Ministry of Magic.   
  
Harry didn't want to talk to anyone. He didn't want to see anyone.   
  
He was upset when he heard that Ron was hurt, and that was Harry's main reason for coming. But, in the end, Harry was sick. Sick, and tired.  
  
Lord Voldemort was pissing him off. That was the only way Harry could sum it up. If Ron died, that would be the last straw. Harry decided he didn't care what happened.   
  
If Ron died, Harry was going to leave Hogwarts and track Voldemort down.   
  
It wasn't the only thought passing across his mind. He wanted to break Mr Goyle's fucking neck. No, he wanted to torture him slowly, then break his neck. In fact, Harry might even feel satisfied spending some alone time with Gregory Goyle, and showing Mr Goyle's son the meaning of pain.  
  
The others met Harry in the lobby.  
  
"Harry, are you okay?" Ginny walked up to him, and put a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off.  
  
Charlie had an arm around Ginny's shoulder, and he moved forward. Harry noticed that Charlie gave Tonks a penetrating look, and then Charlie grabbed Harry's shoulder. He pulled Harry toward him.  
  
Charlie leaned down, and spoke harshly into Harry's ear. "We heard about what happened. But that doesn't mean you can just brush everyone off. There was nothing you could do!"   
  
Harry avoided Charlie's eyes, and refused to say anything. Charlie let go of Harry's shoulder, and gave an exasperated sigh.   
  
Fred and George were hanging back, and for the second time (at least, from Harry's memory) they were seriously concerned. They looked exactly like they had when the Weasley family and Harry had been waiting for word about Mr Weasley's condition after Voldemort's snake bit him.   
  
Harry closed everyone out. Fred said something to him, but he ignored him. Tonks was griping about something, but Harry could care less. He allowed himself to be led numbly to the room in which his best friend was fighting for his life.  
  
When he reached the sitting area, Hermione was hugging Mrs Weasley, and they were evidently crying. For a brief moment, Harry thought it was all over. Ron was gone. There was very little left.  
  
Harry clenched his fists, and then punched the nearest wall.  
  
He'd hoped it would break under pressure, but unfortunately, the wall was made of stone. Harry pulled back his fist, ignoring the pain.  
  
Tonks grabbed him by the shoulders and shouted at him. He didn't pay any attention to what she was saying. In fact, he simply concentrated on the pain in his hand. It was satisfying, feeling the pain.   
  
When Tonks was finally finished, Harry was able to see Hermione looking openly at him, the tears on her face still wet. But there was still a look of hope there, a look he was able to recognize. So....Ron was still alive, after all.  
  
Hermione stood up and grabbed Harry, pulling him into a hard, tight hug. Harry had to admit it was nice, feeling Hermione's vibrancy, knowing she was okay.  
  
But she's not okay. She's in pain, just like me.   
  
Harry wrapped his arms around her, and returned the tight hug. He could feel Hermione's hot tears on the side of his cheek. She'd cried an awful lot this year.   
  
After a moment, he awkwardly patted her back, and moved to sit in a nearby chair. The others (save Tonks, who left him there) had settled themselves on the floor and in other chairs, and had caused a great crowd in the hallway. None of the healers asked them to disperse, and Harry's thought was that they understood the seriousness of Ron's problem.  
  
The group sat there for a very long time, with Mrs Weasley told tales of Ron's childhood, and about Percy and Bill. Every now and then, she would begin to cry, but thankfully, Hermione was there to lend a shoulder to cry on.  
  
Harry began to doze. When he awoke, several people were still in the hall, but he noticed that Mr and Mrs Weasley and Hermione were no longer sitting in the chairs beside him.  
  
Harry got up. He feared the worst. His heart welled up into his throat. He turned to see Ginny sleeping silently against Fred, against the wall. Fred was apparently dozing, too. George was nowhere to be found, and Charlie was gone, as well.  
  
Harry tried to breathe, but his breath caught in his lungs. He looked toward the door to Ron's room, and beyond, where he knew he'd learn the truth. It was now or never.  
  
Harry tried not to scream as he grasped the handle on the door, and was about to open it, when Hermione rushed out.  
  
Her face was indescribable. Her eyes were wide, and her mouth of formed in an "o". When she saw Harry, she appeared pleased. She turned toward sleeping Fred and Ginny. Moving to them, she tapped Ginny's shoulder.   
  
"Ginny, Fred, get up." Hermione said tensely.  
  
They roused, got up with pinched expressions on their faces, and Hermione gestured for them to follow her. She grabbed Harry's arm and tugged him along.  
  
Harry's heart almost stopped when they arrived in the room where Ron was lying, unconscious or asleep, on a hospital bed. He was pale, so pale that his freckles could barely be seen. Harry was astonished to see Professor Dumbledore in the room, as well.  
  
Harry felt a surge of anger. Dumbledore was here, and nobody even had the courtesy of waking him up. Harry was full of questions, about what had happened, and how Voldemort had gotten away.  
  
At last, he wanted to find out about Professor Forester's death, and how it would impact their fight against Voldemort.  
  
The entire Weasley family, save for Bill and Percy, were in attendance. Harry saw Dumbledore nodding lowly toward Harry, and the Headmaster took out his wand and conjured chairs for everyone. He uttered a spell Harry didn't recognize toward the door and window. At last, he placed his wand inside his robes, and cleared his throat, as he sat down.  
  
Hermione was sitting next to Ron's bed, and she had his hand in hers. She was putting the back of Ron's hand against her forehead, and whispering something under her breath. She looked tired. More tired than she should be, Harry thought in passing. Harry noticed Hermione fiddling with the silver ring on her finger, and then she leaned down and kissed Ron's hand.  
  
Mrs Weasley was on the other side of Ron's bed, holding his other hand. Harry noticed her purposefully eyeing Hermione, and, if he didn't know any better, he thought he saw Mrs Weasley smile.  
  
Harry shook his head. He looked up, to see Dumbledore staring at him. After a moment, Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"I've finally arrived back from the location of your ordeal." Dumbledore stated simply. "It took us a some time to incarcerate several Death Eaters, who we successfully captured. Unfortunately, Lord Voldemort escaped."  
  
"Who did you capture?" Charlie said loudly, from his position near the window.  
  
"We recaptured Bellatrix Lestrange, but we were unable to capture Peter Pettigrew or Lucius Malfoy. Mr Crabbe is in custody, and, as you know, we recovered your son Percy." Dumbledore nodded briefly toward Mr Weasley. "There were numerous Death Eaters we apprehended, some of those we had not previously been aware of. They are being interrogated at this moment."  
  
Everyone was silent for a brief moment, before Dumbledore said regally, "I think you should all be proud of Mr Weasley here." He gestured toward Ron. "Somehow, he called Fawkes to him, and I followed. If he had not, we may not have been able to capture the Death Eaters and take control of Lord Voldemort's stronghold."  
  
Everyone in the room nodded, showing tangible looks of awe. Inexplicably, Harry felt sick. Everyone seemed so...happy all of the sudden. It grated on Harry's nerves.  
  
Without warning, Ginny blurted, "What about Professor Forester? I heard something about--"   
  
Harry felt nausea rise in him. The Headmaster flinched at that, and looked down. He moved a bit in his chair, and then looked up.  
  
"Professor Forester has been killed."   
  
A few shocked gasps erupted around the room, but Harry didn't flinch. Without warning, Dumbledore said, "This battle has not gone without its casualties."   
  
Harry looked up to see Dumbledore giving him a penetrating stare.  
  
The Headmaster continued. "I never considered that the Professor would be in danger. I assigned her to Hogsmeade, thinking she'd be the perfect person to handle herself if anything happened in there. I was terribly wrong. I didn't open my eyes to the fact she could be the target. Even though...this whole time...she was a bit paranoid that someone was after her."  
  
Hermione, still clutching Ron's hand, turned to Dumbledore. "What really happened, Professor? I'm still confused why Professor Snape was cursed, and why the Death Eaters went to all the trouble to make the invisible door at The Hog's Head. And...you said something about Peter Pettigrew?"  
  
At that, Dumbledore looked at Mrs Weasley pointedly. Mrs Weasley gave him a nod, and then Dumbledore smiled stiffly.  
  
He looked at everyone in turn before continuing.  
  
"I ask that you keep this confidential, as Severus Snape may still be in danger. He's being guarded at this moment by aurors. Your Potions Master, at one time, was a Death Eater."  
  
Dumbledore stopped, apparently expecting some sort of surprised response. When he didn't get one, he appeared affronted. Then he continued, grudgingly.  
  
"A week ago, Severus was called to the side of Lord Voldemort. He has long been providing Voldemort with secrets, elaborately constructed in order to confuse and foil Voldemort. Unfortunately, on that particular night, Severus did not expect to see prisoners--one of those prisoners being Bill Weasley. At that point in time, Death Eaters attempted to kill Bill, but Severus prevented them from doing so. Up until that point, Severus had been considered a reputable servant of Voldemort, and others took orders from him. Instead of killing Bill, they beat Bill severely as Severus instructed, and left him near the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Of course, Lord Voldemort must have heard about Severus's plea to save Bill's life, because, as we have learned from events told by young Draco Malfoy, Peter Pettigrew was instructed to kill Professor Snape. Lord Voldemort must of have realized that Snape wasn't being totally honest, because Severus shouldn't have had any reason for Bill to remain alive."  
  
Harry looked up at the mention of Draco Malfoy, wondering what he had to do with all of this. Harry scowled, feeling the ire rise in him again.  
  
Mrs Weasley was sniffling now into a handkerchief. Harry watched as Hermione reached over and squeezed her hand. Mrs Weasley looked at her appreciatively.  
  
"Now, on to Peter Pettigrew. I must explain to you that we never expected him to return to Hogwarts. We thought it would be far too risky a move for Lord Voldemort, but once again we were wrong. There are a few ways we could have prevented him from returning, but I regret to say it was a thought that never crossed my mind. When I found out that Draco Malfoy was assisting Pettigrew--"  
  
At that, Harry stood up, and shouted. "What? Malfoy was helping Pettigrew? That rat's been here this whole time? And you said you could have prevented it?"   
  
Harry was furious. So that was how all of this had started? Fucking Wormtail must have started it all, and Malfoy was going to pay. Yes, he'd pay dearly.  
  
"Calm yourself, Harry." Dumbledore said, with a power Harry didn't realize he was capable of. Harry glared a moment at Dumbledore, and then decided to sit down. He wanted to hear all of this.  
  
Dumbledore nodded, a with a strained look on his face. "Yes, Harry, Draco Malfoy was helping Pettigrew. It's not a plan I would have expected, but it happened." Dumbledore moved toward the front edge of his chair. He cleared his throat, and continued. "Draco Malfoy has received a serious punishment. He has been suspended, and will spend the winter holidays with me. When he returns, he will no longer be a prefect, and will be required to take the term over."  
  
At that, Harry heard Fred and George chortle, and they squirmed delightedly. Dumbledore turned to them, a hint of a glare in his eyes. The twins quieted immediately. Harry could have sworn that Dumbledore rolled his eyes before pushing on.   
  
"Pettigrew was instructed to get rid of Severus. Pettigrew also must have known about the trip to Hogsmeade, and so he was biding his time, waiting until he might have the opportunity to kill Severus and kidnap Professor Forester, all in one blow. If the professor didn't oversee the trip to Hogsmeade, Pettigrew very likely would have planned another way to take her.   
  
"Unfortunately, Pettigrew must not have enough of an evil nature to appropriately use avada kedavra, because the spell didn't work to its full potential. Severus is grievously injured, but he will survive."  
  
Ginny spoke up again. "But what about Professor Forester? Why was she taken in the first place?"  
  
Dumbledore breathed in heavily, and then exhaled. "We have a theory about that; a very valid one, actually. We believe that the professor was taken because of her Siren abilities, and I understand young Harry here saw...." Dumbledore stopped, and looked awkwardly at Harry. Harry avoided his eyes, and looked at the floor.  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "You don't need to know the details of the professor's death, Miss Weasley. I can tell you it was..." Dumbledore stopped again, this time shuddering.   
  
From the corner of Harry's eye, he could see Mrs Weasley nodding emphatically.  
  
Harry saw Dumbledore turn to Hermione.  
  
"To answer your question, Miss Granger, the portal was made at the Hog's Head in order for more than one person to go through at one time. Pettigrew and the other Death Eaters wouldn't have been able to carry Professor Forester using Floo Powder, as a witch or wizard always needs to declare where they want to go. The Death Eaters ambushed her first, so she wouldn't use her powers on them."  
  
Ginny voice piped up again. "I'm still confused...I want to know what Harry saw."  
  
Harry could feel her eyes on him. They were burning into the back of his neck. At that, he stood up, turned, and shouted near her face.  
  
"They took her brain, okay! They took it...Mr Goyle took it somewhere, he disapparated. They made a brain just like the one that hurt Ron! AND THEY KILLED SUSAN!" Harry's face was burning with anger as he screamed at Ginny.   
  
Ginny didn't seem effected by his outburst. Instead, she stood up, too.   
  
"Harry, I know about Susan! I'm just trying to figure all of this out! I'm sorry about what happened, I really am! It's terrible, she didn't deserve to die! And if you even dare to--" Ginny was pointing at him now, her face red from anger.   
  
Mrs Weasley was grasping Ginny now about the shoulders, and she fell silent. Mrs Weasley whispered in her ear, and then, with a look of disgust, Ginny walked to the door. Very loudly, she said, "I'm going to find Neville."   
  
She slammed the door after her.  
  
Professor Dumbledore fell silent, as the other inhabitants of the room began to talk quietly amongst themselves. Mrs Weasley heaved a sigh, and sat back down on the bed beside Ron. Harry stomped over to Ron's bedside, and glared down at his friend.  
  
Hermione spoke up across the bed.  
  
"He'll be all right, you know." Her voice was cracking, as her red eyes gazed at Ron's pale face. Without warning, she looked up.   
  
"Will you, Harry? Will you be all right?" Her eyes had tears in them.  
  
Harry ignored her, and turned to Dumbledore. "I still have a lot of questions." He said it numbly, through parched lips.  
  
"Please ask." Dumbledore replied simply.  
  
"I want to know Snape's....I mean, Professor Snape's role in all of this. Did he give the Death Eaters information about the brain potion?" Harry asked forcefully.  
  
Dumbledore flinched a bit, and Harry heard Hermione gasp next to Ron.  
  
"Very....intuitive...Harry." Harry saw Dumbledore glance toward Hermione's back. Hermione didn't turn around to look at Dumbledore.  
  
"So..he did." Harry bit out, glaring at Dumbledore again.   
  
He only nodded. "Is there more you would like to know, Harry?"   
  
Harry walked over to stand in front of Dumbledore. "Hermione's cat was hurt. Who do you think did that?"  
  
Hermione was looking at them now. She spoke up.   
  
"It had to be Pettigrew. I think Crookshanks was chasing him, and Pettigrew wanted to stop him, but not kill him. If he did that, he might bring too much attention to himself."   
  
Dumbledore nodded again. "That's a likely assumption."  
  
Harry sighed. "But....how did Pettigrew stay hidden all that time? He had to have transformed at least once...and the Mar--" Harry stopped, biting his tongue.  
  
Dumbledore gave Harry a curious look before answering. "We believe he may have spent most of his time in the tunnels to the Shrieking Shack. I closed the tunnels, but a rat might not have a problem getting through." Dumbledore sighed heavily.  
  
At last, Harry turned and stared at Dumbledore. He had one more question, and for this was the one he wanted a straight answer.  
  
Harry's voice was as near to a shout as he dared to get when he said, "WHAT DO YOU PLAN TO DO TO THAT MURDERER?"   
  
The inhabitants of the room ceased the conversations they were having with each other, and Harry could feel their eyes on his back.   
  
Dumbledore closed his eyes, and then finally looked up at Harry. "I assure you, we will find him. Once we do, we will punish him under the full extent of the law."  
  
Harry scoffed, and turned back to Ron's bed. He ignored the looks of everyone around him, even Hermione.  
  
But he thought about her original question. No, he wasn't all right. The first love of his life was gone, his godfather was gone, and there was very little left to live for. Only one persistent reality.....a reality which perpetually, continually, and irritatingly existed.  
  
Lord Voldemort had to die. Harry was the one who would kill him.  
  
And the worst fear Harry had ever felt entered his heart.   
  
Lord Voldemort had the brain. He had a Siren brain, and Harry was certain he wasn't going wait to use this one.  
  
Dumbledore thought the war had begun at the end of fourth year. He was so wrong, Harry thought with a grimace. It was only just beginning, and this time it would be terrible.  
  
Just as he thought it, he looked down at his best friend. A feeling of hope passed across his heart, a hope Harry didn't think could exist.  
  
Ron would have to survive. His power would be invaluable. He simply had to survive.  
  
At that, Ron weakly opened his eyes.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The rest of term passed with a typical feeling of dread throughout Hogwarts. Most of the students had learned sketchy details of the events that had transpired, and were afraid. Many of them had chosen to leave Hogwarts for Christmas holiday, based on the fact that a deadly spy had been in their midst unknowingly for months.  
  
Professor Dumbledore had temporarily taken the place of the Defence Against the Dark Arts position, and Potions classes were suspended, as Professor Snape was still recovering at St. Mungo's.   
  
Ron was weak, but had been allowed to return to Hogwarts for the last several weeks of term. He was not given written exams, but was interviewed by each teacher privately and given marks for his knowledge. He'd done better than he expected to.  
  
After the events of that fateful week in November, Ron had been undeniably depressed...not as depressed as Harry, but depressed all the same. It didn't help that his best friend continued to push him away, in part blaming him for allowing Susan to come with him into the tunnels.  
  
Ron thought it was unfair. Based on what Hermione had said to him, Susan had insisted on coming.   
  
They were now on the Hogwart's Express, headed for the Burrow. Ron's mum had insisted they have a huge family get-together for the holidays, and to include Harry and Hermione.  
  
As Ron ate a chocolate frog (which he wasn't entirely enjoying), and stared out the train window, he thought about Percy and Bill.  
  
Bill had finally gained consciousness and admitted that Professor Snape had saved his life. Now, Ron had to feel that he appreciated what Snape had done, and was indebted to him.   
  
The problem, though, was Percy. Healers still did not know what was wrong with him; they couldn't confirm if he'd be poisoned or controlled, like Hermione had suggested. They only thing they did know was that he always sat silently, saying nothing, and showing absolutely no emotion.  
  
Ron would never forget the look Percy had given him when Lucius Malfoy cast the cutting spell on Ron's body. It was a look that chilled Ron in his nightmares.  
  
At that, Ron chewed the entire chocolate frog with one large bite. He stroked Crookshanks, who was napping on his lap.   
  
The worst part of the ordeal was having to feel the empty emotional gap inside him...a gap he realized came from the loss of Professor Forester. Ron hadn't liked her; in fact, he was sickened by her. In the end, though, Bill had spoken to Ron in length about his relationship with the Professor. After he was done, Ron was still sick, but he no longer hated the professor.  
  
And now, the connection he'd shared with the professor felt like a big hole in his heart. It was a big bond to break, he realized.  
  
As he thought all of this, aurors were patroling up and down the Hogwarts Express. Aurors had become a nearly permanent fixture at Hogwarts ever since Lord Voldemort obtained Professor Forester's brain. Professor Dumbledore openly admitted that no place was safe from Voldemort's abilities.  
  
And there had been killings.  
  
Terrible, bloody killings. A few at first, and then more and more.   
  
Muggle and part-muggle families of Hogwarts students were being put into wizarding safehouses, the Grangers included. Hermione had expressed how scared her parents were, and Hermione tried to explain to them what was happening.  
  
As Ron thought about Hermione, he turned to her, sitting beside him. She was clutching his hand, and trying to balance a book on her legs at the same time. She was reading at a time like this?  
  
That was when the book slipped off her knees, and she stooped down to get it.  
  
Ron saw the cover. "The Powers of the Siren and How to Defeat Them," by Hector Wilkins.  
  
"Hermione, please put that book away." Ron whispered.  
  
Hermione sat up, clutching the book in her hand. "Ron, I need to--"  
  
Ron took the book, and placed it next to him on the seat. He tried not to move, so that Crookshanks wouldn't awaken.  
  
"No, you don't." Ron looked pointedly across to Harry, who was napping in the seat there.  
  
Hermione sighed, and gazed sadly at Harry. "He sleeps a lot lately, doesn't he?"  
  
"All the time." Ron said huskily.  
  
"Do you think he'll be all right?" Hermione said through chapped lips.  
  
"He'll be fine, we've just got to keep standing by him." Ron leaned over, and kissed her lips softly. He tried to hold back the moan he emitted, from the pain still in his abdomen.  
  
"Be careful," Hermione chastised him, and pushed him upright.  
  
Ron relaxed back against the seat. He tried to push away all the pain and worry he felt, and concentrate everything good in his life.   
  
He clenched Hermione's hand. She squeezed back.   
  
Once the war was over, Ron thought, life could return to normal. It just had to. It was the only way their story could end....the only possible way.  
  
With that hopeful thought, he relaxed into a dreamless, peaceful sleep.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
~~OPUS OPERIS~~  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: There, now. Did that help resolve any lingering questions? At least for now?   
  
BTW...read the sequel "Praesentia." Just click on "TwilightSorceress.'  
  
Happy Reading! 


End file.
